Jungle Fever
by Atems' Love
Summary: A simple fun African Safari/Jungle tour goes horribly wrong for Heather until she is saved by Atem, who lives in a secret tribe in the jungle, that can barely even speak English! Atem falls in love with her and wants to marry her, and all Heather wants is too go home!
1. Chapter 1

**Jungle Fever**

_Greetings everyone!_

_It's been awhile (I'm sorry) I've just been Soooooooo Busy!_

_But anyways here's a "New" story for all ya to enjoy!_

**WARNGING!**** Rated M – Moderate-Extreme Violence (I say extreme cause I don't know what is extreme to you Vs. me) and Heavy Lemon! **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Main characters include:**

**Atem**

**Heather**

**Rebecca**

**Cliff**

**Joey**

**Yugi**

**Anzu (Arrives in chapter 5)**

**Savannah (*New*)**

**Ukki (*New*)**

**There will also be a gibberish dialect I made up, don't worry I will translate everything!**

**It'll look something like this-Example:**

**Yugi happily extended his hand out to greet them "Tiu ta-if malla pawoom" (Translation- Hello it's nice to meet you) **

**Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**There really is a Tarzan!?**

Heather ran as fast as her legs could carry her, dashing through the ever changing, and twisting trails of the Jungle, as a shadowy figure chased her from above!

"Dam it!" she cussed breathlessly her long red hair whipping across her pale face, nearly tripping over a large tree root arched out of the ground.

Why, why did I have to linger away from the tour group? Were those wild jungle flowers really that important to get a picture of Heather, Oh no and you couldn't stop at one no, you had to get pictures of every freaking flower that popped into F$%$# view! She scolded herself.

Her cloth bag flapped at her side as she ran, Heather darted around a tight unexpectedly steep corner, which descended deeper into the jungle!

Heather had claw tare marks on the upper back of her shirt and the lower leg of her blue jeans.

Then suddenly Heather turned her head in horror to see the large black panther leap out at her from above in a nearby tree; its claws extended and roaring at her as it descended upon her!

Heather jumped down the steep hill, barely dodging the panther's attack, to her misfortune Heather then slipped and started rolling down the steep hill.

Once she reached the bottom, she scrambled to back on her feet and dizzily ran in a zigzag pattern, Heather could hear the panther growl from somewhere behind her, but she didn't dare stop or even look back to see if the panther was still directly behind her.

-Meanwhile-

A young tri-colored haired male was knelt down at the edge of a massive cliff, with a moderate size river flowing over the edge, overlooking a portion of the vast jungle!

He held a long thick wooded spear with several different colored feathers tied to the top, the tip of the sharp spear looked to be coated with some kind of poison. Lying behind him was a dead mammal, which looked to be some type of long legged gazelle.

He wore a white loincloth that cut off just before the knees, with a blue sash rapping around the middle, and going down the front, and back, he was bare-chested except for a gold chest-plate that sat proudly on his chest, he also had matching golden cuffs on both his arms and legs,

His tan masculine body shimmered in the bright sunlight, as his wild tri-colored hair and chocolate brown cape tossed in the gentle breeze. He closed his shimmering violet eyes and smiled as gentle breeze swept past him.

He then stood up grabbing his fresh kill by it's back leg, and dragged it with him as he then began his decent to the lower levels, by leaping for cliff to cliff, following the waterfall down, the young male left leapt into one of the nearby trees that were shadowing a waterhole, and then dropped down to one of the thick lower branches, but still high enough, and shielded by the trees leaves not to be seen.

He then readies his spear, as he hears something approaching at a rapid speed.

To his great surprise he then sees Heather come running from below, out through the tall jungle bushes!

He sinks down low, and against the tree, as he watches her come to a stop at the small watering hole, which was being constantly fed by the cascading waterfall from above.

Heather fell to her knees in complete exhaustion, panting heavily.

He curiously cocked his head to the side hearing her mumble some sort of gibberish he didn't understand, as she rummaged through her bag.

"Great just great now I have just a couple of snacks thanks to that F #% panther, great I just don't see how things could possibly get worse!" Heather angrily mumbled to herself.

The young male then decides to jump out of the tree and walk over to her, Heather spins around hearing something behind her thinking it was the panther, and ends up falling backwards onto her butt.

There he was facing her, just standing only a few feet away.

"I. Stand corrected…." Heather stuttered in shock.

"Ciko? (Hello?)" He hesitantly greeted her.

"Oh my god, of all people who could possibly find and save me, why, why does it have to be Tarzan?!" she cried, he just tilted his head in confusion.

He took a few steps closer to her, now being able to get a good look at her, he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Ciko, yuli Atem, mocha-vevu-bokaballa-Xen-Trizeeku"(Hello, I am Atem, Chiefs' eldest son of the red-wing tribe) Atem introduced himself making certain actions with certain words, Heather looked at him like he was crazy.

Heather tried her best but couldn't help but slip out a giggle; cause watching him talk was like watching someone speak gibberish while doing psylanguage on steroids at the same time!

Atem took a step back in shock at her reaction, but his shock quickly turned to anger as he rushed towards her, Heather using her quick reflexes she jumped to her feet, but she wasn't fast enough, within a heartbeat Atem gripped her firmly by the chin forcing her to look him in the eyes, as they were right up against each other,

Atem had his head cocked to the side as he looked down at her with an intimidating stare.

I know this stare, he's challenging me for dominance, I know cause my father would do it all the time, getting up in peoples faces and get real nasty… Well like my father I don't back down easily…

Heather thought to herself as they continued to stare at each other, until Atem suddenly kissed her!

_Holy crap, but no ones ever done that!_

She panicked in his strong embrace, and as she continued to struggle his embrace got even stronger. She finally managed to break free from his kiss, only to get forced into a stronger deeper one, as he held the back of her head with one of his hands, as his other was rapped tightly around her waist.

Heather thought desperately of how to get away from him, she couldn't bite him cause his mouth dominated hers, her hands being the only thing that remained free as she turned her attention to his bare chest.

_I've got to do this perfectly; otherwise this will REALLY backfire on me!_

She prepared herself mentally for what she was about to do.

Heather then grasped onto his two nipples and started to pinch and twist them as hard as she could!

Within seconds Atem broke off from the kiss and tossed his head back loudly moaning, after a few more seconds Heather noticed Atem grip on her became practically non-existent, she then shoved him as hard as she could, taking this opportunity to break and run for it!

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him crash to the ground, as she continued to run away.

Come on Heather you can do this, it's only running, I know you're not as fit as you used to be, but you still got a lead on him so you must keep going!

She encouraged herself to keep running, even though she felt like she could pass out at any moment…

Heather then made the mistake of looking behind her, there she saw Atem hot on her tail, and gaining on her fast, so fast that she felt like she was they were moving in slow motion while hearing her heart beat!

_Shit! I can't out run him, I have to do something fast or else he'll catch me!_

Heather thought of one last Idea, she then suddenly changed her direction, then after she passed a few large trees, she abruptly stopped threw herself back and up against the tree!

_It worked!_

She cheered in her head, as she saw him fly past her, then abruptly stopped and looked around for her.

Heather tried her best not to make a sound as he slowly inched her way around the tree, but just like her sour luck he spotted her as he turned around, he cocked his head to the side with a confused expression on how she could have gotten there, or how he managed to miss her being there.

The chase began again but at a more uncomfortable closer distance between the two.

Heather tried her luck again, by trying the same thing, bypassing a few trees, then pinning her back up against one, to her surprise he fell for it again!

Heather wondered how many more times, she could possibly fool him with this technique before he finally catches on, unlike that black panther that she encountered earlier, Heather knew that she could only try that technique once or twice before it memorized that technique and use it against her. However she didn't know or could possibly measure an average or "unaverage" human intelligence.

Heather couldn't help but let out a cut giggle at his cute confused expression, while cocking his head to the side, Heather quickly covered her giggle in deep remorse of giving her location away!

She tried her last attempt to get away from Atem, but the moment she ran by a tree, Atem was three steps ahead of her, Atem stopped, charged, grabbed, and then harshly pinned her against the tree!

Atem then pinned himself against her, his lips so close to her neck, she could feel his hot breath beat against her neckline, Atem then grabbed the side of her head, forcing her to arch her head up and to the side, Her pleads went unheard as he caressed the side of her head with his hand, while he kissed, and licked at her neck and behind her ear.

Atem then pressed himself harder against her, he then suppressed both their loud moaning at the feeling of both their hard and throbbing joints, with a tender, deep kiss, Heathers eyes slowly closed as she finally gave into the sensation of his kiss, at this rate she knew it wouldn't be long until he'd take her virginity…

Atem then abruptly stopped, pulling away from her and grabbing his spear resting against the tree, his eyes were alert and serious, Heather jumped out of her skin a bit when hearing the familiar growl from a big wildcat!

Atem then relaxed a bit to see the source of the growling, it was a small jungle cat, who looked more scared and startled by their presence then they were.

Atem let out tiring sigh of relief, then turned his sights back on Heather, who still looked frightened and pressed against the tree.

Atem grabbed her by the arm and yanked her forward, then pointed for her to look at the harmless wildcat, at the sight of the cat Heather let out a relaxed sigh of her own and collapsed to the ground in complete exhaustion.

"Okay, I'm done, I can't take anymore excitement for today, no more, please god no more!" she quietly pleaded, about ready to lay down in defeat.

Atem looked at her with a look of understanding, even though they have a huge communication barrier.

"Ballu neek om home"(Come on lets go home) Atem said extending his hand out to her.

Home? Did I actually hear him say home?.…Yes, yes I-I want to go home, please take me home!

She looked up at him, as she tried to figure out what he actually said to her, she then gave up on thinking anymore and decided anywhere with him is better then being alone in this god-forsaken-jungle!

Heather took his hand, and he assisted her to her feet, and began to lead her in a different direction into the jungle. Occasionally he'd look back at her with curiosity, his expression sadden when he saw the depressed look on her face.

They were walking for so long, Atem picked her up and carried her in his arms, Heather held on to him tight as they descending down very steep terrain, she at times began to wonder where on earth he was taking her, and if they'd ever get there?

Suddenly they walked into a massive jungle clearing, with Indian teepees and box shaped tents of many different colored and patterns!

People, their were so many people, however Heather quickly realized all of them were not of her culture, they were all of Atems' massive tribe.

_There must be over 200 people living here!_ _Problem is; do any of them know how to speak my language? _

She thought to herself, as he carried her deeper in and deeper into the camp.

They then stopped at what looked like the center of camp, where a enormous fire pit sat, that was outlined by large rocks the fire pit must be at least 8 feet all the way around!

Just like Atem all the men had bare-chests, but their knee length loincloths weren't as colorful as Atems' none of them had gold cuffs or a cape either

Heather at this point began to think, an ordinary villager wasn't carrying her…

She hesitantly looked up at him, only to receive a tender smirk in return.

"Oh boy…" she gulped.

Suddenly four men ran up and greeted them; the first one Heather noticed that the shortest one was dressed pretty much the same as Atem, except his sash around his waist was green, and his cape was blue, and didn't quite touch the ground like Atems' did.

"Ciko, Yugi, Joey, Duke, Tristan"(Hello) Atem greeted them; Yugi was the only one who didn't give a respectful bow as they exchanged greetings.

"Atem goru ufa alla?"(Who is this?) Yugi questioned in not a very nice tone, staring suspiciously at her.

"Yugi nisha makoo talla mon oova ty-toe, isar!" (Yugi my maybe my little brother, but show some respect!) Atem warned, as he gently put Heather down.

"Efa Tar-um, mia malala zeloopa?"(My prince, I thought you were going hunting?) Joey asked looking confused.

"Mia, talla mona if-ka tollu Flower ya-oof"(I was, but I found this beautiful Flower instead) Atem explained to them as their faces lit up, then they all laughed.

"Aww boka alu mi-uh catch tio peakoos?!"(Aww, why do you catch all the woman?!) Tristan whined.

Heather assumed that Joey was the tall blonde one, and Duke was the one with black hair with strands of beads and feathers tied off at certain ends, and Tristan was the brown haired cry baby…

All three of them had practically the same clothes as the rest of the tribe members except they each had 1 gold cuff clasped to their forearms.

Heather was absolutely board out of her mind listening to all this gibberish, she was just too tired to even try to keep up, or try to understand what they could possibly be taking about…

Then suddenly Heather saw someone in a white blouse and skirt, something that someone would wear, in America!

"Okay everyone, time for our English lesson" she said cheerful to the group of villagers that were following her, she then stopped abruptly to see Heather staring at her, with the same look of shock on her face.

"Oh thank god, real people, real people that can speak English!" Heather cried as she ran towards her and embraced her.

"Oh my goodness, are you all right, how on earth did you get way out here?" she asked with deep concern.

"Lets start with your name mine is Rebecca what's yours?" she asked. Rebecca had long red hair like Heather except hers was rolled into one big braid, round specks covered her green eyes, and she was pale skinned like Heather except she also had a few freckles.

"Becka, teach us Becka" some of the villagers spoke out.

"That's Rebecca, RA-BEC-A, now you try" she educated them on how to properly say her name,

Rebecca then turned her attention back to Heather.

"My name is Heather, I'm from America-" she started.

"I see that, look we need to change your clothes ASAP, before you offend one of the elders here, come with me I got a few extra skirts in my bags, located in me and my husbands tent" Rebecca explained grabbing her by the hand and leading Heather to her tent near the edge of the village.

"So tell me how did you get all the way out here?" Rebecca asked her again, now that they had some privacy in her tent.

"I was originally with a tour group, taking a tour of the savannah, and the jungle, and I got distracted by some wild flowers, and before I knew it I was hopelessly lost in the middle of the jungle" Heather began to tell her story.

"Yeah but that doesn't explain how you got all the way out here, I am very familiar with that tour group, they only tour the outer rim of this vast jungle, and this tribe is VERY secret, did someone lead you here?" Rebecca replied.

"Yes" she simply replied.

"Who?" Rebecca asked.

"Him!" Heather screamed falling on her behind, in shock by Atem bursting into the tent, Rebecca made the wrong instinctual move by defensively stepping in Atems way, Cliff (Rebeccas' Husband) manages to walk in from a different opening of their tent to see Atem slap then throw Rebecca to the ground!

Cliff had a similar hair style to Atem except the colors Cliff had all black hair with white bangs, his eyes were also like Atems more sharp and serious looking.

But Cliff eyes were green instead of violet; Cliff was tall too, but not nearly as tall as Atem, and Cliff had barely any muscles on him…

Cliff rushed up to Atem and challengingly stared him down, Atem met Cliff stare with an even more intense one, and neither one of them seemed like they were going to back down.

"Cliff no stop I'm okay, he could kill you!" Rebecca warned, trying to reassure him that she was okay.

"Relax hun, this spoiled chief-to-be needs to learn some manners on not hitting other peoples wives, he needs to learn some self control" Cliff replied still not backing down.

"But he could have us killed!" she exclaimed.

"Relax Rebecca, we are too valuable to them, I'm their only doctor, and you are the only person who can teach them English, which I've been hearing around the village, that his fiancé can only speak English, am I right?" Cliff stated referring to Heather and Atem being engaged.

"WHAT, I'M ENGAGED TO HIM!?" Heather exclaimed at the top of her voice feeling like she could now faint.

"Sigh, what do you want?" Atem asked Cliff in his native tongue.

**(-I'm going to try it this way, let me know which you like better-) **

"I want you to apologize, you had no right to hit my wife, and throw her to the ground" Cliff replied to him in his language.

Atem at first just glared at Cliff and Rebecca showing no sign of remorse, then a few tense moments later his face started to soften showing some guilt of his previous actions.

"Sorry…" he quietly whispered in English then left the tent.

"Holy shit Cliff!" Rebecca exclaimed now on her feet, walking over to Heather to assist her.

"I know right, he actually apologized, I didn't think he'd do it, it's good to know he's got some sense of right and wrong" Cliff replied just as surprised, walking over to the two of them.

"Please, you gotta help me, I want to go home!" Heather pleaded to the two of them, who just looked at her with sad expressions on their faces.

"She from America?" Cliff whispered to Rebecca, who nodded in response.

"That's what I thought" He replied as he began to pace around the tent.

Their tent looked a lot like the tent setup in the Disney movie Tarzan, the tent was fairly large in size with several tables setup in various places one had piles of books of various sizes, while the other had more tools and scientist stuff on it.

A nearly see-through drape hung and dragged across the floor, separating what looked like the bedroom from the rest of the tent.

Before Cliff could say anything Rebecca interrupted,

"It's going to be alright Heather we'll help you get home" she comforted her.

"Are you NUTS!?" Cliff exclaimed.

"I swear, Atem must have smack some sense out of you, for you to even think of anything as crazy as that!" he added.

"If they catch any drift of us assisting in her escape, we will be charged with treason, and we will be killed painfully and slowly!" He said franticly trying to shake some sense back into her; he then turned to Heather who had tears streaming down her face.

"Look…I'm sorry, but we can't help you, these aren't bad people, even though they have _very _black and white customs, hey look on the bright side, your marrying someone who's going to be chief" Cliff told and tried to reassure her.

"Hey, it'll be alright Heather, I could've been worse right? You could've been stuck with an ugly, low beat, but the prince is obviously very handsome, and a very good man with a good head on his shoulders" Rebecca added.

"Wait, there may be a way to get her out of all this, without breaking their laws" Rebecca gasped in excitement of having an idea, snapping her fingers.

"What, what is it?" Heather popped her head up with new hope in her eyes.

"The red-wing tribe, that's the tribe you'll be marrying into if this doesn't work,

Have two customs or exceptions to the rules of marriage, 1. Is more of a personal want, but for some men it's a must, and that is the woman must be a virgin. And the 2nd exception is if you father does not bless the engagement, but that only counts if you father is within a certain distance of the tribe" Rebecca educated her, Rebeccas' excited expression turned to sadness as she saw Heathers hopeful face turn to doom and gloom.

"What, really you mean to tell me that you've even been a "good girl" cause in America, I know that's not a very easy thing for some women" Rebecca replied.

"Yeah sorry I am a complete 100% virgin" Heather sighed.

"Well what about your dad, or and older brother even?" Rebecca asked.

"Nope none in this country, I went on the tour with only a close friend of mine, hmm I wonder where she is right now?" she replied sadly.

"A male friend?" she asked figuring she already knew the answer but thought she'd ask anyway.

"Nope female" she simply replied.

"Wow, you're righteously screwed" Cliff blurted out.

"CLIFF!" Rebecca furiously yelled at him.

"Just please could you at least point me in the right direction, not to say a word just point to the nearest town?" Heather pleaded.

Rebecca and Cliff just looked at each other, then pointed to the right, Cliff in shear shock of her actions, quickly forced her hand down.

"If they find out" Cliff started in a low grim voice.

"They won't, cause we'll deny everything" Rebecca interrupted him then kissed him passionately on the lips.

.

Heather just gratefully nodded as she quietly snuck out the back entrance of their tent.

End of chapter 1.

Gasp will Heather escape and find her way back home, Will Heathers friend find her?

Or will she be forgotten, and forced to stay and Marry Atem?

Chapter 2 will come soon I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Jungle Fever

Chapter 2

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 2 of Jungle Fever!

**WARNGING!**** Rated M – Moderate-Extreme Violence (I say extreme cause I don't know what is extreme to you Vs. me) and Heavy Lemon! **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Main characters include:**

**Atem**

**Heather**

**Rebecca**

**Cliff**

**Joey**

**Yugi**

**Anzu (Arrives in chapter 5)**

**Savannah (*New*)**

**Ukki (*New*)**

I'll be doing less of the gibber-gabber, cause it was Sooooo time consuming (but I hope you enjoyed it anyways)

**I only own the story, and characters I created, nothing else.**

Chapter 2

**No I don't wanna get married, I wanna go home!**

As Heather snuck out the back entrance of the tent, she did her best to remain hidden from sight, even though it was still daylight…

Heather was almost in the clear until she saw something that struck home in her heart…Horses!

Atem ran around the entire camp searching franticly for Heather, storming through every tent, looking behind every tree, and underneath every blanket and rock!

If only I could talk to her in a way she could understand me, if only I could find a way to express my love for her, she wouldn't feel the need to flee from me, to let go and trust me, instead of being reckless and wild like an untamed horse…

Atem thought to himself, and just as he finished his current thought,

He just happened to be standing right in front of tribes horses, Atem then sighed in great relief and even began to watch in amusement as he watched Heather who was riding a black Arabian horse in one of their large enclosed rings.

He smirked at her as she trotted past him, Atem could tell she was having some sort of conversation with the young stud, Atem was fairly impressed that Thunder (the horse she was riding) let her ride and talk to him, since he knew that Thunder was a very temperamental stud, except when he rode him, cause Thunder was his horse.

For Atem, this was yet another sign that Heather was the woman he was looking for to spend the rest of his life with.

Suddenly Thunder stopped where Atem was standing and looked at him.

"Hey why'd you stop?" she asked the horse, then finally noticed Atem standing there, Atem approached Thunder and stroked his main and side, then looked up at Heather smirking the whole time, then giving her a seductive wink, Heather then uncontrollably blushed and looked away.

Heather tried to get Thunder to move again, but he wouldn't budge as the stud loyally stood next to Atem.

"Traitor" she whispered, Thunder just tossed his head and whinnied in protest.

Atem couldn't help but laugh.

"Humph, fine be that way, I'll just de-mount you and pick a different stud" she stated as she began to dismount Thunder, Thunder then had a look in his eyes that Atem knew all too well, if it were possible to translate that look into human words it would have said;

_Leave me for another stud, I don't think so!_

As fast as lightning Atem leapt up the wooden fence and onto Thunder, while grabbing a whip that was rapped around one of the fence polls!

In that same instant Heather fell harshly off Thunder and into the ground, as Thunder thrashed out forward, bucking and flailing about!

Heather rolled onto her side feeling extreme pain in her left arm.

"Heather quick take my hand!" Cliff called to her laying on his stomach just outside the fencing reaching in, Heather reached out to Cliff with her good arm/hand and let Cliff pull her out of the ring and walked her to his tent.

"Thunder get a grip, get a grip" Atem ordered in his native language, he cracked his whip several times, as Thunder continued to flail buck and rampage about!

"No?, fine we'll play it your way!" Atem proclaimed then swung himself onto the Thunders side and ran beside him, having one of his arms rapped around the back of Thunders neck and main, while the other rapped around his snout, forcing Thunder to keep eye contract with!

Slowly Thunder began to slow down more and more, as they stared each other down. Thunder then finally came to a complete halt and lowered his head in an act of submission.

Atem nodded his head and patted Thunder on his side, then ran out of the ring and over to Cliff and Rebeccas tent.

Meanwhile…

"So that's why you guys are here," Heather said.

"Yep, Cliff and me are the type of people who love to travel the world and help people, and since we have the money, it just one more thing, that makes it all the more easier" Rebecca told her, as Cliff began to gently rap her left arm.

"So does Atem know any English?" Heather asked.

"He's knows some, but very simple words, like; No, Yes, cat, dog, hurt, you, me stuff like that, but he's a fast learner so he'll probably be pretty fluent within a few more weeks, since he seems to be more in interested in learning it now more then ever before" Rebecca told her.

Atem then rushed into the tent, and sees Cliff rapping Heathers arm.

"Broken?" Atem asked Cliff.

"No, Just tender" Cliff reassured him,

Atem then realized after all this time he didn't even know his loves name! He turned to Rebecca and asked her to translate her name to him.

"Heather, it is the name of a beautiful flower," she told him in his native tongue.

" Heather my beautiful Flower…" he lovingly repeated saying only her name in English, his eyes shimmering with passion towards Heather,

Heather let out a sniffle in pain; Atem then kneeled down beside her and rapped his arms around her.

Heather furiously blushed as the feeling of him lovingly cuddling up next to her, and then abruptly picking her up and plopping her in his lap.

"What did you tell him just now, besides my name?" she asked franticly, still squirming in his lovingly embrace.

"I just told him your name and what it means," Rebecca simply stated.

"And what did he say?" she questioned not believing she got the full truth out of her.

"All right, all right, if you really want a translation, he said; Heather my beautiful flower" Rebecca replied.

"Oh great, just peachy!" she snapped, trying to keep him from kissing her neck.

"Hehehe he really likes you" Cliff chuckled, watching her trying to struggle and squirm out of his strong embrace as he tried to kiss her.

"Yeah, thank you captain obvious, can you give me any advice on how to get him off me?" she replied in a frustrated tone, Cliff just shaking his head in response.

"Heather he clearly loves you" Rebecca sincerely stated.

"You mean love or lust?" Heather questioned.

"Well here the meanings of love and lust are much different here, then where we are or I should say were from," she explained.

"Oh how different?" Heather asked.

"Well, their meaning for love, is; I love you, I want to marry you, and have you bare my children, very clear and simple to them, the same goes for lust except they view it as more of a crime, or a shameful thing" Rebecca educated her.

"We should go get you dressed my love, its almost time for the evening banquet," Atem lovingly stated in his native tongue.

"What did he say?" she asked Rebecca, before she could answer her, Atem picked Heather up as he got to his feet and firmly held over his shoulder, Heather struggled and squirmed as she franticly cried "What did he say, WHAT DID HE SAY?!" as he carried her out of their tent and across camp.

"Don't worry, he's just going to get you dressed for dinner" she called back to her.

Atem carried her up a large hill with three huge tents resting proudly on top, that overlooked the entire tribe grounds.

Heather assumed that one of these tents must belong to Atem, and the other two tents, must belong to his family.

Atem walked past the first two tents and into the last one, which sat just before another hill, with the jungle just resting a few feet after it.

Waiting inside were a group of young and elder women, who didn't look all too happy to see them.

"Where have you been, you've been keeping us waiting for nearly an hour. Is this the girl?" one of the elders scoldingly snapped at him in their crackled native tongue.

"I am sorry Elders, grandma, my beloved is quite a feisty one, and she is not always easy to get a hold of, and our communication barrier doesn't help us either" Atem apologized.

"She is feisty you say? Well then I better get a good look at her" Nana one of the Elder women spoke, as she began to make her way over to Atem, using an old wooden cane to assist her with walking, to get a good look at Heather. As she made her way around Atem, she stood behind him and blankly stared at Heather, she said nothing, made no facial expressions just stood there staring at her, Heather looked around in confusion for a moment wonder if she was missing anything by the way this old women was blankly staring at her, Heather had worn the same look on her face from the moment Atem swooped her up and firmly placed her over his shoulder, she held a look of utmost frustration, boredom, and confusion.

Heather just raided an eyebrow at her, as the old woman continued to blankly stare at her.

"What the hell are you staring at? Stop staring at me like that!" Heather exclaimed not able to take Nanas' blank stare any longer. Nanas' expression quickly turned into a giddy smile as she added a little bit of a kick and skip to her walk, as she walked back around the front of Atem, then said in a gleeful praise,

"Aye Atem my young Prince, you sure picked a good feisty one indeed, she has lots of fight in her, she'll bare good sons!"

Heather didn't understand a single word that she said, but she didn't like the sound of it. Atem just gave an embarrassing blush, as Nana continued to do her little dance. Meekio looked to be the eldest woman amongst them, and who was still baring a frown, while the rest had more of a cheerful expression on their faces.

"Don't get your cloths all tied up, we still have to dress this girl, then get back to the rest of our chores, and don't forget we still got the evening banquet to prepare for, so stop dawdling and let get to work!" Meekio scorned them, while gesturing Atem to put Heather down, and leave the tent.

Atem did as requested and gently put Heather down, he tenderly kissed, and stroked her cheek, then walked out of the tent.

Nothing could mentally prepare Heather for what was about to happen when she slowly turned around to face the other women. In the blink of an eye the younger women charged towards her and to roughly talked her to the ground!

Heather creamed as she tried to fight them off, as they began prying her cloths apart, one of the women tired distracting her by grabbing, and pulling her by the hair, So that Heather would focus her attention on her, while the other girls continued to strip her of her clothing!

Needless to say, the girls underestimated Heathers' intelligence and strength, as Heather tried her best to ignore the girl who was yanking on her hair, even thought it hurt so bad it felt like she was trying to pull all her hair out. She focused on the girls who were trying to remove her last bit of clothing.

Heather knew this was a losing battle, so after a long tiring struggle, she finally submitted to them by reaching her hands up to her hair, so that the girl that was pulling it would loosen her grip a little bit, as the other girls roughly removed the remaining of her clothing.

After the women completely stripped her naked, they began to dress her in a new outfit.

To Heathers' surprise and horror, her outfit resembled to something a hooker, or a slut would wear in America!

Her outfit seems nothing more then a strapless bra and a long loincloth, the front nearly touched the floor, as the back dragged across the floor, a golden bejeweled plate was sown to the front of the loincloth.

Just below each breast cup of the bra, were several rows of multicolored beads, and gems that dangled against her bare skin. Heather just lay there and watched the girls argue amongst which long feathered earrings they should give her, while they slid on some gold cuffs up her arms and ankles. The girls then decided to give her the long feathered earrings that consisted of the colors; red with black strips, white with black strips, and cream with gold or orange strips, all these colorful feathered strands mixed together in one earring.

The last piece of jewelry they laid upon her chest was a necklace that had multiple rows of what looked to be made of gold coins!

After they tied her necklace on, the girls unrestrained her and allowed her to get up as they backed away from her, and started leaving the tent, giving her the impression that they were finally done.

Heather was in complete shock, and horror as she looked over her new outfit. She felt so exposed and so naked, and even kind of dirty!

She was a true virgin, so being dressed like this made her feel like; she was a slutty whore who's been sleeping with everybody…

_Oh god, I must get out of these cloths and get my old cloths back!_

Heather desperately thought to herself, but then out of nowhere Meekio stepped up to her and slaps her hard across the face!

Reacting to the harsh treatment Heather just received she grabs her face and turns away in clear shock and confusion, as Meekio scolds her in her crackled native tongue.

"Meekio if you slap my daughter-in-law again, elder or no elder, my grandson will have that hand removed!" the grand Elder women warned in her native rich tongue, as she stepped out from the shadows of the tent, glaring at Meekio.

Meekio just mumbled something under her breath as she and the rest of the elder women left the tent, leaving Heather and the grand elder alone.

"I apologize for Meekios' behavior, she is extremely jealous because my great, great grandson has chosen you instead of one of her four daughters to marry," she explained to her in clear fluent English!

Heather was floored, not just by the fact that this woman was Atems' great, great grandmother, but also she could speak fluent English!

"My tribe name is Keillia, but my real name is Kelly, for I too was not originally from this jungle, I like yourself was originally from America, tell me dear child what is your name?" Keillia introduced herself, as Keillia took two small steps towards her.

Unlike the younger girls, the elders like Keillia were dressed in a tribal themed dress that flowed to the floor; Keillia dress however was more bejeweled and feathered since she was the grand elder of the entire Red Wing tribe.

Keillia clutched a long specially engraved wooden walking stick, that also had feathers, and jewels tied to it in various places.

"My name is Heather, and I am very surprised, but extremely relieved to find someone else here can speak my language, did you day that you were from America too, if you don't mind me asking how did you end up all the way out here?" Heather sincerely introduced herself.

"Yes child I two was from America, though that was a very long time ago, would you mind telling me first what brought you and my grandson together?" she asked her.

"Long story short, I got lost in this jungle while I was touring Africa, while I was lost I was chased and attacked by a nasty black panther, but somehow I managed to get away from the beast, maybe it fell in a trap or something I do not know for sure, then I met Atem in a small opening where their was a waterhole, to be very honest Mrs. Keillia, I didn't really, exactly get along or experience love at first sight, like maybe your grandson did, so needless to say he pretty much picked me up, and foisted me over his shoulder and carried me all the way here, so please forgive me for not feeling so excited or happy about being forced to stay here against my will, and marry someone I barely even know" Heather explained her story to her.

Heather sighed in relief as Keillia gave her a look of understanding while nodding.

"I completely understand child, but unfortunately there is little I can do to help you, for I can't change my grandsons mind about how he feels for you, though if it makes you feel any better, I have to say to over the short period of time I have seen him with you, I have never seen him so happy or interested in a woman, even I was beginning to wonder if he would ever settle down and choose a wife" Keillia explained, and tried to reassure her of Atems' love for her.

Heather tuned away with much doubt and worry in her eyes, still not sure what to make of any of this. But one thing she knew for sure, she needed more time to think she wasn't just going to take this very nice lady's advice and just blindly marry her grandson, she barely even knows the man!

And the last person she wanted to marry was someone like her ex boyfriend; someone who was cold, pigheaded, controlling, and even cruel and heartless at times.

She shook her head viciously at the thought and vowed that she would never get into a relationship like that again, she even began to think that maybe it would be better if she never got into another relationship again…

No matter how cute, handsome…sexy, or charming this guy may be, I must resist and go home, stick to the plan, once you get your cloths back, you make a break for the jungle, keep running and never look back.

Heather mentally argued and prepped herself.

"I can tell your troubled my dear, but I assure you that Atem is not like the other men, and I am not just saying that because he's my grandson, whether if we were in America or here, my grandson is a true catch" Keillia added.

"What is it like here, are the rules, laws, or customs really that concrete?" Heather asked.

"Our traditions, are indeed considered to be very black & white, well at least when I first lived here, but over time, our traditions have been changed, re-written, and adapted, certain exception have been made to certain rules, giving more grace especially for those who are new, and do not know of our laws and customs" Keillia informed her, as she began to make her way towards the front entrance of the tent.

"Keillia please don't take this with any disrespect, but I want to go home, and I will go home whether Atem likes it or not, I am not a heartbreaker, but my heart is already broken and bent on going home" Heather proclaimed.

Keillia slowly turned around and faced her, as she stood in the entrance of the tent.

"My dear, if you manage to out wit and out run my grandson, then you'll have earned the right in my eyes to do whatever you wish" Keillia simply stated and left the tent, leaving Heather alone to her thoughts.

Whether she liked it or not, Heather knew she had to go out in the open wearing this highly revealing outfit, to try to find her bag of belongings and old cloths, she hoped that they didn't already destroy any of her stuff cause she had an ipod and headphones in that bag!

She knew that no one at the airport would take her home, or take her seriously in these clothes.

Many of the men and women looked at her strangely and even laughed or giggled at her as she tiptoed around covering herself as if she was naked, which she believed she was.

Reaching the middle of the camp, Heather quickly ducked behind one of the tents, seeing Atem standing by the main campfire with some of his friends that she had met earlier.

Heather didn't know if Atem had seen her yet, but she didn't want to take anymore chances, Heather snuck around the back of the tent, and kept a watchful eye on him as she tried to sneak past him.

After successfully sneaking past a couple of tents, she was surprised that he hadn't seen or suspected anything.

Then to her horror she sees her bag and clothing sticking out of a basket sitting by the campfire…

She was so close yet so far, it seemed the very person she was trying to avoid was guarding her bag and clothes!

Heather flew her head back and stomped her foot, feeling like she could scream.

Heather just sighed in defeat, she then noticed bunches of bananas in a nearby tree, and just remembered how hungry she was.

Moments later Atem, Seto, Joey and Duke rushed back to where Heather was on high alert. Seto was also one of the best hunters, spear fishers, and warriors of their tribe, like Atem he too wasn't married yet and was in search of a mate.

At first they all looked confused not finding anything until they looked up, there they saw Heather up a tree.

"Heather!" Atem called up to her, she looked down to see them staring up at her.

"Yes?" she answered still slowly making her way up the tree, just realizing how much she is afraid of heights!

"Get down from tree" Atem ordered her in English, not sounding very happy with her, whether she liked to admit it or not she was stuck, for she misjudged how tall and thick the tree actually was, the tree was so thick that she couldn't even fully rap her legs or arms around, and her arms and legs were getting very tired and sore, especially her sprained arm!

_Why does this always happen to me, I just wanted a freakin banana!_

She angrily thought, holding on for dear life now, as she felt herself loosing grip.

"I'm stuck!" she cried, Atem just rolled his eyes and sighed, handing his spear to Joey for safe keeping, while he climbed the tree at an amazingly fast pace!

In the blink of an eye Atem was already up at her level, and helping her grab onto him.

Once Heather was secure, Atem made his way back down the tree at a slowly pace for her sake.

Once on the ground Atem carried Heather over to where his friends were standing, they all had humorous expressions on their faces except Seto.

Atem gently put her down, but quickly grabbed onto her again before she had a chance to run off again.

"Stay out of trouble" Atem told her in English with seriousness in his eyes, as Joey hands him his spear.

Heather just walked away from Atem, and over to the main campfire. Heather knew that Atem would be watching her closely, she then walked up and kneeled down in front of the basket holding all her stuff, having everything she needed, Heather then walked at a fast pace in the direction that Rebecca had silently pointed as the way home earlier.

By the time she reached the edge of the camp, she stopped to see a bunch of youngsters playing a familiar game, the children kicked, and passed the small leather ball around to one another, the way they played the game reminded her of the game soccer back in America, though their were no clear teams and no goalies, their version was more like king of the ball, which seemed just as fun.

Then all the children stopped to see Heather watching them, she was about to walk away until one of them yelled, "Play with us!" and threw the ball at her.

Heather caught the ball and smiled as they chanted play, play!

She threw the ball and bounced it off both her knees, then kicked it to them, the kids cheered, gasped, and laughed in amazement as they started to play ball with her, she was having so much fun, she soon forgot all about escaping.

Soon after Rebecca and even more children joined them, and just like Rebecca she added a little educational twist to the game teaching them new words that had to do with the game, and the fun they were having.

The ball then got kicked into the bushes just a little bit out side of the tribe grounds, which no child was allowed to pass, Heather happily volunteered to go retrieve the ball, stepping past the tall jungle bushes in search of the ball.

Heather found the leather ball sitting by a couple bushes sitting in front a cliff incline.

As she picked up the ball, she then snapped her head up to see something overshadow her!

_Oh no not you again!_

She gasped as she slowly backs away from the large Black Panther she had encountered earlier!

Rebecca then came through the bushes "Hey Heather what's taking you so—HOLY SHIT BANSHEE, HEATHER RUN!" she screamed snatching Heather hand and forcing her to run out of the bushes and into the tribal grounds, hearing the large cat give a snarling roar!

The moment they dashed into the tribal ground were all the children were, as Rebecca continued to scream Banshee, they scattered into the camp or up into the nearest tree like frightened antelope, some of the other children also screamed Banshee as they ran away or hid up in a tree!

Heather and Rebecca were forced to split up from each other, during all the confusion and chaos, as Banshee leapt out from the bushes.

Tribal men baring shields and spears came running including Atem, Seto, Joey, and Duke,

"Get the women and children to safety!" Atem ordered in native tongue to a group of tribal men; they gave a quick bow and did as ordered.

Duke leapt a few step towards Banshee and threw his spear at it, Banshee ducked down missing Dukes spear by only a few inches pinning his spear into the tree behind it!

Banshee angrily snapped its head and snarled at them, looking like it was ready to charge them, but then banshee twitched his ears, and snapped it head back down its original line of sights to see Heather picking up a little girl who couldn't have been no more then 4 or 5 years old, who had tripped, and then cried out for her mommy!

Atem had a look of horror on his face to see Heather in Banshee's line of sights!

Atem and his friends charged towards Banshee as the panther raced towards Heather!

The little girl continued to cry in Heathers' arms as she continued to flee from Banshee, and Banshee was gaining on her fast, too fast!

Heather knew she had to do something otherwise Banshee would catch them before Atem could, Heather then looked at the leather ball in her hand and got and idea.

Heather flipped around and whipped the ball at Banshee as hard as she could, hitting Banshee right between the eyes!

Banshee then came to a screeching halt, rubbing it face into the ground in surprise and shock do to the balls impact to its face.

Giving both Atem and Heather the leverage they needed for Atem and his friends to surround Banshee and Heather to escape with the girl deep into the camp.

For any other wild cat this would be game over, but Banshee was different, Banshee had attacked and gotten himself surrounded by the Red Winged tribe hundreds of times, killing innocent people or children or making off with some of their food.

And Banshee was unusually bigger then most cat of his particular breed, making him even more of a threat.

It was a dead silence between Banshee, Atem and his friends as they glared each other down, Atem and his friends circled Banshee like they were the predators and he was the prey.

But Banshee just stood their never taking its eyes off of Atem the whole time!

…..Meanwhile…..

"Let me go!" Heather yelled trying to break free from Tristans' and Yugis' grasp, while Rebecca held, then handed the spear Heather initially grabbed to another tribesman.

"I can help him!" she added.

"No Heather, I know you want to help, but you'll just get in his way, they'll be fine…. Hey didn't you say you wanted to learn more about Atem?" Rebecca told her, and then changed the subject in order to distract her.

Rebecca then told Heather about the animal totems, and that everyone here in the tribe is born under one, and that anyone who becomes a part of their family will also be shown their animal.

"I don't know exactly what it is, but their seems to be some strange magic, with these animal guardians, I've seen some pretty…well indescribable things, I've even heard they can transform into the animal that guardians over them!" Rebecca explained.

"Hah, yeah okay then Rebecca whatever you say" Heather unenthusiastically replied, rolling her eyes at her.

"I mean it Heather…. it's strange but really cool!" Rebecca yelled for a moment then talked in a calmer tone.

"So what is Atem animal guardian?" she asked.

"Atem was born under the sign of the **Lion;** which means he was born a natural leader, seeker of justice, a fierce warrior and protector, and has a big heart and takes great pride in his family, I was told Seto was born under the **Tiger**, which is rival to the lion, Yugi was born under the **Puma** which is not too far off from the lion, Joey was born with a unique one, he was born under the **fox**, and I think Duke was born under the **Falcon**" Rebecca educated her.

"So I am assuming they'll probably assign me one as well?" Heather replied, not feeling to jazzed about any of this.

"Yeah they'll probably do it tonight, since they normally always seek to get blessings from their animal guardians for everything including marriage" Rebecca told her.

A few moments later Atem and his friends returned into camp telling everyone it was safe, even though Banshee had escaped them yet again.

Heather couldn't help but to run into Atems arms, Atem happily embraced her and holding her tightly against him. He then proceeded by picking her up off her feet and carried her around bridal style.

Nighttime came far to quickly for Heathers taste, but then again she was starving so she didn't complain all that much.

She had never seen so much food and people gathered in one area, as they all surrounded the huge campfire!

The beat of the heavy drums filled the air, as tribal men and women danced around the campfire, the elders started laying down rocks all the way around the campfire, creating a large gap between them and the fire.

"What are they doing?" Heather asked Rebecca who was sitting next to her.

"They are setting up the grounds to call upon the animal spirits, to find what animal guardians over you, and to seek a blessing from them for your engagement" she replied.

"Oh great…" Heather replied as she rolled her eyes.

"You said Atems' Animal is a lion right, so what if my animal is like a cobra or something?" Heather asked.

"Hmm yes, Atems' animal is an Albino Lion, the spirit animals act like "real animals" so naturally a lion and a snake wouldn't get along, but then again animal do make…rare exceptions, like the lion getting along with the lamb for example" Rebecca explained.

"Ah I see, so what's your guardian animal?" Heather asked.

"My animal is a deer, and Cliffs' animal is the same, so I guess you could say we're a perfect match," she stated.

"You can say that again," Cliff said lovingly, pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

"Cliff stop not in front of everyone!" she cried all embarrassed.

"Ah let them watch, I don't care!" he proudly proclaimed.

Everyone then grew silent as Atem and Yugi assisted their grandma through the crowd, to her spot in the front middle of the circle.

Atem and Yugi then took a few steps back, and Atem then looked around desperately for Heather; who snuck behind Rebecca and the Cliff to keep from being seen.

Joey who was standing behind her got a devious look on his face.

"Here she is Atem don't worry I got her…Oops!" Joey proudly called out, but didn't realize his own strength and accidentally shoved her too hard, causing her to fall harshly into the spiritual circle!

Everyone gasped in shock, especially the Elders not including Keillia (Atem and Yugis grandma)

"Just look what that little trouble making wretch did, the spiritual circle is ruined, and the spirits will be angered for sure!" Meekio cried in native tongue.

"She has cursed us all!" another women wailed, Atem just rushed to her side and gently helped her up.

"Are you hurt?" Atem asked Heather in English, Heather just shook her head, and told him that she was fine.

A mild panic, and uproar had started thanks to Meekio, until Kelly loudly stomped her cane into the ground.

"Enough!" she commanded, and everyone fell silent.

"The spiritual circle is fine, our animal guardians are very intelligent and understanding, they will understand this was just an accident no harm done, Meekio you of all people know very well about all this, so as just punishment you are to remain silent for three whole days!" she stated In her native language, Meekio just angrily grumbled and slowly backed off into the crowd.

"What just happened?" Heather whispered to Rebecca, Rebecca then translated what just transpired.

Atem started pulling her towards where Yugi and Keillia where standing, after realizing where they were going she stopped resisting and let him lead her to where she was supposed to stand.

Atem left her next to Keillia and stood directly behind her with his hands resting on his shoulders.

Heather just looked up at Atem with an annoyed look, Atem just replied with a tender smirk, which in turn forced her to look away hiding a blush.

"Are you ready my dear?" Keillia asked her with a gentle smile.

"Uh, uh yes… yes I'm ready" Heather hesitantly replied, trying to shake the blush from her face that Atem gave her.

"Point your hand straight out into the circle" Keillia told her Heather did as instructed.

"Great Animal guardian of this beautiful pure soul, we humbly ask you to reveal yourself to us, please honor us with your presence!" Keillia spoke out.

A gentle breeze blew in as a white ghostly mist suddenly appeared in the circle, the mist then took form revealing a vast savannah with tall, wild grass and trees, with a small clearing in front of them.

Everyone waited eagerly for Heathers guardian animal to reveal itself as they all heard something running through the wild grass, Suddenly bursting through the tall grass was a King Cheetah! (**King Cheetahs** are real and very beautiful, **Google** them if you've never heard or seen them!)

The King Cheetah came to an abrupt halt in the savannah clearing and looked around.

"Now that your guardian has revealed itself, let us see if yours, and my grandsons guardians approve of the conjoining of the two of you" Keillia stated, taking Atems hand and placing it on top of Heathers.

It was like watching a movie in Black & White, as everything transpired, they all watched as the King Cheetah searched around endlessly while giving its mate call, the Cheetah climbed every rock, tree and crossed every river.

"What going on Keillia?" she whispered.

"Your guardian is telling the story of your life my dear, from what your guardian has told us so far is that you've been searching for love endlessly to no avail" Keillia explains what is happening.

The King Cheetah then stops in a large savannah clearing with a tree and a large boulder, surrounded by tall grass; the Cheetah continues to give its mate call.

After a long silence as the wind blows past the King Cheetah, the Cheetah then sits down and lowers its head with great sorrow, The Cheetah then stood up and slowly started dragging its feet towards the wild grass, with its head still lowered to the ground.

"Now your guardian is telling us after looking for love for so long, you eventually gave up, and your heart has been in despair ever since" Keillia whispered to her.

"H-how, you could read all of that just by the actions of my guardian?" Heather replied in shock and disbelief.

"Yes my dear" Keillia replied. Atems' hand gripped her hand tighter, causing her to look up at him to see the sadness and understanding in his eyes, Heather quickly turned away trying to hide her tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

Stop this, stop this right now Heather, you will not cry, crying is for the weak, you will not become vulnerable again, never again!

She harshly thought to herself, Heather attention than was turned to the King Cheetah as it suddenly stopped and popped it head up in high alert, looking, and spinning around franticly as they all heard a snarl come from a big cat!

Suddenly an Albino lion came out from the opposite side of the wild grass!

Everyone was dead silent to see what Atem guardian would do, the Albino lion snorted and just stared, as the Cheetahs' ears went back and growled and hissed, the lion then followed the Cheetah around the circle clearing, the cheetah never turning its back on the lion for a second, the lion made small grunt, groan, and other cat noises that suggested that the lion was interested in the King Cheetah.

The King Cheetah continued to snarl and hiss at the Albino lion, which was now acting like a lovesick puppy as it continued to chase the cheetah around the clearing!

Heather couldn't understand why everyone was so amused by all this, If the Cheetah isn't getting along with the lion, doesn't that mean they weren't a good match?

Heather then noticed what she failed to notice before the King Cheetahs tail was tucked between its legs,

It wasn't angry it was afraid!

Heather face-palmed with her free hand; remembering the King Cheetah was telling the story of her life's past, present and possible future, and her emotions…

She could hear people laugh and snicker as the Lion and Cheetah continued to play cat and mouse, until the King Cheetah suddenly took off running into the wild grass!

Everyone gasped as the lion roared and gave chase, the Albino lion was obviously no match for the King Cheetahs great speed, as the cheetah continued to run around boulders, over hills, across rivers, and through the savannah.

The King Cheetah then came to a stop, with the Albino Lion nowhere in sight, the cheetah lay to rest in front of a massive boulder, with a couple of surrounding trees. The cheetah continued to pant in exhaustion, but then popped its head up in high alert to hear heckling from hyenas!

Everyone gasped to see three hyenas come out from the shadows of the nearby trees; the hyenas snarled and drooled with hunger as they approached the still exhausted cheetah.

The hyenas quickly surrounded the cheetah before it had a chance to escape!

The Cheetah looked desperately for an escape, but couldn't find one as the hyenas started closing in,

The King cheetah ears went back, as its tail tucked between its legs, as it started crying for help.

The Cheetah then closed its eyes, as the hyenas were about to charge, suddenly the Cheetah snapped its eyes open and looked up to hear, and see the Albino Lion roaring at the hyenas from on top of the boulder!

The hyenas quickly backed away as the Albino lion leapt down in front of the King Cheetah, the lion roared again at the hyenas, the hyenas moved away some more as their ears went back, the hyenas then stopped and looked at each other then back at the lion, the lion just let out a snarling growl, the hyenas then stared at the lion at snarled back, as they started moving towards the lion!

The lion lowered its head protectively as it glared at each approaching hyena, the lion back up forcing the King Cheetah to back further against the boulder in order to protect it better, the King Cheetah started to move to the lion side as if it wanted to help, but the lion blocked it giving a disapproving snarl.

They all watched as the lion valiantly fought and chased off each hyena, the lion then proudly huffed and snorted as it turned back to the King Cheetah, which was starting to walk off again, the lion angrily roared and charged after it, the cheetah shied away then lay on it side, swiping its paw at it protectively.

The lion then groaned in annoyance as it circled the cheetah, which was still hissing and swiping its paw at it.

"Oh my gosh you've got to be kidding me" Heather quietly giggled to herself.

Heather watched as the lion tried to force the cheetah onto its stomach by swiping its paw at the cheetahs sides, after a few more moments of this the King Cheetah looked like it wanted to flee again, but before it got to its feet the lion laid firmly on top of the cheetah suppressing it with its weight, as it started to lick and nuzzle the back of the cheetahs neck.

Everyone except Heather and Atem began to cheer and laugh, everyone then stopped to see wild grass magically appear in front of the lion and cheetah blocking them from view, and saw countless suns and moons rise and set before them.

Then the wild grass started to disappear, and to everyone surprise especially Heathers, they saw the Albino lion and King Cheetah laying together with seven playful cubs roaming, and playing about!

Everyone except Heather who just heavily blushed, as everyone went into an uproar of laughter and cheers, Atem just threw his head back and laughed, Keillia couldn't help bursting into laughter.

"I knew it, I told you she'd bare good sons!" Nana spoke out laughing and dancing about.

"Everyone it appears that the guardians of both my grandson and Heather both not only approve of their conjoining but also foresee that they will be very fruitful!" Keillia cheered.

"Begin the wedding preparations immediately!" Atem spoke out just as cheerful, taking Heather hand and holding it up with his, as the tribal men and women continued to cheer.

The spiritual animals then blew away into the wind, as celebration music began to play.

Heather slowly moved away from Atem as his friends and family that congratulated, and teased him surrounded him.

Heather slowly walked over to where Rebecca and Cliff were standing, who were talking to a women that looked to be Heathers age.

"Ah Heather there you are, congratulations, this is Ukki, since you are getting married to Atem, the tribe has assigned her to be your personal assistant" Rebecca introduced them.

"Hi their, and congratulations, I know you two will be very happy together, I will do my best to assist you in any way, especially when the children arrive" Ukki greeted and informed her.

"Ah-Ha, thank you but who says we are going to have children, what if I don't want any?" Heather amusingly replied, not really liking any of this.

"Hahaha, no children, your really funny!" Ukki laughed not believing that she was serious, Heather just growled in response.

"Well I'll talk to you later, bye enjoy the celebration!" Ukki said goodbye and walked away.

"Ukki is a fast learner, that why she know so much English" Rebecca stated.

"Why did she laugh at me when I told her I didn't want to have kids?" Heather asked.

"She thought you were joking, it's unheard of for women not to have children, unless they have an illness that prevents them" Rebecca informed her, Heather then nodded with understanding.

"Well lucky you, not only did the animal spirits approve your marriage, but you'll also have many kids…if you choose to have any" Rebecca tried to cheer her up.

"Haha if you can keep him off you" Cliff added.

"Cliff!" Rebecca yelled at him.

"I've studied along with the other Spirit watchers and I believe that one cub equals a dozen," Cliff humorously added.

"What!" Heather gasped.

"CLIFF!" Rebecca shrieked at him, while tackling him to the ground trying to muzzle him!

Heather started feeling very light headed, as she walked away from them.

"Cliff you idiot, one cub doesn't equal a dozen kids, one cub equals one kid!" Rebecca scoldingly corrected him, still sitting on top of him.

"I know" he simply replied.

"Then why'd you?" she questioned just to receive a deviously smirk as his answer.

"You Ass!" she yelled pulling his hair, and started hitting him all over, the two of them began to wrestle for dominance, with Cliff eventually winning as he proudly sat on top of her.

"Let me up, you jerk!" she yelled and squirmed beneath him.

"No, I am very much enjoying the view from up here" he playfully stated.

"Dam it Cliff let me up, I need to find Heather!" she yelled again.

"No, she'll be fine, she needs to learn to loosen up and learn to enjoy life again, and Atem is the only one that can help her do it, weren't you watching their animal guardians?" Cliff stated more seriously.

"Come on Rebecca you know this as well as I do, when the King Cheetah fled from the Lion, after spending all that time calling for a mate, it signified that after being alone for so long, she had forgotten how to live life, loosen up, and love, she didn't know how to react to a mate that was answering her own love call, so out of fear she fled, which is what she's trying to do now isn't she?" Cliff added.

"You know I love and hate you so much right now" Rebecca stated in annoyance, Cliff just leaned down so that they were nose to nose.

"I know," he seductively whispered.

"Cliff this isn't the time or place for this" Rebecca told him, Cliff just sighed in annoyance and let her up, Rebecca tried her best to shake off the embarrassment of what just occurred in public…

Heather made her way threw the crowd to the back of the campfire, heading to the back of the camp. Heather became more and more light headed by the minute, as the music changed to a more danceable rhythm.

Young tribal women entered the inner circle and started to dance and spin about, Heather was then pushed and shoved into the dancing circle with the other girls, by the sudden force of the push and pulsing heat of the fire Heather could barely stand, until suddenly another dancer collided into her causing them both to crashed into the ground!

The shocked dancer screamed as they both fell, causing everyone to stop and stare at what just occurred. Atem pushed his way through the crowd as everyone gathered around them.

The dancer got up and moved away as Atem knelt beside Heather who hadn't budged since the moment she hit the ground, he gently picked her up and called to her several times, then called for Cliff, Cliff and Rebecca then came bursting through the crowd and led Atem to their tent.

Heather awoke to the sun shinning in her face; she squinted her eyes and turned her face to avoid the suns harsh rays that shinned through the cloth layers of the tent.

"Wh-what happened?" she groaned, rubbing her eyes, then looking around.

"Heat stroke, apparently all the excitement was too much for you, here I bet your starved as well as thirsty" Cliff replied laying some food and water before her.

"Where?" Heather started to ask but was interrupted by Cliff,

"Atems' tent, now eat and drink up that water, we've got to keep you hydrated, you stay put and rest I'll go let Atem know your awake, he's been worried sick about you"

Heather eyes bolted open in shock to hear that she was resting in Atems tent; she franticly looked around and took in her surroundings.

Oh god, I'm in his bed, I've got to get out of here!

She thought desperately, as she looked for a possible escape rout, but she felt too weak to even stand, she could barely even crawl, as she felt the strain of all her tired dehydrated muscles.

Heather could only manage to move to another spot of the bed before all her strength gave out and collapsed as Atem darted into the tent, Atem saw her collapse and called her name as he rushed over and pulled her face out of the pillows, so that she wouldn't suffocate.

He then gently rotated her onto her back, and gently held her in his loving arms, as he held her close to his face.

"You scared me," he whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too," she whispered back.

"It's okay, Cliff told me it wasn't your fault" he comforted.

"Wow, your English has gotten a lot better" she replied with surprise in her voice.

"Rebecca told me I am a fast…. learner" he hesitantly replied wondering if he said it right.

They quietly stared at each other until Heather couldn't help but turn away as she blushed, but Atem gently grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him, as he leaned in closer.

**Rated T-M starts here:**

Shit, shit, shit, no please not that, I'm too weak to stop him; I can barely even lift my arm let alone my hand or fingers!

Her panicked thoughts was instantly broken by Atems' deep intense kiss against her lips, as he force his tongue inside her mouth as their tongues battled for dominance, As he laid her against the blankets and pillows and climbed on top of her,

Heathers grip was so weak that she could barely grasp his arms, let alone fight him.

He then broke away from the kiss as they both gasped for air; Atem chuckled as he watched her weakly squirm beneath him as he ran his hand up and down her body.

Atem then grabbed her hands and foisted them above her head and held them down with one of his hands, while caressing her body with the other, as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Heather jerked her head away in attempts to avoid his kiss, her breath hitched as he deviously chuckled and smiled at her, as he grabbed her chin and forced her to face him again,

Heather squirmed harder to break free from his grasp as he leaned in closer, she quietly pleaded to him to stop, only to be silenced by another deep kiss, she then broke free from the kiss and loudly moaned to feel him start to grind her!

Atem chuckled as he started licking and kissing at her ear, Heather tried to squirm against his grind but it just made it worse, for in response Atem would buck down and grind harder.

Moans continued to escape her lips as she still tried to plead for him to stop, she shivered as she felt his hot breath beat against her pale skin, as he ran his free hand through her long red hair.

"No, I know you like it" he teasingly purred into her ear, and then continued to lick and kiss at her neck.

**End of Rated T—M:**

"I-I knew it, I knew you wouldn't be man enough to be able to take me on, in my full strength" she groaned, Atem then abruptly stopped all his movements and turned her face to face his stare.

"What did you say?" he intimidatingly questioned her.

"Y-you heard me, your taking advantage of my weakened state cause you know I know you can't handle my full strength!" she repeated herself, Atem just glared at her.

"Fine" he simply replied, getting up off of her, and walking over to the table, Heather blinked in amazement that he actually fell for her last attempt to get him to stop.

"When you are at full strength, I will proclaim my dominance then, and prove to you once and for all that I am man enough for you to be able to release your foolish manly pride and be able to trust in me to take care of you" he proclaimed, Heather just blinked then sighed in relief as he left the tent.

**End of chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jungle Fever

Chapter 3

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 3 of Jungle Fever!

**WARNGING!**** Rated M at times for – Moderate-Extreme Violence (I say extreme cause I don't know what is extreme to you Vs. me) and Heavy Lemon! **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Main characters include:**

**Atem**

**Heather**

**Rebecca**

**Cliff**

**Joey**

**Yugi**

**Anzu (Arrives in chapter 5)**

**Savannah (*New*)**

**Ukki (*New*)**

**Seto (forgot to add his name earlier…sorry) **

**I only own the story, and characters I created, nothing else.**

Chapter 3

**Something to Prove… **

A week had already past, and Heather was doing the best she could to stay busy and avoid Atem,

Heather was also on a good recovery from her heat stroke episode that occurred a week ago, Ukki seemed to go out of her way to make sure she didn't over exert herself. Heather found herself feeling really strange at times ever since she found out the King Cheetah was her guardian; she at times felt the strong urge to act wild and even reckless, she even at times swore she could hear the jungle, and savannah call out to her!

Heather liked to help out around the tribe wherever they'd let her, at times she'd help make baskets, or jewelry, other days some of the other women would let her tag along and let her help gather food, primarily fruit and vegetables, for only the men were aloud to hunt, and fish.

Heather scoffed at that, she loved to fish, she remembered fishing a lot back in America!

Heather then shook her head,

That's it whether they like it or not, I am going to go spear fishing, after all how hard could it be?

She thought to herself as she snuck to the back of the camp and grabbed Atems' spare spear from his tent.

Heather quietly hurries up and over the hill past Atem and their family tents, resting just on the other side of the hill was the tribes farm of fruit and veggies, she snuck past the farm, down a dirt path and into the lightly wooded jungle area where their were two lakes, one for each the tribal men and women would bathe,

She past the two lakes and ventured deeper and deeper into the jungle.

"Where's that river dam it, I know it's around here somewhere?" she angrily mumbled.

Heather then walked into a huge jungle clearing with a massive powerful river flowing in front of her, the massive deep river waters seemed to flow endlessly in both directions, to the left of her the river flowed upward, extending higher and higher up past the jungle cliffs and into the mountains, to her right the river flowed deeper and deeper into the jungle, she could see various waterfalls and the river branch out in several different directions,

Large Catfish, Carp and Arapaima could be seen swimming and jumping up the waterfalls and river, in the middle of the river was a large platform like rock.

There that's where the spear fishers must stand and spear fish, Hmmm but how do I cross? The rivers upper current looks pretty strong, but I have no clue if theirs a strong undertow as well…wait are those stepping-stones to the rock platform?

She thought to herself as she saw smooth rock stepping stones that were submerged by the raging current, the stepping stones looked roughly a foot or two submerged by the gushing current, and thanks to the stones she could get a better feel on how deep the river was, from where she was standing, though she still couldn't tell if their was and undertow or not.

Hmmm, it looks to be about 5 maybe 7 feet deep, ah that's not too bad I can do this no problem!

She thought confidently, as she slowly reached her right foot out to the first stepping-stone and pressed on it firmly.

"Hah, seems nice and sturdy, awesome, okay spear fishing here I come, I'll show them I can be just as manly as the rest of them!" she proudly proclaimed as she slowly moved from stone to stone, getting farther across the river.

…Meanwhile…

"Heather, Heather where are you?" Ukki called for her as she search all over the tribal grounds, then stopped to see Atem, Joey, Seto, Duke, and Tristan arrive from the jungle on horseback with their latest catch, Ukki ran up to Atem nearly in tears.

"Oh my Prince, I-I am so sorry, I am such a failure please forgive me!" she started crying, Atem and his friends dismount from their horses, and gently removed their kill from their horses back.

"Relax Ukki just tell what's wrong" Atem replied still tending to his dead gazelle.

"Its Heather I can't find her anywhere!" Ukki franticly cried.

"What, what do you mean you can't find her?" Atem questioned with deep concern filling his voice and eyes and his full attention was now on her.

"Hey Atem, guys glad to see you're all back…Oh hey Ukki what's wrong?" Rebecca greeted them, and then asked Ukki noticing how distressed she is.

"H-Heather…I-I can't find her!" Ukki continued to cry, as she shamefully covered her face.

"Oh-okay Ukki calm down, it's okay she's must be around here somewhere, we'll find her, just breathe" Rebecca comforted her, getting Ukki to relax a little.

"Okay, now run us through your day, where did you see her last?" Rebecca asked Ukki now that she was calmer.

"Oh-okay, well this morning I helped her out of bed, and with her morning meal and bathe like usual, this afternoon I saw her helping with the baskets, jewelry, for the wedding ceremony" Ukki started explaining their day.

"Okay, then what?" Rebecca asked.

"Um, well we uh…took a break for a snack cause she was hungry, and we talked, then, then she-she disappeared!" Ukki added getting teary eyed again.

"Oh-okay, Ukki relax, what did you and Heather talk about?" Rebecca comfortingly asked her.

"Wh-what did we talk about? Well I was trying to come up with stuff for her to do cause she was bored, and we did talk about spear fishing a little, but…. wait you don't think?" Ukki informed then asked them, Atem and the others gasped and ran to mount their horses and took off towards the river!

"Oh No, Hurry Atem, hurry!" Rebecca yelled, then turned to comfort Ukki who was crying even harder now.

"I-I told her it was too dangerous, I told her the rivers current is too strong this time of year, I-I am so sorry the Prince is going to hate me!" Ukki sobbed.

"No-no Ukki it's not your fault, you warned her, you did what you were supposed to do, Atem won't hate you" Rebecca comforted her, as she escorted her to hers and Cliffs tent.

Tristan went to get rope as the Atem and the others raced to the river, upon reaching the river they dismounted and Atem franticly looked around while calling out for Heather.

"Do you think the rivers taken her down stream?" Joey asked all concerned, Duke covered his mouth as Seto hit him over the head and called him and idiot, for giving Atem more worry then he needed.

Atem walked along the riverbank to finally see Heather on a smooth rock platform further down stream!

Heather turned to see Atem racing along the side the riverbank as he called out to her.

"Oh great here comes the party pooper..." she said un-enthusiastically, as she rolled her eyes.

"Heather what do you think your doing, have you lost your mind?" Atem yelled angrily at her.

"Relax I'm fine see, and look how many fish I caught" she retorted, then pointed to the multiple fish plunged threw her spear, Atem did not look impressed, as he crossed his arms and glared at her.

"I don't know about you, but I am slightly impressed" Joey whispered.

"Grrr, hurry up with that rope Tristan where are you?" Atem angrily growled.

"Fine, fine if you want me to come back I will," she stated, as she started to move slowly across the rock platform.

"No stop be still!" Atem yelled warningly, putting his hand out, Heather halted in surprise and confusion to his response.

"You've teased and tested the rivers patience long enough, don't tempt it to take you!" Atem added.

"Pfft take me? Okay then" she mocked rolling her eyes.

"You reckless fool, you dare mock your chief and the river, this river is at such a state of rage, it could take a grown man to his grave!" Seto sneered.

"Okay, okay calm down, look I'm fine, the current doesn't seem that strong," Heather said in a calm reassuring manner.

"Because the river has been patient with you," Atem reminded her.

"Gahh where is he, dang it Tristan, I bet he got distracted by a girl again!" Joey yelled, throwing his spear to the ground.

Heather slowly moved a different spot on the platform, and faced a different direction of the jungle.

"Stop moving!" Atem barked, she just returned a glare at him then stuck up her nose before looking away, Atem just growled and tightly clenched his spear.

_Why is it that everything I do only seems to make him madder at me?_

_I'm only trying to prove my worth and he throws it back at me or spits on it, Gahh dam it I thought if I could show him I could spear fish, he'd be more impressed with me, What else can I do, I'm running out of options…_

_Hmmm come to think of it his English has gotten really good, he's almost fluent, it's kinda scary actually how fast he can pick up on new things…_

Heather quietly thought to herself, until she heard Tristan arrive with the rope, while giving some excuse on how a girl distracted him, she couldn't help but laugh a little cause Atem looked like he wanted to punch Tristan in the face!

Heather watched as Duke tied one end of the rope to a tree as Seto tied the other end around Atems' waist.

Atem handed his spear to Joey, who then passed it off to Tristan.

"Uh wait, you don't have to come out here Atem I can cross myself" she tried to reassure him, but secretly didn't want him to come out and get her, for she could feel the heat of his anger from all the way over there!

"No, I will come and carry you across" Atem snapped, as he started stepping across the stepping stones, Atem was much quicker getting across to the platform then Heather.

Heather shriveled up at Atem intimidating presence as he glared down at her, he then harshly snatched the spear from her and threw it to land, she watched as it crashed and stuck into the ground near Joey and Seto.

Atem then turned back to Heather with the same frustrated stare, Heather then hesitantly opened and extended her arms to him, Atem picked her up but being in his arms made her feel even more awkward, and wanting to flee from him.

Atem slowly started making his way back with Heather arms rapped firmly around his neck, Suddenly the moment Atem steps on one of the stepping stones it breaks and they both fall into the ragging river!

Heather could tell the river had a very strong current, as it ripped her from Atems arms, Heather screamed for Atem as the river yanked her down stream!

Heather knew she wasn't a good swimmer, as she desperately tried to stay above water, as the current got more and more intense as she carried further and further down stream, she was harshly smashed against rocks and debris, Heather was also pulled through and under raging rapids.

The rapids flipped her around so much that she couldn't tell which was up or down anymore!

Heather felt herself tossed over waterfalls then dragged through more rapids, just to have the same thing happen over and over again, Heather was getting desperate for air, but the moment she'd reach the surface another strong rapids would yank her back under!

Suddenly the rest of her precious air was knocked out of her as she was slammed against another sharp rock, she then quickly fell unconscious, and her last thoughts believing she was going to drown.

Heather then awoke coughing and spitting up water, gasping for air, with Atem panting as he was knelt over her, Heather lay their taking in deep breathes of air while looking into Atems big Amethyst orbs that were filled with concern,

Atem then abruptly moved to the side of her, as Cliff came into view.

"Heather, can you hear me?" Cliff asked, tapping her check with his hand.

"Are you alright?" Atem added, sounding just as concerned as he looked.

"I-I thought I had drowned for a second" Heather stated breathlessly, her chest hurting for coughing up so much water.

"You did, but thankfully Atem was paying attention to my medical lessons and was able to bring you back" Cliff informed her, Heather looked at Atem who replied with a tender smirk, his smirk turned to shock as she abruptly turned away, and rolled onto her stomach, slowly picking herself up off the ground smacking every hand and arm away that tried to aid her.

"Get off me, get off me!" she yelled as she pushed everyone away including Atem; who looked shocked and confused, Heather looked around to see she was still by the river, it was just her, Atem, Joey, Cliff, Duke and Seto.

"Heather what's gotten into you?" Cliff asked taking a step towards her.

"Heather listen" Atem began to speak but was interrupted by Heather,

"No you listen, if I am such a failure, a screw-up, and a worthless fool, then why'd you even bother saving me huh?" she angrily cried.

"Now hold on" Atem gasped in shock but was interrupted again.

"No, no I am tired of being treated like a worthless extra, I refuse to be your pretty little show pony Atem, if that's all I am too you then you should've just let me drown in that river!" Heather yelled even louder, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't have to listen to this nonsense," Seto snapped as he walked away from the group and back to camp.

"Uh, I just remembered I was supposed to help out with carving the meat" Joey came up with some random excuse to leave, and took off.

"Ah, hey wait for me!" Duke added chasing after Joey.

"I'll leave you two alone" Cliff simply stated and walked away.

"I'm going home Atem, not your home MY home, where I came from!" Heather clarified, as she turned to walk away, but Atem jumped in front of her and blocked her path.

"No you will stay here this is your home now here with me" Atem stated shaking his head.

"You may not see it now, but one day you will" he added.

"I will go home, and you wont' stop me!" she proclaimed.

Heather backed away as he approached her; she then turned and ran to the camp as he gave chase.

Atem called for her to stop, but she refused as she pushed herself harder, by the time she got to Atems' tent, Atem managed to catch up with her, swooping her up in his strong tan arms.

"Let go of me!" she demanded, squirming in his grasp.

"No, you're not going anywhere" he replied, dragging her into his tent and tying her back to the middle support beam of tent, Atem then turned to leave the tent.

"I'll never marry you!" she angrily blurted out. Before she realized what a horrible mistake she made, the damage had already been done, Atem turned to face Heather in great shock and hurt in his face and eyes.

"I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this, but sometimes I guess it can't be help, yet I had hoped that our memory of marriage would've been one of love-" Atem sadly stated but was interrupted by Heather.

"No Atem stop, I'm sorry, it slipped out I didn't mean it, I swear"

"Then why did you say it?" Atem questioned.

"I-I was scared, and I still am, people say stupid, very stupid things when they're scared, you can understand that can't you?" Heather replied, Atem just stood there for a few moments then walked up to her, and looking into her eyes; which were full of tears, Atems eyes were tender and full of love and understanding.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, nearly nose to nose with Atem, Atem just shushed her and kissed her deeply.

Atem then untied her, and they sat and finally talked for the first time,

Their talk was very quiet and awkward at times, until they came up with other things to talk about.

_Gah, why does this have to be so hard? I did, but didn't mean what I said earlier to him, I just told him what he wanted to hear so that he wouldn't tie me to a poll, oh man what am I going to do, everything I try to do to prove myself only seems to get spit on and or shoved back in my face…_

She sadly thought to herself until Atem placing his hand on her shoulder interrupted her thought.

"I think you owe Ukki an apology, you nearly scared her to death as well as the rest of us" Atem stated.

"Yeah, she did warn me about the river, but I thought she was just making up some random excuse to keep me from spear fishing, I didn't realize the danger I was putting myself in until I nearly drowned" she admitted.

Atem was then called away by his friends to go hunting, "Can I trust you to stay out of trouble while I am gone?" he asked before leaving, she just rolled her eyes and nodded. When nightfall came after the evening banquet Heather usually was able to avoid staying with Atem by sleeping in Rebecca and Cliffs' tent. However tonight she found out she couldn't stay with them because they were well um…busy…

It was getting late and very cold as she wandered throughout the tribal grounds, Heather then stopped to see Keillia standing right outside her tent as if she was expecting her!

"Good evening my dear, this looks to be a very nippy night, are you looking for a warm place to sleep?" she asked.

"Y-yes how did you know?" Heather replied, trying to do her best to contain her shivering, as the harsh cold wind whipped her crimson hair about.

"Sometimes a mother just knows…. you know even though it is common for the male and female to sleep apart from each other until the wedding, however I bet if you asked him he would take you in" she informed her.

"I-I don't know, you don't think I would be imposing?" Heather asked with uncertainty, looking away.

"No, I don't believe he would find it at all imposing my dear, it is truly the women's preference to stay with their fiancé before the wedding, do whatever makes you comfortable my dear, goodnight" Keillia told her then disappeared into her tent.

Crap what do I do? It's so cold, and I'm so tired, but am I that desperate to go to Atem? What if he tries to have sex with me again? I'm not at my best, but he may not see it that way, Oh god what do I do?

Heather continued to walk around as she mentally battled with herself, she then stopped in front of his tent a dim light flickered from inside signally that he was still awake, for now, She froze as she began to imagine all the possible scenarios that could transpire, all the sexual scenarios that could transpire…

Heather then violently shook her head to remove her mind of those thoughts as another freezing breeze swept over her.

She finally took a deep breath and entered his tent, Atem was removing his cape and necklace, and unaware of her presence with his back turned to her, just being inside his tent made it feel like it was at least ten degrees warmer, and no nasty breeze.

Atem seeing something out of the corner of his eye, but not know who or what it was set him on the defensive, in front of him was a table of weapons, two spears, a curved sword and a couple or daggers small enough to be considered throwing knives, Atem snatched up a dagger and spun around and whipped it at the shadow behind him, to Atems shock and horror not being able to stop himself in time, realizing that the shadow was none other then Heather standing behind him!

Heather tried moving out of the way of the incoming dagger, but the dagger ended up skimming her arm, she cried out in pain as the dagger nicked her, before Atem had a chance to say or doing anything she fled the tent, clutching her arm, in search of a safe place to hide and examine her wound, Atem darted out of his tent and after Heather.

"Heather wait, Heather stop!" he cried, Atem then caught up to her sweeping her off her feet, she kicked, screamed and struggled in his warm grasp.

"Shh, hey it's okay, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry" he shushed her, carrying her off to his tent.

He then placed her on the ground in the middle of tent, next to the main-middle support beam, he then untied a bag that held basic medical supplies, Atem grabbed the bag then walked over and knelt by her side to examine and treat the wound.

Heather growled and hissed at him as she inched away from him, Atem just gave her an amused smirk and firmly grasped her arm and pulled her close.

"Stop fighting me and let me check your wound" Atem ordered, trying to get her to hold still, she finally decided to relax and "let" him check and tend to her wound on her arm.

After he was finished he tightly rapped it with some white bandages, Heather squinted and whimpered in pain, when he was done he gently stroked and kissed where her wound was.

"Why'd you attack me?" she questioned sounding peeved.

"You entered unannounced, anyone who enters someone else's tent _must_ announce themselves before entering, otherwise they're considered to be a threat" he replied.

"But Rebecca and Cliff haven't attacked me and I've entered unannounced all the time?" she retorted.

"They are different love, they know of this custom, I guess they rarely use it because no one has tried to kill them before, but they too will learn to use it more and more, because like everyone else they'll learn quickly that wild animals don't announce themselves" he educated her.

I suppose this is my fault to, why can't I do anything right, what can I do, to prove that I am more then just a worthless show pony?

"What's wrong love?" Atem asked breaking her out of her current thoughts.

"It's…it's nothing" she hesitated, looking away; Atem just sighed and gave a simple nod.

Atem then got up and stretched then started setting up his bed chamber by pulling open the privacy drape, and arranging the pillows and blankets the way he liked.

"I am going to sleep now love, goodnight" Atem warmly bid her a goodnight, while still arranging his bedding.

"Ah, ah…. yes…goodnight" Heather stuttered then hesitantly left his tent, and back out into the cold breezy moonlight.

"Damn it Heather, why do you have to be so prideful…or cowardly? Gah what's the difference it just two different versions of STUPID!" she harshly scolded herself, as she dragged her cold feet up the hill, and too a nearby tree. She then huddled up under the tree, trying to keep warm, while thinking of warm thoughts, and things.

"Maybe if I k-keep thinking of w-warm th-things I hopefully b-be warm e-enough to g-get s-some sleep" she harshly shivered.

"Or maybe you will freeze to death" a young male voice stated, Heather popped her head up to see Yugi standing in front of her, he was dressed in furs to keep warm, as he held a spear.

"Wh-what are you doing up?" she asked.

"Heh, I should be asking you that" he humorously remarked.

"Can't find a place to sleep?" he asked.

"Well sort of, I k-kinda got a little cowardly and didn't ask Atem if I could stay with him tonight, so here I am" she stated.

"Aha I see" he replied, as he sat next to her and hugged her to help keep her warm.

"So…how did the spear fishing go?" he asked.

"Hmmm, I went fine until Atem showed up…come to think of it do you know where the fish I caught are?" she asked.

"I heard Atem tossed them back into the river" he simply replied.

"What why?" she asked a bit angry.

"I heard he did it because he was made at you, and to teach you a lesson" he shrugged.

"He did huh…humph so while I was being carried off by the river he was throwing my fish into the river…" she angrily muttered glaring up at the moon.

"Atem didn't want me to say anything, but…. I was the one who pulled you out of the river" he quietly told her, Heather looked at him with shock.

"You-you did?" she shockingly replied, Yugi just nods his head in response.

"Uh-huh, I am actually a faster swimmer then he is, but that wasn't the point, I was well further down river heading to the hunting grounds, when I saw you being swept down stream, Atem showed up and "helped" save you, when I was…um…um…. giving the kiss of life to you…" Yugi hesitantly explained, hoping he worded that right.

"So he took all the credit for you saving me?" she cried.

"Oh it's…it's no big deal, he does it all the time, I am use to it by now" Yugi tried to reassure her, gesturing her to calm down.

"So why are you up this late?" she asked, them both staring up at the stars.

"I do a lot of…um…work at night protecting our tribe while they sleep" he stated.

"Is it just you?" she surprisingly asked.

"No, there are al least twenty or so of us that guard the tribe at night, Duke does it a lot too, and sometimes Seto" he told her, their was an awkward silence for a while as they sat their gazing up at the stars and moon.

"What about Atem?" she asked.

"Atem? No not really" he replied.

"Humph, I guess the prince needs his beauty sleep…" she muttered, Yugi just laughs,

"Yeah you're probably right…. You're really funny," he agreed, and then there was another awkward silence.

"So um…you still want to go home?" Yugi hesitantly asked, wanting to break the silence.

"Uh well I really don't know anymore, I say I do, the next moment I don't, it's just like my feelings for Atem, one day I love him and worship the ground he walks on, the next I don't want anything to do with him and wonder who the heck he is, Geez even I still wonder who I am…." She stated, and then looked to be in deep thought, as Yugi and Heather were snuggled up to one another.

Heathers thoughts were then suddenly broken to realize Yugi was kissing her!

Her eyes shot wide open, with a look of disgust, as she pushed him away.

Yugi didn't look like it, but he was much-much stronger then he looked, Yugi and Heather were the same height 5'6, but Yugi was more muscularly fit then she was.

"Heh-heh, I can see why my brother likes you so much, you are a feisty, yet timid little thing" he seductively smirked at her.

Little did they know that Samantha one of Meekios daughters; she was tan like Atem, with long naturally curly black hair, with striking green eyes, she had a blanket rapped around her for warmth, as she was secretly watching them from behind a tree, after she saw Yugi kiss her, she gasped and left to her family tent.

Heather fled from Yugi, and rushed down the hill and into Atems tent, she could see Atems shadow bolt up from behind the privacy drape,

"Atem its me" she called trying not to sound frantic but failed miserably, as Atem clamored out of bed and pulled back the drape, she could see his tired yet concerned look in his eyes as he rushed up to her, and pulled her into his warm protective embrace.

Heather couldn't help this time but to melt into his arms, as she rested her head against his bare chest.

"What's wrong love?" he whispered, tilting her chin up to him.

"C-can I stay with you tonight, I'll tell you tomorrow" she whispered trying not to cry, as she dug her face deeper into his chest, Atem tilted his head in confusion.

_Did she have a nightmare?_

He wondered for a moment, but he didn't care, she was here now with him and that's all that mattered, as he looked at her with a loving gaze.

Atem scooped her up in his arms and carried her past the privacy drape and laid her on the pillows and blankets as he closed the drape shut, Atem then laid down next to her, and pulled her into his arms and he pulled some blankets over them, his loving arms were wrapped around her waist as she felt his warm breath beat against her back.

Heather for once let go of her pride and fears, and started to believe that this is were she belonged, here in this mans' arms.

End of Chapter 3… 


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Jungle Fever

Chapter 4 part 1

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 4 part 1 of Jungle Fever!

**WARNGING!**** Rated M at times for – Moderate-Extreme Violence (I say extreme cause I don't know what is extreme to you Vs. me) and Heavy Lemon! **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Main characters include:**

**Atem**

**Heather**

**Rebecca**

**Cliff**

**Joey**

**Yugi**

**Anzu (Arrives in chapter 5)**

**Savannah (*New*)**

**Ukki (*New*)**

**Seto**

**I only own the story, and characters I created, nothing else.**

**Chapter 4 part 1**

**Love & Loss**

Heather awoke the next morning, to see Atem lovingly gazing over her, Heather let out an eep and hid under the blanket, which caused Atem to chuckle.

"You scared me, don't do that!" she grumbled from underneath the blanket.

"Heh sorry love, want to tell me what is troubling you?" he asked, snuggling up next to her.

She slowly pulled down the blanket and looked at him, Atem looked at her with a tender smirk, and closing his eyes.

_Oh gosh should I really tell him, what if that kiss was just an accident? _

She nervously thought to herself, questioning whether she should really tell him or not…

"Um could I tell you after this mornings banquet? I am kinda hungry," she shyly asked, Atem just smiled and nodded, then Ukki announced herself asking for permission to enter.

"You may enter Ukki" Atem called.

"Good morning, its time for the morning banquet" she sang cheerfully, while giving a twirl, Atem smiled down at Heather who could help but giggle at Ukkis' over the top joyfulness.

"Someone sure is peppy this morning" Heather giggled, allowing Atem to help her to her feet, and walking over to Ukki.

"You go on ahead, I'll join you two later" Atem stated, Heather an Ukki nodded in response and walked out of the tent and down the hill towards the campfire for the morning banquet.

"So um, Ukki, what is your guardian animal?" she asked.

"Oh my animal is the Dove" Ukki happily replied.

"Really that's cool," she stated.

"Yeah, but it's not as cool as the King Cheetah, or a lion" Ukki remarked.

"I wouldn't worry about it Ukki, I think Doves are awesome!" Heather said cheerfully, trying to cheer Ukki up.

"You really think so?" she shyly asked.

"Of course" Heather winked.

"Thanks that means a lot to me" Ukki thanked her as they reached the campfire, where everyone was gathered for the morning banquet.

Heather and Ukki walked up to where Rebecca and Cliff where sitting around the campfire, and sat next to them.

"Good morning Heather, Ukki" Rebecca greeted them.

"Good morning Rebecca, so what were you up to last night?" Heather teased her.

"Oh yeah, don't remind me" Rebecca grunted, rolling her eyes, Cliff wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Oh what? That's not what you said last night" Cliff playfully retorted.

"Cliff no stop it!" she yelled all embarrassed.

"Should we try again tonight?" Cliff seductively asked nipping and licking at her ear, Rebecca furiously blushed at his actions.

"Cliff, come on cut that out, not in front of Heather" she snapped.

"Why, everyone else knows, why not her too?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Cliff is in a "romantic" mood right now" she apologized, Cliff now cuddling up next to her.

"Anyways what's up, you found a place to sleep last night I presume?" Rebecca changed the subject.

" Yeah I had a rather…. interesting night, what can you tell me about Yugi?" Heather asked.

"Yugi why?" she asked.

"Well he um…. kissed me last night" she hesitantly whispered to Rebecca.

"He WHAT?" she shrieked in surprise, Heather quickly shushed gesturing to keep her composure.

"Why the _hell_ did he kiss you?" she franticly asked her, looking around making sure Atem wasn't in earshot of their conversation.

"Hey Heather, lusting much?" Samantha called out, in a nasty way, her and her three sisters making obnoxious faces at her.

Samantha was one of Meekios' four daughters, Samantha, Savannah, Amelia, and Ferra, were all drop dead gorgeous women, whom could've easily passed as models in America, Samantha and Savannah were twins both with black long hair, and tan skin, Samantha was slightly taller then Savannah, Samantha having Brown eyes, while Savannah had green, next came Amelia, her long reddish orange hair, tied into a large braid, contrasting nicely against her slightly tanned skin. And last was Ferra probably one of the palest in the tribe besides Heather, short edgy blonde hair, and stunning silver eyes.

Ever since Heather had arrived the foursome would do nothing but tease and pull pranks on her, one time during the weekly bath they even tried to drown her!

No one took her seriously when she told on the troublesome four, well maybe except for Atem, but they've still been a thorn in her backside…

"Hey Samantha skinny much?" she retorted, since calling a girl too skinny was like calling a girl too fat in America…

The girls gasped, and huffed as they walked away.

"Wow…okay now that, that's over with please continue" Rebecca got back to what they were talking about.

"I don't know, he apparently _likes_ me" she shrugged rolling her eyes.

"This is bad, this is really, really bad!" she whispered franticly.

"Okay, you should know the truth about Atem and Yugi, Ukki you don't' mind me talking about this do you?" she stated and asked. Ukki just shook her head.

"Okay well… Oh geez where to begin, okay Atem and Yugi never really got along before you came into Atems' life" she said.

"I'll start at the beginning, Atems' and Yugis' mother died giving birth to Yugi, leaving just their father to raise them both, Atem is about five years older then Yugi, so he was about five or six when, Yugi was born" she started to explain.

"I believe Armon was their fathers name, and his animal was the wolf," she added.

"Okay go on" Heather replied listening carefully.

"Okay so are you aware of "The Balance Of Life?" that the tribe lives by?" Rebecca asked her.

"Um no, I don't think so" she replied.

"The Balance Of Life is a pretty simple custom to follow, and it's more for the men then the women, since the men are the hunters anyway" Rebecca stated.

"The Balance Of Life is, when you're out hunting or out to obtain your first mark of honor, which I'll explain what that is in a minute. The balance of life's rule is to never hunt the female and cubs, or babies, otherwise you'll upset the animal spirits, and disrupt the balance of life," Rebecca explained.

"Oh I see, so if I am out hunting, and I see a family of Jaguars, I shouldn't hunt the mom and her cubs, just the male, well that's a pretty standard rule that almost everyone uses everywhere, don't you think?" Heather asked.

"Hmm perhaps, so as Yugi and Atem grew up, Yugi was always jealous of Atem, because their father seemed to favor Atem more then Yugi at times so I've heard, which drove everything between Atem and Yugi to be a competition" Rebecca told her.

"Okay, what's the mark of honor?" Heather asked.

"Marks of honor are obtained by men, that achieve in certain things, their first mark of honor is based off of the animal they kill at the age of about fifteen or sixteen, and return it to the tribe" she explained.

"What was Atems first mark?" she curiously asked.

"A Lion" Rebecca simply stated.

"Oh course, I should have known" she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"That must have been a lot of pressure for Yugi to live with until he was old enough to try for his first mark, huh?" Heather added.

"Yep you hit that one dead on" Ukki joined the conversation.

"It drove him crazy with jealously, and ambition to get something just as good or better" she added.

"So what did Yugi get?" Heather asked looking back and forth between Ukki and Rebecca, who then had sad looks on their faces.

"What, what happened?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Yugi broke that most sacred rule," Ukki sadly whispered.

"You mean the balance of life?" she asked, Ukki just sadly nodded in response.

"Oh…"

"I heard it was partially an accident though, even though his initial plan was wrong too, Yugi decided to go after a small family of black panthers, even though his goal was just the female black panther; who had three young cubs" Rebecca replied.

"Oh no, y-you can't be serious!" she quietly exclaimed, Ukki just nodded her head.

"So what happened?"

"Yugi has always been good at making and setting traps, so he made two traps by the river where you went spear fishing, one trap was to lure the panther and the other was a pit fall trap, to safely trap the panther so he could kill it, but one of his traps broke and accidentally entrapped the cubs and hung them directly over the raging river!" Rebecca said.

"So the bait didn't lure the mother, her crying cubs did…. how awful" Heather sadly stated.

"So let me guess, when the mother came to rescue her cubs, she fell into the pitfall trap?" she added, Ukki just sighed sadly, as Rebecca nodded.

"So what happened to the cubs when Yugi got there?" she asked.

"Yugi didn't know he entrapped the cubs at first, all he noticed was the frantic trapped mother and the broken trap over the river" Rebecca replied,

"Oh no not the cubs, those poor babies…" she gasped as her eyes teared up.

"Yeah apparently the cubs weight was too much for the tree branch to handle, so it snapped and river swept the cubs down stream and drown" Duke mentioned, joining the conversation as he sat next to them.

"I'll never forget the look on Armons' and Atems' face when they found out" he added.

"What happened next?" Heather asked.

Duke then explained, that Armon, Atem, and Yugi rushed down stream, to find Banshee nuzzling, and tapping his drown cubs, which he pulled out of the river.

When Banshee realized that his cubs and mate were dead, Banshee lost his mind, wished/seeked revenge for the wrongful deaths of his family.

"We believe the animal spirits granted Banshees' wish and blessed him with unnatural strength, and wisdom" Ukki stated.

They then continued to explain when Armon, Atem, and Yugi were out hunting together they ran into Banshee, who had changed since they last saw him, Banshee was twice the size, oversized fangs, and a purplish complex pattern on his body that glows.

Even though Banshee charged all of them, Banshee seemed to be only interested in one of them, Yugi, Keillia later that night called to the animal spirits for protection, and a way to appease Banshee, and the angered animal spirits, but to their dismay the only way to appease Banshee was to give up the one who upset the balance to him.

The tribe naturally had mixed thoughts about sacrificing Yugi to Banshee, except for Atem; Armon approached the animal spirits and offered his life in return for protection for his tribe, even from Banshee. His tribe, and above all his son Atem begged him to reconsider.

The animal spirits accepted his offer, and told him to surrender his life to Banshee in order for the spirits to continue to offer their protection, Armon said goodbye to his tribe, and officially declared Atem as their next chief once he married, Atem begged to go with him, but Armon told him to stay and look over his tribe, and made him promise to protect them and Yugi.

"I also noticed it hasn't rained since I've been here, does this have anything to due with that too?" Heather asked, they all nodded in response, "The animal spirits said they'd protect us… say said nothing about blessing us, they took away the rain, to remind us that they are still unhappy with us, and encourage us to do the right thing" Ukki replied.

Atem promised, but secretly hated Yugi, and still hates and blames him for their fathers' death to this day.

"I heard that Atem secretly followed his father and watched Banshee kill him, is that true Duke?" Rebecca asked, Duke held a sour expression, and nodded.

"Not only that, but after Banshee tore him to shreds, Atem held his father as he died, then buried him" Duke replied.

"I hear he still visits his grave, pretty often" Ukki sadly added.

"Atem held so much anger and hatred for Yugi, that one night he stripped Yugi of all his honor, and declared that he was no brother of his" Duke said.

"Did he ever forgive Yugi?" Heather asked, looking between all of them. Duke shook his head in response,

"However, ever since you and Atem met, this is the happiest we've ever seen him, both of them for that matter, for his mind is now constantly on you, rather then Yugi" Duke added, Heather looked down with concern and much thought in her eyes.

"Good morning, nice warm sun this morning isn't it?" Atem greeted them sitting and cuddled next to Heather, everyone's faces quickly changed to cheerful ones as they greeted him back, except Heathers.

"What's wrong my cheetah?" Atem asked her with concern in his eyes, Rebecca wide-eyed, shaking her head slightly gesturing her not to tell him, Heather stayed silent as Rebecca tried changing the subject, but Atem wasn't buying into it for a second as he continued to stare at her with the same look of concern.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you yet? You told me you would during the morning banquet," Atem added, reminding her of the promise she made.

"Please don't be mad" Heather shyly whispered, trying not to cry, Rebecca face-palmed as Atem expression changed from concern to paranoid frown.

"Who hurt you?" he angrily questioned, grabbing her chin forcing her to look at him.

"No-no one hurt me Atem honest, what Yugi did was just an accident I'm sure of it" she honestly replied trying to comfort him, but didn't know she was actually making it much worse,

"What did he do?" he darkly questioned, jumping on top of her, pinning her to the ground,

"Atem" Rebecca tried to cut in, "Silence!" he darkly commanded, glaring at Rebecca for a moment.

"It was an accident," Heather said in her quietist voice, "I'll decide that" he darkly stated.

"Well…are you going to tell me or am I going to have to force it out of you?" he questioned his eyes darkening a little.

"It was just a kiss, I'm sure it didn't mean anything!" she cracked under all the pressure, and started crying, rolling onto her side, covering her face. Atem frown grew into a death glare as he barred fangs, a magical wind whipped around him, until in enclosed him entirely, then everyone heard a mighty lions roar, as the magical wind disbursed, revealing Atem in his Albino lion form!

Atem was two times the size of a normal lion, his majestic green eyes glared around for his target.

"Looking for someone?" Yugis' mischievous voice called, Atem turned around taking a few steps in his direction, Yugi was in his Puma form, his puma face looked smugly at him, Atem growled then roared again at Yugi, Yugi returned the roar with one of his own,

Atem and Yugi circled each other, as the their tribe watched in shock, and confusion.

"What did Yugi do now?" Joey asked breaking through the crowd to get a better view of the action, next to Duke, soon to be followed by Tristan, Seto was standing on the other side of the crowd looking to be slightly enjoying the show.

"Yugi you have been charged with lustful treason, what say you?" Atem angrily announced, Atem growled to hear Yugi snicker at him, as his tail playfully whipped about.

"Heh, guilty" he amusingly purred, Atem let out a snarling roar in response.

"This is bad" Rebecca said with concern of what was going down.

"What's going to happen?" Heather whispered to her.

"Well most likely Atem will challenge Yugi to The Right Of Matrimony" Rebecca informed her.

"The Right Of Matrimony?" she asked confusion hitting her in the face like a shovel.

"It's a dual amongst men, and the woman is the trophy" Rebecca said.

"Oh great…" she groaned, rolling her eyes, "Yeah I hear ya" Rebecca sympathetically replied, resting her hand on Heathers shoulder.

"Isn't their something I could do?" Heather questioned, not wanting to be anyone's trophy.

"Well…actually there is!" Rebecca excitedly replied getting an idea.

"Really what?" Heather replied just as eager.

"The woman can participate in, The Right Of Matrimony, and in that case the rules/game changes dramatically, basically what happens is that instead of man vs. man, it would be men vs. woman" Rebecca started explaining the terms of The Right Of Matrimony.

"So what makes it so different, besides me vs. them?" she asked.

"If it were just men vs. men, I would only be one type of contest, wrestling…where if it were you vs. the men you'd have three types of contests to choose from, a test of Willpower, a test of strength which is wrestling, and a test of speed or intelligence" Rebecca explained.

"So what happens if I lose?" she asked.

"Oh yeah that would be a problem, especially if you lost to some else besides Atem, if you lost to someone other then Atem, the man that one would have to duel Atem and if he lost then you'd be engaged to him, and not Atem" Rebecca clarified.

"But if you win even against Atem, though its very unlikely, you wouldn't have to marry anyone if you choose to" Rebecca added.

Wait…did she just say what I thought she said, I wouldn't have to marry anyone even Atem, could this be my ticket to freedom?

Heather was now caught in deep thought.

"Yugi I challenge you to The Right Of Matrimony!" Atem challenged him with a roar, several men overheard his challenge and wanted in, and since this was an open competition he couldn't say no.

"Meh, no thanks" Yugi stated uninterested, turning to walk away, Atem blinked in shock for a moment.

"What why? You challenged me by kissing her, why do you now refuse?" Atem questioned not understanding what Yugi is after.

"I already got what I wanted, an outrage out of you, and you now sunk up to your elbows in contenders who are the real ones interested in your fiancé" Yugi smugly remarked, then walked away.

"Why you little conniving coward!" Atem sneered, about to chase after him, but then was blocked by all the contenders, who wanted to start the contest.

"Dam it!" he cursed.

"I want in" Heather interjected, walking up to them, Atem snapped his head back at her in shock.

"What!" Atem exclaimed.

"Are you nuts Heather? Size up the contestants!" Rebecca added.

"Rebecca's right Heather my flower, leave this to me" Atem agreed with Rebecca, "No" she snapped, "I want and will contend," she demanded, Atem just growled at her in response.

"Why won't you trust me?" he roared, facing in her direction now.

"Maybe because you're not man enough!" one of the contenders smugly stated, an echo of oohs and laugher fell amongst the crowd, as Atem slowly snapped his head back in their direction.

"Heh, well if the girls competing then I'm in!" one called, "Me too" and "This'll be easy!" others stated their interest.

_Grrr…just great now over a dozen want to compete for my flowers hand!_

"Maybe you should try trusting me for a change" Heather interrupted his thought, Atem just stared at her, then sighed in defeat, "Fine have it your way" he said softly.

Keillia then came walking through the crowd of tribesmen, and women, "What's going on here?" she asked, Keillia was then brought up to speed by Atem.

"I see…Heh Yugi our little mischief maker, alright, I will set the rules, since it will be the men vs. the woman of interest" she announced, gathering everyone's attention.

"Their will be only one challenge per contender, I see nine contenders _not_ including my grandson, so their will be a total of ten challenges, any contender that wins against the girl will have the right, and honor of challenging Atem to a match of their choice, and since Heather has a natural disadvantage, I will allow her to have seven aids of her choice to use throughout the ten matches, with no limitations, those of you who do not agree to these new terms are free to withdraw" she stated.

"Rebecca what are aids?" Heather whispered to her.

"Aids, are objects, or even people you can choose to help you during a match, since you have no limitations either you could use all seven on one match, if you chose to" Rebecca informed her.

"So for example, I could have anyone help me in a wrestling match, even Atem if I wanted?" she clarified, Rebecca nodded and simply replied "Yep"

"I'd think carefully, cause you only get seven, and you have ten matches," Rebecca reminded her.

First Heather had to size up her competition,

1st. **Bachu**- he was a medium sized man, Atem height and size muscular wise, but did he have the brains to match?

2nd.**Toki**- he was lean, which meant he was built for speed, and more intelligent tasks.

3rd. **Boil**- he looked similar to Bachu, and all Heather knew is she did not want to be married to someone named Boil…

4th-5th **Chout**, and **Babo, **were the fourth and five contenders; Chout was a bit on the shorter side, where Babo was similar again to Bachu and the rest.

6th in line was **Leo- **Leo was on the shorter side like Chout, but a bit more fit looking, but very lean, the last three were the most intimidating…

7th was **Saph**- Saph was a very big, buff, brawly man.

8th in line was **Yemi- **Yemi was taller then Atem, had long hair, and was very lean,

9th was **Gator-** Gator was the tallest, buffest man she had ever seen, Atem looked like a stick compared to Gator!

10th and last but not least, the scariest challenge of them all…. **Atem**…he was the perfect size, perfect amount of muscles, perfect…EVERYTHING!

Oh god just by eying him up and down she felt like she was going to melt or crumble into a million pieces!

Okay she could finally admit to herself that she was actually really attracted to Atem unlike before…

The competition began and Heather was the first one to pick the first challenge between her and Bachu, since Heather knew Bachu was all about strength and not speed, she chose a race, naturally Heather blew Bachu away with her cunning and speed, like Bachu Toki and Boil didn't know who they were dealing with so they two were both knocked out of the competition in the blink of an eye.

Then came Chout, and Babo, Chout had the power of what type of match, so he chose wrestling…big mistake…

Chout made the mistake of judging someone by his or her sex, oh well since she's a girl she can't be that strong right? _Wrong!_

Heather not only beat Chout in a wrestling match but ended up throwing him over the fence boundary line!

The fenced in area is normally used for the horses, but when there's a competition to be had, they'd tie up the horses, clean up the pen, and compete away.

Heather got a little full of her self by stretching and flexing her "muscles" such action only got a deviously smirk out of Atem as he crossed his arms, as they all roared in laugher and cheers

It was Heathers turn to choose between Babo and her, Heather didn't need to use any of her aids yet, but she knew she would eventually, especially with the last three!

Heather decided she wanted to do something interesting, something that neither she nor Babo had ever done before…an obstacle course!

Heather asked Rebecca and Keillia if it would be something that they would be willing and able to do, they both agreed and actually seemed very eager about it actually, Keillia announced the new challenge and put the contest on hold for a few days until the obstacle course was complete.

Heather and Babo was not allowed to help or be anywhere near where the course was being build, over the few days Heather happened to meet someone new, someone very special, his name was Gorm, Gorm was a very simple, sweet guy, who was enormous in size, he was a bit bigger and buffer then Gator!

But unlike Gator he didn't have a huge ego, he was sweet, and very gentle, and funny…Heather noticed Gorm had a huge tolerance for pain, for he for some odd reason he was obsessed with hot coals, and was the only one known to be able to stand, or lay on them the longest!

Gorm was also supper strong, as he could carry a large tree log all by himself, that would normally take four-six of their strong men to carry!

Heather knew that Gorm was a special needs type of person, but she was happy to see that no one treated him badly about it, in fact he was treated very normal, except maybe by his over protective parents…

Heather sat from up on a hill, and saw Gorm tending to his bed of hot coals…all alone, Heather got up and decided to go spend some time with him, but she stopped in her tracks and saw Atem, Joey, Tristan, and Duke come charging up to him from behind and start rough housing with him!

She stood there and humorously watched as Gorm effortlessly took all of them on, laughing, Gorm had Joey in a head lock, while picking up Atem, Tristan or Duke and throwing them!

Heather couldn't believe her eyes Gorm could pick up a fully-grown, and muscular man with one hand pick them up and throw them!

_Geez look at them go at it! Hmmm, I wonder what animal guardians over Gorm?_

She thought to herself, answering her question almost immediately, Joey transformed into his guardian fox form, and escaped from Gorms' headlock, quickly after, Atem, Tristan, and Duke also transformed into their guardian forms, Atem the Albino lion, Duke the Falcon, and Tristan…the monkey…

Atem and his friends rushed into the jungle out of sight,

In the blink of an eye Gorm transformed into his guardian animal form an African Elephant!

Gorm gave a loud trumpeting sound before stampeding after them into the jungle.

Heather smiled and shook her head, as she got up and walked back to the tent, for she could still hear Gorms loud laugh from all the way over here.

Heather spend the rest of her free days before the competition started back up with Gorm, wanting to get to know him and befriend him more,

"Huh-huh, you're funny, and pretty I see why Atem likes you" Gorm laughed, patting her a little too hard on the back, causing her to fall forward, "Oh-oops…sorry" Gorm embarrassingly replied, helping her back up.

"It's okay Gorm, accidents happen" she happily replied, brushing herself off.

"Hey-hey wanna play with my hot coals?" he excitedly asked.

"Um okay, but I don't want to stand or touch them okay, I have a contest soon" she stated.

"Huh-huh oh boy hot coals, going to play with hot coals with a pretty girl!" Gorm laughed and cheered, then abruptly pulled her along.

Atem was up on the hill this time watching Heather; he chuckled and smiled as he watched everything that transpired.

Later that evening, after the dinner banquet, when the tribe was settling down for the night, Atem made sure Heather was warmly and safely tucked away, before quietly dressing in his fur tunic, and grabbing his spear, then ventured out into the cold night.

Atem wandering into the jungle with the full moon light acting like a guide, then he came into a small clearing where a medium sized statue in the shape of a howling wolf proudly sat, representing where his father was buried,

A heavy stone base weighed down the wooden wolf carving; Atem kneeled in front of the statue, he then snapped his head up hearing a familiar voice, "I thought I'd find you here" Yugi stepped into the moonlight.

"You have no right to be here," Atem growled, turning his attention back to the statue.

"He was my father too Atem! How long are you going to hold this grudge against me, when are you going to let it go, how many times do I have to say I am sorry?" Yugi snapped.

Atem flew up and smacked Yugi against a tree, pinning him with his spear, "Not everything's about you Atem, I hurt too!" Yugi added.

"Nothing was about me you little snake!" Atem roared, throwing him to the ground and pinning him where he lay.

"You may have persuaded everyone that I was fathers' favorite, but you can't fool me, you were always fathers' favorite, he always went out of his way to please you, and make you happy, he even was considering you as the next chief, why do you think he gave his _LIFE_ for you, you sniveling little ingrate!" he roared as he continued to have Yugi roughly pinned to the ground, Atem then harshly flipped Yugi onto his back side, sat on his stomach and pinned the stem of his spear into his neck starting to suffocate him!

…_**..Meanwhile…..**_

Heather awoke feeling a disturbance in the air, everything seemed peaceful enough, but she couldn't get over why felt such thick chaos or impending doom in the air…

Heather slowly got up, wrapping a blanket around her, now noticing that Atem wasn't lying with her, Heather slowly walked towards the tent entrance, hearing a tapping noise thinking it was Atem.

"Atem?" she quietly called stepping outside, and then suddenly she was drenched by a bucket of ice cold water!

Heather gasped at the impact of the freezing water hitting her skin like a thousand needles; she glared at Samantha and her sisters as they stood in front of her heckling like hyenas, Samantha tossing the bucket aside.

"Good evening your stinkyness did you forget your bath today?" Samantha mocked.

"Um I think her bath was tomorrow" Ferra teasingly replied.

"Oops, my mistake!" Samantha sarcastically giggled, as they all walked away.

Maybe the impending doom was their prank…Grah no-no I-I still feel it-it feels even worse now dam it what could it be?

She angrily thought to herself, following after Samantha and her sisters,

"Guys wait, I know you all hate me, but just listen…I sense danger" Heather started to explain, the foursome looked at her and each other in confusion.

…_**.Back to Where Atem and Yugi are….**_

" You took my life, my mother, my father, and now, you-you tried to take the only bit of happiness left that wandered into my life…give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you now and throw you to Banshee?" he darkly sneered, pressing his spear even deeper against his throat, Yugi struggled and gasped for air, Joey, Tristan, and Duke then suddenly rushed in from the nearby jungle and yanked Atem off of Yugi and pinned him to a tree, giving Yugi enough time to recover and escape from sight.

"Grah let go of me, you filthy traitors!" Atem yelled, struggling to get free, they then let him go only to have Joey deck him across the face!

"Get a grip!" Joey yelled at him, as he crashed into the ground.

"Yeah man, this isn't helping your situation" Tristan added.

"Just leave the little creep be" Duke agreed.

"That little snake ruined my life, and then he tried to steal, and turn my flower against me, and you just want me to let him be?" Atem snapped glaring up at them.

"Yeah, he's not worth losing your life over, if you would have succeeded in killing him, you would've committed a crime against the tribe, and the animal spirits forever upsetting the balance!" Duke retorted.

"Yeah, the animal spirits said only Banshee can kill him, in order for the balance to be restored" Tristan added.

"Ya you swine snap out of it, think of your fiancé" Joey yelled attempting to smack him over the head, but Atem dodged out of the way.

"We didn't need this tonight Atem…remember it's a full moon tonight, Banshees' attacks are most frequent around or during a full moon!" Duke exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so foolish, the thought of loosing Heather, I-I just can't" Atem choked, "Hey-hey man don't go there, you're not going to lose her" Tristan cut in.

"H-how do you know?" Atem asked tears streaming in his eyes.

"Cause you've got us" Joey proudly proclaimed, giving a pose with a smug look, Atem laughed and shook his head at the sight of Joey and how obnoxious he was being starting to strut around with the smug look still glued to his face,

Tristan and Duke helped Atem to his feet, handing him his spear.

"Thanks guys, what would I do without you?" Atem thanked as they started making their way back.

"Hey what are friends for?" Tristan happily remarked, shrugging his shoulders.

" I am still worried about Heather she's still got several _really_ strong men to beat, before facing me" Atem worried, entering into the campgrounds standing on the hill by chief family tents.

"Hey pal, I wouldn't worry about it, you've got us to help ya, seriously what could happen?" Joey smugly stated they all chuckled, until they heard someone scream!

"Banshee!" they all said in unison, as they rushed towards the screaming, and crying for help.

"Hurry, please hurry save her save my baby!" Meekio cried as they rushed by, Atem then heard a cry that was all too familiar, "Atem!" Heather screamed, as she clung onto Ferra for dear life, Banshee dragging them both deeper into the jungle by Ferras' leg!

Atem, Duke, Joey and Tristan transformed into their animal forms and charged into the jungle, Atem noticed a familiar shadow following them from the corner of his eye, Atem reached where Banshee and the two girls where, to see his friend and rival Seto fighting Banshee head on in his tiger form!

Atem dashed in to help Seto just as Banshee sent him flying and harshly hitting a tree, falling unconscious as he tried to force himself to his feet but collapsed in defeat.

Like Seto Atem was tossed aside, and crashed against a tree struggling to get to his feet, he pushed himself harder hearing Ferras and Heathers cries and screams again, as Banshee turned his attention back to them, biting Ferra by the leg again and started dragging them off.

Joey dashed up to Banshee and clamped onto his ear biting and pulling at it, forcing Banshee's attention on him, Duke helped by dive-bombing at Banshees' face, while Tristan a chimpanzee helped pick Ferra up and tried moving her to safety, but had to flee to the safety of the trees, as Banshee chased him away from his catch, then turned his attention back to tired fox, his ears went back and shied away, as Banshee approached him letting out a snarling roar. Just as Banshee was about to pounce Atem charged Banshee tackling him midair, Atem and Banshee started at their ruthless fight again!

Duke hopped from tree branch to tree branch, along with Tristan leading Heather in the right direction back, which had Ferra's arm slung around her shoulders, and waist.

Banshee was beginning to over power Atem, as they continued to fight, Atem was then overpowered and forced onto his side, as Banshee was about to deliver a fatal swipe, but then stopped noticing his catch wasn't were he left them.

Banshee then looked around franticly for the women, then spotted them, and gave chase with a hissing snarl!

Atem and Joey chased after Banshee, Atem then heard the worse sound in the world as his beloved screamed, and cried in pain and agony, as Banshee was standing over Heather, who was laying protectively over Ferra!

Duke and Tristan were doing their best to distract Banshee to no success, as Banshee continued to stare down at Heather and Ferra, then suddenly Banshee snapped his head up his pupils in his eyes disappearing, glowing a bright red, as he franticly sniffed the air, Banshee then rushed around the tree in front of Atem and Joey, they turned their heads seeing a familiar Puma stepping out from the shadows, Banshee furiously roared as all his markings brightly glowed a neon purple color!

"Yugi" Atem whispered in shock, Yugi snarled at Banshee then took off running into the jungle, Banshee roared again and took off running after him.

Atem then turned his attention to Heather and Ferra, who slowly crawled out from underneath Heather,

Atem slowly walked up to her, his eyes watered to see the three long slash marks that Banshee had inflicted on her back.

Atem transformed out of his lion form and gently began to move Heather, she winced and growled at first, and trying to fight him, until she realized who was handling her and relaxed best she could.

Atem turned to hear movement with Heather, resting carefully in his arms, Seto groaned shaking himself off still in his tiger form, Ferra slowly climbed onto Setos' back, "Blasted Banshee! What took you guys so long?" Seto sneered, slowly walking next to Atem as they made their way back to the tribe.

Upon their return, the tribe welcomed them, they all cheered as they surrounded them.

Cliff and Rebecca rushed up to them and guided Seto and Atem into their tent to treat Heathers and Ferras injuries.

"They got lucky, thankfully nothing to serious, besides the three scare wounds on Heathers back, and the puncture wounds on Ferra leg, they're going to be okay" Cliff informed them after he finished treating their wounds.

"What happened?" Joey asked entering the tent.

"Yes, how did Heather get involved, I remember, I left her sleeping in the tent before I left" Atem mentioned.

"It's kind of our fault my prince I' m so sorry" Ferra teared up.

"Me and my older sisters were just playing a harmless trick on her, and then Heather said she sensed danger, we didn't believe her, then Banshee came out of nowhere and attacked, and tried dragging me off, my sisters ran for help, but Heather instead of running for help she grabbed onto me and never let go" Ferra explained.

"If you think about it Atem, by Heather grabbed onto Ferra she slowed Banshee down by the extra weight, if Heather hadn't of done that, Banshee would've gotten away with Ferra, like all the others" Rebecca interjected, Atem thought about it for a moment, before Meekio and Ferras' her mother and three sisters came bursting into the tent, they all clamored as they hugged and sat around Ferra.

Atem slowly picked up Heather and gazed upon her lovingly, who was fast asleep,

"Atem thank you for saving my daughter" Meekio thanked tearing streaming down her face, "Don't thank me, thank Heather, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't of reached her in time" Atem stated and walked out of the tent.

The next bright morning came, as the fresh food of the morning banquet filled the air, Atem had to wake Heather up, which was unusual since she was normally up in time for breakfast,

Cliff conveniently came in to check on her, and Atem told Cliff of his concern, Cliff reassured him that she was fine, and that sleeping in a little is normal for someone who just had their back torn to shreds…

Upon hearing that Atem decided that they'd have breakfast here in their tent so Heather wouldn't have to get out of bed.

"What? No Atem I'm fine, I'm just a little sore and stiff" she tried to comfort him.

"No you were almost killed last night, we are staying and having our morning banquet here" Atem demanded sitting down next to her.

Ukki came in shortly after with their food, and left to give them some privacy.

Babo, Leo, and Saph came in and renounced themselves from the competition, stating that they believed Atem would be a better fit for her, since of last night's incident.

"Hmm, that leaves just Yemi, Gator, and-" she whispered to herself, "What's that darling?" Atem interrupted giving her a seductive smile, turning her face towards his.

"Relax Atem I already know you're going to win!" she replied shyly trying to avert his gazed, as he leaned in to kiss her.

Before she could escape he entrapped her in his kiss, as he very gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Gah!" she gasped in pain, abruptly breaking from the kiss, "Sorry" he sadly whispered pecking her on the lips.

"It's okay, I know you mean well" she sighed, and then looked off to the side with a rather mournful look, Atem scooped her face up in his hands and kissed her deeply again.

They then broke away from the kiss to breath.

"It kills me, to see that look on your face my flower" he whispered, and then started kissing the side of her neck.

"Huh, what look?" she decided to play stupid.

"Heh, you were drooping my flower, and I've seen you do it far too often" he lovingly replied, pecking her on the lips again.

Keillia then entered the tent, sending their romantic moment into a screeching halt…

"I've postponed the contest until you're feeling well enough my dear, both of you, everyone had a rough night last night, so everyone could understand perfectly" she announced.

"Grandmother, has-has Yugi?" Atem began to ask but was interrupted by her, "Yes my boy, he's fine, Banshee nearly destroyed his leg, Cliff said he'll never walk the same again, but he'll live"

Atem sighed in relief, even though a part of him wanted him dead, really he had Yugi to thank for saving Heathers' life last night, he hated to admit it but he feels like he owes Yugi now…

Several days later Heather decided she wanted to listen to some familiar music while she still could, she pulled out her ipod and headphones from her old bag and hooked herself up, she figured if she only listened to one song a day, the battery life on the ipod would last weeks if not months, and their were several particular songs in mind that she wanted to memorize for Atem as a gift,

I hope he'll find my singing valuable, cause otherwise I can't think of anything else to offer…

She hopefully thought to herself listening to the song -_Something to talk about-_ by Shedaisy. Heather walked lazily around the busy camp, to her surprise Heather, Samantha and her three sisters get along great now, ever since she helped save Ferra, they've pretty much excepted her into their little group, even Meekio is nice to her!

Heather was on her way over to Keillia tent, where Yugi was also staying, she had heard recently about, when your animal spirit guardian has been revealed and awakened, they make a special animal figurine that about the size of hand. And Heather just had to check it out causing she loves animals and little figurines.

Along the way, Samantha and her three sisters spot Heather on her to Keillias' tent,

"Hey it's Heather, hey Heather!" Samantha called, but she didn't responded cause her music, the four sister confusingly followed her wondering what the heck was up with her, until Heather stopped and turned to the side to get a look at a unique hand sewn tapestry.

Samantha and her sisters gasped at the sight of the alien like objects clinging to her body!

"Oh my gosh!" Amelia cried.

"Oh goodness is it a bug?" Ferra asked just as frantic.

"No it can't be, it's gotta be a mind possessing demon!" Samantha replied.

"Oh no, what should we do?" Savannah nervously asked.

"Get Atem quick!" Samantha ordered, her three sisters nodded and ran to find Atem, Ferra was the first to find Atem up the hill, with his friends getting ready to go on a hunt.

"Oh Atem come quick!" Ferra cried, breaking out in tears, Atem turned to face her, concern filling his face, "What is it Ferra, what's wrong?" he asked.

Heather was completely clueless for what was about to occur, Heather then noticed everyone was suddenly acting strangely as she passed by, she glanced behind her then snapped her head back in shock to see Atem barreling towards her!

Heather then did what any smart person would do in this situation…run while screaming, and squealing like a sissy!

Heather noticed the determined concerned look in his eyes, and she knew her only chance to save her precious ipod was to reach Rebecca, and Cliff, before Atem gets a hold of her, she knew the odds were against her since Atem was already, nearly on top of her!

Heather was almost to their tent, until Atem finally nabbed her; she franticly kicked and struggled in his strong grasp.

Maybe if I "act" the way, he's anticipating me to act, I could get lucky and catch him off guard and get away…

She quickly thought to herself, and bit him hard on the arm, Atem cried out in pain, releasing her from his grip, gripping, and looking at his arm, and then glared at her.

Heather had never been on the receiving end of his glare before, and it made her panic, she backed away and hissed as he continued to step towards her, Atem let out a snarling lions roar, causing her to jump out of her skin a bit.

Atem then suddenly stopped in his tracks still staring at her, Heather for some strange reason felt dizzy as she felt her heart thump in a way she knew it shouldn't, as she grew pale in the face, to Atems' surprise Heather removed the headphones from her ears, which he thought was a demon or tentacles of a bug.

"Atem it's not what you think, this is a music device it's completely harmless" she tiredly explained.

"How do I know it's you and not the bug or demon talking?" Atem suspiciously replied, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Okay you don't trust me" she stated, "No, I trust my cheetah, but you have to prove to me that you are in fact…my cheetah" he interrupted.

"Okay then, what do I have to do?" she asked, "Hah-you'd love for me to just make everything all the easier wouldn't you? If you're _really_ my flower you'll figure it out" he chuckled, "You get one shot, otherwise it's lights out for you" he darkly added.

The pain in her chest increased, as her breathing hitched, Rebecca then walked into the scene, "What on earth?" she exclaimed, only to be pulled back by Atem, "Stay back she's infected, or possessed by a demon" he warned, she then looked back at her, seeing the ipod and headphones in her hands.

"No she's not, she holding a music device, remember? I showed you what a music device is they're harmless," she stated.

"Then why'd she run, hiss and bite me?" Atem questioned not fully believing her.

"You hissed and bit him?" Rebecca humorously asked her.

"He startled me, and then I panicked a little" she weakly replied desperately wanting to lie down.

"Look if it makes you feel better I'll slowly, gently put the device down, you won't hurt me if I do that will you?" she nervously asked.

"I'd never hurt you love" a familiar loving tone spoke from his lips, Heather nodded, and gently laid the device on the ground, the moment the device was on the ground Atem and Rebecca walked towards her, Atem scooped her up in his arms as Rebecca picked up, and safe held her ipod, and headphones.

Atem then placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature, "You're burning up love" he stated in concern, "You're right Atem, she doesn't look so good, I'll get Cliff" Rebecca agreed and ran to their tent to get him.

Atem carried Heather back to his tent and laid her gently on the bed of pillows and blankets, and waited for Cliffs' arrival.

Cliff quickly entered the tent, and over to Heather, he proceeds to check her tempeture, blood pressure and heart rate, Cliff frowned and growled at his findings.

"Her blood pressure is up, along with her heart rate, her temp is on the rise," Cliff stated slowly turning her onto her stomach to examine the swollen red scars on her back.

Cliff pulled out a cutting utensil from his medical case, that he withdrew from his pocket, and cut open a small portion of one of the scars, white, creamy puss oozed out from the opening.

Atem gasped as Cliff growled, "Dam it, well here's the cause of her fever, her scars got infected, dam it!"

Rebecca then walks in carrying a medical bag, and Heathers ipod, and headphones, "Cliff what's wrong?" she asked.

"Her wounds got infected, even after I cleaned them" he groaned, she sighed in response, "Alright don't beat yourself up about it, let just tend to the matter at hand"

Cliff nodded in response,

After Cliff and Rebecca tended to her infection, they left Atem and Heather alone, and told Atem she should stay in bed to rest.

Later that evening Heather was already feeling much, much better, she slowly walked out into the night feeling the cool air against her still slightly feverish skin, she then noticed Atem walk down a slightly hidden trail. Heather secretly followed Atem to where his father was buried; she quietly stared at him kneeling beneath the wolf statue proudly arching under the moonlight.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Atem questioned not looking back at her, she jumped out of her skin a little, "I-I wanted to talk to you" she shyly replied

"About what my flower?" he warmly replied, getting up and facing her, "About you, and Yugi" she stated, "Oh…" he unenthusiastically groaned, turning away from her, placing his hand on the wooden wolfs back.

"Atem we need to talk about this" she replied, Atem shook his head, "No, go back to bed" he refused.

"Atem come on please talk to me" she pleaded, "No, now go back to bed" he retorted.

"I'm not leaving until we talk" she stubbornly replied, crossing her arms, Atem sighed staring back at her.

Atems' frown quickly evaporated into a smirk, as he approached her, "Heh, did I tell you how beautiful you look under the moon light?" he seductively suggested, pulling her into his warm arms.

"Ah-ah-ah, we are still going to talk about this" she teasingly protested, putting her hand over his lips to keep him from kissing her.

Atem groaned as Heather squealed struggling in Atem grasp as he planted kisses all over her!

"Atem-ah-Atem-ah-ah-ah-I want you to forgive Yugi" she attempted to speak out as he kissed at her neck.

Atem then abruptly stopped, giving her a look of disbelief, anger, and disgust, "You…can't be serious…" he sneered.

"I can't…I-I won't!" he added turning and walking away from her, "Atem please, do it, do it for me…as a wedding present" she pleaded, "That's all I'll ask of you, just let go of all that built up hatred" she added.

"Heather I…" Atem quietly replied, "I'm not asking you to become best buds, I just don't want you two to be at each others throats anymore, and I'd "like" for him to have his family name and honor restored" she interrupted, he turned to her as she clung to his arm.

_I-I don't understand, most women would want jewels, clothes, or pets for wedding presents, or just presents… but not my flower, she-she wants me to make up with Yugi?_

Atem confusingly thought, with a troublesome look,

"If that is what you really want" he quietly agreed.

"Yes thank you, I know how hard this is for you…to a degree" she carefully stated, and thanked, Atem gently picked her up, forcing a gentle smirk to replace the troubled look, "Is their anything else, you'd like from me, for a present?" he asked, kissing her cheek, while stroking her hair.

"Aha-I'll leave that up to you" she giggled resting her head against his shoulder, as he lovingly gazed at her.

"Feels like you still have a fever love" he whispered, "Come on lets get you to bed" he added carrying her back bridal style.

Atem gently laid her down and tucked her in while kissing her on the forehead, "Atem" she weakly whispered, he stopped at the exit of the tent, and "I love you"

Atem turned around with a loving gaze with tears forming in the corners of his eyes, Atem had been waiting so long to hear that, wondering if he ever would, and to hear her say it now nearly sent him over the edge.

Atem silently rubbed the tears away, regaining his composure, before replying "I love too… good night love"

"Don't stay up too late" Atem heard her call out to him, as he left the tent, "Heh-heh I won't" he chuckled.

The morning came, Heather awoke to see Atem fast asleep next to her, she smiled at him as he peacefully slept next her, Heather gently got to her feet, wincing a little from the pain of her tender scars,

Atem groaned and stretched, signaling that he was awake, her gazing then met his tired loving one, as he slowly got to his feet.

"How are you feeling?" he lovingly kissed her cheek, she blushed furiously as she shyly backs away, "Aha-much better thanks," she said bashfully, Atem deviously smirks at her, and begins chasing her around the tent, "Where do you think you're going, come back here!" he deviously ordered,

Heather ran out of the tent in attempts to get away from him, Heather then walks down to the morning banquet with Atem joining her shortly after.

Oh Shit, that's right I still have to face off against Yemi, and Gator… not to mention Atem… Hmmm, what should I do?

She pondered for a while, after the banquet, she met up with the tribe to continue the competition, next opponent, Yemi…

It was Yemis' choice and he chose a match of willpower, Yemi choose for her to be tested for willpower against fear, while Yemis' willpower would be tested against pain.

It was a contest of which could last the longest, Yemi chose for Heather to hold a spider, which was absolute evil on Yemis' part, since Heather was petrified of spiders!

So Heather chose for Yemi to stand on hot coals!

Heather won that contest, for Yemi couldn't last ten seconds on the coals, before surrendering to the pain…

Next up was Gator, and Gator demanded that he'd choose their challenge, in which he chose wrestling…figures…

The wrestling match begun, Heather was finding it tough to just stay in the ring!

Gator was not only strong but he was fast too, she needed an aid and fast, Atem called for her to pick him, but she had someone better in mind…

"Gorim, Gorim I need your help!" she called, everyone looked at her in shock and surprise that she picked Gorim to aid her, for no one had chosen him before.

Thunderous vibrations were made as Gorim came charging in and leapt over the fence, and stomped in front of her.

"Huh-huh, oh boy wrestling this'll be fun!" he laughed, Gator growled, then charged towards Gorim, Heather backed up as Gorim got into a fighters stance, taking Gator head on, Gorim seemed unfazed by Gator, and to Gators surprise Gorim then put Gator in a headlock!

Gorim laughed as Gator desperately struggled in his grasp, "Haha okay Gorim, now pin him down or throw him out of the ring" she politely told him, "Uh-oh okay" Gorim reluctantly agreed then effortlessly threw Gator out of the ring, winning her the match, everyone laughed and cheered.

Atem then climbed into the ring, signaling he was ready for the last match to begin, Heather and Atem both looked smugly at each other…

"Hmmm, I think I'll choose Seto as my aid" Heather proclaimed, Atem and Seto at first looked surprised, but then Setos' expression quickly changed into a smug smile as he leapt the fence.

"I'm going to enjoy this more then I should" Seto proudly stated, cracking his knuckles, there was a tense pause, until the two rival warriors began dukeing it out!

Their battle went on for ages, both of them refusing to give up or show weakness, even though they both looked like they could use a break…

Atem then decides to pull a gutsy move and charge after Heather who was lazily watching from the fence, Heather squealed and fled from Atem as he chased after her, as Seto chased after him!

"Hey get back here!" Seto cried, Atem snatched her up in his arms, Heather in desperate attempts to get away from Atem she turned and bit his nipple hard, Atem gasped in pain and shock at her unexpected move, he released her from his grasp, rubbing his bitten nipple while still staring at her in shock as she dove through the fence, she then turned around and growled while gnashing her teeth then took off running, normally she would've automatically lost, but since Atem was the last one, and was presumed to marry her anyway, Keillia made an exception, for amusement purposes.

Atem gasped in shock and arousal to her last motion, he then transformed into his Albino lion form and leaped over the fence and after her, "How dare you ignore me, get back here and fight me like a man!" Seto roared transforming into a tiger and barreled after him.

The tribe amusingly watched as Atem brawled against Seto, then to swat him off to chase Heather, then to get cornered and fight Seto again!

Even though Atem was having fun, he was getting tired, and decided it was time to end this game, Atem located Heather and chased her down and gently pinned her to the ground, ending the match.

Atem then let her up, and picked her up in his arms, and turned to see Seto standing behind him in his human form.

"Heh, we should do this again sometime" he smugly remarked, then walked away.

"Anytime, anywhere Seto, just say the word" Atem smugly replied, the tribe laughed and cheered, happy that their wedding was still on.

Several days had passed, now only a day before the wedding, just finished her breakfast Heather was now on her way to the lake to bathe, while carrying her cleaning cloth, and towel. Upon her arrival there was just a few other women currently swimming/bathing in the icy clear, cold waters of the large lake, the lake stretched out at least over fifty feet, with a river connecting/ channeling through it, so their was also a weak current that flowed through the middle of the lake, the middle of the lake was also the deepest, she guessed at least fifteen feet deep…

Heather stripped and slowly entered into the cold waters holding her cleaning cloth in hand, she shivered as she entered deeper into the lake until the water was waist high, after a few moments the water wasn't so cold anymore, as her body adjusted to the new temperature.

Heather didn't noticed everyone suddenly leaving, as she plunged under the water, and playfully swam around, she then burst out of the water for air, giving a pleasant sigh as she stroked her wet hair back, staring up at the clouds.

Heather slowly turned to hear someone coming up from behind her, to her shock and horror it was Atem!

_Oh my god, what is he doing here? … And OH MY GOD HE'S NAKED!_

She panicked seeing his cloths lying next to hers!

Heather furiously blushed as; he approached her with a smirk forming on his sun kissed face.

Instead of staying put and asking questions, Heather splashed him as hard as she could, and then fled deep into the water.

Atem raised his hands defensively to her splash with a look of shock and slight amusement; he then chuckled, crossing his arms, seeing her flee deep into the water, Atem lazily tred at the surface above, following her off to the side, watching her swim across the lake from below.

Atem watched as she started swimming up for air, he positioned himself just right so he could nab her when she surfaced…

Just as he predicted, she popped up for air, she screamed as he bear hugged her, and started moving them back to shallower waters.

"Let go of me, what are you doing here you pervert?" she exclaimed, embarrassingly covering her chest, Atem then stopped were the water was chest high for Heather, she then eeped to feel a cloth run over her skin and down her side!

"Oh my- what are you doing?" she screamed squirming and splashing about in his grasp.

"Relax love, I'm washing you" he said lovingly, "What-No-no stop it, I can wash myself, get away from me!" she added, still trying to escape his strong grasp, Atem then pulled her back against him, to where her back rested against his chest, she then felt a not so small something rub up against her…cheeks…

Her blush then intensified, "AH HELL NO!" she squealed, thrashing, and kicking, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you" he laughed rolling his eyes with a sheepish grin.

"Hey-hey now calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, you're okay," he added comfortingly, while trying to wash her.

"Why-why are you doing this?" she asked, still covering her chest, glaring up at him, "You don't know?" he confusingly blinked.

"Ah-no" she retorted.

"Hmmm, guess Rebecca forgot to tell you…" he thought out loud, looking of in the distance for a moment before returning his attention to her, "This is our ceremonial bath love" he informed her, "Our Ceremonial bath, you mean were we bathe each other?" she clarified, "Yes" he nodded.

"Before the wedding?" she questioned, "There is two actually, one before the wedding, and one after" he stated.

"Wh-why?" she confusingly asked.

"Oh how do you explain it?" he grumbled trying to think of how to properly explain the tradition…

"Ah" Atems' face lit up, "You understand the custom of taking your first steps as husband and wife?" he asked.

"Yes" she said.

"It's like that" he happily replied.

"Ooooh" she sighed finally understanding what this was all about; her relaxed face of understanding was quickly replaced with a sulkily frown, as he continued to wash her.

"Heh-heh, you can wash me too you know?" Atem seductively suggested into her ear, only to receive her wet clothe to the face!

Atem chuckled as he pulled the wet cloth off his face, smirking deviously at her, "Come here!" he deviously growled, pulling her in close, starting to kiss at her neck.

Heather screamed, and started to struggle, trying to flee from him.

After the awkward, and rather embarrassing bath, Heather continued to get ready for the wedding only to find out, she had nothing to do…

Then she remembered, she was going to memorize a song to sing to Atem, she rummaged through her stuff, and sighed to find her ipod and headphones safely tucked away in her old, worn bag.

"Thank god for Rebecca" she thankfully mumbled to herself, Heather cautiously looked around, to make sure no one was watching as she slipped her headphones on, because she didn't want a repeat of what happened last time…

Heather went through her songs trying to find the perfect one, which she could sing well, and that wouldn't require very much if any music, which was a very…difficult order…

Heather just decided to wing it and chose -_something to talk about-_ by Shedaisy and –_Dreams to dream- _since she really liked that song.

She continued to listen and memorize the song throughout the rest of the day, when the evening banquet came she safety tucked her ipod and headphones away, and joined the rest. Heather talked to Rebecca, Keillia, and even Meekio about her "present" to Atem.

Meekio, and Keillia agreed to help Heather gather some tribesmen and women who knew how to play various instruments, while Rebecca devised a plan with Atems' friends to keep Atem busy for the day, so that she could they could practice without him finding out.

That evening Atem watched Heather fall asleep before going out into the night, Atem walked to his fathers' grave to see Yugi standing their waiting for him.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Yugi suspiciously asked.

"Yes Yugi, I wanted to talk to you about…something, I wanted to…take back what I did" Atem began explaining.

"You mean, when you tried to kill me a few days ago?" Yugi asked, not knowing where all this was coming from.

"No Yugi, not just that, I want to…make things right again…between us" Atem slowly clarified, Yugis' confused looked turned from disbelief, then a few moments later into a smug smirk.

"Ah I see, where this is coming from" he smugly remarked nodding his head.

"Heather wants this as a wedding present doesn't she?" he added, Atem looked at him with shock and surprise.

"I'm not a fool… "Brother". …And I know our relationship won't change even after you do this, if I let you that is" Yugi stated, gesturing with his fingers, Atem rolled his eyes, while crossing his arms.

"If you don't want to, I'll just tell her you refused…plain and simple," Atem snorted.

"Oh? I don't think It'll be that easy" Yugi smugly remarked.

"You, you think you know my wife better then I do?" Atem questioned in an outraged tone.

"Yes, and if you claim you know as much as I do, then you know that, an excuse won't be good enough for her" Yugi replied, Atem looked down with much thought in his eyes at Yugis' last remark.

"You know it's true" Yugi added convincingly.

"What do you want?" Atem sighed.

"Revenge, I want The Pain for Pain Ritual!" Yugi sneered, Atem gasped with shock.

"Plain and simple a whip lash for each year you, teased, tortured, and abused me, you agree to that and I'll except you're "wife's request"…" Yugi stated.

Atem took a few moments to think about it, before nodding in agreement, "Fine, but don't think that this'll actually change anything" Atem sneered before walking away.

Yugi just grunted, and spit at the ground, and then limped away.

It was the morning of their wedding day, flowers and decorations were being strung everywhere!

Atem was "as planned" pulled away to "hunt" with his friends, which seemed rather odd for Atem…

Heather went about her business preparing for the wedding ceremony, practicing a few more times with the tribal band, then she was pulled away to get cleaned, and pampered, and gussied up, Meekio and several other elders including Nana came in with her wedding dress, the wedding dress was an actual dress which surprised her in a good way.

The dress had, gold coins and dark blue lacing on the trims, and edges of the dress.

"It's gorgeous, you made that for me?" she said breathlessly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes my dear" Keillia happily replied.

"Oh I hope you like it" Ukki added.

"You look beautiful," Ferra stated, assisting her with the dress.

"You'll knock his socks off…or ah-cape heh, heh!" Rebecca giggled.

"Oh you guys, I don't know if I'll be able to do this," she cried.

"Do what?" Rebecca worriedly asked.

"Sing, I don't know if I'll be able to do it" she clarified, everyone sighed in relief thinking that she was talking about something else…

"Atem, Joey, Tristan and Duke are back, and they are getting him cleaned up" Samantha announced entering the tent.

…_**Meanwhile…**_

"Guys come on don't put m…!" _**Sploosh!**_ Atem yelled at his friends as they threw him into the lake, Atem quickly surfaced spitting water out of his mouth.

"Now stop dawdling Atem and get ready!" Joey smugly ordered, "Why you, come here!" Atem roared, lashing out, dragging, then throwing Joey, and his other friends one by one into the lake, they all then began to roughhouse in the midst of the lake.

"Hey…Atem…. Atem…HEY STOP IGNORING ME!" Seto called, then roared at the top of his voice.

They all abruptly stopped and looked over at Seto, "Wha-whadya want Seto? We're trying to get the chief to be cleaned up here" Joey snapped, and then got submerged by Atem.

"Grrr, stop fooling around, Atem are you really going to keep your fiancé waiting?" Seto growled. Atem abruptly stopped again hearing Seto mention Heather.

"She's ready…already?" Atem asked blinking with surprise.

"Yes, how long are you going to make her wait, before she wises up and changes her mind…on second thought, go ahead and keep wasting time, take all the time you want" Seto stated seriously at first, but then smugly changed his tune turning his back to them, "Heh, who knows maybe she'll marry me instead" he smugly added, with a devious smirk on his face, Seto turned and nearly jumped out of his skin to see Atem and the other guys charging towards him!

Before Seto could react, "Over my dead body!" Atem yelled as he tackled him to the ground, "Hmmm, I think Seto's acting a little too serious do you guys? Heh, heh I think a bath will clean him up good!" Atem smugly implied, all the guys agreed in unison, as they helped grab Seto and carry him towards the lake, "Let go of me!" Seto wailed, struggling in their grasp.

Atem and the others stopped where the water was a bit over knee deep, as Atem took Seto by the arms and Joey took him by the feet, and started swinging him back and forth, "Let go, get your filthy hands off me!" Seto demanded, as Atem Joey, Tristan, and Duke laughed, swinging higher and higher, "Seto you need to lighten up" Atem smugly laughed, as he and Joey threw him, Seto roared "I will kill you All!" _**Sploosh!**_

Atem and Joey laughed so hard they fell back on their butts in the water, kicking and splashing, as Duke and Tristan held their sides from laughing so hard, trying to breathe.

They all then began to settle down, waiting for Seto to surface…

All the sudden Tristan was yanked under, yelling "Why am I always the first one?" before he was pulled under, Duke quickly moved to shallower water, where Atem and Joey were sitting, all looking nervous wondering who'd be Setos' next victim…

Tristan then dramatically resurfaced gasping for air, "Hey Tristan your supposed to hold yer breath before going under water you idiot!" Joey teasingly called, before Tristan could say anything back he was pulled under again…

Tristan surfaced again as Seto came flying out of the water charging towards Atem!

Seto tackled Atem and they all started roughhousing once again, laughing, splashing, wrestling, and kicking about.

Meekio then came walking up to the lake all in a huff; she stopped and watched them continue to roughhouse while tapping her foot.

One by one they all stopped with a shocked and or nervous expression on their faces as they looked at Meekio whom was still glaring and tapping her foot at them.

"Well?" she snapped.

"Uh, heh, heh sorry we kind have got side tracked" Atem sheepishly apologized.

"Oh kind of got side tracked did you now? Well while you all were getting "side tracked" your fiancé is roasting in that thick, heavy dress, the poor thing is going to get heat stoke while you all are out here _FOOLING AROUND_!" her harsh sneering grew into a roar, that even made Seto sink sheepishly into the water.

"Now get your _CANDY ASSES_ out of that lake, and get going!" she demanded in a rage, the young men did as ordered and hustled out of the lake grabbing their things and heading back to camp, while Heather and Rebecca were secretly watching them from behind a tree, trying not to die from laughter.

"What's candy?" Joey asked. Looking between all of them as they hurried back.

"Probably has to do with sex, now hurry up before Meekio catches us!" Tristan replied.

Heather nearly fell over in laugher hearing Tristans response to Joeys' question.

Atem then suddenly stopped and looked over in their direction, Rebecca quickly hid them out of sight, Meekio then pushed Atem along ordering him to "Move it", "Okay, okay I'm going" he defensively replied.

Rebecca then helped Heather back to her tent, and gave her some more cold water to keep her hydrated.

"Make sure you don't skimp on your water, we don't want you getting heat stroke on your wedding now do we?" Rebecca reminded her.

"Ya that would suck" she agreed.

They then heard music start to play; "Oh it's time" Rebecca chimed, pulling Heather along.

Everyone was lined up, waiting and watching, as Heather walked down the flowery path that led to the main campfire, Where Atem and Keillia was waiting for her.

Atems face brightened and his eyes sparkled as he took her hand in his, Heather couldn't help but blush and look away.

Keillia then began her speech of their conjoining; Atem and Heather slipped on each other's ring and were pronounced husband and wife.

Atem wrapped his arms around her tight, and kissed her deep and hard, as everyone cheered, everyone then fell quiet as Keillia then began another speech of Atem becoming the new chief of the Red Winged Tribe.

"Atem do you accept, the rules, traditions, customs, and responsibilities of becoming a chief?" Keillia asked.

"Yes" he proudly replied.

"Then it is with great pride and honor that I anoint you, Atem Malcainu-Chief of The Red Winged tribe!" Keillia proudly announced. Everyone flew into an uproar of cheers, as the celebration began, of their marriage and new chief!

Throughout the enter evening their was so much food, drink and dancing, Heather had a hard time keeping up with it all!

Generally Heather and Atem were not allowed to leave each others side for a minimum of three days, in order to strengthen their conjoining, and Atem was not allowed to hunt or do any chores for at least a week.

Heather was getting a bit embarrassed and even a bit annoyed as Atem constantly kissed at her neck, Atem growled at Rebecca who requested her presence, Atem then sighed in defeat and nodded giving permission to go,

Rebecca then pulled her aside just far enough out of earshot from Atem.

"Rebecca when I do get to take this dress off, I'm so dang hot in this thing!" she exclaimed, fanning herself with her hands.

"Aha, well actually, traditionally…Atem's supposed to remove the dress, when you to…well you know…" she embarrassingly explained, Heather just became red in the face…

"Oh…" she gulped, "So um how do he?" she begins to ask, Rebecca gestures with her hands while making a ripping noise. "He destroys it?" Heather exclaimed, "Oh don't worry, they'll repair it" Rebecca trying to calm her down.

"Sorry Rebecca, I'm just so dang hot!" she added, Heather then eeped to feel Atem arms wrap around her waist, "I can help" he seductively whispered into her ear, causing her to blush even more, she then pulled out of his arms stuttering "I-I'm not that hot!" then quickly walked away, Heather then saw Atems' friends Joey, Tristan, Seto, and Duke laughing and chatting amongst themselves.

"Joey, Joey I need you to do me a huge favor, I know you may end up paying for this, but I'm desperate" Heather called and pleaded to him.

"Nya what is it?" he asked.

"I need you to dump that bucket of water on me," she explained pointing to the bucket of water by the baskets of food.

"Uh-no, no way Atem would have my head for doing something like that!" Joey quickly refused backing away.

"Sorry Heather I understand your situation, but we'd be ruining Atems' wedding night if we did that" Tristan apologized.

"Okay I understand, you bunch of sissies" she frustratingly sighed, making her way to the band. Heather told the tribal band that she would only be able to sing one song due to how hot, she was.

Heather decided she was going to sing –_Dreams to dream._

Everyone stopped what they were doing or talking about and turned their attention to Heather as she started to sing.

Atem pushed his way through the crowd to see who was singing such a beautiful melody, seeing that it was his wife, his bored scowl melted into a smile as he felt spellbound by her gorgeous, rich singing voice.

To her surprise she didn't make one mistake, even though she was so hot in this dress, Atem rushed up to her as everyone cheered. Atem picked her up and kissed her all over.

"I'm really glad you liked it…I really need some water," she wearily giggled, Atem nodded and carried her back to there spot at the campfire as Ukki and several other tribes people served them hand and foot.

"You feeling okay love?" Atem asked, kissing at her neck again.

"Yes I'm fine, just hot, hungry and thirsty that's all" she happily replied.

"Good just checking" he lovingly said.

Everything after a while slowly began to settle down and people bit-by-bit started retiring to bed, until Heather and Atem were one of the only ones up, besides the men who were supposed to be on night watch that night.

**Rated T—M Starts Here:**

Atem picked Heather up bridal style and carried her into their tent, Atem laid her down gently on the bed of blankets and pillows, as he sat over her with a loving gaze.

"Aha-Atem I know you're trying to get me in the mood, but can we talk for a second?" she interjected, as he started to kiss her on her face and neck, Atem stopped and looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I am just curious, did you ever talk to Yugi about…well what we talked about?" she hesitantly asked, Atem groaned rolling his eyes, "Do we have to talk about this now?" he growled.

"All I want to know is if you talked to him and what his response was, just simple yes or no answers" she simply replied, "Yes, and yes" Atem quickly replied, then started kissing her again.

"Oh, okay…one more thing" she started to interject again, but held back the rest of what she was going to say, seeing Atem roll his eyes again pulling up to look at her, Heather frowned at him crossing her arms as he looked at her.

"Well, what?" he asked.

"Nu-uh, if you're not going to be nice, or want to listen, I just won't say anything!" she pouted, Atem apologized several times trying to get her to stop pouting…

Atem then got an idea to try to get her to start talking, as he started kissing and licking at her neck, She moaned and arched her neck off to the side, giving him more access to her neck, "What I was going to ask is, whether you wanted to do it like this or the way we had talked about earlier?" she moaned, Atem moved up to face her with a look of excitement, and interest.

"Aha so now I have your attention do I" she teased, "Oh course I'm interested, we originally agreed this would be a battle of dominance, which I am going to win" he proudly replied, "We'll see" she stated, "Yes you will" he seductively proclaimed.

"Well what are the rules?" he asked eagerly.

"Well I would have preferred _not_ to be in a dress, cause I think it's an unfair advantage, maybe we can do the battle for dominance next time" she suggested, "Besides I don't really want my first time to be "rough" if you know what I mean" she added, Atem tenderly smiled at her, and nodded with understanding, Atem then leaned down and kissed her tenderly while running his hands up and down the front of her dress, his hands then stopped and rubbed and circled around her breasts, Heather broke free from their kiss and moaned, Atem chuckled and smirked as he deepened his motions.

Atem then gently shifted her onto her stomach; she could hear him start to split the dress, exposing her hot naked skin to the cool air, she let out a relaxed sigh, finally being released from that hot, heavy dress.

Heather then blushed furiously realizing she was naked underneath him!

A part of her screamed to fight, and flee from him, as her breathing hitched, she flinched as she felt his warm hand gently run across her back.

Heather looked to see what Atem was doing, she held a look of surprise to see Atem hold a face of love, and mourning, as he eyed her back, gently running his fingers over her three massive scars that covered most of her back.

"Do they still hurt?" he asked softly, leaning down kissing at her back, "No they don't hurt anymore" she comfortingly replied, trying her best to relax and enjoy the killer back rub he was giving her,

Atems' fingers poked into her back entrance, as he kissed at her back and shoulders, causing her bliss to come to a screeching halt, "Atem!" she gasped, but was quickly shushed by him, "You're okay, just relax"

Heather did her best to fight the urge to fight him, as he quickened his motions and fingered her deeper, Atem slipped his other hand under to her stomach, propping her up onto her knees, she then gasped and moaned to feel his other hand and fingers, enter and play about in her vulva, she continued to gasp and moan, as he fingered her deeper and deeper, as he continued to kiss at her lower back.

She then gasped in shock at his large manhood penetrating her back end, as both his hands firmly grasped her thighs, She loudly moaned and cringed as he entered her all the way, "Shh, just relax" he said calmingly pulling her up and back, with him as he got into a seated position, Atem then helped her turn around so that they faced one another. Atem then grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around them, seeing that Heather was starting to shiver.

Heather still shyly covered her breasts with her arms as he hugged her tightly slowly bucking upward; he kissed and stroked her back, trying to help her relax more and more.

Atem then slowly pried her arms apart from her breasts, and guided her hands to his shoulders, Atem and Heather were nose to nose, he smirked as he saw her blush intensify, as he started caressing her breasts, gripping and stroking each one tenderly, making her nipples nice and hard, she gasped as he ran his hands slowly over them, almost in a teasing manner.

Atem then kissed her tenderly, then moved his way down to her breasts, quickening his motions inside her just a bit, his sudden increase of speed was a harsh wave of physical feeling and emotion that she didn't know how to fully process, her attention was then brought to a high blissful sensation at her breasts at he playfully kissed, and licked at them, "Oh Atem" she moaned loudly, "Hmm, I know baby" he lovingly murmured, and started to suck on her breast, while his other hand ran up and down her spine, Heather threw her head back gasping and moaning loudly, she then jumped out of her skin a little, letting out a light scream, feeling him stroke, and finger her vulva again, while he switched breasts.

"Oh you're getting nice and wet," he purred kissing at her chest, quickening his motions even more, "Ah-ah oh Atem oh Atem wait!" she pleaded, as she felt him pull out of her and lay her on her back, "Heh, heh hold still" he chuckled looking at her with a devious smirked as he fingered, and stroked her deeper, and faster.

"Oh, oh no-no Atem not that!" she cried, as she watched him pull her legs apart, positioning himself over her, she cried and struggled a little as she felt his tip enter her tight, wet pussy, "Oh Heather you're so wet, this is going to feel so damn good!" he groaned pushing inside her all the way, she cried and struggled more, Atem held her firmly in place, as he started to grind and buck.

"Atem please!" she cried, Atem leaned down and kissed her passionately, as he continued his motions, he stayed close to her neck and face, kissing and whispering sweet things into her ear.

Heather threw her head back in a high pitched moan as he started bucking her as hard and fast as he could, her breasts freely bounced with the fast motions, Atem gripped her thighs and lifted them up slightly so that he could go even faster.

Her hands tightly gripped the blankets, her knuckles going white, moaning and screaming with each wave of pleasure, with Atem grunting, groaning, and moaning along with her.

Then with one last hard buck he released into her, both of them moaning loudly, Atem collapsed on top of her, feeling his warm breath beat against her neck.

Heather could hear an occasionally groan, or chuckle slip from his lips, Atem then slowly pulled out of her, and cuddled up next to her, pulled her deeper into his warm lovingly embrace, "I love you, so much" he tenderly whispered.

**Rated T—M ends here:**

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked, concern moving across his face, "No, I'm fine" she comfortingly replied, whipping his concern away, "I love you too Atem" she tiredly whispered back, starting to fall asleep, as he covered them with blankets.

"Atem?" she quietly called, "Hmm?" he murmured, struggling to stay awake.

"Thank you," she warmly said, cuddling closer, using his chest as a pillow, "Thank you, for what?" he confusingly asked, "For loving me" she replied slipping into sleep, Atem opened his eyes at her last comment, and looked at her, he gently stroked the hair from her face, so he could get a better look at it, seeing her peaceful, happy expression. Atem smirked and kissed her on the forehead, he then adjusted slightly to get more comfortable, and then promptly fell asleep.

End of chapter 4 part 1.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Jungle Fever

Chapter 4 part 2

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 4 part 2 of Jungle Fever!

**WARNGING!**** Rated M at times for – Moderate-Extreme Violence (I say extreme cause I don't know what is extreme to you Vs. me) and Heavy Lemon! **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Author Notes:** Sorry its taken me so long everybody you know with school and work, but with school coming to a close, I will have some more time freed up starting **June 5th**. So please bare with me, I must warn you there is a _**LOT**_ of drama in this chapter, some of you may not like…_me_… for what is about to happen, and for the massive cliff hanger at the end. You have been warned…many times! XD

Also please, please, please review, it really helps boost my confidence, and I'll be asking some questions at the end regarding the story, so if you want a say you'll have to review so…HAHA!

**Main characters include:**

**Atem**

**Heather**

**Amanda (*New*)**

**Rebecca**

**Cliff**

**Joey**

**Yugi**

**Anzu (Arrives in chapter 5)**

**Savannah **

**Ukki **

**Seto**

**I only own the story, and characters I created, nothing else.**

**Chapter 4 part 2**

**Love & Loss**

The next morning, was their second "shared" bath, unlike the first Heather didn't fight him, she just stood their and let him wash her, doing her best to hide her flooded emotions from him, every time he asked, if she was okay, she would just nod her head, and put on a fake smile.

She was good at that sense she used to do _LOTS_ of acting when she lived in America, she thought about her family, more so now then ever, she missed her sisters, her brothers, her mom, and especially her little dog, since he "her dog" was the only male in her life, before all this happened, just thinking about never being able to see them again made her tear up, letting out a light sob,

Her dad was a different story for he was a rather abusive, controlling man, who made his children live the life that _he_ wanted them to live, so she didn't miss him all that much…

Many of the girls including Ukki talked to her often asking her for details on their…. first time…

Heather was very vague, giving them details, and seemed rather embarrassed to talk about it, she was still shy and intimidated by Atem, and he was her husband!

Oh god, what am I going to do? I'm so lonely, so lost, our first night, the first time having sex was…not the way I expected or imagined it would be, I have all these raw emotions that flood my brain day and night, and I feel I have no one to talk too, I know Atem is my husband but does he really love me now that my virginity is gone? Oh god I don't know how long I can act like this, oh god it's like I'm living back at home with my dad, where I pretend to act like I'm happy, but on the inside I'm screaming, wondering when I'll hit the breaking point?

_And where's my so-called BFF Amanda? Is she even looking for me, or did she give up and go home, did she even try? Oh god my only worth as a human being is gone, as my father would say if I ever lost my virginity I'll become worth less then dirt! Now all my worth is being held in the hands of Atem, and I'll never be able to get it back, what am I now if I am worth nothing?_

Heathers endless thoughts and emotions tortured her, she tried her best, but Heather couldn't help but let out a choking sob, quickly wiping the tears away, trying to regain what composer she had left.

Atem was not allowed to wander to far from her, he over heard her sob and entered the tent to see her wiping away tears from her eyes, "Are you alright love?" he asked with deep concern, Heather could hear the concern in his voice, she couldn't look at him, if she did she knew she would fall apart, and she didn't want to do that too him.

She choked back her tears and cleared her throat, "I'm fine" she calmly replied, putting on her best-fake face.

Atem leaned against his spear, giving her a disbelieving stare, Heather turned away and kept silent, "Fine then" he frustratingly groaned, and walked out of the tent.

Atem was breaking one of their tribes own traditions, but he was concerned for Heathers' physical, as well as mental health, so that was justification enough to bend this tradition and seek Rebecca help across camp.

"Rebecca?" Atem called, introducing as he entered their tent, Rebecca and Cliff both whipped around in surprise to see him here.

"Atem, hi, where's Heather?" Rebecca greeted in surprise, walking up to him looking around, to see if Heather would appear.

"She's not with me, I came in seek of advice, and assistance regarding Heather" Atem stated, Rebecca blinked in shock.

"Oh, okay…sure, sure what can I …help you with?" she spoke absent-mindedly for a moment.

"I heard her crying" Atem began to explain.

"Oh boy!" Cliff piped up.

"Shut up Cliff!" Rebecca harshly yelled, "Go on Atem" she added, in a kinder voice with a polite smile, gesturing them to take a walk, Atem nodded in agreement, and the two of them started walking along the camp, explaining what he had witnessed, with her sudden change of behavior.

"Hmmm, sounds like she's conflicted" Rebecca stated.

"Conflicted?" he questioned, blinking in confusion.

"Emotionally troubled" she clarified.

"Ah" Atem replied with understanding.

"So what should I do, should I just ignore it?" he asked.

"Ah no, you should at least talk to her, and find out what's wrong" Rebecca said.

"From there I trust you'll know what to do" she added, Atem nodded and thanked her before returning to the tent, once inside he frantically scrambled out realizing she was gone!

Heather continued to wander deeper and deeper into the jungle in the direction where Atem and Heather first met, occasionally glancing over her shoulder hearing his loud cries for her, her eyes filled with sorrow, draped with rings of sleepless nights, her face was even more pale then before, as some of the color and sparkle left her eyes, as she continued deeper through the jungle terrain.

"I'm sorry, I know you'll find someone who's worth more, and more beautiful than me," she timidly whispered, tears flowing down from her face.

Heather had been severely depressed before when she lived in America, she was so depressed that she tried to take her life, and was hospitalized until she recovered and was put on anti-depressant and anxiety meds, but now that she was no longer in America, and had the medication, her emotions had been acting like a wild never ending roller coaster, and she was reaching rock bottom again!

Tony was whom she called her depression, the dark voice that loomed over her, demeaning her propose, and would eventually try to convince, and encourage her to remove herself from the world.

Perhaps having sex with Atem sent her over the edge, unleashing all those raw, untamed emotions?

Heather then turned her head back still hearing Atem call for her, sounding even more desperate.

_**You don't honestly believe he really loves you do you?**_

The dark voice whispered.

"I thought…maybe" she hesitantly replied,

**Don't be a fool! You're nothing more then a fat, ugly, worthless tool!**

The dark voice cut her off with a harsh hiss, Heather just continued to walk until she came to the massive cliff leading to higher grounds, a familiar stream washed over the cliff side.

Duke in his falcon form soared rapidly far overhead, with Atem, Joey, Seto, Tristan, and Cliff not too far behind, Cliff had the strong feeling he should come, thinking that whatever physical or mental issue she is having was a medical one, and would require his aid, if not he'd gladly step aside and let Atem handle her.

Duke finally spotted her several levels up, following along side the stream, Duke circled back slightly, and called to Atem informing him of her location, "Keep your eyes on her Duke, don't lose track of her" Atem ordered, transforming into his Albino lion form, along with Joey, Seto, and Tristan. Cliff climbed up onto Setos' back, and then continued their pursuit.

Atem ran on ahead, rapidly leaping and climbing up the cliff sides, Heather lost grip or the sharp rocky wall and fell several feet landing harshly on a cliff ledge reminding her of how far up she really was!

Duke in his falcon form screeched at her, hovering just a few feet away, his talons picking at her crimson hair.

Seeing her head lift slowly Duke could see her sickly eyes, along with all the scruffs, cuts and wounds on her body, Duke gave several bird calls, which Atem could understand perfectly, Duke was saying that upon seeing her eyes, she looked very ill,

Atem growled as he finally reached the next level, dashing then starting up the next cliff ledge.

Heather had her eyes fixated on a ledge that over looked the entire jungle, resting at least thirty feet above her!

It was a sheer fifty-foot drop at least from where she clung to the untamed cliff side, as Atem was seen starting to climb up after her at a fast pace.

Heather kept climbing on, even though she was petrified of heights, and her hand, or foot would occasionally slip, threatening the possibility of her plummeting to her death.

Atem knew the ledge she was climbing to, it was the very ledge he kneeled over, the day he met her, Atem was hot on her tail, but she managed to reach the top before him, Duke tried his best to grab at her with his talons, trying to stop or slow her down, with no success, as she walked up the spiral pathway that lead up to the ledge, Duke then flew up to the beginning of the ledge and landed in front of her spreading his wings out protectively, trying to keep her from going any farther.

Duke screeched for Atem to hurry that she was nearing the edge of the ledge, as Atem was nearly to the top, his eyes bulged open and pushed himself harder, Duke tried everything he could think of to get her to stop; pecking at her, thrusting his wings forward, giving an intimidating caw, or screech, but nothing seemed to faze her, Atem finally reaching the top he blazed up the spiral path up to the ledge, Atem quickly de-transformed, knowing that the could possibly collapse under all the weight, Atem ran up to her and scooped her up over his shoulder, and moved them away from the ledge, they both sighed in relief.

Atem and Duke descended back down to the lower level of the jungle and met up with Cliff and the others.

Cliff just had to look at her for a second to know what it was, Cliff nodded his head, "Depression and a panic attack" he replied sadly, upon hearing Cliff diagnosis Atem only gripped her tighter, they made their way back to the tribal ground, Atem carried her into their tent, as Cliff went to his to retrieve some medicine.

Atem started to take Cliff diagnosis very seriously, seeing how different she was acting, she just stood there motionless as he pulled her wrists up and tied them to a support pole closest to their bed, her back against the pole.

She didn't struggle or fight him in the least, she said nothing, and her face was pale, with the most mournful he had ever seen, since he lost his father some time ago…

Atem tried various things to get her attention to no avail; he then abruptly hit and shook the support pole roughly while yelling at her to snap out of it, which would have made anyone jump out of their skin, but the reaction was so minuscule it began to make Atem really worry for her.

**See? See how much he hates you; see how much you inconvenience his life? You know he'd be much happier without you!**

The dark voice hissed.

Atem then wrapped his arm around her, while grabbing her chin with his other hand, forcing her to look at him. Her expression didn't change in the slightest, though he felt her struggle a little trying to look away from his tender expression.

"I know you're still in there" he whispered, kissing at her neck, Atem couldn't even get her to moan when kissing her pleasure spots on her neck!

Atem growled and kissed her harder and longer, moving from one side of her neck to the other, then to her face, he finally started to get a reaction out of her, hearing her softly whimper.

Atem then his lips into hers forcing his tongue inside, now he got a reaction, he felt her head struggle more trying to break free from the deep kiss, Atem then pulled away from a moment both gasping for air, "P-please stop" she quietly pleaded, before he crashed into her lips again, and again, and again.

"Ahem I hate to interrupt…well I shouldn't say that" Cliff chuckled, "Cliff!" Rebecca yelled smacking him over the head, Atem turned and glared at both of them, hoping they'd catch a hint and leave.

"Sorry it took us so long, we had to make a fresh batch" Rebecca stated, pointing to the clay bowl filled with liquid medicine in Cliffs' hand.

"This will help her?" he questioned, they both nodded in reply, "Alright then" he agreed, gesturing them permission to approach.

At first Heather didn't resist taking the medicine until she got a good taste of it, and it tasted horrible!

The liquid was as thick as paste; its bluish, and green color screamed "I'm poison" and tasted like toothpaste, combined with grapefruit, along with some nutty flavor perhaps chocolate, which she hated!

She gagged trying not to swallow anymore, but Atem forced her mouth open tilting her chin up.

Atem covered her mouth after they forcefully poured more of that foul liquid in her mouth, "Swallow" Atem ordered, as she violently shook her head.

"Come on Heather it's really for your own good" she pleaded.

Atem uncovered her mouth, believing she swallowed that batch, "Just a little left" Cliff stated, Atem nodded grabbing her chin firmly, forcing her mouth open again as Cliff poured the last of the medicine down her throat, once Cliff was done Atem cover her mouth making sure she swallowed all of it.

Rebecca then handed Atem a bowl of water for Heather, "Drink it" Atem commanded, this time she willingly took the water, Atem gently tilted the bowl as continued to drink until the bowl was empty,

Atem handed Rebecca the bowl, "You won't need to bind her like that, since the medicine was mixed with a muscle relaxer, she won't be going anywhere" she reassured him, Atem nodded and started to untie her wrists, holding her firmly in his warm embrace.

"Just keep a close eye on her, so that she doesn't suffocate herself in the blankets or pillows" she added, following Cliff out.

"Oh and we'll be in every morning to give her the medicine" Rebecca remembered peeking back in, "For how long?" Atem blinked, "Forever" Cliff called.

"It's alright Atem, she probably was taking medicine for this, when she was living in America" Rebecca stated, "But why now, why did this happen now, and not days or weeks ago?" Atem asked, looking at Heather sadly.

"Depression is a slow decline, and is easy to hide at the earlier stages" she educated him.

"Don't worry Atem she'll feel her old self within a couple of days" she comforted him.

Atem nodded as she left them alone.

Atem gently laid her on the blankets, propping her head, and knees with some pillows and laid over her picking up on where they left off.

After several hours Atem could already see an improvement on her behavior, she held many facial expressions, as if she was battling with something.

"Shut up!" she abruptly yelled, a look of anger clouded her face, Atem who was sharpening, and polishing his weapon turned in shock and concern, Atem watched her serious eyes move around as if she was possessed, and thinking about something, as her body twitched and randomly jerked.

"You okay love?" he asked, taking a few steps towards her, "Atem please h-help me!" she sobbed, Atem walked over and laid next to her pulling her into his arms, looking down at her, as he stroked her cheek.

She continued to sob in his arms, as he kissed and quietly shushed her, Atem rested his forehead against hers, "What's wrong love?" he whispered, gently turning her on her side, stroking her crimson hair.

"It's that dark voice, Tony he's tormenting me, I can't get it to shut up!" she cried, closing her eyes, she slowly opened them again to feel Atem lips press up against hers.

"Don't worry love, I won't let anything hurt you" Atem comforted her in a whisper, Atem hummed as she laid in his warm protective embrace, he periodically kissed her cheeks and forehead, while stroking her crimson red hair.

Several days had passed, and Heather seemed back to normal, Atem talked to his grandmother in request to extend their honeymoon, and she agreed under the circumstances. Keillias' tent was a very large tent filled with hanging beads, and jewels, multi colored drapes and rugs proudly laid across the walls and floor of her tent, and dozens upon dozen of animal totems of every animal imaginable littered her entire tent.

"What's bothering you my boy?" Keillia asked, catching Atem off guard in his train of thought, "Huh, oh nothing, it's nothing" he blinked, then turned to walk away, "Atem" Keillia called, he turned to her, "Yes?"

"You should teach her how to use her guardian form," she suggested, Atem thought about it for a moment then nodded in agreement, then walked out of her tent.

Exiting her tent Atem was then greeted by Rebecca, "Hey Atem"

"Greetings Rebecca, is anything wrong?" he greeted and asked sounding a bit concerned, but relaxed as Rebecca shook her head, "Everything just fine, I was just sent to tell you your new chief attire is finished and waiting for you in your tent" she happily informed him, Atem gratefully thanked her and headed to his tent to change.

Atem entered his tent to see his new outfit waiting for him, on his wooden table, his cloth and sash was far more colorful with gold hemming, with green, blue, black, and red strips, a new golden cuff with a few large, long feathers dangling from the bottom, and emerald jewels going across the middle, last but not least was his head piece, a large golden ring with gold wings extending up the sides, the proud centerpiece of the golden headband was a small diamond surrounded by four, jewels; sapphire, emerald, Ruby, and Amethyst.

Heather walked announced herself walking in, Atem smiled at her as he finished putting on his new chief attire, except his golden headband, which he was reaching for, Heather zipped up to him seeing the sparkly piece of jewelry in his hand, "Can I see it?" she asked bashfully, giving him a cute face.

Atem chuckled leaning in smiling deviously at her, making her blush, Heather took the hint and pulled him in and kissed him tenderly, as they kissed he handed her his headpiece, she slowly pulled away from their kiss to look at it.

Atem rubbed her sides and kissed her neck as she closely examined his "crown" fondly running her fingers over every detail.

"Its so beautiful Atem" she sighed, "Heh you like it?" Atem chuckled, "Oh I do, it's so shiny, detailed, and polished!" she replied excitedly, "Did they make this from scratch?" she curiously asked, looking at Atem.

"Normally they would have, but in this case no, I told them I wanted to wear my fathers crown" he stated, "Wait this is…your fathers…" she slowly replied, "And since you love it so much I want you to wear it, so that the whole tribe knows how much I love you" Atem whispered lovingly.

Heather went wide-eyed, staring between him and his fathers' crown, "Oh no I-I couldn't!" she exclaimed, Atem raised his hand silencing her, "I have made up my mind, will you honor me by wearing my fathers' crown?" he interrupted,

Heather eyes teared up, "Yes I will," she cried, crashing into his arms; Atem smirked wrapping his arms around her, stroking her hair and back.

Ukki, Samantha and her three sisters then announced their selves, "You may enter" Atem called, the five girls then came crashing into their tent, "Heather, Heather you…ready?" Ukki said at first with excitement then slowed her speaking realizing they were interrupting a moment they were having…

"Oh sorry we can come back" Ukki apologized,

"Yeah didn't know we were interrupting a moment," Ferra added turning and following Ukki out,

"Ya didn't know you two were about to get…busy!" Samantha teased, giving a suggestive grin.

Heather furiously blushed, as Atem grinned deviously at her, she then quickly pushed him away chasing after them, yelling "Hey, no we weren't!"

Atem laughed then turned to prep his weapons, Atem then held a glare on his face hearing someone sneak in from the back entrance of the tent, Atem turned spear in hand but relaxed a titch seeing it was Yugi.

"Your leg seems to have healed nicely" Atem mentioned, "Pfft, don't start acting like you suddenly care, you can't fool me" Yugi scoffed.

Atem rolled his eyes turning away from him, and resumed tending to his weapons, "I assume we're still on for tonight?" Yugi asked Atem just silently nodded.

Yugi then left out the entrance he came, Atem sighed wondering if this is what Heather really wanted, but then shook his doubt off, and finished tending to his weapons, and left their tent.

Atem patrolled the tribal grounds watching the young men and women at work, Atem reached the main campfire, seeing they were setting up Atems' and Heathers designated sitting area "thrones" at the top of a high rising platform that they had already assembled, both chairs were made and elaborately carved out of wood, each chair was uniquely designed, each arm rest on Atems' chair looked like the full head and body of a lion, as if two lions were holding up the chair as the lions legs and paws were the actual leg supports of the throne!

Atem watched as they began to paint the lions on his chair white, emeralds served for the lions eyes, resembling his own, Atem turned to see them begin to detail Heathers chair in which her animal supports were king cheetahs, "Spare no detail, I want the detail of those king cheetah breath taking" he ordered, "Yes my chief" the tribal man replied.

Atem nodded and continued walking, he then noticed all the young children playing and laughing, and seeing women hold and care for their newborns.

Atem couldn't wait to have children of their own, Atem then had the extreme urge to be close to Heather,

_Duh, we're not supposed to be far apart, it's still our honeymoon!_

Atem then slaps his head, dumbfounded suddenly remembering, Atem heads past their tent and up the hill in search for Heather, Atem hears Ukki, Ferra and Amelia, so he assumes she must be nearby.

Atem stood by the lake looking around for them, he groaned in frustration not being able to find them, though he could hear them clear as day!

"Hey buddy what's up?" Joey came and greeted him, Atem face lit up seeing a familiar face, "Hey Joey, you haven't seen Heather have you?" he asked, Joey shook his head, "No but I'd but happy to help ya look" he replied, Atem gave him a thankful nod.

"Alright one wife coming up!" Joey cheered, rubbing his hands together; Atem couldn't help but chuckle at his humor.

Heh, heh leave it to Joey, to bring me up when I'm down…still I feel rather empty without Heather…

He thought to himself, "Hey Atem, Joey what you guys looking for?" Duke and Tristan called running up to them.

"Greetings Duke, Tristan you two haven't seen Heather have you?" Atem greeted asking them, Atem sighed seeing them shake their heads in response, "But we'd be glad to help you look" they chimed in unison.

Seto then came over the hill to see Atem, Joey, Duke, and Tristan, looking all over around the lake, trees, and nearby bushes. Seto rolled his eyes walking up to them, "What are you fools doing?" he snapped, Atem who was looking through a few bushes stopped and glared back at him, "I don't suppose you've seen Heather have you?" he un-amusingly blinked at him.

"Heh, heh what am I her keeper?" Seto chuckled crossing his arms with a smug look.

"No" Atem, simply stated, "Why don't you help us look Seto" Duke snapped.

"Heh, no thanks, I'll leave this fools errand to you idiots" Seto smugly mocked, turning to walk away.

"It's okay, guys let him go…I wouldn't even trust Seto to watch my dog!" Atem mockingly proclaimed, causing Seto to stop dead in his tracks turning at them with a glare,

"Fine I'll help, it'll just make you all look all the more stupid when I find them first!" he sneeringly proclaimed, helping them search for them.

Heather, Ukki, Samantha and her three sisters all hide in watching them search for them, "Heather what do we do, they're bound to find us any moment!" Ukki frantically whispered, "Shhh!" they all shushed Ukki, "Relax Ukki, now do you all remember the plan?" Heather whispered looking at each of them, who nodded except for Ukki, "Ukki…" Heather growled, "I'm sorry, I'm scared, tell me again I promise to remember this time!" she said defensively.

"Ukki your job is simple, just go out there and distract them, just stand in the lake and distract them" she clarified, "Now go Ukki!" Heather ordered, "Yeah you better not mess this up!" Savannah snapped.

Ukki gulped and nodded, transforming into a white dove, and flew out and landed in the lake, Atem and the others watched a small white dove land and swim about in the lake, Atem and his friends went over to the dove, "Oh Hey Ukki there you are, do you know where Heather is?" Atem asked.

Ukki transformed back into her human form, looking nervous as hell…

"Hey chief, um Heather? … Yeah I've seen her um…I'll t-try t-to remember" she nervously stuttered. "Hurry up!" Seto snapped, causing Ukki to jumped out of her skin a little, and shrink back in fear.

"I'm sorry I'm trying," she fearfully whispered, trying not to cry,

Atem and the others just glared at him, "Now why'd you have to go and do that?" Tristan snapped at him,

They all started to argue as Heather, Ferra, Savannah, Amelia, and Samantha snuck up behind them.

Atem feeling something was behind him he looked over his shoulder to see Heather sneaking up behind him!

But it was too late for him to react in time; she along with the other four girls shoved them all into the cold lake waters!

Heather pushed Atem,

Ferra pushed Joey,

Savannah pushed Duke,

Amelia pushed Tristan,

And Samantha shoved Seto!

All the men cried out in shock upon entering the water except for Atem and Seto, but still held a look of surprise when reemerging out of the water.

The girls hysterically laughed and giggled as the five men sat in the shallow water staring at them.

The girls slowly stopped laughing as each man one by one, got a deviously smirk on their faces, starting with Atem!

"Aha…. RUN!" Heather screamed, and they all took off running, Atem and his friends leapt out of the water dashing after them.

Some of the girls made the mistake of looking behind them as they ran, seeing the one that they shoved in the water, hot on their tails!

They guys just left Ukki be since she was already in the water…

Ferra was the first to go down, snatched up by Joey, and started carrying her kicking and screaming over his shoulder, heading back up to the lake, next was Amelia making the mistake of trying to climb a tree…

The last three were Duke chasing Savannah, Seto trying to outsmart Samantha and Atem hoping he'd get lucky with Heather, the three girls weaved in and out of tents trying to avoid being caught by them, but as they began to tire out Savannah was the next to fall, and be carried off by Duke.

The two men raced trying to be the next one to catch their girl first, both for prideful reasons, neither of them wanting to be the "last" one, but Atem knew that Heather wouldn't make this easy for him, but then again Samantha wasn't a _easy_ woman either, so this was going to be a true challenge for both of them, and just like Heather, Samantha didn't always play fair.

Heather was nearing Cliff and Rebeccas' tent, to her horror she sees Rebecca unsuspectingly exit her tent, "Rebecca look out!" Heather cried, Rebecca turned in shock and quickly ducked down to the ground as Heather leapt over her, as Atem moved around her, Rebecca slowly stood up blinking, still wide eyed, she then let out a sigh and laughed, walking off in the opposite direction.

Even though Heather had a lot of pride, she decided to give this one to Atem and be caught first, to boost Atems' ego, making Seto look like the one who needed to step up his game…

Atem picked her up and carried her over the hill, he then abruptly stopped, "I know you let me catch you" Atem spoke, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Anything for my chief" she softly replied winking at him, Atem smiled in response, Atem joined up with Joey, Tristan, and Duke were waiting for him and Seto to return, with Ferra, Amelia, and Savannah still slung over their shoulders.

Finally after a few minutes Seto came running up with Samantha over his shoulder, Seto had an annoyed look on his face, as she kicked and screamed in his grasp, all the guys smirked as they stepped into the shallow end of the lake, the girls kicked and flailed as they carried them deeper and deeper, until one by one they threw them into the deep cold waters!

Atem and his friends laughed as they all one by one popped out of the water gasping and shaking from the cold lake waters, all except Heather, Atem suspiciously looked around for her, the water was too shallow for her to sneak up on him, Atems' suspicion turned into deep concern and fear as he and his friends starting searching deeper into the lake.

….Meanwhile….

Upon being thrown into the deep cold lake, Heathers crown, the one Atem gave to her, that was once his fathers, slipped off her head, and began sinking rapidly deeper into the cold dark depths of the lake waters!

Shit! I knew I should've taken the crown to get fitted first, Gah I'm such an idiot, Atems' going to kill me if I lose his fathers crown!

She mentally panicked as she swam after the sinking crown, Heather knew she had to be careful since she was told about the rivers undertow, that connected to the lake, the undertow is somewhere towards the bottom of the lake, probably where the shadowy, murky water begins…

Heather looked around desperately for the crown, and then she saw it!

Its gems reflecting off of the sunlight beaming into the watery depths, resting in the middle of what look like a field of thick seaweed, swaying, and shifting ensnared the crown, a natural instinct, or red flag told her to stay away, from the seaweed, since it has a natural ability to hold a death grip on anything it can get its green, slimy fingers on!

She couldn't do it, she couldn't face Atem, she couldn't bear to tell him that she lost his fathers' crown, after he gave it to her a mere few hours ago, Heather could just imagine the mockery, snickering, and humiliation Atem, and Heather would face, but she felt Atem would get more of the brunt of it, since it was his fathers' crown!

Heather decided to ignore her own screaming instincts to stay away, and swam towards and into the field of seaweed, trying her best to swim around the seaweed as much as she could, she was nearly out of air when she finally reached the crown, so her relaxed composure grew less and less, as she tried freeing the crown from the dredged seaweed, but as she freed the crown from one strand three more managed to ensnarl its self around the crown, as if the lake didn't want to give up its new found treasure!

Heather tugged and jerked at the crown more frantically, nearly reaching her limit without oxygen. Then by trashing a little too hard she accidentally got one of her feet and legs entrapped by seaweeds!

Heather then forgot about the crown and the new battle for his life against the seaweeds began, she frantically jerked, pulled and twisted, trying to free herself in a panic, diminishing what little air supply she had left.

Heather then felt something warm grab her, and force her in their direction. It was Atem, with the others swimming down next to him, except for Seto, and Duke.

Atem put his mouth over hers and allowed her to take his air, Atem turned then to receive Joeys air, Joey then swam back up to the surface and back down again, to do the whole thing all over again.

Duke and Seto then returned swimming down carrying sharp daggers in their teeth, and started slicing away at the bed of weeds.

This process seemed to go on for what seemed like forever, but in reality one several minutes, Once Seto sliced Heather free Atem pulled her up against him and swiftly swam them up to the surface, they both popped out of the water gasping heavily for air, Atem then pulled them both to shore, Atem laid her on her back as he laid on side next to, stroking her wet hair from her face, Heather place a hand on his panting chest, Atem pulled her in closer, into a protective embrace, she turned her head hearing Joey, Tristan, Seto and Duke surface.

They all slowly dragged their feet to the shore and shallow waters of the lake, and collapsed onto their behinds, all-panting in exhaustion.

Ukki, Samantha and her three sisters came running up the hill with Rebecca and Cliff following closely behind.

Duke slowly walked up to Atem and handed him his fathers crown,

Cliff and Rebecca looked them all over thoroughly as they all moved and sat up on the ground, making sure everyone was alright, Heather then felt cold judging eyes fixate on her.

"Heather, are you feeling alright?" Cliff asked breaking the awkward silence, "Yes, I'm fine" she breathing deeply, "Are you sure, you didn't try to?" Cliff questioned, but then was cut off by her, "No-no, I'm fine, it was the crown, it fell off, and I tried to retrieve it," she defensively explained.

Heather looked around seeing their faces of question and disbelief, she then looked up and Atem who was holding her looking down at her with the same look, "Atem I swear!" she exclaimed, Atem then leaned in pressing her forehead against hers, staring into her eyes, she then playfully growled at him and bit his nose!

Atem yelped and jerked back covering, and rubbing his nose looking at her in surprise, and slight arousal.

The other girls including Rebecca broke out into giggles as the men, rolled around laughing.

Everyone then abruptly stopped seeing Keillia and Meekio looking at the group, Keillia had a look of amusement, while Meekio stared impatiently tapping her foot, "Samantha, Savannah, Ferra, and Amelia, what are you doing? We've got work to do!" Meekio snapped, the four girls just gave sheepish grins, shrugging their shoulders, "Well move it, the evening banquet is soon!" she added, the four girls hustled to their feet and hurried past their mother.

"I'll go get this fitted for Heather so it doesn't fall off again" Ukki shyly spoke up, walking over to Atem, he then handed her the crown.

"Ukki" Meekio called to her as she passed by, Ukki froze; slowly turning towards her, "Y-Yes?" she hesitantly answered.

"Gather a few girls to dry off our chief, we can't have him walking around soaked to the bone" she ordered, "Yes Elder" she bowed and hurried off.

Atem helped Heather stand to her feet, as the others stood up, gathering their things, "That's right there's no fun till the work is done" Meekio chimed, clapping her hands, Seto, Duke and the others rushed off to get back to what they were supposed to be doing.

Except for Heather and Atem, several tribal women rushed up past Keillia and Meekio and over to Heather and Atem starting to dry them off, Heather grabbed their cloths gesturing that she could do it herself.

"Atem did you give Heather a Taste Of The Wilds yet?" Keillia asked, Atem shook his head, "I was planning on doing it today, grandmother" Atem replied, Keillia nodded, "Very good", "Very Good, you'd reward foolishness?" Meekio angrily cried, "My Chief I realize it's still your honeymoon, but she has got to learn some discipline!" Meekio added more politely, "Discipline, what on earth did I do?" Heather snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry did nearly drowning not make my point clear?" snapped pretending to be stupid.

"Meekio!" Atem called out in shock, "It's about time you pulled your head out of the clouds my dear, and start acting responsible!" she scolded, the tribal women were done drying Atem off as they bowed to him and left as things began to heat up.

"Responsible, you think I'm not responsible? How dare you! I pull more then my own fair share around here, in fact I've been given the impression that I should slow down, with Atem here following me around!" Heather yelled, Atem pulled her back trying to restrain her, but she yanked her arms free from his grasp, and snarled angrily at him like a cheetah!

Heather then stopped with a dumbfounded look on her face, trying to contemplate what just happened, "Well maybe if you stopped trying to do a _mans'_ job, Atem wouldn't _have_ to be so inconvenienced to _have_ to follow you around!" Meekio retorted, "Meekio do you have to be so harsh on the girl?" Keillia interjected,

"Agh-I, I'm inconveniencing everybody? Meekio it was just a harmless prank…that had an unforeseeable turn of events" Heather argued, "Your Chief, and husband doesn't have time for such nonsense!" Meekio sneered, angrily gesturing at her.

"We were having _fun_ Meekio, you think _fun_ is nonsense?" Heather raised her voice, "Are you trying to tell me that Atem, your chief isn't allowed to have _fun_?" she added, gesturing to Atem standing behind her.

"No, a young child may _claim_ they're having fun, but in reality it's stupidity!" Meekio corrected in a nasty tone, "Oh so now my type of fun is stupid, you're saying I'm stupid now?" Heather clarified sounding hurt,

"I wouldn't of approved you marrying Atem if there wasn't hope for you" Meekio stated in a calmer tone, _thinking_ that she was being comforting…

"WHAT!" she exclaimed, "But now that your single adolescent stage is over, it's time for you to _wake_ up, and _grow_ up!" Meekio smugly continued.

"Your Chief needs a wife, not some attention seeking, trouble making, floozy!" Meekio yelled, "MOTHER!" Samantha yelled at her in shock overhearing what she just said, Heather choked as Atem gasped not fully believing what they just heard.

Before anyone else could say anything Heather stomped up to Meekio, "Fine, you want me to grow up fine, if you think growing up is all work and _zero_ fun, then fine, I'll be that perfect little wife everyone envisions me to be, or better yet why don't I just _leave_ so that way _EVERYBODY'S_ happy!" Heather hurtfully sneered, which grew into a wail, she then stormed off, Keillia, Atem and even her oldest daughter Samantha was glaring at her.

"Mom how could you say that? Those rowdy tribal boys can and do far worse and you never pick on them!" Samantha snapped, "Samantha she's too immature, she needs to grow-" Meekio stated until Samantha interrupted her, "Everyone's too uptight around her mother, all everyone ever did around here was work, eat and sleep, until Heather came along and taught everyone how to live again!" she exclaimed, "Even if that's true, I still think you would've been a better choice for Atem" Meekio defended, but then was cut off by the sound of Atems' dark chuckle.

"So that's what all this is about is it? All those cruel words, of demeaning, and hate, all because I married Heather and not one of your daughters?" he darkly hissed.

"Atem" Meekio started to speak, but was harshly cut off, "Shut up!" he roared, then took a step back to regain his composure.

"You will not breath a single word, until our honeymoon is over, I don't want to hear you even utter a sound even if your life depended on it!" he sneered, glaring at her, which put fear upon Meekios' and Samanthas' face, while Keillia had a look of deep concern.

"Now get to work…I've got a cheetah to soothe" he darkly ordered, and watched Samantha pulled her mother away, Keillia just stood there as Atem slowly walked up to her side, he stood as they exchanged stares for a moment, before Atem snorted and walked away…

"That ones' got some built up anger, animal spirits help us if he loses her!" she sighed, as Yugi came limping out of the shadows, "See grandmother, I told you I wasn't making it up" Yugi boasted, "Hush child, I've known this for a long time, but I do admit I never thought It was this bad" Keillia admitted, with a look of sorrow on her face.

"I can't wait for tonight when Atem accepts me back into the family, I will finally have the chance to fight him for The Right Of Rule" he proudly and excitedly proclaimed.

"Son, if you keep poking a lion while covered in meat sauce, what do you think it'll do?" she scolded, Yugi just laughingly scoffed, crossing his arms,

Keillia just sighed and shook her head at him as she walked away.

Maybe the spirits were right…maybe Yugi is a lost cause, if this is true I pray that Atem doesn't fail us, for he's the last of our royal line!

She sadly thought walking back to her tent.

…..Meanwhile…

Heather had already collected her bag of belongings, and was near the edge of the tribal grounds, while Rebecca along side her begging her not to go.

Atem then came and scooped Heather up from behind, and carried her out into the jungle!

Rebecca looked just as shocked as she did, as Atem carried her out deeper and deeper into the jungle, Rebecca stopped and decided to go back into the safety of the tribal grounds, figuring Atem knew what he was doing.

After an about an hour of Atem carrying her deeper and deeper into the jungle, "Where are you taking me?" she asked looking up at him, his frustrated stare remained unchanged, as he kept walking.

Heather then gave up trying to get the answer let alone any type of response after over another hours of asking!

Finally after what seemed like forever, they reached the end of the jungle and the beginning of the savannah, as he stopped and put her down on the main road.

Atem then turned as if he was about to leave!

"Atem, where are you going?" she called, shadow covering his eyes, "Isn't this what you wanted?" he replied not looking back at her.

"Um…No" she retorted, "Well it sure looked like it to me!" he angrily snapped; now glaring at her.

"Look Atem people are going to do and say things they don't mean, I wasn't going to leave, even though it looked like it, I was just going to find a cool secluded place to hide out for a while" she explained.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know, if you don't tell me?" Atem snapped, "You've got quite a temper on you" she stated, "Heh, so what's your point?" he chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Nothing, just wondering if you knew" she plainly stated, "So you weren't trying to leave, you weren't trying to escape?" Atem clarified not fully believing her, "Yes Atem, I don't even have my passport, just my ipod, see," she said defensively showing him the inside of her bag.

Atem then relaxed giving a sigh in relief, Atem then walked up to her, pulling her into his arms, kissing her on the neck and cheek,

Atem then tried to show her how to transform into a cheetah, with no success…

Me, transform into a King Cheetah? Not likely…

Heather negatively thought as she continued to look at him with a look of disbelief, Heather then felt strange suddenly, as Atem suddenly got bigger, or was she getting smaller?

"Hey you did it!" he praise, shaking his albino main against the breeze, "Huh?" she confusingly replied, looking at herself, the moment she laid eyes on her King cheetah body, she panicked, flailing, rolling, and tripping all over herself, giving out distressful cheetah cries!

Atem watched in slight amusement as she continued to freak out, some of her jumps reaching over four feet high!

Atem then trotted over to her, and firmly pinned her to the ground, "Hey, hey relax, try to get a hold of yourself" Atem stated sitting on top of her, waiting for her to relax.

Within a few minutes she finally laid there breathing calmly, Atem then slowly got up off of her, letting her slowly get to her feet.

"Are you ready?" he asked,

"Ready for what?" she asked confusion filling her eyes.

"Go on, go run" he chimed, swaying his head towards the open savannah plains.

"Run?" she questioned, not understanding what he was getting at.

"Go, go on…RUN!" he ordered with a lions roar, swatting at her behind getting her to run into the savannah.

Atem chuckled as he lazily walked over and perched himself up on a nearby boulder, lazily watching her swiftly dash about.

Atem knew that the best way to snap her out of her panicked, confused state was to have her due what cheetahs due best…run!

Atem would occasionally get up from his boulder and follow her to where ever she ran off to, before she was able to run off again, Atem leaped in front of her blocking her path, "Hold on!" he called out, she stopped in surprise giving him her attention, Atem knew he wouldn't have her attention for long since he knew she was hungry for adventure, and to discover her new animals body and powers it possesses.

"You can not go any farther" he added, "Huh why not?" she confusingly questioned as she sat, tilting her head, while shifting her ears, "Because this is the edge of our territory, it is not safe to go any further" he informed her, "So this is the edge of the tribes territory so what? What's wrong with explore a little beyond the fence?" she replied carelessly eagerly got up, starting to move around him, Atem let out a lions roar swiping and pushing her back a good ten feet, behind a boulder with a wing carved into it, measuring a few hands from the wing was a carving of fangs, Atem walked her over to look at the carvings, "Heather it's not that I don't love exploring, but we can't go meandering around in some other tribes territory!" Atem snapped,

"The wing is the symbol for our tribe, but what is the other one?" she asked, "Next to our wing is a pair of fangs, they are known as the Blue Fangs…they're not a friendly tribe, very territorial, power hungry, greedy, and blood thirsty… so it wouldn't be wise to enter their territory" Atem explained.

"Ooohhh…have you or anyone in our tribe ever personally meet or talk to them before?" she asked, laying down by the boulder, "Yes many, many years back, way before I was born, our history with their tribe is not a very good one, they've waged several wars with us in attempts to win…or steal our land, obviously not being successful and on the brink of being wiped out, they eventually offered a peace treaty, not wanting anymore wars we agreed, our tribe also has another peace treaty with another tribe that relocated to the mountains" Atem told her pointing to a mountain range just barley peaking out behind the jungle.

"Oh, what's their tribe like?" she excitedly asked, as Atem laid next to her, "I can't personally say, our tribe hasn't seen or been up there in over a decade, I've been told the SilverStone tribe are very territorial, and weary of strangers but not blood thirsty, or anything like that" Atem stated.

"Ah" she sighed, "Come on we should go and get back before the sun sets" Atem stated leading her back to the tribe grounds.

They arrive Several hours later, just in time for the evening banquet, they transform back into their human forms, and were Heather and Atem are lead to their new "thrones" resting proudly on top of a mid rising platform, Atem sat in his extravagant lions throne, and watched Heather with great amusement as she gawked at her chair, thoroughly examining every little detail with awe, "Do you like it?" Atem asked smiling at her, Heather snapped her head up at him with a smile and a light squeal of excitement, causing Atem to laughed, "Hah, I'll take that as a yes"

Heather then slowly sat down on her beautifully designed cushioned throne and sighed, "Wow… I-I can't believe this was hand crafted, I've never seen anything like it!"

Several minutes went by as the banquet continued, even though Atem and Heather were on their thrones, tribesmen and women weren't afraid to approach and chat with them, more so Atem then Heather…

Heather then took an opportunity of silence to ask Atem, "So why the thrones all the sudden Atem?"

Atem gave her a confused look, " I mean you didn't have a throne before, so why now?" she added, "Only the chief and his wife may sit on a throne, since my father died their was technically no chief, so his throne and platform was dismantled" Atem stated, as they both saw Ukki approaching, then giving a bow to both of them before she spoke, "My Chief, my grace, Your crown has been fitted my grace, it is back in your graces tent waiting to be tried on, would you like me to fetch it for you?" she politely announced and asked, Atem was about to reply, but Heather beat him to it, "Oh no I can get it" she quickly stated, getting up, "Heather wait, why don't you let Ukki do it?" he quickly interjected, trying to feed her hints that she should stay with him, but Heather completely ignored his strong hinting and replied, "It's okay Atem really I can get it myself"

"But the ceremony of acceptance is about to start, don't you want to be here to see it, it's what you wanted remember?" he called, "Just start it without me, I'll just be a minute" she yelled back jogging out of sight.

Atem sighed in frustration not liking that idea, or being apart from her, "My Chief, everyone's ready when you are" one of the tribesmen approached and told him.

"Very well, begin the preparations, and tell Yugi" Atem groaned rolling his eyes.

By the time Heather had returned she gazed in confusion and horror to see something she was not expecting, she was very familiar with the family forgiveness/acceptance ritual, all it entailed was a speech, and apology from Atem to Yugi, a few kisses on his face, and that's that,

But when seeing Atem tied to a wooden pole, his back completely exposed, and Yugi holding and cracking a whip on him!

Oh god what is happening? This isn't what I wanted!

She panicked as she rushed over through the thick crowd, there were rocks laid out in a circle around them, if anyone were to step into the ring, for safety reasons the ritual would stop, until it was safe enough again.

Heather ran into the ring crying "No STOP!" as Yugi lifted his hand ready to crack the whip upon Atems' back again, hearing the whip crack, to Atems', and soon Yugis' horror it wasn't Atem would had received that whip lash!

"HEATHER! Untie me!" Atem cried and ordered, several tribesmen rushed over to him and did as ordered without hesitation, many glares and whispers of shame went his way as Yugi dropped the whip shaking in utter shock and horror at what he had just done, realizing that he had destroyed what little honor he had left, and above all he had physically harmed the one who had tried to help him!

Yugi ran, pushing through the crowd, towards the hill, Atem gently, and sorrowfully examined his loved ones new lash wound going down her arm and leg, tribe members brought cloths to press against both Atems' and Heathers wounds.

"Heather why'd you?" Atem began to ask, until Heather interrupted him, "Whatever that was, that's is _not_ what I wanted!" she cried snuggling into him, Atem looked at her with confusion for a moment before realizing that Yugi had tricked him once again, Atems' sorrowfully, confused expression quickly changed into anger, as he gripped her tighter in his protective embrace.

Despite people's calls for punishment for Yugi, Atem raised his hand to silence them, realizing that this could have been an accident, though very unlikely. Atem called an early dismissal walking Heather back to their tent, to his surprise once they reached their tent she took off running up the hill, "Heather wait!" he called in concern, reaching out for her, she quickly stopped spinning around, "Come on, we have to find Yugi!" she called, Atem then relaxed a little and nodded following her up the hill and to the river.

Atem and Heather reached the river, the scene looked peaceful enough besides the rivers strong flowing current.

Heather gasped and pointed to something lying across the riverbank, Atem gestured her to stay put, and crossed the river, upon getting a closer look Atem realized it was some of Yugis' belongings, his cape, sash, and golden cuffs.

Atem managed to pick up the golden cuffs, but then quickly darted across the river hearing something in the bushes nearby, Atem now on the other side of the river protectively in front of Heather pushing her further behind him, "Banshee!" they gasped in unison seeing the massive panther creep out from the bushes, Banshee glared around but then suddenly stopped and started franticly sniffing at the ground as it stood over Yugis' clothing, Bashees' head flew up the moonlight shining down upon its enraged face, its eyes glowing a bright red, as its markings on its body shimmered a bright neon purple!

The enraged cat then gave a snarling roar and dashed off with incredible speed into the jungle, Atem and Heather had both a look of horror and sorrow, "Atem why are you just standing there do something!" she cried, shoving him in Banshees' direction, Atem spun around in shock, "Wh-what do you want me to do?" Atem angrily questioned, "Well do something, go after Banshee, at least _try_ to save Yugi!" she yelled, Atem just shook his head in response, "Why not?" she yelled even louder, "BECAUSE HE'S NOT WORTH IT!" he screamed in her face, Heather quickly moved several feet back in fear, and transformed into her cheetah form, her ears back and her tail tucked between her legs.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to lose my…temper…but I couldn't do anything, even if I wanted too" Atem spoke in a calmer voice.

"B-but he's your brother, doesn't he mean anything to you anymore?" she quietly cried, tears forming in the corner of her eyes, "He used too some time ago, but after a certain point he just became just some random face in the tribe" he simply stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you going to do anything for him?" she asked biting back her growl in her voice.

Atem turned back at the clothing Yugi had left behind; he crossed the river and retrieved it, then lead Heather back to the tribal grounds.

…..Meanwhile….

Keillia was in her tent, praying to the spirits, in front of a large multi colored tapestry filled with animals of all kinds, resting on shelves, and hanging from the ceiling where the tribal men's and women's animal totems, the puma, Yugis' animal totem hanging from the ceiling of her tent suddenly began to crack, hearing this Keillia looked up, getting to her feet, she turned in shock and horror to see Yugis' totem splitting open with and the blue liquid inside spilling out onto the floor, candles that were lit throughout her tent were blown out by a sudden wind that blew through her tent, as flashes of lightning followed by rumbles of thunder, Keillia tears streaming down her face, pulled down the totem, and scooped up the cool liquid on the ground and poured it back into the broken totem, "Oh Yugi, I prayed this day would never come, at least now your spirit along with Banshees' has been put to rest" she sadly spoke, laying his totem on it's side on a shelf.

Keillia then took up her staff, and slowly walked outside seeing the lightning dance throughout the black storm clouds, followed by beating thunder. "I see the animal spirits have also been appeased and are blessing us with a heavy rain, to end our punishment of drought and suffering" she stated closing her eyes, feeling a rain drop land upon her face.

Keillia then turned to See Heather and Atem approaching, Atem carrying the remainder of Yugis' things, Duke, Seto and Joey who were nearby approached to see what was going on, "Duke, Seto, Joey gather out people, our young prince Yugi has appeased Banshee" she informed them, the three did as ordered and gathered the whole tribe within a half hours time, every held mournful expressions as they built up a fire, when the fire was strong enough Keillia gave a sad speech, and a goodbye for Yugi, Keillia then tossed his clothes into the fire and they all watched the fire eat away at them, until their was nothing left.

Everyone then left for their tents as the fire died, rain began to sprinkle throughout the grounds, "Atem" Keillia called, he and Heather turned to her, "Yes grandmother?" he replied sounding a bit weary, "Our royal line, now hangs by a single thread, and that thread is you" she warned, Atem nodded picking Heather up and carrying her up the hill to their tent.

As they reached their tent it started to down pour, forcing Atem to hurry with her inside, once inside he gently put her down, Atem and Heather helped each other get dry, their eyes then met his shimmering orbs of love and desire, gazing into her watery pools of hurt or need, Atem pulled her into a warm embrace, flashes of lightning illuminated the tent as he kissed her passionately, Heather then suddenly jumped and lightly screamed in his grasped as a crash of thunder rattled their tent, Atem picked her up and held her tighter in a warm protective embrace, as she fearfully quaked in his arms.

"Afraid of storms love?" he warmly asked, kissing her on the forehead, "Wha-what gave it away?" she replied sarcastically, "Heh, I suppose this isn't the best time then" Atem chuckled; walking over to their bed of blankets and pillows.

With one hand, Atem prepped their bed then gently laid her in it, snuggling close to her and covering them both with blankets, each crash of thunder sent her deeper and deeper into his chest, Atem wrapped his arms around her and hummed comfortingly, while stroking her back, shoulders, and hair.

"It's all my fault, if it wasn't for me Yugi would still be alive, or if I-"she sobbed until Atem shushed her, "Hush up!" he spoke harshly at first, then in a calming/loving tone, "It's not your fault, all you want was to help Yugi, help us become a family again, and there is nothing wrong or ill mannered about that, Yugi refused to let go, he wanted revenge so bad he was willing to put anyone in harms way to get it, including you, the very person who tried to help him, so don't you _dare_ blame yourself for his death, he dug his own grave",

Atem stared down at her waiting for a response, he then sighed and relaxed seeing her yawn and nuzzle her face into his chest using him as a pillow.

He smirked, and then yawned, he waited as long as he could to make sure Heather fell asleep first, before slipping into a peaceful sleep as the storm raged on.

Several days had passed; Yugis' tent had been taken down the following day of his death, so now their tent was the only tent at the top of the hill over looking the tribe grounds. It rained every other night, no one seemed to complain in fact everyone seemed to be quite happy, Heather spend most of her day wandering around, trying to find something to do, she then wandered up to the river to see Atem and his friends setting up Yugis' puma statue further up stream where the water current was weaker, his statue had the standing puma on top with a curious expression and stance, with its tail swaying off to the side, lingering at the base of the statue was another animal figure a panther that looked to be sneaking around the corner of the base, both animals were beautifully detailed, but Heather wondered why Atem is having his statue place in the middle of the river and not by his fathers resting place?

She wasn't complaining this spot of the river is a gorgeous place to put it, and all the spear fishermen, and water gathers will be able to see its beauty and be reminded of Yugi, Heather then face palmed realizing why Atem was putting it there,

_DUH Yugi was an excellent fisher!_

_In fact that's one of the things he excelled at, besides making, and setting traps,_ remembering this she felt much more relieved, that Atem wasn't just placing Yugis' tombstone…wherever…

But then again Atem is not that type of person.

Being caught in deep thought Heather didn't realize Atem standing in front of her, for who knows how long!

"Heather?" Atem gently called tipping her chin up to him, her mind snapping back to planet earth, she jumped back bit in surprise to see him there, "S-Sorry my mind was elsewhere" she shyly replied, blushing a little.

"Oh, elsewhere huh, do you mind me asking…where?" he seductively replied, pulling her closer.

What? Oh god how long was I out, what was I staring at, to give him that impression…oh god, was I staring at his crotch!?

She thought in shock and slight horror, she knew she had this bad habit of staring blankly at people or…objects, when she is…checked out.

Great just great, now my husband think I want to…"play" and all I was doing was thinking about Yugi…HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!

She angrily thought, starting to shyly back away from him,

"Aha- it's not what you think I swear" she bashfully stated, for every step she took backwards, he took one towards her.

Heather knew where this was going and she didn't like it… not one bit!

She screamed as she turned and fled, as he lunged towards her, and chased after her, Heather knew the battle of dominance had begun, and she knew this could last minutes or days!

It all depended on her strategy, and she knew Atem was a smart man, a very smart man.

Throughout the day her plan would backfire and Atem would have her pinned against the back of a tree making love to her rigorously, but she knew he was only using it as a distraction as he attempted to "rope" her.

Her pleads and struggling only seemed to stimulate him more, she then got to a point of desperation and saw a familiar opening of weakness.

She then lunged forward and clamped onto his nipple hard, she could hear him cry out as she quickly pulled away free from his grasp, she took off running and stopped a few feet away from him, Atem was on his knees rubbing his nipple and chest where she had bitten him, Atem looked up at her, she playfully growled at him making a biting gesture.

Atem deviously smirked at her raising his eyebrows, "Oooooh, you're going to get it for that!" Atem seductively hissed, rising to his feet.

Heather eeped and took of running as Atem darted after her!

Hours had passed and if it wasn't for the dinner banquet, Atem would have caught her for sure, forcing their game to take a temporary pause for much needed food, drink and rest, however the banquet was rather uncomfortable due to Atem deviously eyeing her the whole FREAKING TIME!

And it drove her nuts, she was sitting in her throne only a few feet away from him too, shivers constantly went down her spine knowing that he could pounce on her at any moment if he chose to, but no he just sat back and tortured her as he lazily ate away at the arrangement of food that was laid out before them.

Heather managed to gulp some food and drink down as Atem looked away grabbing a bowl of a variety of different fruits; Atem placed the bowl on his lap and picked up a luscious plump red apple, Heather could hear him taking a large bite out of it due to the loud crunch noise.

Tonight at the banquet they had a rare treat, what the tribe considered to be a delicacy, melons, cantaloupe, honeydew, and watermelon!

Since Heather was married to Atem, the chief, she had first dibs, and then she got an idea…

She called for Ukki, who then came bursting from the crowd, and up the platform steps over to her side, she whispered into her ear, so that Atem couldn't hear, however Atem didn't seemed worried due to Ukkis' eager expression.

Atem knew Ukki was a terrible prankster, or trickster, in fact Ukki was done right terrible at doing or being a part of anything sinister.

Ukki than returned with a bowl of fruit for her, fresh plump, juicy plums, all three melons cut into long spears, and several large, long bananas.

Heather thanked Ukki; with a smile, Ukki gave a slight bow and smiled back, and returned back to where she was in the banquet.

Atem still looked unsuspecting to her devious, dirty little plan, as she picked up and poked at a plump plum, Atem amusingly watched, as she lazily prodded away at it, until finally taking a bite out of it, its rich juice dripped from her lips, and oozed from exposed bite mark onto her hand and finger tips, his eyes widened as his mouth watered. She then lazily dropped the unfinished plum back into the basket as if she was bored of it, and picked up the banana and started to peel off its skin, Atem furiously bushed, his eyes darkening and widening even further!

Heather bit back a giggle, knowing Atem was starting to lose his mind, but she was only getting started, Atem bit back a groan seeing her teasingly slip half the banana into her mouth, and pull it back out again, like a Popsicle or a lollipop, at this point Heather guessed that shear pride and…what was left of his willpower was all that was keeping Atem from jumping on her!

She repeated this several times, driving Atem further and further over the edge, until finally she started slowly eating away, bit by little bit at the banana.

Heather then decided it was time to give him the main course, she slowly got up from her chair, Atem originally thought she was going to make a run for it, but relaxed seeing she was walking over to him, Atem quickly moved his bowl from his lap placing it onto the ground, then reaching his arms out to her, welcoming her onto his lap. She happily climbed up onto his lap, sitting sideways resting both her legs over one of the arm supports, getting a closer look at his love as she stared sucking away at one of her melon spears, he took full advantage by sucking and licking all the extra juice that spilled from her mouth, down her chin and neck, Atem wrapped his arm around her legs to keep her from escaping, as he pulled her closer, Heather tore off a small piece of her melon and stuck it in his mouth, Atem blinked in shock for a moment, before giving her a seductive look and chewing and swallowing the melon piece, he then forced her head to him and kissed her deeply.

"Hmm, you taste good" he seductively hummed, grasping her tighter, watching her squirm a little with an amused smirk, she squealed and squirmed in his grasp even more, as he stood up, realizing her plan had back fired on her miserably as he carried her off to their tent.

Once inside Atem made the mistake of putting her down, she immediately wrestled with him to get free and escape, however she knew that this was going to be a losing battle, seeing that he already had her where he wanted her!

The real battle for dominance had began as they roughly wrestled, Heathers goal was to wrestle him long enough to ware him out, to keep him from doing anything…. More…

However she didn't know if Atem was aware of her true strategy or not, but at this point she didn't care, at this point all she was focused on was remaining in the dominant position, even though she was married to him, she still couldn't find herself to let go, and fully trust Atem to take care of her, to be vulnerable again, but to hold confidence that if anything were to ever happen, to someone, being Atem, whom she make herself vulnerable to would be there to take care of her, protect her.

Just thinking about becoming vulnerable again made her tear up, as her eyes filled with fear, and desperation, Atem saw this and hesitated only for a moment, but then continued his battle against her, Atem knew what he was gazing upon, as he wrestled her, he was battling her wounded half, that fear and hurt he once saw on the day they first met.

He knew how important this battle really was, even though she had labeled it as "just a game", no he knew that this was more than just a game, this was a test to prove that he was man enough to take care of her, that she could let go, of being something that she isn't, and never will need to be, to prove that she doesn't always need to be in control to feel safe.

Their wrestling got down right brutal as she started pulling his hair, biting, and digging her finger nails into his skin, Atem bit back the pain, knowing this wasn't personal.

"No!" she cried out in defeat, as Atem successfully tied her hands and placed them above her head, Atem got up and grabbed a wooden stake dragging her along with him, he then moved her into their bed chamber and dragged her over the blankets, as she continued to kicks and squirm, Atem sat over her as he used the stake to secure her in place.

He then grabbed a dark blind fold, fear shimmered in her teary orbs, as he held the cloth over her face, "What are going to do?" she asked in the most fearful voice he had ever heard.

Atem leaned down holding his hand over her mouth silencing her, "Shhhh, listen, you know I'd never hurt you, all I want you to do is breathe" Atem comfortingly shushed her, he kissed her deeply again to distract her, making sure her eyes were closed before he blind folded them.

Atem held her firm as she screamed and viciously struggled, "No Atem don't, don't do this please, I don't want this please let me go!" she cried a light sob, Atem ignored her pleads, he knew she was afraid, but he also knew he wouldn't really be helping her if he just did as she asked and let her go.

**Rated M Starts Here:**

This became a complete nightmare, no beyond a nightmare for Heather, not only was she bound, but blinded!

Completely at Atems' mercy, she shivered, and bit back a sob now knowing that she was completely exposed to him feeling the cool breeze sweep over her naked body, she gasped and jumped at every touch and sensation he made, even though he was being extremely gentle.

She wondered how long would this continue before he would take her?

She jumped again feeling his warm hands caress her breasts, his fingers circled and gently pulled and twisted her nipples, she jumped again suddenly feeling his hot breath beat against her neck, she jumped again feeling his lips slide up her neck line stopping and kissing beneath her ear.

"Try to relax love" he lovingly whispered, Atem then decided to give her a chance to participate, "Tell you what love, if you promise to behave, I'll give you the choice, of either removing your blind fold, or untying you, or do you not trust yourself?" Atem stated his proposal.

"To soon, ask me again when I'm less j-jumpy, please" she trembled, Atem deviously smiled kissing and licking at her neck, "Very well love," he murmured, she gasped feeling his lips press against her demanding entry, as he caressed her breasts more roughly now.

Atem pulled from their kiss hearing her first moan of pleasure, he smirked darkly kissing her again, roughening his motions even more, trying to get her to moan even louder, Atem pulled back and growled getting a irk of pain instead.

Atem moved down to her breasts, she trembled harder feeling his breath over her nipple, "Steady" he comforted, rubbing her sides briefly.

Heather gasped to feel Atems' lips and tongue kiss and circle around her breast and nipple.

Oh...oh-th-this is-isn't so bad… his moves are rather predictable…or is-is that his plan… to be predictable at first?

She thought as she started to relax more and more, as he switched breasts, Atem then abruptly stopped, noting this has been the calmest, and quietest she has been since he had tied her down.

"Are you alright love?" he whispered in her ear, she jumped a little not expecting him to be up there, "Yes-yes I'm fine" she calmly replied.

"Good" he replied in a husky tone, his sudden change of tone made her shiver, she then eeped and squirmed a little feeling him finger her,

M-Maybe…maybe it won't hurt as much th-this time?

She hopefully thought as he fingered her deeper.

Atem used his other hand to caress and distract her, as he began quickening his motions, she moaned in surprise of the sudden increase of speed and movements, she then gasped and cried out, "Atem, no-no please too soon!" feeling him start to penetrate her!

Everything was silent, no movement, no words, Atem stayed perfectly still waiting for her to do or say something, to give him some kind of sign she was okay.

Heather took in deep breaths, surprised not feeling the intense pain she was expecting, like from their first time.

Heather pretty much knew were things were going to go at his point, "Atem" she softy called, she could feel him shift up to her face and neck, his warm hands stroking her face, and hair,

"You Ready?" he purred, "You ready to let go?" he added, "Yes I-I think so" she hesitantly replied, Atem shook his head, "No love, there is no maybe, there is no in between, you either jump or you don't, you either are or you're not" he corrected.

"Wh-What do you want from me Atem?" she snapped, "No need to withdraw behind a wall love" he comforted, "Just-just go already" she sighed, "No not until you're ready" he calmly replied.

Heather could tell this was going to be a very long night…

"Will you at least untie me?" she asked, "Made a choice have we?" he warmly replied, she nodded in response, she could then feel him slowly untie her wrists, she then wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her up to him, she ached as she continued to feel him throb inside her.

She then groaned wanting some relief as she started to move and grind against him, they both shared a loud moan, feeling a rush of pleasure, made her suddenly feel timid and unsure, causing her to suddenly stop, "Atem for goodness sakes, do-do something" trying to hide the shyness in her voice but failing miserably.

"You were fine love, there was no need to stop, I'm going to let you lead, and explore for a while," he lovingly whispered, kissing her lips, "For how long?" she asked, "Until you are thoroughly satisfied and run out of ideas" he said.

Heather blushed furiously, too embarrassed to make a single move, Atem then shifted pulling her up on top as he laid on his back, knowing what position he just put them in make her even more timid, "You can do it love, just start slow and simple" he comforted her, stroking her sides.

Several minutes went by Heather still not daring to move, she then felt a little more comfortable and brave enough to continue where she left off as she started grinding into him again, she could hear him moan, and grip her sides tighter, after a few moments she began to pick up speed, and grind harder, Atem threw his head back moaning louder, "Wonderful darling, you're doing wonderful" he purred in between moans.

She then thoughtlessly bucked him, she moaned, hearing him groan in surprise, if she weren't blindfolded she would've been able to see the wide warm smile spread across his face.

"Feeling braver love?" he chimed, bucking back, causing her to moan again reminding her of what she just did, "I-I'm sorry, I was thinking" she timidly apologized, "Don't apologize, that was lovely" he groaned, "Keep going" he added.

" Don't think just do" he encouraged, she took a deep breath and nodded, starting to grind him again, Atem started to grind back, creating an even bigger sensation between the two of them.

"You give a little, I give a little, understand love?" Atem asked in a husky voice, "Yes" she huffed, and moaned.

Heather picked her motions even more, then stopped or pulled back in a teasing manner, starting to drive Atem crazy, she wondered how long he could hold back before losing control and take the dominant position.

After several minutes, she had to admit she was rather impressed by how much self control he had, each time she eased up or pulled back, Atem would growl in protest, she had to admit she was absolutely loving this!

For once she was driving him nuts, but that was the point, she was trying to drive him over the edge, she wanted him to loss control and punish her…

Wha-what am I saying? Wh-where did this come from, is-is this really me?

Oh what's wrong with me, maybe I should stop thinking and trying to logicalize things and just let me heart decide for once, after all I am married to him…

"Heather?" Atem called snapping her out of her current thought, "Are you okay?" he asked, "Oh, yes sorry Atem, I just got lost in thought for a moment" she replied, leaning down trying to find his face with her hands.

"About?" he pried, trying to get an answer, "Oh it-it's nothing just shadow boxing with myself again" she simply replied, Atem raised a confused, and concerned eyebrow at her.

"Should I be concerned?" Atem questioned, she kissed him in response then shook her head, "No I'm fine, I'm winning so to speak" she comforting stated, Atem chuckled in response, "Oh good, glad to hear!" he laughed.

"What's so funny?" she sarcastically teased starting to tickle him all over, Heather enjoyed hearing him laughed, and feeling him squirm beneath her, "Stop…stop!" he laughingly pleaded, she did as begged, and ceased the tickling rubbing his sides, feeling him take death breaths, she gave him a few moments to regain his composer, before continuing their fun.

"Can you teach me how to buck?" she shyly asked, Atem blinked at her, "Buck?" he repeated, "Yes" she replied, "Well um just thrust" he stated, "Well how do I do that?" she humorously snapped, "What you don't know how?" he chuckled, "No!" she exclaimed, blushing furiously again, "Why not?" he continued to chuckle, "We weren't exactly taught these things ya know, people were just expected to…just know" she explained in a pout.

"If you can't that's fine, we can just switch positions" she added, "No it's okay I can try and teach you," he quickly replied not letting her get out of it that easily.

Atem gave her instructions telling her to move her hips, and thighs, up and down, watching her with amusement the whole time she tried figuring it out, "I know you're looking at me funny, you better stop it!" she humorously warned, "How could you tell?" he chuckled, "When an emotion is strong enough you can feel it" she replied, then accidentally lost control in her inner muscles, slamming into him!

They both cried out in pleasure and pain, due to the harsh impacted, "Sorry that was harder then I intended" she winced, "Damn it, this is harder then I thought it would be, and you make it look so freaking easy!" she growled, trying again, he chuckled in response.

"You're not doing that bad darling, I expected weaker, half thrusts, and you're giving full hard slamming, I'm impressed love!" he praised, "Gah, sh-shut up, I didn't want to start this hard, it hurts damn it!" she hissed, continuing to thrusting in and out of him, trying to slow her pace down, but Atem wouldn't let her!

He grabbed her hips and forced her up and down in that pace, "Here let me help you" he huskily moaned, "Ah no-no…Atem, wh-what are…you doing!" she loudly moaned, "I-I want to slow down, not speed up!" she added, "Heh-heh, no you don't" he darkly teased.

Their moans increased as he sped her pace up, thrusting her forward and off to random sides, Atem then decided it was time to take over and harshly flipped them over, she cried out in shock as she landed on her backside.

He pulled her legs up and took over the thrusting showing her just a mere portion of his speed and power, he then abruptly stopped, she blinked in confusion, but then felt her blind fold loosen then pulled out allowing her to see, she blinked and gazed at his loving expression. She then smirked at him, "That hurt you know" she playfully scolded, a devious smirk crept across his face, "Awe poor baby" he playfully mocked, he then grinded down slow and hard, causing her to gasp and moan loudly.

"No-no, you were bad, I-I'm not going to reward your bad behavior" she bit back her moaning, trying to hold a straight face, Atem smirk grew into a dark smile, as he leaned down nose to nose with her, "You can try" he darkly purred, then grinded her even harder, "Damn you!" she cursed, bucking up at him, he then grabbed her hands and placed them at her hips, grasping her hands and hips tightly.

"Oh no you don't, I'm the one who's going to punish you!" he purred, her breath hitched as she struggled against his grasp, as he started grinding her again.

He watched her with great amusement as she gasped and loudly moaned, "A-Atem!" she pleaded, he leaned in "Yes love?" he darkly purred.

To his surprise she deeply kissed him, which he gladly returned, he loosened up his grind as they repetitively kissed. "I love you" she lovingly whispered breaking free from their last kiss, Atem groaned as he was sent over the edge, slamming into her lips kissing her passionately.

Breaking free for air, they both shared moans as he started bucking her wildly, after a few more moment he then stopped and pulled her up, gestured her to turn around as he pulled out of her, she groaned and did as instructed, he sat in a seated position pulling her onto his lap her back resting up against her muscular chest, she moaned feeling him fill her again, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he grasped and spread her thighs, she lightly screamed and moaned loudly as he started thrusting upwards, Atem groaned in pleasure resting his head against her back picking up place.

"Atem, faster, harder, I don't want you holding anything back this time," she loudly moaned, trying to breath in between thrusts.

His eyes widened like flipping a switch as he suddenly bucked ever faster!

Now it was nothing but light screams of pleasure escaping between her hitched breathing, Atem grunted, moaned and groaned, as they switched positions again.

He laid her on her on the ground, on her side pulling her up thrusting harder and faster, and faster!

"Atem…Oh…ATEM!" she screamed, slamming into her as hard, and as fast as he could, turning her onto her back, her breasts roughly bounced with the rhythm of his movements.

She pulled him down closer and firmly grasped his wild tri-colored hair, Atem groaned as she pulled on his hair, demanding he pick up his already intense pace, he huffed and smiled, staring into her eyes, not allowing their eye contract to break as he did as ordered.

He loved her noises of pleasure, he'd do anything to get more, and louder, he wanted her to scream, even cry if it was out of pleasure, he wanted it to be so good, that they wouldn't be able to walk for days after!

He wanted to buck, thrust, grind, and fuck every last bit of hurt, pain, and destructive pride, and dominance out of her, until there was nothing left but her, the real her, not what that other world had made her to be!

Atem continued in attempts to push beyond his limits, as she continued to scream and gasp his name in ecstasy, "Oh HEATHER!" he screamed in pleasure as his warm seed ripped inside her, she breathlessly screamed in sheer bliss.

Atem then collapsed into her, resting his head on her breasts, he affectionately kissed and licked at he soft pillows, as they panted in utter exhaustion.

Atem then slowly picked himself up to gaze lovingly into her eyes, stroking her cheek, she contently sighed leaning her face into his hand, he leaned in and lovingly kissed her face, murmuring his words of love and affection, as he slowly pulled out and laid beside her covering them in blankets.

**Rated M Ends here:**

"Haaa…wow" she sighed, Atem chuckled snuggling against her, drawing her close.

"What the hell was that?" she exclaimed, he looked at he with a loving smile, "No really what was THAT, you were holding out on me man, what gives?" she continued, Atem laughed, and kissed beneath her ear, " I didn't want to hurt you" he murmured, burying his face in her neck.

"Oh…what-whatever, didn't want to hurt me my ass!" she mumbled, he looked up at her, he smirked as she kissed him on the nose letting him know she wasn't really angry at him.

Atems' face then lit up, "Oh shoot!" he chimed, "What?" she curiously asked, raising her brow.

He patted her behind, suggesting the spot he "missed"

"Aha very funny" she giggled as he smiled wildly at her; she snuggled closer into his warm embrace as they kissed.

"Atem?" she called resting her head against her chest, "Hmm?" he tiredly sighed, looking down at her.

"I love you…so much" she said in the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard, he hugged her tighter, "I love you too," he lovingly whispered.

The two quickly fell into a deep sleep dreaming of each other the whole night through.

Nana one of the grand elders lay fast asleep in her tent, her face winced as she began to lightly toss and turn,

She stood in a wild savannah plains with a warm gentle breeze blew beneath the umbrella trees, there lying peacefully before her was an Albino Lion, and King Cheetah. The lion looked to be relaxing peacefully as the King Cheetah happily slept beside him in the warm sun, then suddenly a rope magically flung out, out of nowhere and ensnared the cheetah, yanking it away suddenly out of sight!

Then sudden images appeared, like crashing, and slamming of iron bars, cracking and ringing of steel chains, and the mournful cries of the cheetah. The lion then jumped to its feet in a rage, searching endlessly calling and roaring for its love after a long pause the stopped and dipped its head in defeat giving a mournful cry, collapsing to the ground, as vultures began gathering around it!

Nana gasped bolting upright, from her nightmare, quickly getting to her feet, and hustling her frail legs as fast as she could into Keillias' tent. "Keillia, Keillia, I just receive a vision from the animal spirits!" she cried, Nana then stopped seeing Keillia was already awake, "The one of our chief and queen?" she questioned staring at her animal spirit tapestry.

She nodded, "Yes, what should we do grand elder?" she asked worriedly, walking up next to her, Nana was Keillia closest friend growing up, "Shouldn't we go warn the chief, your grandson?" she added, Keillia slowly turned to her, "Yes, but not yet, let them sleep, I have a feeling Atem is going to need all the sleep he can get" she replied, Nana realizing Keillia was holding both Atems' and Heathers' totems in her hands!

"I must wake the other elders!" Nana exclaimed rushing out of her friends' tent, "Nana!" Keillia called out, Nana stopped slowly turned to her, "Try not to sent the whole tribe into a panic again" she reminded her of last time, Nana sheepishly laughed then cleared her thought and nodded seriously then left.

The morning came all to quickly for the elder wishing they had more time to discuss what dream, or rather nightmare they all had that very night!

"What do we do?" Nana wailed,

"We don't panic, that's what we do" Meekio sternly replied,

"Easy Meekio, Nana has every right to be concerned, but we need to act calm and swiftly to avoid this disaster" Keillia informed them, Cliff and Rebecca were also wake with them, being they were being taught how to communicate with the animal spirits.

"First we will awake and inform Atem and Heather of the news first, then we will help Atem decide the proper course of action" Keillia instructed, they all nodded and headed up to Atems' and Heathers tent.

"Atem-Atem please wake up, it's me Keillia and the elders" she announced, they could hear Atem abruptly wake, they also then heard Heather cry out in pain, suggesting that Atem lost his balance and stepped or fell on her!

"E-Enter" he tiredly called, they all entered seeing Atem and Heather sitting together in the mess of blankets and pillows, Atem was rubbing the grit from his eyes while stroking her side apologetically, as Heather sniffed angrily wiping grit and tears away from her eyes…

Atem held a look of concern seeing all the elders, along with Cliff and Rebecca, he suspected that someone either died or someone's' remains like Yugis' or Banshees' had been found.

Even though the sun was up, Atem knew it was to early to be time for the morning banquet.

"Atem we had disturbing news" Keillia spoke first,

"It's a message from the animal spirits!" Nana started to cry, Atem pulled Heather close, with a worried expression, as Meekio and Keillia stared at Nana disapprovingly for losing her cool... so soon…

"What, what's wrong, we haven't angered them have we?" he asked with deep concern, Atem and Heather looking at each other, then looking at them.

"No Atem, the spirits have sent us a warning, to offer us a chance to prevent this upcoming disaster," Rebecca stated, Heather hugged Atem,

"Please tells us" Heather replied, Atem nodding in agreement.

Keillia told them the dream they all shared, and what they believed was the message, after hearing about the dream Atem abruptly yanked Heather into his lap holding her tightly in his protective embrace.

"No one will take my Queen from me, no one!" he darkly sneered, and then he snuggled his face against hers, glaring back at the elders.

"And we will do our best to protect you and her my boy" Keillia comforted him, Atem sighed loosening his grip on her a little, receiving a kiss on the cheek as a reward.

"So do we have any clues on who the perpetrators are?" Atem questioned in a serious tone, getting up, with Heather in his arms.

They all shook their heads, "No the spirits, didn't give any information on who he, she, or they could possibly be" Keillia stated, Atem just growled in response, "Yugi is dead, Banshee has been appeased, why have they forsaken us like this?" he retorted, "Atem, they haven't forsaken us, they did sent the dream" Heather comfortingly argued.

"She's right my chief" Nana agreed, Atem just closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his hers, trying to breath calmly.

Heather gently placed her hand upon his chest feeling his heart race; Atem slowly narrowly opened his eyes, wearily gazing at his love, as she was whispering words of love and comfort.

"I want Seto, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Savannah, Samantha, Ferra, Amelia, and Ukki in here now!" he ordered, Rebecca ran out and retrieved the ones he requested, one by one they all entered their chiefs' tent,

Atems' expression changed to a serious stare as he moved his attention to his elders, and friends, Atem to Heathers surprise spoke very calmly yet very firm, as he conveyed the situation to them, "Tristan, Duke you two will be on day guard from sunrise to sunset till I say otherwise" he ordered the two bowed and left, to start their patrol, Atem then turned to Seto and Joey "Seto, Joey you two will be on night watch every night, the two of you will not leave the confined space of this hill" He ordered, Seto and Joey respectfully bowed then left to begin their preparations for the evening, lastly Atem turned to Ukki, Samantha and her three sisters, "Ukki, Samantha, Savannah, Ferra, and Amelia you all need to stay close to Heather unless I say otherwise, Heather is never to be left alone, do you understand?" Atem explained the last of his orders, "Yes my chief" they agreed in unison and left to prepare for the morning banquet.

"Heather you need to stay close to me, or your friends when I am not able to be with you, understand?" Atem informed then asked, "Yes Atem, I understand" she comfortingly replied, "Good," he sighed with a bit of relief.

Several days had gone by and Atem grew all the more on edge with each passing day, he slept less and less, shortened Heathers "leash" more and more, Heather knew this had to stop, Atem became so paranoid that he himself took up guarding their tent at night with Seto, and Joey while she slept, the following days he'd follow her around like he was her personal body guard!

Heather tried to talk to Atem, but he wouldn't listen, he reassured her that he knew what he was doing, and refused to discuss the matter any further…

Three more days had passed and the man was completely sleepless, he hadn't slept in over three days, he barely ate anything, she could tell he was so tired, Atem at times would nearly fall asleep standing up!

Atem was using his own spear as a support to keep him standing upright, Heather knew this had to stop, and stop now!

The man was killing himself out of fear of losing her, she noticed him doze off again, leaning against his spear, she didn't bother disturb him.

The man needs all the sleep he can get; I can't believe a simple dream could get them all riled up like this…

She thought as she slipped away from him, to go meet up with Rebecca, and Cliff in their tent across the tribe grounds.

Heather announced herself before entering, "Come on in Heather" Rebecca called, "Hey guys" she greeted, "How are you?" Rebecca kindly asked, looking over information about the elders' dream that was written down.

"I'm fine, can't say the same for my husband…" she grunted, "I was just about to ask about him," Cliff stated.

"So where's he now?" he asked, starting to clean his medical tools, "I ditched him, when he dozed off against his spear" she stated, "Again?" Rebecca replied in surprise, "Yeah" she retorted, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, poor Atem, that love sick puppy's scared to death" Cliff sighed, shaking his head.

"Yep knowing him he should be frantically calling for me any moment now" Heather agreed, like clockwork, Heather Rebecca, and Cliff could hear Atem call desperately for her, Heather rolled her eyes and groaned, "I suppose I should answer his call before he turns this whole place upside down", Rebecca and Cliff nodded in agreement, and she walked out and headed over to the platform, where their thrones' rested proudly on top.

"I'm over here Atem, calm down hun" she called, seconds later Atem darted out from a nearby tent and up to her, "Where the hell did you go?" he angrily yelled, "Atem I-" Heather began to speak until Atem harshly cut her off, "I thought I told you to stay by me at all times?" he roared getting in her face, roughly grabbing and pulling her arm!

Afraid for her safety she instinctively slapped across the face, causing him to back up a little out of shock, and the impact of her slap, Atem glared at her and took a step towards her, Heather magically transformed into her King Cheetah form, and hissed at him, her ears back, and her tail tucked between her legs, Atem remained in his human form even though a faint lions roar escaped his lips.

"How dare you strike me!" he darkly sneered, "Say you're sorry!" he darkly demanded coming at her, transforming into his Albino lion form, "No, stay away from me!" she growled, Atem furiously roared at her charging towards her, Atem slapped her harshly across the face with his massive paw, knocking her to the ground several feet away, Atem charged towards her again, Atem lunged at her, only to get intercepted midair by a white wolf almost his size!

"How dare you Atem, you never strike a woman!" Keillia growled, Atem picked himself up and shook himself off, glaring at her, "Stay out of this grandmother" he sneered a warning, Keillia shifted her head up and onto her hind wolf legs releasing a high pitched dragged out howl.

Heather lay fearfully on her side behind Keillia, Joey and Tristan where first on the scene in their animal forms, "Hey man what's going on?" Tristan called, Joey protectively slightly in front of Keillia, "Come on Atem snap out of it get a grip will ya?" Joey scolded, Atem just snarled at them.

"Joey, Tristan I'm warning you, do not interfere" he threatened, Joey and Tristan held a look of shock, Joey then protectively lowered his head and growled, Tristan stood next to Joey in a ninja-like fighting pose.

"We're warning ya man, walk away go cool off, get some sleep, we don't want to do this" Duke called landing in a nearby tree, giving a falcon screech.

Atem just lowered his head looking like he could strike at any moment, Atem then roared and charged towards them, Keillia just stood there as he barreled closer and closer, as Atem was nearly upon them Seto in his massive tiger form collided with Atem, sending them both bouncing across the ground, then brawling it out between each other, since Atem was weak from being so sleep deprived, Atem was no match for Seto, when normally they were always neck and neck when at their best, Seto overpowered Atem and harshly pinned him to the ground snarling and roaring at him.

Cliff and Rebecca came running to see what was going on, as a crowd gathered, "You should leave, you're not being yourself" Seto snarled, Atem glare slowly turned changed to remorse as he slowly looked around, and realized what just transpired.

Atem transformed out of his lion form, and Seto let him up, Atems' looked quickly changed to horror as his face met Heathers fearful one, remembering the terrible thing he did to her a few moments ago!

Keillia transformed out of her wolf form, staring at him, "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to" Atem stammered an apology, Keillia shook her head at him, "No Atem, this time your temper has gone to far" she retorted, "You have acted dreadfully against your wife, and your elders, you must leave, not to return until you've received the approval from the animal spirits" Keillia stated his punishment. Rivers of tears flowed from her eyes, as she watched Atem bow his head, this eyes covered by a shadow of hurt and shame, and then rushed away to their tent.

Everyone parted way, returning to what they were previously doing, Seto was assigned to stay by Heather for her protection, Heather rushed to their tent in hopes to catch Atem before he disappeared for who knows how long, Heather then spotted him walking towards the river, and she darted after him, "Atem wait!" she cried, tightly wrapping her arms around him, Atem stopped and slowly turned his head in her direction shadows covering his eyes, "Just know that I'm sorry, and I'm not mad at you, and I still love you…so much, so please come back soon" she lightly sobbed, Seto stepped closer, as Atem turnend to her, stroking a gentle hand across her face, then he turned and left through the large jungle bushes.

Several more nights had passed and Atem still couldn't find any sleep, he body and mind ached to be with Heather, yet he now held such shame and sorrow for his despicable previous behavior, he could hardly remember it, it seemed more like a daze or a blur then anything else, though he could recall that happening every time he really lost his temper, and nothing ever good happened when he truly lost his temper…

Sleep then finally took him like a thief in the night,

Atem suddenly stood in front of a black wolf, as large as his lion form!

"Father?" he gasped, Atem blinked as the wolf just stared at him, then slowly turned to walk away, "No wait please don't go, don't leave me please I need your guidance!" he mournfully cried, reaching out for him, "Then follow me" the wolf simply replied.

Atem bolted up from where he laid gasping and sweating, the moonlight shined down on his sun kissed skin, Atem growled and fixed his hair, Atem guessed he only got maybe a hour or two, because of how dark it still was, Atem was high up in the jungle sitting on the ledge where Heather climbed to and nearly killed herself when she was depressed, he was an acceptable distance away, yet close enough to see his tribe if their was an attack.

Atem then swiftly turned hearing something from behind, Atems' fighters' stance quickly dropped In utter shock seeing a large ghostly wolf stand before him!

"Father?" he called, not believing his eyes, Atem blinked and quickly wiped the grit from his eyes but the wolf didn't vanish, even though the wolf looked to be a ghost, its fur gently tossed in the direction of the wind, its eyes shimmered in the moonlight, as its tail slowly whipped from side to side.

The wolf then turned and started walking away, "Wait father come back!" he cried quickly following after him.

Atem followed his ghostly fathers form deeper and deeper into the jungle, to an even greater ridge that looked over almost the entire jungle, and some of the savannah!

"You need to let go of your anger son" Armon spoke, his deep voice echoed, "Or it will destroy you, like Yugi" he added, "If you don't let go, if you don't move on, you will surely lose her, and then lose yourself" he warned, turning to walk away, as the sun began to rise, "But wait, father how can I heal a wound that has been cut so deep?" Atem questioned, "Live the life you want to live son, but know that whichever choice you make has its consequences" he replied, his ghostly form starting to fade away into the sunlight.

"FATHER!" he cried watching the ghostly wolf vanishing into the suddenly morning breeze.

Atem collapsed to his knees, the shadow of hurt covering his eyes as tears flowed down from his face, dripping onto the stone cliff side, Atem then snapped his head seeing a black panther leap out behind him from a nearby tree, the panther was way to small to be Banshee, and didn't have any magical features, seeing it was a male, he ready his weapon, he then stopped seeing a smaller female panther creep out from a large bush below, followed by four baby cubs!

Atem relaxed his stance seeing this young family of panthers had no intentions of harming him.

However getting a closer look at the male, he could help be notice something odd about the cat, but couldn't quite put his finger on it as he stared at the panthers amethyst eyes…

"Could it be?" he whispered, tilting his head curiously at him, the panther cutely returning the head gesture, its cubs, which were watching its father mimicked its head gesture.

Atems' quickly turned his attention downward hearing echoed screams coming from his tribe!

Atem dashed down the Cliffside, hurrying to his wife, and people as fast as his legs could carry him, by the time he reached the back end of the tribal grounds, he could hear, men yelling, and groaning in pain, women were sobbing, and screaming, Atem rushed to the front end, seeing broken wood cart, and iron cage laying sideways, several of his men had bullet wounds!

"Slave keepers" he hissed, seeing his friends rush up to him, "They hit fast" Duke called, "How many and who?" he worriedly asked, "they brought five cages this time, one we managed to break, the other four, were well guarded by those snakes holding death sticks" Joey replied, "They're called guns you idiot!" Tristan snapped, "Guys please we don't have time to waste!" Atem pleaded, "The first three cages they filled with six people, women each, including Rebecca and Cliff, they threw Heather into a cage of her own, she put up quite a fight" Duke informed him.

Atem growled transforming into his lion form, "Come lets go!" he ordered the others nodded and transformed into their animal forms, another young male named Tafu, with chocolate skinned, very muscular, no hair, worried clear eyes, he rushed up to Atem, "Please my chief, my fiancé, they got my fiancé Tiffaninni, please I have to come, I have to save her!" his dark rich voice pleaded, Atem nodded in approval, and Tafu transformed into a large white Rhino!

Atem, Tafu and his friends Seto, Joey, Duke, and Tristan rushed into the jungle after the women snatchers!

Duke flew ahead, while Joey tried sniffing out their trail, however in the middle of the jungle their scent split in two different directions!

They knew that one was a decoy, but which one? Atem had no choice but to split them up into two groups, "Tristan, Duke, and Tafu you go left, if it's the decoy try to meet back up with us!" he ordered, they nodded and darted in that direction, as Atem, Joey and Seto rushed to the right, "We have to beat them to the main road on in the Savannah, if they reach the road before we do, we'll lose them!" Joey warned, as they picked up pace, Atem knew they've lost too many women, there are too many scents of cars, horses, and wild animals to accurately track them on the main dirt road.

Moments later Tafu, Duke, and Tristan reached the an abandoned cage in the middle of the jungle, Tafu angrily snorted from his Rhino nostrils, while stomping his feet, "Dang it a decoy!" Tristan raged pulling some of his monkey hair out, "Come on we've got to hurry back to Atem and the others" Duke hurried them.

…..Meanwhile…

Heather stared intently from her cage, grasping the iron bars, waiting, praying for Atem to come dashing out from the jungle, as her and the other three cages were being pulled further and further down the main dirt road, a few men walked along side of the four cages holding rifles, the shady men would randomly hit the cages threatening for the sobbing women to shut up or else,

"Heather it's no use, we're to far down the road now, for them to find us" Rebecca mournfully stated, Heather viscously shook her head in response, "No-no you'll see Atem has never failed before, he'll save us you'll see," she proclaimed.

Atem will come…I just know he will!

She hoped,

"Heather did they take your crown?" Rebecca whispered, "No, I dropped on the ground, the jewels are facing the direction in which we're headed" she cleverly replied, winking, Rebecca just shook her head sadly, "Heather he's not going to get that" she sadly whispered, " Let the girl hope darling" Cliff whispered.

"I'm just being realistic" Rebecca replied.

Atem collapsed to his knees on the dirt road grasping the crown in one hand, and a handful of dirt in the other as he quietly cried, Atem then looked up to the sky and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and collapsed onto his stomach, all his friends held mournful expressions including Seto, his friends then tried to help him up but only got shoved away, as he transformed into his lion form and roared, he angrily paced back and forth, jumping on top of a large boulder, in hopes to see something, then jumping down to pace again, Atem continued this over ten minutes, he then stopped and collapsed to the ground realizing it was no use… the love of his life, his light in the dark was gone…

Doomed to be shot in the head for defying them and fed to the hyenas or worse, to be sold as a whore, a prostitute!

A dark shadow covered his face as he became his human form again, barely standing, his friends remained speechless, until Seto kneeled before him, "My chief, take this as you will but, I am gravely sorry for your loss, and I now pledge my undivided loyalty to you, whatever you wish, you desire, you command of me I will do without hesitation" he humbly pledged, Atem slowly turned to him, "Thank you Seto" he weakly thanked gesturing him to stand, "Come on our tribe needs us…" he blankly stated, walking up to Tafu who was still staring down the road, his eyes wide bleeding tears and sweat.

"Tafu, you are the only one who I can honestly say, who knows the pain I feel right now, if you ever need anything let me know" Atem spoke, "With no disrespect my chief, I'm going to keep looking for my Tiffaninni" he sadly sniffed, Atem nodded in response, "If that is what you desire Tafu, you are welcome to return to us if you find her, or not" he replied then he and his friends walked away from Tafu into the jungle, Tafu then transformed into his Rhino form and wandered off into the savannah.

**End of chapter 4 part 2…**

I know, I know you're hating me right about now, but I did warn you didn't I? XD

So what do you think, Is Yugi still alive?

Has Atem truly given up on Heather, and will Tafu find Tiffaninni?

What will happen next?

What do YOU think should happen next?

A fun poll for YOU the readers to answer:

(Note:) Your answers will in no way shape or form change my decision on the direction of the story, or the couples I use, this is just a fun way to express you love and…hate (please don't!) for the story and it's characters…

Who's your favorite character so far?

Atem

Heather

Yugi (or he was… waaaaaaah why'd you kill him!)

Joey

Seto

Duke

Ukki

Other specify in review.

Who' the character you dislike the most?

Heather

Atem

Yugi (He was a jerk, he's better off dead…)

Joey

Seto

Duke

Ukki

Other specify in review.

Who will appear next?

Amanda

Tea

Heathers parents

Yugi

Who ever shows up are they ally or Enemy?

Ally!

Enemy! 0.o

Also the **First** 3-5 Readers (who want to) will get to create a **–Fill in character-** for the story!

If you want your character to be a fill in, please give a character description in your review!

Don't forget the:

Name.

Gender.

Eye color/hair color/skin color.

Personality (your character may have a couple lines 0.o) ***No Guarantees* **

Animal Guardian. (No mythical animals)

What tribe? Red Wing (Atems tribe) Blue fang (warning your character will most likely die) Silverstone (has a –chance- of your character dieing)

Atem: "Why'd you take my love away!?"

Author: "I'm sorry I need a dramatic cliff hanger!..." .

Atem: "I hate you!"

Bakura "Hey why aren't I in the story?"

Marik "Hey yeah me too?!"

Author: "What- where did you two come from?"

Bakura "Hey yeah that wasn't very nice what you did to Atem"

Marik "yeah and why'd you kill Yugi?"

Author: "I'm Sorry!"

Bakura "This person should die"

Marik "I volunteer!"

Author "What NO, Atem help me!"

Atem "You took my girl, you're on your own…" (walks away)

0…0 …

Okay anyways, please review especially if you want your character to be a random fill in later in the story.

Okay I will be waiting to see those reviews! If I don't get any by (with character descriptions) within a few days (3-4 days) I will create my own characters and proceed with the story.

**DO NOT! **Private message me with the character info, (you can, BUT you must also leave it in a review too otherwise I will NOT use it!)

Last but not least a little info for you all, their will be roughly about 3-4 Maybe 5 chapters left, so with Jungle Fever, reaching an end my last and probably most important question is:

Which story should I take (Off Hold) and continue next?

1.Angel Love- A little info about Angel love, (I will be completely re-writing it!) a new title and everything! Angel love is actually one of my oldest stories I came up with and started when I first joined FanFiction (which believe it or not was YEARS ago… so with that in mind, Angel Love will be total different.

2. Lords Amongst us- is a Drama/Romance. There is 1 chapter posted already, Plot: Atem arrives at this rich families house thinking he's their slave/servant, but later finds out that he's no servant he's a prince, and a powerful one at that, destined to be pharaoh of Egypt, but originally came to acquire his queen first before taking up the throne, but doesn't remember since he obtained amnesia somehow.

3. Till Death Do us part- is a Romance/Suspense/Drama. There are 2 chapters posted. Feel free to read them to get a gist on what going on.

Or I can post a NEW story, since I have several waiting on the sidelines!

Here's the list of stories and basic plots:

A.I. Seduction- Rated M (Rarely are my stories not rated M)

Romance/ Sci-Fi.

Plot: A prequel to Galactic Lover (Even though Galactic Lover is an unfinished story)

What would happen if A.I. Seduction won the majority of votes, I would finish A.I. Seduction and then Continue Galactic Lover.

GL- has to do with machines/space, and of course Aliens. Right now GL is just a juicy one-shot.

Heart Of Glass- Rated M, Romance/Drama.

Plot: Yami x Yugi (Yes they're actually a couple in this story) hook Heather up with Atem, to keep her from committing suicide, after a crisis, Heather later finds out that Atem is actually a Pharaoh, living here in America!

Atem has picked up, and nursed back to health many damsels in distress before, but in the end they all ditched him for "someone better" later an evil witch comes and lays a curse on him, in which his only salvation is making Heather fall in love and marry him within one years time, but she has to propose!

Will Atem get Heather to fall in love with him, and get her to trust that he won't reject her? Or will he be doomed to the shadows?!

The Collector- Rated M, Romance/Drama/Horror.

Plot: Heather, Tea, and Amanda, go on a vacation to Duluth, while in Duluth at in the middle of nowhere at a grocery store, they run into a charming young man named Yami, both Heather and Amanda seemed very charmed by Yami, except Tea who appears fearful, later they find out why Tea was so afraid, Yami turns out to be an obsessive/possessive man, who collects women!

And if any of his women ever try to leave him, they would magically disappear…

The Shadow Rebellion- Rated M, Romance/Drama/Action.

Plot: Atem is the leader of a Rebel group called The Shadow Rebellion against a government that has taken too much power, and is now trying to enslave its citizens, and kills anyone who rebels even if it's just verbal rebellion!

Pure Love- Rated M, Romance/Drama/Action.

Plot: (A SteamPunk style story) Atem a very rich man, bored of the everyday life…and having dinner with the egomaniac Seto Kiaba every night, and going to boring ball parties talking to no one but rich rice cake eating, tea sipping snobs, Atem tries to end his life, but is talked out of it by a mysterious wealthy looking women Heather, who is actually a servant girl in a disguise forced to attend the ball held only for the rich and royalty, due to losing a bet with her servant friends…

To her dismay he falls in love with her, as Heather is forced to keep this charade going with Atem, even though she really loves him, she new if he found out the truth he would forsake her, and to add yet another twist, as Atem receives competition for her hand, as another handsome young man lord Lucien, the richest and most powerful man alive, competes for her love!

But is he competing for love or something else entirely…

Xenix- Rated M, Romance/Drama/Action/Sci-Fi.

Plot: The story starts out with a girl named Cynthia who is assigned as a commanding officer over a herd of troops to mine a beautiful yet powerful neon crystals that grow deep underground, she then meets an alien deep underground, named Zarox, he captures her and makes her his mate, Cynthia then gives birth to their first son days later, and she names him Atem. (If you want to know more you'll have to vote for this story!)

Please vote, otherwise I'll have to pick, (and that's no fun…X(….)

One vote per story, per review, per chapter!

Example:

I love this story/chapter!

I vote for-

The Collector, Xenix, and Heart of Glass!

You can do this in each chapter, in any and ALL stories, even if they're on hold, but only once per chapter, (okay I'll stop talking cause I think you got it XD)


	6. Chapter 5

Jungle Fever

Chapter 5

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 5 of Jungle Fever!

**WARNGING!**** Rated M at times for – Moderate-Extreme Violence (I say extreme cause I don't know what is extreme to you Vs. me) and Heavy Lemon! **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Author Notes to Readers:** Hey everyone, please don't forget to vote, I have several polls, one of them can be found on my profile page!

It's really important, especially if you want to have a say in which story I start/continue next, and the poll closes when I submit the last chapter for Jungle Fever!

Also it's not too late to submit a character bio to be apart of the story!

I will keep you updated, on who actually submitted character info; ALSO you are competing with my readers from !  
So don't delay or you may not get the type of role or partner (like Seto, or Joey) if you want!

Potential partners:  
Seto-Available.-Tiger  
Joey-Available.-Fox  
Duke-TAKEN!* by BabylonianRider ( Reader)  
Tristan-Available.-Chimpanzee  
Bakura-Available.-Blue Fang Tribe.-Golden Eagle  
Dartz-Available. -Blue Fang Tribe Leader!-White Furred Vulture  
Raptor (Rex)-Available -SilverStone Tribe.- Black Wolf  
Will-Available -SilverStone Tribe.- White Tiger  
Rafael-Available. -SilverStone Tribe.-Polar Bear

Just a little info on Rex Raptor, and Will, They are not the childish characters you remember from Yu-Gi-Oh, I changed them, to look more buff, and attractive looking, it's like the ugly duckling turning into a swan, or peacock effect.  
Dartz is in need of a *WIFE*.  
Rafael is a *Prince from the SilverStone Tribe, looking for a woman.  
Bakura is still available for the moment, BUT keep in mind that Bakura, and who ever chooses to claim him first might die in the story, the same goes for Dartz.

Remember!  
Red Winged Tribe Guardian choice Freedom: any animal for you guardian is fine, but African, American, and Jungle animals are preferred.  
Blue Fang Tribe Guardian Choice Freedom: RESTRICTED by beliefs, you may only choose from Golden Eagles, any type of Vulture, and Hyenas.  
SilverStone Tribe Guardian Choice Freedom: any animal is okay, But Asian, Australian, or Tundra animal is Preferred!  
ALSO if you want to be partnered with any of the couples, you need to pick a guardian animal that will get along with theirs!

Examples-

Polar Bear x Owl (WON'T WORK!)

Fox – Wolf (iffy but can make it work)

Lion – Lamb/Ram (Normally no, BUT can make it work if the personality is right, very rare circumstance)

But with the Blue Fang tribe there is _NO_ bending the animal guardian rules!

(Except _maybe_ with Dartz wife)

Be as descriptive of your character as you can, there's no such thing as too much info in my book!

Also even though if the characters/partners are taken or if you don't want a partner you can still submit a character bio, just remember to say (Staying Single)  
Remember you don't have to if you don't want to, this is just a fun opportunity, for you to participate in the story.

*Gisele-Oc of BabylonianRider, to be coupled with Duke!

**I only own the story, and characters I created, nothing else.**

Chapter 5

Blood Moon

Almost a week had passed, since The Red Winged tribe had lost many of their young women, educator, Rebecca, their doctor, Cliff, and their queen.

Even though Cliff had been teaching medicine to anyone who wanted to learn, for a couple years, no one in the tribe was nearly as knowledgeable as Cliff. The need for Rebecca was not as significant, like she was years back when the tribe had little to zero knowledge on other languages, and knowledge of more modern technology, but they still loved and missed her greatly.

The tribe was now in the state of a crisis now more then ever, since over two dozen of their young women were stolen!

Atem and his elders including Meekio and his grandmother were all gathered in a massive tent, mainly served for food prep and mass medical emergencies, were many of their tribal men and women would all get sick or injured at once, however Atem decided this would be a good place to meet with all the elders that wouldn't be deemed suspicious.

"Any news on the whereabouts of Tafu or our captured women?" Atem questioned, looking between all of them, "No my chief, the scouts you've assigned have found no trace of any of them" one of the elders spoke first, Atem just growled and looked away in response.

"Atem we need to consider other…possibilities-" Meekio started to speak until Atem cut her off, "No, I won't! She was the only women I ever loved…I-I can't…sorry Meekio…I just can't" they all held mournful expressions as Atem turned away from them.

"However since our tribe is in such a state of crisis for survival, I see no other option but to, order every young women who is of proper age to be wed, and pair with a male by tomorrow, our tribes very existence depends on what women we have left now" Atem solemnly ordered, the elders just nodded in response and left all except for Meekio, Nana, and Keillia.

"And what about you Atem isn't the existence of your family line important too?" Nana questioned, Atem just shook his head, "No Nana, the survival of my people come first" he humbly stated.

"Hog-Wash! Atem you are just as important as everyone else, even more so in fact" Meekio argued, "ENOUGH!" Atem roared spinning around, "Enough!" he repeated in slightly lower voice, "My decision has remained unchanged, you may all leave" he declared, Meekio then stormed out in a huff, Nana and Keillia just silently stood there as Atem dragged his feet over to one of the corners of the tent and slumped to the floor, burying his face in his knees, with his arms tightly tucked around his legs.

"I wish to be alone" he grumbled, his face still buried in his knees, instead of leaving Atem looked up in surprise seeing Nana, and Keillia sit down beside him, "We know you're in pain my boy" Keillia comfortingly stated, "But don't give up hope, not just yet" Nana added, they both then hugged him, Atem rested his head on his grandmothers shoulder, breathing deeply, tears flowing from his face.

A half hour had passed, Keillia and Nana helped Atem regain his composure as he helped them to their feet, "Thanks" he gratefully thanked them, Duke then came crashing into the tent with an urgent look on his face, "Atem we had a sticky situation, several people claiming to be from the Blue Fang tribe are here!" he warningly exclaimed, looks of shock spread across their faces, Atems' look of shock was quickly replaced with seriousness, as he walked out of the tent and over to his throne were everyone had gathered, Atem sat upon his throne and gazed down at the surrounded strangers.

With Seto, Joey, Duke, and Tristan standing protectively off to his sides, spread out on the platform.

Two massive golden eagles, and two hyenas, one of the golden eagles transformed into their male human form, his white spiky hair tossed in the wind as his brown sinister orbs gazed strikingly at Atem, sending chills down his spine,

The white wild haired young man, wore basic brown faded trousers that jaggedly cut off before the knees, their jewelry instead of golden, silver, or brass cuffs, were necklaces, bracelets, ankle bracelets, and shoulder bracelets made of nothing but fangs, feathers, and claws.

The young male gave a sinister, psychotic laugh then abruptly ceased, then greeted with a sly hello…

The two hyena rolled on the ground heckling it up, as the other gold eagle transformed into his male human form chuckling as well, "My Ra, Bakura…that was hilarious!" he laughed, holding his sides, the other male standing besides Bakura was Marik, his dark tan skin, made Bakura stand out with a rather paler skin, Marik creepy clear eyes glared at random individuals around him, before fixating on Atem, Mariks' wardrobe was the same as Bakuras.

"Who…the hell…are you two?" Atem sneeringly questioned glaring at them, "Oh-ho-ho, better watch out Marik this one's touchy" Bakura mockingly warned, Marik just smiled rolling his eyes, Atem also rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Can't you morons do anything right?" a feminine voice yelled furiously from the shadows of the trees, before any of them could reply a massive black swan gracefully flew out, she landed in front of Marik and Bakura, using the moonlight to amplify her beautiful wings,

However Atem was not amused in the slightest.

The young women then growled and transformed into her human form, she had pale skin light Bakura which made him stand out less since he wasn't the only one anymore, her blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight, as he brown short hair gently swayed in the wind.

"We're sorry princess Tea" one of the hyenas apologized, "I'm not" Bakura teased, causing Marik to uncontrollably laugh again.

Tea outfit was very different from the men she traveled with, her cream-colored knee length dress, looked clean and untouched, with silver trimming, Tea had similar claw, and fang jewelry, resting on her neck, shoulders, wrists, and ankles.

"You idiots had one simple job, and you couldn't even do that right!" she snapped, "Protecting you is our job, I don't have time for you trivial tasks!" Bakura sneered, "Easy Bakura, don't forget what Dartz said," Marik warned, "Tsk, whatever, heaven forbid we get her daddy angry!" Bakura griped, "Excuse me?" Atem impatiently interrupted their argument.

Tea cleared her throat, waving her hand at them, Marik, Bakura, and the two hyenas kneeled and bowed, "Forgive my bodyguards Chief Atem, they can be rather…creepy at times, but I assure you they mean no ill will" Tea politely apologized, "What brings you here Tea?" Atem asked in a more relaxed tone.

"Why…you… of course, one of your tribes men came out, and requested our aid, in exchange for us to be wed, and our lands conjoined" Tea hesitantly explained, surprised that he asked, "What?" Atem gasped, Marik, Bakura, and the hyenas' rose to their feet.

"What all do you know?" Atem suspiciously questioned, "We were told, slave, and or prostituted drivers came and kidnapped more then half of your young women along with your previous queen, putting you tribe in a state of crisis, am I wrong so far?" she stated then asked, Atem shook his head,

"So in exchange for my hand in marriage and conjoining of our lands, your tribe will do what exactly?" Atem questioned in a doubtful tone.

"We will help you retrieve your stolen women of course" she replied, "And my Queen, how do you expect us to get married since I already have a wife?" he questioned raising a suspicious brow, Tea giggled, "My lord, is it so uncommon for chiefs to have more then one queen these days?" she playfully asked, Atem rolled his eyes, he knew where she was getting at, its true it wasn't uncommon, but he personally didn't approve of such a thing, collecting women, and making "love" to more then one women, he didn't think that was love at all, in fact he'd accuse that person of lust!

But then again one of his great, great grandfathers had several wives, but he had an "excuse" since the tribe during that time was under a state of survival crisis…like they are now…

Atem began to think this was all one to big of a coincidence after another, and besides Atem nothing about Tea, he couldn't just simply up and marry her.

"I'm sorry Tea, but I can't just simply commit to marrying you, or conjoining lands, I hardly know anything about you, and no offence but our tribes history hasn't been so…bright between each other either, sorry I hope you can understand" Atem apologetically denied her proposal.

"Oh no-no don't worry, I understand perfectly Atem, and I didn't expect just to up and get married that would be unethical" she reassuringly stated, Atem sighed in relief feeling rather surprised at how…proper they were behaving, "Ah, I find your edict very…refreshing, and rather unexpected in fact" Atem chimed in a rather happier tone.

"Well Tea, if you, and your tribe can hold up your end of the deal, I would be open to haggling with your father Dartz" Atem added.

"Great! Turk, Cur, go and tell my father at once to begin searching the savannah" Tea ordered, the two hyenas bowed then quickly darted off.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . Meanwhile . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . **_

The harsh morning sun rose over several rusty iron bar cages resting on a side road, about a blocks distance from a bunch of large tents, the tents were tan, and cream colored to better blend in with their natural surroundings.

Heather wearily groaned squinting her eyes open as the harsh morning rays beamed over her, nearly a week had passed, and Heather had all but given up faith, and hope in Atem, even though Rebecca and the other tribal women, tried to get her to face the reality of their situation.

They were captured by Slave keepers, who sell women to potential clients, for anything sex related, from a simple lap dance, to sexual intercourse…

The slave keepers, acted more like a mafia, there was only one boss, and usually three-four henchmen that managed the rest of the "staff",

The slave keepers' rules were made simple, obey, and you get treated well, you sleep in a cage or in shackles in a tent, you get three square meals a day, and the staff even treats you "kindly" if you act agreeable…

However if you rebel, or refuse to cooperate like Heather, Rebecca, Tiffaninni, and a handful of other tribes women, they are put in cages outside, close to the savannah, and the potential threat of being attacked by a wild animal, they had no pillows or blankets to rest their heads upon, not even to protect them from the rain, or harsh sunlight, and on top of that if you continued to disobey they would remove your meals completely, along with any water!

Their were four cages out on the side road nearest to the savannah, Heather was in the cage closest to the savannah, followed by Rebecca, and Cliff, then a cage full of young tribal women who were gutsy enough to take Heathers advice, and the last cage held Tiffaninni.

Heather had been without food and water for over four days now, next to Cliff, these two were in the worst shape, since Heather wouldn't cooperate, and Cliff refused to join their cause…

"Heather, I know how bad this sounds, but you've got to cooperate with them a little" Cliff weakly stated, "I-I won't" she protested, "If you don't you'll die" he wearily warned, "Yeah then we'll feed ya to them hyenas!" a slave keeper spat, overhearing their conversation as he and a couple of his buddies approached.

"Yep won't be long now, oh and don't think we've forgotten about you doctor, by tomorrow you'll be a snack to the hyenas!" he proclaimed, Rebecca gasped and squeezed Cliff tighter to her, Cliff replied by hugging her back, kissing her on the forehead, and whispering comforting, and loving words.

Then one of the slave keepers lazily walks up and around Tiffaninnis' cage, then past Rebecca, and Cliffs' cage, then stopped in front of Heathers cage, "So what do you say sweet heart, are you going to be nice now? This could all go away in a heartbeat if you be good, you're real hungry aren't cha, real thirsty aren't cha?" the slave keeper questioned in a teasing manner.

"I'd rather die you scum bag, this body and heart belongs to the Albino Lion, and the Albino Lion alone" she spat in his face, "Again with the Albino lion, who the fuck is the Albino lion?" he retorted, looking between his buddies.

The day passed slowly for some, but far to quickly for Cliff and Rebecca, starting early in the morning Heather kept turning her attention out to the wide open savannah, "What is it Heather?" Rebecca asked, "I swear I keep seeing that same rhino wandering around out there" she weakly replies, Tiffaninni immediately jumps to her feet, "What breed, or color was the rhino?" she eagerly asks, looking around frantically hoping to spot the rhino, "I think it was a white rhino, but it was really hard to tell since it seemed far away" she stated, "Tafu, it has to, it has to be him, my Tafu!" she exclaimed, adding a little bit of a hop as she frantically moved around her cage, "Tafu!" she yelled out into the savannah, a gentle breeze was all the replied as it rolled across the savannah grass.

Tiffaninni had already given up by early afternoon they saw a group of slave keepers guiding a few potential clients to their cages, "Oh No" Rebecca fearfully whispered, "Shhh, its okay darling" Cliff comforted her.

The slave keepers reached the cages, and started showing off particular girls including Tiffaninni to their clients, which looked just as shady, one of the clients then nodded and pointed at Tiffaninni with sexual interest, as a couple of slave keepers were trying to pull Tiffaninni from her cage, several keepers stood in front of Cliffs, and Rebecca cage, the keepers flung their cage doors open and ripped Cliff away from Rebecca, Rebecca at this point was bawling and pleading to them not to harm her husband, only to get snacked and knocked to the ground, she cried and watched in horror as they dragged Cliff through the dirt and sand several feet away and started to viciously beat him!

Heather also cried, weakly yelling at them to leave them alone, but all the women's' cries went unheard, as Tiffaninni was beginning to be dragged off to the tents, "TAFU!" she shrieked at the top of her voice, she was harshly slapped, to regain silence over her, Heather wearily looked back one last time, she then squinted barely seeing…. something abruptly halt in the savannah, and turn in this direction, a thunderous noise then could be heard at there feet, as the ground lightly shook, the sound and vibrations increased dramatically over the passing seconds!

Then suddenly as they were about to shoot Cliff, the men stopped to see, and hear a huge white rhino give a mighty roar as it charged in, smashing through Tiffaninnis' empty cage!

The slave keepers turned their weapons towards the massive white rhino, as Tiffaninni cried to Tafu with a hint of joy, Tafu then turned his attention to the slave keepers who began firing upon him, Tafu growled, and roared again as he started barreling towards them, but then six huge hyenas came charging out from the wild savannah grass and intercepted the slave keepers before Tafu could, killing them upon contact!

One of the hyenas looked as if it was about to kill Cliff too until another one stopped it, "No spare this one, this one must be the doctor" the male hyena ordered guarding over Cliff, "Pfft…fine" the other hyena carelessly agreed.

The hyena then turned its attention to Rebecca, "You wouldn't happen to be Rebecca the teacher would you?" he asked, "Uh…y-yes-yes I am…why?" she hesitantly replied at first, "I am Shi (Shi is Japanese for Death) I am one of the war generals from the blue fang tribe, here in the savannah, we are here to…rescue you, your husband the doctor, and the other women that were kidnapped by the slave keepers" Shi greeted, and explained, "You-you are, how can we trust you, Tafu is their statement true?" Rebecca questioned, looking between both of them, "I would not know, for I have been out searching the savannah alone, since the kidnapping" Tafu replied, "But it is possible they are telling the true, however their assistance wouldn't be from the goodness of their hearts" he added with a growl.

"Yes your chief Atem, the Albino Lion, has agreed to…_negotiate_ with our leader, if we hold up our end of the bargain, which entails rescuing, and returning as many of their women safely back to their tribe as we can" Shi purred.

"Tafu what do you mean, were you the only one out looking for us?" Heather piped up, Tafu looked away with a look of shame, "Yes, Atem was heartbroken and no doubt wanted to keep looking, but he has the responsibility of taking care, and guiding his people" Tafu sadly admitted.

"He promised me," she mournfully whispered as she held a look of hurt, and betrayal, her face then suddenly hardened. Before anyone could say anything to her Shi stepped forward, "We have a _schedule_ to keep" he gave an amused growl, Shi then threw his head back and shifted back onto his hind legs letting out a growling like howl, then a dozen more large hyenas come stalking out of the tall wild grass to Shi side, they all sat before him waiting for his command.

"Save as many women as you can, _kill_ whom ever gets in your way, retreat once they bring out the boom sticks!" he ordered with a growl, they barked in obedience, and starting charging towards the tents!

"You _stinky_" Shi called to Tafu in an insulting way, "Are you referring to me _flea_ bag?" Tafu retorted in a huff, stomping his feet, and shifting his weight to a more intimidating stance.

"Yes you, take the Teacher, Doctor, and available and start heading to the jungle, go _now_ before they bring out the boom sticks!" Shi ordered with an angry snarl, screams, cries, and gunfire could already be heard coming from the tents, "Wait what about Heather?" Rebecca asked looking at her, whom was still locked in her cage, as she was being, helped onto Tafus' back along with Cliff, Tiffaninni, and the other women "Go _NOW_!" Shi demanded.

"Lord Shi, the lock on the last cage, it appears to be stronger then the others we can not break it, we will either have to retrieve the key or take the entire cage with us" one of his hyena soldiers respectfully informed him giving him a bow.

"What are your orders?" his minion asked, "Grrrr, we'll have to leave her behind," Shi growled, "Wait-what? No!" Rebecca exclaimed overhearing him, "Rebecca come back!" Cliff called from on top of Tafu as Rebecca jumped off and rushed over to Heathers' cage, Heather was lying on the cage floor trying to save what little energy she had left, Rebecca reaches in and grabs her hand, "Rebecca you've got to go, you've got to get back" Heather stated, "No-no I'm not going to leave you here alone" Rebecca protested, in a light sob,

"Rebecca you have to, my life isn't worth the lives of all these women, like it or not, I also took an oath along with Atem when I married him, these women's lives are my top priority, not mine" she informed her in a comforting way, giving her a weak smile, Rebecca gave out a light sob resting her head against the iron bars, not wanting to let her hand go.

_She's the Albino Lions Queen? Hmmmm interesting, I wonder what animal guardians over her?_

Shi amusingly thought, as he approached her, "I take it you must be Atems' lost queen?" Shi spoke up amusement filling his voice, Heather just weakly nodded, "Tell me…your grace…what animal guardians over you?" he asked with a purr, "The King Cheetah" she proudly replies, Heather then could hear the heckling of hyenas around her, while seeing Shi belt out a light hyenas' laugh, "Hehehehe, that spotted cat? Hehheheh, what a poor excuse for a predator, why on earth did the almighty, powerful Albino lion choose you?" he snickered with an amused, mocking smile.

"Don't worry Heather I'll tell Atem you're still alive" she reassured glaring at Shi, "No…tell him I am dead," Heather disagreed, "What, why?" Rebecca replied in shock, "Just trust me…Please Rebecca" she stated, Rebecca just confusingly stared at her for a moment then slowly nodded as Shi laughed again very amused by all this, he then snapped at her behind herding her over to Tafu, then one of his minions assisted her onto his back, "You've wasted enough time here, now go!" Shi sneered snapping at Tafus' heels, "Watch it dog, or I'll flatten you!" Tafu warned in a growling huff, then trotted off with four of Shi minions guiding/protecting him back to the jungle.

Once they were nearly out of sight, Shi turned his attention to Heather walking up to her cage, "Shi how valuable is your word?" Heather questioned, Shi blinked for a moment in surprise and thought at that question before regaining his cool composure, "It depends, what are you implying?" he darkly purred, "Can I trust you to deliver the message with all seriousness that I am indeed dead?" she seriously questioned, a sly smile crept over his hyena lips, "Are you asking me to end your misery?" he heckled going wide eyed, nearly drooling with excitement, "No that won't be necessary" she weakly stated, "Are you sure, I promise it'll be quick and painless, compared to the long draw out, torturous death your prepared to endure" he added, she just shook her head, "Very well" he honored her request, "What type of death should I tell him you experienced?" he asked sounding rather hurried hearing many boom sticks go off, seeing his minions starting to retreat into the savannah, as large groups of slave keepers were starting to drive them out.

"It matters not" she simply replied, Shi nodded, "Farewell then" he bided a rather kind goodbye and dashed off into the savannah with the rest of his minions.

**xXx**

Two days had passed and he anxiously waited for the hyenas to return, in hopes to be reunited with his love once again, hoping that the blue fang tribe will keep their promise.

Atem then left his tent hearing the joyful cheers and cries of his people, Atem rushed his way down to the main campfire, there his eyes lit up to see countless tribe members crying tears of joy, being reunited with their lost loved ones, and many more were still arriving, riding on the backs of hyenas, which looked exhausted from the long journey, and from the looks of some of them baring wounds a fight!

After the women dismounted from the wounded hyenas they were taken to the medical tent, the other tired hyenas found a spot to lay and rest, there coming into view was Tafu in his white rhino form, being guarded/guided by six hyenas, Atem was relieved to see that Tafu was reunited with Tiffaninni, as well to see Cliff and Rebecca still alive and back home, but their expressions sent a cold nervous chill down his spine, where was Heather?

Atem then watched as Cliff and Rebecca were slowly and gently assisted off of Tafus' back, walked alongside Shi over to Atem, "Your majesty, I'm afraid we have some grave news, that Rebecca and Cliff wish to relay to you" Shi gently, and carefully chose his words, then back away with a bow,

"Rebecca, where's Heather?" Atem asked nearly breathless, "Sh-she's d-dead Atem" Rebecca gravely told him, braking out into a sob, crashing into him wrapping her arms around him, Atem stood there motionless, as he at first blankly stared down at her, his various expressions of sorrow, and anger twitched, and flashed across his face that only lasted moments at a time.

Atem dipped his head with a shroud of shadow covering his eyes, "Did she suffer?" he asked in a monotone voice, Rebecca just looked up at him backing up next to Cliff, the two of them in unison just sadly sighed, looking down or away from him.

Atem grit his teeth, and clenched his hands into fists, raging with emotions of rage and despair, he then turned from them and walked away back to his tent, Keillia saw and heard what had happened, but she couldn't help feel that…somewhere…somehow Heather was still alive, as she clutched her animal totem which was still completely intact.

A couple days went by, and the atmosphere of the tribe had completely shifted, Atem had become cold, and harsh, his friends and tribe was seriously starting to worry about him.

The only ones that didn't seem concerned in the slightest were members from the blue fang tribe, including their princess Tea.

Even though Tea and Atem were not yet married, and nor had even made arrangements in doing so, Tea acted like she owned the place, ordering Ukki around, having her tent put of next to Atems, and having Heathers throne removed, and replaced with a new one, resembling her guardian animal the black swan.

It was hard for Ukki to hate anyone, especially since her animal was the white dove, which resembled peace, love, and friendship.

But she quickly fond out that Tea was vicious piece of work; she was wicked, lazy, difficult, perfectionist, and wasteful.

Ukki had lost count at how many times Tea had throw her cup, or bowl of food at her, due to how imperfect they were, whether the water was too cold, or too warm, too much or too little of a certain type of food, and even if Ukki followed her orders precisely Tea was messy and wasteful, she would take a single bite out of each and every item of food brought to her, then throw it away, and no one else was allowed to touch it!

Everyone knew Atem was aware of Teas' behavior but he didn't seem to care, everyone wondered why Atem put up with her, Atem didn't seem to like her at all, Atem barely paid her any attention as she'd ramble on and on, during the morning and dinner banquets, at times people could see him looking at her with disgust, and rolling his eyes at her.

**Rated M starts here:**

Later that night Tea announced herself and walked in before Atem could replay, "Uh…Tea I-I'm not in the mood, please leave" he firmly stated, turning away from her, "I know how you feel" she replied, Atem turned to her with a doubtful look, "No really, I once too had a…loved one, but since he wasn't the strongest of our clan, he wasn't allowed to marry me, let alone bed me…hmmm but that didn't stop us" she seductively purred, Atem unaware that she had removed her clothing!

"How…unfortunate as that sounds…it is not the same thing!" he coldly replied still having his back turned to her, but his reply left her unfazed as she slowly walked up to him, sliding her hands up his back and over his broad shoulders, Atem snapped his head towards her with a glare, which quickly turned to a look of surprise seeing her completely nude behind him!

"Cover…yourself" he hissed a warning, then walked away, over to his bed of pillows and blankets, and pulled across the drape to undress for bed, "She must have been very beautiful for you to be able to resist my goddess of a body" she commented, Atem abruptly stopped, and growled as he stormed out from behind the drape wearing nothing but his white sash, "No one is allowed to speak of her, not like that, nor at all, do I make myself clear?" he darkly sneered grabbing and pulling her arm roughly, "Yes my chief" she replied calmly, and rather unfazed,

Atem however didn't seem to notice, and turned his back on her; she then quickly jumped on him, shoving him to the ground!

The women was surprisingly strong, and quick, for her size, within moments he was lying on his bed, his wrists tied up to a support beam, "Grrr, release me!" he demanded in a growl, as she straddled him, "You need to relax my chief" she giggled grabbing his manhood with both her hands and starting to pump him.

Atem angrily groaned and struggled against his restraints, as she continued to pump, and stroke, and playfully squeeze him, Atem then gasped and looked at her wide eyed at the feeling of her hot breath at his tip!

Atem felt guilty as he moaned in pleasure as she kissed, licked, and sucked him, taking him deeper, and deeper every growing second, once she had him fully inside her mouth, and throat, she began bobbling her head, and sucking him hard, Atem loudly moaned losing himself in pleasure, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

He would occasionally lose control and buck her face, but it didn't seem to faze her a bit, as she continued to bobble her head and suck him, until he finally came into her mouth, she moaned and sucked, and swallowed his warm seed, she then released him with a pop, licking her lips, "Hmmm, you taste good" she seductively purred, "Oooohh, you're so big" she added, teasingly sliding his tip against her entrance, "D-Don't you dare!" he weakly groaned in protest, she seductively giggled in response, "Oh I know you want my wet _pussy_" she moaned as he slowly slide inside of her, "No!" he gasped in protest, as she gasped in pain, and pleasure.

Tea could feel is big hard cock pulse inside of her, she ignored his threats, and protests as she started thrusting in and out of him, as her pace quickened she leaned forward and rested, and rubbed her hands over his muscular chest and nipples.

"You _bitch_, you'll pay for this you hear me? You'll pay in _blood_!" Atem darkly growled, as she bucked him faster, and harder, "Shut up, I know you like it, better then when you fucked your old _wife_!" she laughed, and loudly moaned.

"Pull out damn you, pull out!" he demanded in huff of slight desperation, "No I know you're close to releasing, and once you do, you'll be _mine_" she smugly proclaimed.

"And once I'm pregnant with your child, you'll have no choice but to marry me, and conjoin lands with my tribe" she added.

"Not if I _kill_ you first!" he sneered, biting back his moans of pleasure, "Ha, you don't have the _guts_ to kill me, you're not a true born killer like I am, you were born under teachings and means to find _peace_, if you killed me, you'd bring about an endless _bloody_ war upon your people, and you don't want that" she smugly giggled, now grinding down hard, feeling dangerously close to his climax!

"Damn you, Damn you!" he cried not being able to contain his guilty pleasure any longer, feeling about to burst, they both cried in bliss as his warm seed ripped inside of her, droplets of sweat dripped from his body along with a few tears of shame and disgust for allowing this to happen to himself.

He loved Heather, and he made her a promise, a vow, and he broke it by letting this women Tea, whom he knew was a suspicious, shady, and blood thirsty savage, come in, forcefully enact in what is supposed to be such a cherished act of love, bonding, trust, and of course reproduction, and he just let her come in and take it, like it was nothing!

Tea teasingly continued to grind him, not letting a single drop of his semen, escape her, then a few moments later she finally got tired and pulled out of him with a smug look on her face, she leaned forward and untied him letting him up still sitting waist.

Atem grew hard again as a devious expression crept over his face, "Turn around" he ordered, she gave a sly smile and did as ordered, kneeling on all fours, exposing her back end to him, with his fingers he pulled her cheeks apart, she gasped and moaned feeling his lips and tongue kiss and lick around her cheeks and back entrance.

She moaned a whine in protest to him abruptly stopping, he then suddenly grabbed and harshly pulled her by the hair, forcing her down on her stomach, "Wh-What are you doing?" she questioned, Atem leaned down, as he positioned himself over her, she shivered as his hot breath beat against her neck, "You violated me, so now I am going to violate you in a way you will _never_ forget, and after tonight you'll learn to respect and fear who is _really_ in charge" he darkly sneered, nipping at her neck and ear, without properly prepping her, he forced his large cock inside of her back entrance, she screamed and struggled, he harshly pinned her down as he slammed roughly in and out of her, Teas' inner walls became wetter not her wetness but her blood as he continued to ruthlessly slam into her, she begged, cried, and pleaded for him to stop, "No, I know you _like_ it, after all this is what you wanted, isn't that right you _worthless_ _bitch_?" he darkly hissed.

Atem then picked her up and threw her to the ground in the middle of the tent, Atem walked over and grabbed a knife from his table, then walked over and grabbed her by the foot as she tried to crawl away, he pulled her back, he then pulled her onto his lap as he sat down, holding the knife to her throat as he roughly reentered her!

She screamed in pain, as he darkly chuckled, slamming into her in an upward motion, "Shut up, you filthy whore, I know you're enjoying this!" Atem darkly purred biting her neck, as he started carving tribe symbols on her breasts with the tip of his blade.

Tea was shocked to see this side of him; she had never expected it from a Red Winged Tribe member let alone their chief!

Now experiencing what she was raised to want, she realized that didn't want this, she didn't want to have intimate blood rape, every night, and be a scared trophy!

Tea was a strong woman, but this was unbearable, and not at all romantic like she originally thought it would be.

"Atem I was wrong please stop, I beg you!" she sobbed, Atem just growled and let her fall to the ground, he then repositioned and started thrusting again, as he starting carving more symbols on her back, and butt cheeks, Tea wondered when the torture was going to stop.

After several more minutes of antagonizing pain, Atem finally pulled out of her and dropped her to the ground, however Atem wasn't finished with her just yet, he sat on top of her with his knife pressing against her back, Tea then cried out in excruciating pain, as he slashed her three times, Atem then leaned down and licked the blood oozing from her fresh cut wounds, and moaned as if he was enjoying it, "Yummy, heh you should be _happy_, after all this is what you wanted, now you're my _slave_ bond in _spirit_, _ecstasy_, and _blood_, and you know the _punishment_ if you'd dare betray me" he darkly purred as he grinded himself against her backside.

Atem then hopped off of her and lazily licked her blood off his knife as she quickly retreated out of his tent.

**Rated M Ends here:**

Tea naked, bloody, and broken she rushed into Mariks, and Bakuras tent, waking them from their slumber, at first they looked at her confused and groggy, but then bolted upright gaping at her bloody scared body, they rushed over to her Marik catching her in his arms, as she collapsed.

"That son of a bitch, I'll kill him!" Marik angrily sneered, gently picking her up bridal style, lying her down on his bed, and started treating her wounds, "You can't, he technically didn't do anything wrong Marik" Bakura snapped.

"There's no way I'm going to let, some spiky-tri-colored haired bastard, treat _my_ Tea like this and parade her around like a scared old trophy!" he hissed, "You knew Tea was going for a blood bondage with their chief, why are you so shocked and angry about it now?" Bakura questioned, "I knew no such thing, I thought Tea was just going to have sex with the man and conceive his child to force to marry and conjoin our land with theirs" Marik retorted.

"Ah I see so she _didn't_ tell you…interesting" Bakura stated in a surprised, and slightly amused tone, "I swear, if he dares try to harm her again, I'll kill him, I don't care if it starts a war, in fact I hate all this peace crap, I'd full heartedly welcome the war and take their land by force, rather then dance around foolishly with this peace and friendship crap!" Marik growled as he finished treating her wounds, then cuddled next to her, holding her protectively.

"Well if they find out you're her _husband_, that in its self may very well start a _war_" Bakura warned, "Shut up" Marik barked glaring at him, "_What_, you're not just her body guard anymore" Bakura teased, "You know _damn_ well I don't like being called that" Marik hissed giving him the nasty look.

"Bakura take it easy on Marik, you know he's sensitive about the whole husband thing, it took a _threat_, and a beating from my father just to get him to _agree_ to marry me" Tea weakly stated, "Oh great now you woke her up!" Marik growled, "Me?" Bakura retorted.

"Marik if you didn't love our princess enough why'd the _hell_ did you agree to marry her?" Bakura questioned, "Marik loves me Bakura, the thought of commitment scares him that's all" Tea answered before Marik had a chance.

"So I can see, he bonded the two of you in blood" Marik stated the obvious, "Ya-ya-ya, my plan back fired on me okay, what was supposed to be hot sex, turned into a bloody nightmare!" she groaned, "Now I'm the _bloody_ mans _slave_, and if I ever _betray_ him, he'll enact the ritual of the blood moon, using _me_ as the sacrifice" she growled, "You know I wouldn't let that happen" Marik comforted her, "Me neither" Bakura agreed, getting comfortable in his bed, they all then slowly drifted off to sleep.

Nearly a week had passed since the day Atem found out Heather was dead, and to Teas' surprise and relief, Atem didn't treat her like a slave, he wasn't any nicer to her, but he didn't order her around.

Tea now believed that Atem did what he did, to make an…example of her, for if anyone should ever cross him, this is what could happen.

Tea kept her distance from Atem, even during the morning and evening banquets, which seemed to make life a whole lot easier for her.

Keillia, Nana, Meekio, along with the other elders were now getting extremely concerned for Atem, as each day passed by Atem only got worse not better, he got colder, more strict, cruel, and darker!

"Where, oh where did my loving grandson go?" Keillia sighed, "Atem just lost the love of his life not a week ago, give him more time" Meekio snapped, "Yes but, with every passing day Atem has grown more vicious and cruel, it is unlike him, it would be unwise to allow him to continue down this destructive path" Nana argued.

"For the sake of the Red winged tribes people, and future, if Atem doesn't turn himself around by the end of next week, or attempts to do something treacherous, I will have no choice but to put my poor grandson out of his misery" Keillia gravely stated.

"What about that Tea girl?" Nana asked, "You mean the princess of the blue fangs, what about her?" Meekio replied in question, "If you're asking about Atem act, towards the girl, Atem told me she entered his tent without permission, attacked him, tied him down, and had sex with him without his consent, in this case I agree with my grandson, her punishment was more then fitting" Keillia stated her position on the matter.

That evening during the banquet, several tribesmen who were on guard duty rushed over to Atem who was sitting on his throne, "My chief, several strangers have arrived, they wish to make peace and form an alliance with us, and has claimed to have captured and brought us a witch to sacrifice, to appease our animal guardians" the tribesmen announced bowed before him, Atem emerald eyes dangerously flickered in the firelight, "Very well, bring them to me" he replied in an unamused drawl.

Four men then were lead through the crowd, dragging a young women bond in chains, she was badly beaten, nearly skin and bones, her hair was long and a shiny black color, almost greasy looking, her skin was too dirty to tell what color it actually was with all the mud and dirt.

Rebecca who was hiding behind Cliff gasped and tugged on Cliff whispering in his ear, the four men looked to be members of a mafia, a white stout man, with brown eyes, white trimmed hair and beard, looked to be the possible leader, with his polished cream colored suit, garnished with a gold chain necklace, several gold rings, and hat and overcoat, with light brown wood cane, that looked more for show then support, his three henchmen, were well groomed as well wearing black suits and overcoats, one of the three looked to be their "muscle" of the group.

"Well hello, I say a friendly warm greetings to all of you!" the stout man warmly greeted, "I am Carl Dollarsworth, and these are my three good men Viny, Snake oh don't worry he don't bite haha, and the big one there is Maxwell, but you can call him Max for short" Carl kindly introduced themselves.

Rebecca and Cliff quickly noticed they all had shot guns strapped to the inside of their overcoats, "This is bad" Rebecca whispered to Cliff.

"I know, she's clinging on for dear life, and I don't even think Atem recognizes her!" Cliff gravely agreed in a whisper.

Viny was short and skinny, with black slick hair, sharp green mischievous eyes, Snake was tall and skinny, with blonde shaggy hair, but still well groomed, he has two different color eyes the right eye blue, and the left eye green, Maxwell has brown hair similar to Tristans hair style, with deep blue eyes.

Atem impatiently taps his finger on his thrones armchair,

"So…you claim to have brought us a witch? What has this woman done to be deemed as such?" Atem questioned, glaring between Carl and the woman, then making waves his hand,

" _Speak_, state your accusations of this creature, for I am being to grow bored!" Atem impatiently snaps, Carl and his henchmen jump out of skin a little in surprise by Atems…not so tolerant behavior, but Carl quickly brushes it off, as he steps up clearing his throat.

"Oh _great_ chief of the jungle, we have brought before you today this nasty, _nasty_ woman, we have caught her in the acts, the _heinous_ acts, of magic and wizardry, _dark_ magic we assure you, calling upon _devils_ to act upon her behalf, placing spells and _entrapping_ men and _innocent_ women and children under her spell, she has done _terrible_ deeds, she has _enslaved_ women and children against their will, forcing them into act _heinous_ violence, and even _prostitution_, ensnared men under her grasp using them as her body guards, and protectors, and _sexual_ pleasures, while in the meantime draining their very _souls_ to secure her immortality!" he humbly preached her crimes, several tribesmen and women gasps at various accusations he was making.

Anyone who has lived in the Red Winged tribe long enough they would clear learn, that magic, and wizardry, prostitution, murder anything of that sort, especially dark magic, they down right hate it, some of it is down right unforgivable.

Prostitution is more circumstantial it depends if they were the victims that was forced to do it or if they were the person who force said person to do it, they have very little tolerance for it,

"We have successfully caught this witch, and we have specially researched and made this enchanted necklace that lies around her neck, to keep her from enchanting us under her spell, along with anyone else" Carl adds, pointing to the necklace around her neck, the necklace was made of three different color thread strands, two of which were dull colors of tan, and brown, the third was a vibrant green, which represented the enchanted strand, tied to the middle strand were beads, gemstones, along with claws, small fangs ,and talons, the items tied to the magical strand were believed to hold the actual enchantment, and pool its energy into the magical strand of the necklace.

Atem then points at a random member of the tribe, and orders him to inspect the item around her neck, the tribesmen then inspects the item, then turns and nods in approval, stating that the item is legit, then is dismissed back into the crowd.

Atem rests his hand on his chin,

"And what would you have us do with this witch, why have you brought her to us?" he asked, twirling one of his blonde bangs in boredom with his finger,

"Great Chief, we wish to seek an alliance with you and your people, we have, am I considered the leader, known as the mayor of a very small town, the head of a small family to put it in clearer words, and we have recently come under threats of fire, being alone in the savannah is scary enough as it is dealing with the wild animals, we are just looking to build allies, friends, who we can rely on if we ever fall into trouble, so out of the goodness of our hearts, we have brought this witch to you as a token, a gift, to tribute, to sacrifice to your animal spirits, your animal gods" Carl humbly proclaims.

Atem held a slight look of amusement, after hearing his last remark, "So you wish us to enact the blood moon, and use her as the sacrifice?" he amusingly questioned, "Why…yes, if it would appease you, and your gods…of course, whatever this blood moon ritual is" Carl agreed, in a rather sinister tone, Atem then sits up in his throne, with a dark smirk,

"The Blood Moon Ritual, is a _ritual_, of blood, dance, and celebration, to where, _I_ take a personal role, in the enactment of releasing what's left of their pure _soul_ to the afterlife, we only do the ritual on a _full_ moon, because we believe that the gates of heaven are only open on nights of the full moon, days before the ritual we prepare and sharpen weapons, the night of I am painted white as a sign of _purity_, the sacrifice is tied naked to a pole close to the fire, I perform a _dance_ of purity, then recite a few chants, and prayers for the safe delivery of the soul to the afterlife, then heavy drums play as I enact the dance of _steel_ and _flesh_, and paint the night, and full moon with their _blood_, the ritual is over when they are dead, once they are dead, they're _soulless_ corpse is then tossed into the _fire_" Atem explained darkly with a hint of arousal, Atem then turned his sights down at the women, who was still laid on the ground almost motionless, and still silent,

"And what say you…_witch_ what are your claims, do you deny this claims against you?" he questioned, he waited several moments but she didn't answer, "Speak _now_, or I'll take your silence as an _agreement_ of their accusations" Atem darkly threatened, for his patience was growing thin rather quickly which was unlike his old self, but she still didn't speak, not even a sound, "Very well I will take her silence as an agreement to her accused crimes, we will accept your gift, your proposal, but this gift alone will not deem you as family or even friends more like guests, over time your…family will have to prove your friendship, and gain our trust" Atem stated, "Oh course, oh course, no problem" Carl happily agreed.

Atem then turned his head to a few tribe members and ordered them to set up a few tents for their guests at the edge of their tribe grounds, "There you will stay until the ritual is complete" Atem informed them, "Step _lightly_ though my guests" Atem added in more of a warning tone,

Cliff then walked up to take the woman, under his intensive care, but Viny and Snake intercepted him, "I am their doctor of the tribe, in order for the ritual go proceed on schedule, I must take her and bring her to a state of acceptable health, otherwise the ritual won't work" Cliff stated, they both turned their attention to Atem, he then in turn slowly nodded in agreement, Viny and Snake then hesitantly moved out of his way allowing Cliff to take her to his and Rebecca tent.

They then turned their attention back to Atem, "It is _wise_ if you try not to interfere with our preparations, otherwise you could _ruin_ the ritual, forcing us to wait until _another_ full moon arises" he stated in a warning tone, "So I believe it would be best if you didn't interact with the _witch_, unless I instruct you otherwise, for you safety, and for our preparations to run smoothly" he added, Atem then waved them off as several of his tribesmen lead them to their tents for the night.

Two days had gone by, Cliff and Rebecca were struggling to bring the accused witch, which was actually Heather back to health!

They knew Atem did not recognize her, and they knew her situation was really bad, and would only get worse, if they couldn't get Atem to open his eyes!

"Cliff what are we going to do, I can't speak out of permission, or terms with him, or any man anymore, ever since Atem has changed drastically from the man he once was!" Rebecca gravely questioned, "We'll think of something, at least we're allowed to bring her back to health" Cliff tried comforting his wife, as he prepared more of Heathers medicine in a wooden bowl, "Yes but only to a certain point, she's in critical condition, who's to say she'll make it out of this state, at this point I wouldn't blame her, nor hold it against her for giving up at this point" Rebecca retorted, "Rebecca she deserves to live" Cliff disagreed, "Not if I know she's to be forced to die a excruciating, torturous death, by the very man, who if he goes through with it, who used to love her" she bitterly snapped, "That…won't happen" Cliff slowly snapped staring between her and the bowl as he added fresh berries for flavor.

"HOW, how Cliff, how do you know huh?" she nearly shrieked in anger, "Because I won't let him get that far" Keillia interrupted stepping through the back entrance of their tent, both of them stared at her with gaping expressions.

Heather slowly opened her eyes, weakly looking over in her direction, Keillias and Heathers eyes met, and the elder rushed over to her sitting down next to where she laid.

"Oh thank the spirits, I knew somewhere, somehow you were still alive my child, especially since your guardian totem showed no signs of desecration, tell me child how did you manage to make it back here?" Keillia comforting stated, and then curiously asked, "Yeah I can't imagine what sort of hell, you must have been through, and who are those shady men?" Rebecca added in agreement.

Unlike two days ago, Heather was so weak, she couldn't even speak, even though two days had past and her voice a little stronger, everyone had to focus and listen hard, for her voice was still so weak, and airy, "Maybe…now…wouldn't be…the best…time" she weakly replied, "I agree, Heather save your breath, and rest" Cliff agreed and told her.

"We need to get Atem in here to see her" Rebecca stated, "Oh absolutely…._ NOT_!" Cliff snapped, "Cliff!" Rebecca yelled, "No Rebecca, he'll kill her, she's barely even recognizable, her voice is nearly gone, her hair, length and color aren't the same, she's nearly skin and bone!" he angrily confronted her, Rebecca got up as Cliff moved over next to Heather to administer her medicine.

"Keillia, he's your grandson, what do you think we should do?" Rebecca asked, "Well there's an idea should've done that to begin with" Cliff mockingly mumbled, "Oh shut up" she sneered at him, "I have not yet given up on my grandson, however if we don't do something soon, the man we know and love…my beautiful boy he once was will be gone forever, we need to get Heathers voice back, if she can manage to sing or even just word that song she sang for him on their wedding night, if there's any chance of bringing him back, that's our last hope, along with returning her hair and body to normal" Keillia explained her plan and point of view.

"Well if you're hoping she can speak let alone _sing_ within a couple days you can just serve her up on the _fucking_ chopping block right now!" Cliff angrily sneered his doubts, "Is that your opinion?" Rebecca sneered back, "No that's my _FUCKING_ diagnosis!" he yelled in frustration, "Easy, easy" Keillia comfortingly talked them down, they all let out a heavy sigh as they shared a few moments of silence.

"How much time do you think she needs?" she calmly asked, Cliff paced around the tent for a few moments, holing his chin with intense thought, "She needs a week at least" he finally replied, "A week?" Keillia clarified, "At least" Cliff said seriously.

"Hmmm, the full moon is only five days away" Keillia thought out loud, "Not nearly enough time" Cliff gravely replied, "But I have a friend who might be willing to help us" she stated as she slowly stood to her feet.

"What really, who?" Rebecca asked in surprise, "I can't tell you for my friends, and Heathers protection my friends identity can't be revealed, I will return once I has spoken to my friend" Keillia replied leaving out the back entrance.

Even though Heather the presumed "witch" was under Cliff intensive care, Heather had to remain in a cold iron cage near Atems' tent at the top of the hill, whenever Cliff wasn't treating her.

The dinner banquet was going on, and the cold air set in rather quickly that night, Heather viscously shivered against the iron floor and bars, she was all alone shivering without even a thin blanket, just her bandages, and thin dirty ragged clothing, a shadow of a medium sized cat then crept out from a distant tree, from the direction of the river, the large cat stood looking around cautiously in the shadows, just before a large patch lit by moonlight, "It's been a while my dear one" Keillia greeted suddenly stepping from the shadows of the trees into the moonlight, standing on the opposite side of the cat, the large cat then slowly stepped into the moonlight revealing itself to be a snow leopard, "Yes it has, but tell me, why did you want me to meet you at this hour, do you realize how far I have to travel to get here?" her young feminine voice sounded a bit frustrated, as her tail flickered from side to side, "Patience Gisele, you know I wouldn't of called you out here if it wasn't important" Keillia replied, "Okay, okay-what is it?" she sighed, Keillia then gestured for Gisele to follow her, as they leisurely walked towards the iron cage.

"You remember my grandson?" she asked, "Yes, but…wait you're not trying to hook me up with him are you?" Gisele calmly replied at first, then suspiciously questioned, "Haha, no child relax he's married" Keillia laughed, "Oh good" she sighed in relief, as they reached the iron cage.

Gisele then transformed out of her snow leopard form, black curly raven hair dressed her face, and hung past her deep tan shoulders, her sapphire eyes shimmered in the moonlight, her white dress was made of thick cloth and fur, adorned with silver beads, and dark gems consisting of emeralds, rubies, sapphires, and amethysts, and fur boots on her feet.

Gisele quickly bent down to get a closer look at Heather whom was eyeing each other in shock and surprise.

"Oh my gosh, wh-what-who is this?" Gisele gasped, horrified by the condition Heather was in, "Gisele this is why I called you down here, would honor me by taking, and hiding this women away until she is healthy again?" Keillia asked, "Who is she?" she asked, Keillia and Gisele snapped their heads down in the direction of the main campfire, where it sounded like the banquet was coming to a close, "Gisele, I'm afraid I don't have anytime to explain, all I can say is that she is an in need of protection, and is very important to our tribe" Keillia quickly and quietly explained as she opened the cage door as quietly as she could, "Alright, alright, but I expect further details from somebody soon" she quietly agreed, transforming into her snow leopard form, Heather slowly turned over onto her stomach, "Come on, come on hurry up" Gisele urged in a hurried voice, as Keillia assisted Heather onto her back, Keillia then removed the necklace around Heathers neck, "If they find out I've assisted you, the whole plan will be compromised, go now Gisele, stop for no one, not even my grandson for he'd surely kill you!" she warned, Keillia then pulled a bag of black powder and threw it to the ground, upon hitting the ground, the power exploded into a thick blackish, purple cloud, making a fire cracker noise!

Gisele dashed out of the thick cloud of smoke, lightly coughing, "Damn it, what the _HELL_ was that for?" she snarled still coughing, she turning in surprise to see Keillia in her Alaskan white wolf form, at the bottom of the hill howling, there she could see Atem, along with various other tribesmen rapidly approaching Keillia, heading toward her!

"Shit-shit-_SHIT_!" she yelled in a panic, taking off towards the river, with Heather still on her back, Gisele turned her head hearing a mighty lions roar, she saw a massive Albino lion leap over the top of the hill, barreling after her followed by a couple hyenas and golden eagles!

"The Blue Fang tribe, what the hell are they doing here?" she growled, now knowing that there was definitely a juicy story behind all of this.

They reached the river, which was reaching its high tide due to the near full moon, "Damn it!" she sneered frantically looking for a safe place to cross, Gisele jumped onto a rock platform jutting out from the middle of the raging river, she then instinctively ducked down nearly avoiding a dive bombing attack from a golden eagle, causing Heather to fall off landing on the slippery, wet rocky platform, "Quick get up" she quietly cried, Gisele then snapped her head upstream feeling something overshadow her, "Nice try _witch_, but there's no escape for you!" Atem smugly proclaimed overshadowing Gisele from the rock platform resting on the waterfall above her!

Gisele saw one possible escape rout, but it was extremely risky since Atem had the upper ground, "Game over for you witch, I've got the upper ground" he added, "I'd rather _die_, then surrender to the likes of you!" Gisele angrily proclaimed with a snarling roar, "Heh, oh don't worry, I'll see to your death soon enough _witch_, that I _guarantee_!" he darkly chuckled,

Shi one of the hyenas present, turned his head in surprise to see a shadowy figure closing in on Atem! "Chief look out!" he warned, but it was too late, the large black panther leaped from the opposite side of the river onto his platform, and rush-tackled him from behind, forcing them to fall onto the platform below, in that same instant Gisele rushed over to Heather, who locked her arms around her neck, then leapt off the platform to the other side of the river to avoid being crushed by Atem and the black panther!

Gisele barley made it, then quickly assisted Heather back onto her back, as much as she wanted to watch this extremely rare occurrence of the animal spirits aiding her, she knew she'd be wasting their aid if she didn't do what she was supposed to.

Atem quickly got to his feet, staring down the Black Panther, Atem seemed taken aback as the panther playfully whipped its tail back and forth in an all too familiar way, as its amethyst eyes shimmered in the moonlight.

Atem growled at the panther, "Go on get out of here, shoo!" he demanded in a roar, the panther just replied with a snarling roar, "Just kill it already!" Marik impatiently screeched perched in the treetops above in his golden eagle form, along with Bakura.

"Marik do you think we should be following after that witch?" Bakura asked in a bored tone, "Tch Naw, this is the only exhilarating thing that's happened since we've got here, why waste it?" Marik replied.

"If you continue to interfere, I won't hesitate to kill you" Atem threatened, in a low growl, in the blink of an eye the panther, and Atem suddenly clashed holding back neither fang nor claw, just as quickly as they had started they both stopped panting as they stared each other down, Atem was particularly surprised by the panthers unexpected strength and guts, this creature reminded him of Yugi in so many ways, but this panther also showed strength, and other traits that Yugi never had shown, which made him continue to guess whether the spirits actually reincarnated him as a panther or not.

Within a split second the panther unexpectedly flew off the rocky platform into the river, swiftly heading down stream, until he was nearly out of sight.

Atem stared down river, watching the panther swiftly swim out of sight; this panther had guts he couldn't deny that, something that Yugi rarely ever showed. Atem slowly shook his head, as he looked in the direction of where the witch had escaped to, then back at his accompany, "Back to camp, I'll devise a plan for the witches capture tomorrow" he ordered leading them back to the tribal grounds.

Gisele ran into the jungle getting farther and farther away from the river by the minute, she figured it would be best to hide them in her secret lair, located halfway between her tribe, and their tribe.

Gisele climbed up several Cliffside's deep in the jungle, they had been traveling for over an hour, and she knew Heather was getting tired, "We're almost there" Gisele informed her, they then stopped on what looked like the highest peak in the entire jungle!

A few feet away looked to be an entrance to cave, or den, "Ah safe at last" she happily sighed trotting into the cave, in the belly of her den was two beds made out of blankets of fur of different animals, there Gisele allowed Heather to climb off and lay on one of beds, Gisele then transformed back into her human form and crawled into bed, falling into a deep sleep.

Gisele awoke as a morning breeze swept through the walls of her rocky den, she lazily stretched as she looked around, and then suddenly noticed Heather was gone!

Gisele scrambled to her feet, and dashed out the front entrance of her den, she stopped and squinted at the morning suns harsh rays, then looked around frantically for her as soon as her eyes adjusted.

"Um…. Hello…where are you?" She confusingly called, "Shit I don't even know her name" she frustratingly murmured, "Great, this is just _GREAT_!" she roared pulling her hair, "Hasn't even been a day, and I've already _lost_ her, this is just _PERFECT_!" she snarled baring snow leopard fangs, Gisele then whipped around hearing a twig snap, she sighed in relief seeing it was Heather walking alongside the very same black panther that came to their rescue last night!

"Good morning" Heather warmly called as she approached Gisele, the panther still by her side, Gisele spat at the ground, and crossed her arms, giving her a scolding stare.

"Ha, ya I'm sorry, I probably scared you by just wandering off, ya again I'm sorry it's a bad habit of mine" she sheepishly apologized, with a guilty smirk, "Just…don't do it again okay?" Gisele snapped, but then took a deep breath trying to contain her anger.

"What's your name?" Gisele changed the subject, "Heather, nice to meet you, and thanks for rescuing me, Atem will thank you too once he realizes what's really going down" Heather warmly stated, "Heh you're welcome, my names Gisele by the way, and why was Keillias' grandson trying to kill you, do they really think you're a witch?" she curiously asked.

"I'll be more then happy to tell you my grand adventure, but first I must thank and bid farewell to my old friend here" Heather stated petting the panther as it lovingly rubbed itself against, and around her legs, purring loudly.

Gisele just nodded, then gestured that she'd be in the den waiting, Heather nodded in compliance, then walked along the Cliffside with the panther, "Thank you Yugi, however I still don't feel like I deserved you coming to my rescue, since I well…failed you" Heather thanked warmly at first then stated mournfully, Yugi just playfully snarled at her, swatting her with his paw, nearly knocking her over!

"Aha Yugi be carefully, you could've knocked me off the Cliffside, you furry little brute!" she teasingly snapped, Yugi gave a deep purr as he nuzzled up next to her, as she slowly sat down resting her legs over the Cliffside.

Yugi sat next to her still purring as they gazed over the vast jungle before them, just off in the distance, billows of smoke were barely visible, "Wow are we that far away? Man you know what Yugi, I never thought I'd say this but, I miss being home at the tribe with all my friends and new family, and most of all…I really miss Atem" she openly admitted, Yugi then suddenly got up and started heading down the Cliffside!

"Hey where are you going?" she questioned in surprise, Yugi replied with a rather cute snarl, "You better not be going where I think you're going" she stated, Yugi then gave a roar with sounded more like an agitated moan, "Uh-Ah, no I know you mister, you little schemer you get back here!" she scoldingly called as he got further and further down the cliff, Heather just face palmed as she watched him head off towards the tribe ground, "You're gonna get us all killed!" she yelled, then turned and started walking back to Gisele's den, "Great, well I better get myself cleaned up, cause I know we'll be having company later" she groaned walking into the den, "There you are, what took you so long?" Gisele impatiently snapped, getting to her feet, "Is there a place I can get cleaned up, I calculate we'll be having company soon" Heather replied.

Gisele just looked at her a little confused, but then shrugged it off, leading her out the back entrance of the den, as soon as they exited out the back, Gisele showed her around, she first lead her to a Cliffside that slightly inclined all the way to the peak, trees with vine-like roots adorned the Cliffside with ivy everywhere, surrounded by fresh exotic flowers, that looked well kept, Heather slowly walked up to the peaks edge, over looking even more jungle over a hundred feet below, she could see where the jungle ended and where a plains began, followed by silvery white mountains that just barely came into view!

"There, that's where my tribe hails from" Gisele stood beside her pointing to the mountains, "Wow in the mountains really?" Heather replied in awe, "Yep" she smugly replied, "Come on, I'll show you where the bathing lake is" she added, leading her back and down a steep winding pathway, after descending a few levels Heather could already see the large tropical lake, several waterfalls spewed over rocky Cliffside's into the lake, keeping the water pure, and clean, green ivy dangled from trees that clung to the Cliffside's, larger thick trees down below provided lots of shade, "How deep?" Heather excitedly asked, looking over the Cliffside, "Almost twelve feet deep where you're standing" Gisele informed her, she then turned in shock to see Heather leap off the Cliffside into the water, Gisele just blinked in surprise for a moment, then looked around with a smug, devious expression, she then ran up to the Cliffside grabbing onto a thick vine and swung herself out into the air, she then released the vine and plummeted into the middle of the lake! Gisele surfaced to see Heather standing in the middle of a waterfall, she swam, then walked up to her as she reached shallower water, where Heather was standing, she could see little drops of black gooey, liquid wash out of her hair.

Heather narrowly opened her eyes for a moment, eying Gisele as she walked by and out of the water, onto pebbly stone, floor, surrounding the lake; Gisele lay down and lazily ran her finger through the water.

"So what's grand adventure, you were going to tell me about?" she curiously asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Ha, well I'm not from around here, let's start with that" she humorously stated, Heather then told her story about when she first met Atem, and being chased by a giant panther called Banshee, whom she clarified was not the panther she was just with, she continued to tell her life story, once arriving at the tribe, and how things were miserable but slowly got better and better, she told the story about her saving Ferra one of Meekios daughters, which seemed to break the ice between them and her.

"Wow, you're really brave, is that when you got that nasty scar across your back?" she complimented, and questioned about the massive three scars across her backside, "Huh? Oh yeah, yep that what Banshee did to me" Heather explained.

Heather then told her about Yugi, and the dilemma between him and Atem, that she was trying to fix, or help heal a little bit, but only back fired on her, and Yugi more and more until he died, and was reincarnated into a black panther, the one that saved them last night, and was with her several hours ago.

"Wow, that's sad" Gisele sadly sighed, "Yeah I know, but what's worse is Atem's slipping into darkness, and unless we do something fast, we'll lose him forever, and I think Yugi understands that" Heather agreed then stated, "Well you're his _wife_ aren't you, what happened?" Gisele confusingly replied, "Heh, well he's slipping into complete madness because he thinks I'm _dead_…" she embarrassingly stated with a hint of humor,

"What how, why?" Gisele exclaimed sitting upright,

Heather then explained after they were settling in after they were happily married, the elders got a disturbing vision, foreseeing my along with many other young women's future kidnapping, she then explains how Atem then drove himself insane, with fear of losing her that he was sabotaging himself by not sleeping, or resting, sometimes not even eating, than he got himself banished for losing his temper/his mind, and while he was away regaining his old self, that when she amongst many others got kidnapped, she "heard" Atem tried to rescue her but gave up, at a certain point, she then finishes her grand ole tale telling her about a band of hyenas apparently from the blue fang tribe, and Tafu, who is from their tribe, she then explains how they managed to save practically everyone else, but her, since her cage had a special lock, and they weren't/didn't have enough time to break it, so they ended up leaving me behind, to die pretty much.

Gisele just blinked at her with shock waiting to hear more, "Th-that can't be it" she shockingly stated, "No obviously my story doesn't end there" Heather sighed, slowly sitting down in the water next to her.

"Well that night was kinda burry since I was near death, from being beaten and starved, but after the hyenas, and Tafu took off, and the slave keepers cleaned up the mess, they quickly moved us to a different location in the savannah in case _Atem_ ever did come try to _rescue_ me _himself_, but that night…I didn't know who he was since I was nearly going blind, but that night he came into my cage he healed some of my wounds, hand fed me soft food and water, wrapped me in a thin blanket, then left" she stated what she remembered, "Did you recognize him later on, who was he?" Gisele eagerly asked, leaning forward.

"I don't know, it wasn't the same man after him…I-I'm sure of it, because the man that saved me the first night had a smooth, _elegant_, rich voice, where the man then came and snuck me food and water afterwards he was a big muscle man, and his voice was a deep, thick, almost _rusty_, baritone voice" She explained, "And the weird thing is I never saw him again" she added.

"Wow kinda creepy, so what happened next?" Gisele asked, "I was pulled from the edge of _death_, just to be dragged through _hell_!" Heather exclaimed,

"Max was his name I believe, he risked a lot just to nurse me back to health, he didn't give me much, just scraps, and leftovers, but it was _enough_ to keep me alive, then I met the gruesome four, or three rather, I didn't care to learn their names, but I remember their faces, they pulled me out of that iron cage, bound my wrists to a rope, the other end of it was tied to the back of a jeep, yes I was forced to run behind a jeep and when I got to tired, or tripped I was dragged for bit before they'd stop, and pull me to my feet by my hair, just to do it all over again, until we reached the jungle, I was so tired and so thirsty, so weak I could even speak, I could barely breath, so when Atem asked me for my side of the story, he thought I was guilty because all that came out of my mouth was air, so between all that, and you coming to rescue me, that's my life's story in a nutshell" she enlightened, then got up and heading over to the waterfall to wash more of that black gunk out of her hair.

"I'm…_appalled_ that Atem, your own _husband_ didn't even recognize you, by the way, what is that black stuff you're washing out of your hair?" Gisele sympathized, then asked about her hair, "Oh yeah, well for…kicks, they decided to dunk me into an oil barrel, which stained my hair a bit, hopefully not too bad though" Heather said.

"Oh um…what's a jeep?" Gisele confusingly asked, "Oh, I'm sorry how stupid of me, a jeep is a man made…item that is used for transportation" she clarified.

"Yah sorry, I forgot, you were born and raised in the mountains and have probably never seen, or maybe even heard of what a jeep is" Heather added, "Awe don't worry about it" Gisele comforted.

Heather had spent most of the day washing her hair, then letting it dry, then rewashing it again, over and over until their was practically no black oily gunk left, in her long crimson hair,

The day continued to go by, and Gisele did her best to make sure Heather stayed put and rest, then Heather suddenly bolted upright, "I got it, oh Yugi you're a genius!" she said excitedly, getting an idea, as she snuck out the front entrance, then transformed into her king cheetah form, then dashed off towards the tribal grounds.

-Meanwhile-

The Black Panther known as Yugi, lazily wandered along the jungle rim of the red winged tribe, constantly following Atem from the shadows.

Atem reaches his tent, and parts with his friends telling them he needs a minute alone gesturing to where his father, Yugi, and where he decided to burry his wife, Yugi overhears this and makes a head start in that direction.

Atem slowly made his way through the jungle to where his fathers, Yugis, and Heathers monument were placed, Atem closed his eyes as the wind gently caressed his hair, for once he was feeling a little less of a heartache, but he wondered how long that would last…

He reached the small jungle opening, he slowly walked up to his fathers wolf statue first to pay his respects, then over to Yugis, Heathers statue was made of a darker wood, weighed down like the others in case of a high wind or storm, he personally crafted, and detailed the statue himself, and… OH MY GOD YUGI WAS USING IT AS A SCRATCHING POST!

Yugi deviously purred as he was raking his claws across the front, and face of the king cheetah!

Atem held a look of horror, as Yugi finished destroying the cheetahs face, then climbed onto the back of the cheetah back, and started to work his claws against the backend of the statue!

Atems' expression turned into a horrific rage, giving Yugi a death glare as he approached, readying his spear, "After all she's done for you, _this_ is how you pay your respects?" Atem darkly snarled, as lion fang suddenly formed from his mouth.

Atem swiftly threw his spear at Yugi, who managed to barely dodge the attack, causing his spear to pin itself to a tree, Yugi hopped off the statue as Atem trotted towards him, and over to his spear, he cautiously eyed the panther as he started pulled out his spear.

After pulling out his spear he then growled hearing something scratch at Heathers statue, thinking it was Yugi again he swiftly turned about to throw his spear, but abruptly stopped mouth dropping as he dropped his spear, there pawing at the statue was a king cheetah, Atem glanced over at Yugi for a moment seeing the panther playfully whipping its tail, with a loud purr, Atem gasped nearly falling to his knees noticing that the cheetahs' eyes were blue!

"H-Heather I-is that really you?" he breathlessly whispered, darkness leaving his eyes, with lightness of his tears, a shimmering hope of his old self.

Oh spirits, it's her reincarnated in her guardian form I just know it is, oh please I beg you love let me touch you, even if it's just once, please I beg you please, I'll make the feeling last forever, and treasure it for eternity.

He desperately thought, as he slowly, cautiously approached her, being oh so careful not to spook, or make her feel threatened.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you" he spoke softly, slowly reaching his hand out to touch her, Atem fearfully winced, but instead she leaned her head into his hand, starting to purr, Atems face lit up with surprise and relief, as he slowly filled the gap between them, Atem caressed her face, while stroking her back, gazing at her lovingly,

"Oh Heather I've dreamed of this…you-you've come to show me to your killer haven't you? It was the witch wasn't it?" Atem lovingly murmured, as she gave a deep purr, she suddenly stopped purring, raising a confused eyebrow at him.

She chirped, and slowly got down from the statue, Atem glued to her side the whole time, Yugi then followed her from the opposite side, as Atem picked up his spear, "Lead the way love, that witch will pay with the pain of a thousand deaths, the blood moon" he proclaimed, as he walked along side her.

Heather lead him back to entrance of Giseles' lair, Atem looked around cautiously, "This must be where she's hiding, stay here love" Atem said, and then walked into the dark den, a few minutes later he walked out and shrugged, "Damn, must've just missed her, oh well, we'll lay low and wait for her" Atem stated sounding disappointed, then shrugged it off with a more cheerful tone, sitting and nuzzling up next to her.

"She shouldn't be too difficult to spot, since she's taken the form of a snow leopard" he added, looking around, as Yugi rolled around in the dirt.

Oh no Atem think Gisele Is the witch, this isn't good. I have to find the courage to tell him before she comes!

She dreadfully thought, "Hey don't worry" Atem interrupted her thoughts, noticing her ears were bent back, and the sorrow expression, she looked at him in surprise, "She won't get away, I'll avenge you I promise" he said comfortingly stroking her head, and kissing her furry cheetah face, she closed her eyes and started to purr again.

"You don't need too" she softly, timidly spoke. She nervously looked at him as he blinked at her in shock of her speaking, "D-Did you just talk?" he questioned in disbelief, "Yes Atem, I'm not dead" she calmly replied, Yugi was standing behind, his stance tense, his tail flickered as he stared at Atem, Heather then transformed out of her cheetah form, Atem gasped seeing her human, wounded form, their was barely any bare skin showing as most of her body was wrapping in bloody bandages in need of a change.

Atem examined every inch of her body, then noticing the tiny black spots in her crimson hair, Atem gently ran his fingers throw her hair, then pulled back and looked at his hand, seeing some of the black ink stain his hand, his eyes darkened staring between her hair, and his hand.

"So…they tried to trick me into sacrificing my own wife, how…bold of them" he darkly sneered with a hint of humor in his voice, Atem eyes then met with hers, which instantly softened, he abruptly pulled her in crashing his lips into hers, she tried to pull back for air but he wouldn't let her, he then finally released from the kiss both of them gasping for air, she slowly opened her eyes, then held a look of shock to see tears streaming from Atems closed eyes, she slowly leaned in and kissed both his eyes, his eyes then narrowly opened, "To think I nearly killed you" he shamefully spoke, "It's okay" she comforted, Atem viciously shook his head, "No it's not, I can't believe I let myself slip like that, to become something so…_cold_, and heartless…_soulless_ even" Atem retorted, holding a look of shame and sorrow, looking away from her.

Heather gently turned his face towards her with her fingertips, "Just promise me, it won't happen again, no matter what happens, and dwell on it no more" she soothed, "I promise" he vowed with a light smirk, "So who's the snow leopard?" Atem asked, "Hah, I was wondering when you'd ask, oh uh she's probably scared to death, wondering where the heck I _wandered_ off to" she humorously replied, as Atem assisted her to her feet.

"She isn't a witch is she?" Atem teased, "Aha- you're very funny" she playfully laughed, they stopped just before entering the den noticing Yugi wasn't following them, instead the panther turned in the opposite direction, and started walking off into the jungle, "Thanks Yugi" Atem whispered, then assisted Heather through the den, and out the back entrance heading down to the bathing lake, "Ah I remember this place, its been a long time since I've been here" Atem stated, helping her into a seated position dipping her feet into the cold shallow waters.

"Oh?" she curiously asked, "Yeah, I came here a few times when I was just a boy, my grandmother loves this place, Panthers point, I think is what she named it, because of the large cliff that points to the mountains, and for some reason this is a real hot spot for black panthers" Atem explained, gently unwrapping her cloth bandages and washing them, he then noticed some fresh ones lying over a rocky fence, that was only a few feet away, he walked over and grabbed the bandages, then quickly but gently started rewrapping her wounds.

She winced and gasped a several times as he applied the new cloth, "There, looks like your healing nicely, but you shouldn't be walking, not by yourself, at least for a while" Atem stated, then lovingly kissed her neck gently wrapping his arms around her.

Heather then slowly stood to her feet, pulling out of his warm embrace, taking a few steps towards one of the waterfalls, "You wanna help, or are you just going to sit there and stare?" she purred, Atem raised his eyebrows deviously smirking at her, "Heh, very temping love, but your wounds are too raw for that _kind_ of fun, why don't you just lay down next to me and _rest_" he teased, Heather blushed furiously at him, "That's not what I meant you horny little toad!" she raged kicking water at him, Atem chuckled quickly getting up and moving out of the way, "Fine, I'll just bathe alone then, you can just stand over there alone" she smugly replied, walking away from him, next to the waterfall, "Alright I'm coming" he humorously chuckled, "Oh no, I don't want your help anymore, I'll do everything myself, you can just relax and keep your hands to yourself" she added, "Oh really?" he chuckled, she turned to see him stepping into the water, walking towards her with a dangerous smirk.

Heather then found herself back up against the rocky wall, with Atem pinned against her, kissing her passionately, "Now what was that you were saying?" he breathlessly teased,

"You seemed to have recovered quickly" she teasingly stated, Atem looked down with a concerned face, "I'm sorry" he apologized, "Hey stop that, no harm has been done, everything is going to be alright" she scolded then comforted him, Atem shook his head with a serious expression, "No love, more damage has been done, then you realize, and I fear we're in for a whole lot more" Atem gravely protested his eyes narrowing, before Heather could reply Atem abruptly yanked her into a tight hug, she gasped in surprise and shock, then looked up noticing something furry, it was Gisele in her snow leopard form perched above them by a cascading waterfall!

Atem caught her gaze and looked in the direction of where she was staring, Atem was then hit with surprise to also see Gisele, "Oh please you don't have to stop on my behalf," she purred, smiling while flickering her tail.

"Oh hey Heather did you forget something, didn't I tell you not to _WANDER_ _OFF_, or try _NOT_ to get yourself killed?" she spoke sarcastically snarling at certain parts, with her fangs baring, and her all her fur standing on edge,

"But hey glad you two are all lovey dovey again" she cheerfully stated, gleefully rocking from side to side.

"I take it you're from the SilverStone tribe?" Atem curiously asked, "I am indeed, why what's it to you?" she happily replied, and then suspiciously questioned, she then leaped over the waterfall heading down the winding path.

"Nothing I just like to get to know the rescuer of my wife… why do I get the feeling I've met you somewhere before?" he stated, then asked with a confused expression letting go of Heather, walking up to her "I've met your grandmother Keillia, and have spend quiet a bit of my life under her guidance, however I've never met your formally, I've only seen you from the shadows" Gisele told him, meeting him at the base of the lake. She then transformed into her human form, Atem jumped a little in surprise, seeing her sun kissed skin.

"What?" she snapped, not liking the way he was staring at her, Atem then jumped again, quickly shifting his eyes to the water, "Oh-uh nothing, I was just taken aback a little by your skin color" Atem shyly stated, "Why…oh silly me, I know why, I've spend most of my time here in the jungle, then in the mountains" She questioned, then remembered, and answered it herself, "Ah that would explain it" Atem replied, then looked over at Heather, who was amusing herself by looking for shiny objects on the lakes floor, then got spooked by a jumping fish, then deviously smirked as she chased it around, trying to catch it.

Atem chuckled and shook his head, "I _imagine_ she's quiet the handle full," she teased, winking at him, Atem threw his head back laughing, then smiled at her deviously, "Oh you have no idea" he teased in a dark husky voice, they both laughed, "Yeah, she used to be, especially before we got married, regardless of what she might tell you, I've figured out the hard way that she's a pretty energetic, fiery women, but she can also be quiet and laid back, so she's a bit of both which is one of the things I love so much about her, cause she's not just one thing you know what I mean?" Atem fondly explained, keeping a watching yet humorous eye on his beloved, who was now sitting/relaxing in the lake by a waterfall.

xXx

Several hours had passed and they were all relaxing by a small campfire that Atem and Gisele had built together, Atem removed his cape and gave it to Heather to use as a blanket to keep warm and comfortable, she pouted as he firmly pointed his finger to the ground ordering her to stay put, and rest.

As Atem and Gisele were heading to grab some other materials and Atem was getting ready to hunt, Heather sat there all alone, then got an idea as a devious expression crept over her face, she jumped to her feet, and started dancing around like a freakin Egyptian!

With Atems' cape whipping against her motions, Gisele came walking down the winding path carrying some supplies from the den; some furs that made the beds, lotus paper, a feather and some ink, piled on top of some extra fire wood, she then abruptly stopped gawking with shock then humorous amusement at Heather whom was now dancing around in her king cheetah form, while wearing Atems cape!

Gisele did her best trying to restrain herself from bursting out in laughter, as she approached the campfire, but by the time she reached the fire, Heather had taken off into the bushes!

Gisele laid the assortment of stuff down, then looked around from Heather with a confused, and slightly concerned expression, "Heather where'd you go…ah come on this isn't funny Heather…great just great Atem gonna kill me for losing his wife not five minutes after he leaves to go hunting!" Gisele calls out to her, then grumbles in frustration.

Atem then returns roughly ten minutes later carrying a dead boar the size of a medium sized dog, "Wow already, nice catch" Gisele praised, eying his catch, "Thanks it was the first thing I found so, we'll have plenty of food, for a while" Atem thanked, starting to prep the meat to be cooked.

"Hey um, this is embarrassing but, I don't know where Heather ran off to, do you know where she is?" Gisele embarrassingly admitted, "Don't worry about it, she's around here somewhere" Atem carelessly replied, not even casting her a glance as he placed stakes of boar meat over the flames.

"Oh and we should be expecting company within a short amount of time" Atem added, right on queue Duke in his falcon form screeched as came swooping in landing on a nearby branch, "Atem there you are, what're you doing way out here…and who's the sun-kissed, curly haired cutey pie?" Duke called and asked, then tweeted while swaying from side to side, tilting his head to the side like a curious puppy.

Gisele transformed into her snow leopard form, snarling viciously at him, "Watch it pea brain, or I'll rip you to shreds!" she threatened in a rage, as all her fur puffed up.

"Heh, heh hey Duke, this is Gisele" Atem chuckled, winking at him, "Grrr Stay out of this!" she dangerously hissed, Atem just smirked and continued tending to the meat.

"Whoo kitties gotta temper, here _kitty-kittay_!" Duke whistled, and taunted bobbing his head up and down, Gisele gave a snarling roar, as she charged up to the tree he was perched in she jumped up in attempts to swipe her claws at him, as he teasingly bounced across the branch, while bobbing his head at her, whistling, and tweeting at her in a mocking fashion.

Joey, Tristan, and Seto all came out the back entrance of Giseles' den, and made their way down the winding pathway, "Humph, so this is where you've been hiding" Seto sneered, stopping in front of the campfire, looking around, "Hey guys, everything okay back at home?" Atem cheerfully asked, handing Seto a stick of meat, Seto stared at it for a moment then reluctantly took it, "Yah everything fine, we're just worried about you, so we came lookin for ya" Joey stated, then giddily snatched a stick of meat, "Glad it sounds like you're feeling better, we were all getting worried about ya…who's that snow leopard trying to kill Duke?" Tristan complimented, and then confusingly asked pointing to Gisele.

"That's Gisele, she's the one that rescued Heather, and kept her safe until I got my head back" Atem told him, "Yeah Tristan don't you recognize her, from that night?" Joey snapped, "Hey give me a break man, and while we're on that subject, Atem how could you not recognize your wife?" Tristan growled in defensively, "Here we go" Atem rolled his eyes, "Leave him alone" Seto snapped, "Hey dude it was a valid question!" Tristan snapped back as they glared at each other.

"It's okay Seto, no Tristan I honestly couldn't recognize her, I was blinded by my rage, and misery of the one I thought I had lost, but answer me this, if I hadn't recognized her, would you've all let sacrifice her, knowing you all knew it was her?" Atem explained, then curiously asked, looking between them all.

"No" Seto simply replied, watching Duke fly over to them, Gisele following not far behind, "Naw man, that's easy of course not…_right_ Tristan?" Joey smugly replied, then snapped at Tristan, Tristan just nods in agreement, "Oh course we wouldn't let you kill your wife Atem, what kind of men, and friends do you take us for?" Duke stated, and questioned. Atem stoke out his arm allowing Duke to land on it, then scoot up to his shoulder, Gisele slowly dragged her feet to the camp, and plopped down by the fire utterly exhausted, "This isn't over!" she growled, Duke jumped off Atem coasted over, and landed in front of her, "Whatever you say sweet cheeks" he chirped doing a little bird dance in front of her.

Gisele snarled, swiping her paw at him, missing each time as he jumped out of the way, "Oooh missed me, keep trying _pretty kitty_" he teased, and whistled, zipping around her, as she chased him around again, Joey and Tristan laughed, Atem deviously smiled, and Seto just sat down and huffed in disgust.

"What Seto you don't find that humorous, cute or even romantic?" Atem teasingly questioned, elbowing him, Seto glared at him scooting over a bit, "No, I find it demeaning, childish, and a waste of time" he sneered, spitting in Dukes direction.

"Oh you're quite the hopeless romantic!" Tristan sarcastically mumbled, shooting him a glare.

"Relax guys, Seto just hasn't found the right one yet" Atem winked, smirking at him, Seto just rolled his eyes, there was a few awkward moments of silence, "So where is your wife anyway?" Seto spoke up, "Around here somewhere" Atem carelessly stated, "Greetings mortals!" Heather heroically called from on top of the Cliffside by the waterfall in her king cheetah form, with Atems' cape around her neck.

"There she is" Atem stated the obvious, "Food's ready Heather" Atem called, "Heather? I am not Heather, I am the almighty King Cheetah with my billowing cape of awesomeness!" she mockingly proclaimed, Joey, and Tristan blinked in surprise, while Atem held a smirk of slight amusement, twirling his stick of meat in his fingers, she even caught the attention of Gisele and Duke as they stopped their cat and mouse game, and gazed amusingly at her, however Seto was the only one who didn't find her "foolishness" amusing, as he held an unamused stared.

"King Cheetah huh? Well whoever you are, you better come down before the meat gets cold" Atem amusingly stated, "How dare you order the King Cheetah around you _peasant_, I _fart_ in your general direction!" she mocked him in the rich French drawl, "Alright that's it, you need to seriously lie down" Atem chuckled as he rose to his feet, as the rest of them were rolling around in laughter even Seto, "Do your worst bling-bling boy!" she taunted, as he started ascending up the winding path towards her, "Heather you're not feeling well I am putting you to bed" Atem announced, "Hah your chances of catching me as _slimmer_ then you becoming a _prostitute_!" she continued to mock him, as he approached, "Aright that's it, give me my cape back!" he yelled now chasing her around the lake!

Heather then suddenly crashed into he ground wincing in pain, "Gah, crap I over did it" she groaned, Atem rushed up to her and gently picked her up, "Are you alright?" he asked concern filling his voice, as he brushed some dirt off her face, "Ya I'll be fine, I just over exerted myself a bit" she sighed, Atem nodded with understanding, as he carried her back to their small campfire.

Atem gently placed her down by the fire, and handed her some meat, and started to change/freshen her bandages again.

By now everyone was relaxed by the fire, even Gisele and Duke, "We need to come up with a plan guys, we can't just march back in there and attack them, not with them having access to those guns" Atem informed them, "You're right, we'll lose far to many people" Tristan agreed, "Heh, we may not even win" Seto darkly agreed, "Awe don't sweat it, we'll come up with something" Joey smugly stated.

"Like it or not, but I'll have to go back in that cage" Heather stated, Atem viciously shook his head, "No-no you won't, I won't let that happen" he protested, "Atem if I don't they're going to suspect something is up, they're not that stupid, believe me I wish they were, but they're not, look I have a plan, and I think it'll work" Heather retorted, then explained, "Go on" Atem sighed.

Heather stated her plan was for them to return with Heather as if nothing had changed, acting as if she was still the witch, and place her back in the cage, since the full moon had already passed days ago that would give them time for them to secure their guns, and for Heather to heal, not that there was a threat of Atem hurting her anymore, however the down fall to this plan is that very few get to know what's really going down, otherwise they risk the high potential of the "mafia boys" finding out, Gisele would hide in the shadows, not to be seen or interact with anyone.

"But who else should we tell?" Joey asked,

"Obviously telling you was a mistake," Seto sneered,

"Watch it" Joey warned,

"Hey shut up you two!" Gisele snapped,

"Easy guys, easy go ahead Heather" Atem calmed them, then allowed Heather to continue.

"I believe Rebecca and Cliff should be the only others to find out, unless we all agree to fill someone else in later" Heather stated, they all nodded in agreement, "But I believe our best bet in getting those guns away from them is by playing their game" she added, "Playing their game?" Joey asked, Atem just shook his head with a look of disgust, "Atem knows what I mean," she stated, "I don't like it, I don't like it one bit" he snapped.

"I'm not saying it will go that far Atem, first of all we wouldn't force anyone to do it, only if we had enough women volunteer, and second we would teach them a meaningless word, or phrase for them to say when the guns are secure, then our men would rush their tents, it's that simple" she explained trying to comfort him, everyone else nodded, and shared a word of agreement, "Humph fine, but I still don't like it" Atem growled.

End of chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

**Jungle Fever**

**Chapter 6**

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 6 of Jungle Fever!

**WARNGING!**** Rated M at times for – Moderate-Extreme Violence (I say extreme cause I don't know what is extreme to you Vs. me) and Heavy Lemon! **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**PLEASE READ EVERYTHING!**

**(Or you might miss something important!)**

**Author Notes to Readers:** Hey everyone its certainly been a LONG time and for that I'm sorry but from now on, please READ my profile! I keep up to date on my life, and upcoming story/chapter progress, so instead of hassling/wasting a review on asking me about when the next chapter is coming READ MY PROFILE! AND don't forget to **Vote**, I have several polls, one of them can be found on my **profile page**!

It's _really_ important, especially if **You** want to have a say in which story I start/continue next, and **the poll closes when I submit the last chapter for Jungle Fever****!**

ALSO you are competing with my readers from , so feel free to check my story, and art stuff out over there **(I also have polls/story info there)** _**SO PLEASE REVIEW, and VOTE**_! So _**DON'T**_ delay or you may miss your only chance!

**I only own the story, and characters I created, nothing else.**

Oc-Gisele belongs to BabylonianRider

Oc-Nina and her family Belongs to TullianoHexe

Oc-Cora belongs to PharoahAtemsQueen

(I am no longer accepting new Oc characters, thank you and congrats to the ones who jumped on this opportunity!)

Chapter 6

Atem, Heather along with the rest of them slowly made their way back to the camp, just before reaching they stopped and "prepped" Heather by lightly bonding her wrists, and ankles with rope.

They Atem then gently picked her up, and put her over her shoulder, "Now remember the plan Atem" Heather reminded before she was "gagged" by having her bite onto a thick scratchy rope, while tightly tying it around her head.

They all then walk into the back of the tribal grounds passing their farms, heading towards the cages by Atems' tent, many tribal men and women started to gather seeing Atem return with the "witch" many held looks of concern and curiosity as they walked past them.

Duke glided gracefully from tree to tree in his Lanner Falcon form, while Gisele as a snow leopard watched cautiously from the shadows, while doing her best not to be seen, Seto opened the iron cage door as Atem harshly dropped her inside then slammed the gate shut, Heather winced at his harsh actions, but was proud of him for playing such a convincing character!

Meanwhile…

In a tent near the front east of the tribal grounds,

Nina a young woman no older then Heather, her long wavy black hair rested against her tan skin, she growled in frustration as she moved locks of hair from her face, as her soft silver eyes examined new pieces of clothing and jewelry that looked no where near completed. Nina was 5'3, with a nice curvy figure, she wore her moms long red skirt from who was also from America that was also saved by the tribe, the skirt was cut on the sides to give it a loincloth look, a strapless bra-like black fringe topped her breasts. Completing her outfit was a small, long braid tied with black and white feathers, and a shiny red ruby at the bottom, and an anklet on her left foot that was adorned with small rubies, and black & white feathers as well.

Nina then snapped her head towards the back of the tent seeing a suspicious shadow dragging off her fathers spear!

"CHIKA!" she angrily yells at her younger brother in his mischievous bobcat form as he playfully runs off with her fathers' spear that was paced down to her after their fathers' death, Nina chases her little brother "Victory is mine!" he proclaims in a muffle to the point to where she could barely understand him, as she continued to chase him, Chika then accidentally tilts his head a little to far to the side, sticking the head of the spear into the ground causing him to polevault over the spear landing harshly on his backside!

Nina nearly fell over dieing in laughter seeing her little brother in his bobcat form polevault over a spear as he was running!

"S-serves _you_ right you little brat!" she mockingly laughed catching up to him, pulling the spear out of the ground.

"Awwwweee man…. that…was…_Awesome_!" he grunted now rolling in dirt, before Nina could reply she stopped to see her other brother Abebe approach walking in between two tents, Abebe was only a few years younger then her, he was a few inches taller then Heather standing at about 5'9, tan skin and muscular body, his short black hair tossed in the breeze, as his honey brown eyes stared critically at them.

He wore a typical white cloth and green sash, signifying that he lived on the east front side of the tribal grounds.

"Oh hey Abeb-" she started to greet but then was interrupted, "_What_ were you two doing?" he snapped tapping his foot grasping his spear, "Oh us, we were…well I was just getting my spear back from Chika, right Chika?" Nina innocently stated, they both then turned their attention to Chika as the spotlight was put on him, who just gave an over the top bobcat smile showing all his teeth and fangs!

Nina growled shaking her head and face palming, "Uh huh, I'm not an idiot _Nina_, stop fooling around you're destroying what family honor we have left, and unlike you two I want to _build_ our family honor, _not_ destroy it!" he harshly snapped, "Come on Chika time to train" he added turning to walk away, Chika just nodded in reply and trotted up to him as he stopped and turned to Nina standing in between the two tents, "Oh and your bra coming undone…_again_" he sarcastically teased then walked away.

Nina jumped out of her skin a little, wide eyed frantically looking over herself, then sighed in relief realizing it was another one of Abebes' sarcastic pranks…

"Damn it Abebe that's _not_ funny!" she ran to the front of their tent and roared, she then quickly retreated back into their family tent after seeing all the awkward stares from their "neighbors"

"Damn it Abebe, for scaring the crap out of me like that, it's _not_ funny, especially since it _actually_ happened before!" she angrily muttered to herself she then paused in deep thought for a moment, "I better check to be sure" she outburst, starting to remove her bra, "Nina, Nina…. whoa!" Chika excitedly called bursting into the tent then stopped all wide eyed seeing his older sister half naked, "CHIKA!" she screamed, frantically covering herself, swiping her hand at him gesturing him not to look, he quickly turned around trying to get rid of his blush, "Sorry sis, I didn't think you'd be um…_undressing_ at this time…of the _day_" he apologized sounding really embarrassed, "You know better then to _burst_ in unannounced _Chika_, it's a tribal rule _remember_?" she angrily snapped moving behind a cover drape and pulling it shut, once hearing the cover drape Chika knew his sis was covered and felt safe enough to turn back around. Chika in his human form was tan like his older brother and sister, and had honey brown eyes like his older brother except his was softer looking, he had short blonde hair with spiked ends, and was a few inches taller then his sister, but not as tall as Abebe, his figure looked a bit scrawny but still toned.

"What do you want?" she barked, "I just thought you'd like to know the news that's buzzing around the tribe" Chika informed her, "Bah, I'm not interested in tribal gossip, you know this Chika" she stated with un-interest, rolling her eyes.

"Well okay, but I thought you should know that Chief Atem finally caught and brought back the…witch" he slowly teasingly called acting like he was about to leave, Nina then came bursting out from behind the drape with a blanket covering her upper half, "Atem found Heather, how is she, Atem knows it's his queen Heather now right? Come on don't just stand there gawking at me give me the scoop!" she questioned excitedly, Chika just laughed crossing his arms at her with a smug expression, "What I thought you didn't care for gossip?" he teased.

"Stop that, you know _I_ care about this, and for your information this isn't _gossip_, this is…_ahem_ important information about our tribes potential _future_!" she protested.

"Okay, okay calm down sis, I just thought you'd like to know that Atem finally caught, and has brought back the witch, and no I don't think he's realized that she's actually his wife…sadly so it looks like the blood moon is still on, when the full moon comes within a little over a week" Chika stated, "Where are they now?" Nina questioned, "last I heard they were putting her back in her cage by Atems' tent up on the hill" he shrugged, Nina then rushed behind the drape and quickly finished dressing and rushed out of their tent and made her way up to the hill, she reached the hill to see and hear Rebecca being restrained by her husband Cliff who looked equally as distressed about the situation, "Atem have you _lost_ your _MIND_? This is your _wife_, how can you _not_ recognize her? You're _insane_ if you think for a second that I'll just stand by and watch you _brutally_ execute your _wife_!" she yelled to the point of shrieking, "How _dare_ you refer this…_creature_ as my wife, my wife is _dead_, and if you speak out of turn again I will have your tongue removed!" Atem threatened, Nina stormed up, but was suddenly cut off by Seto, "No" he scolded, "You're insane-" she began to protest but was interrupted, "I don't care" he coldly snapped shaking his head, "I _WASN'T_ FINISHED!" she roared, "Again, I…don't…care" he coldly repeated with a hint of mockery in his voice, Ninas' face was beet red, as she grew even more enraged, baring fangs, "You wanna go?" Nina threatened, Seto now baring his large Tiger fangs, "Hey Seto Atem wants-Oh hey Nina what's up?" Joey interrupted delivering a part of his message to Seto than got side tracked by seeing Nina, "Oh _hey_ Joey, I'm good what's going on with you?" Nina warmly replied completely ignoring Seto, "Get _lost_ Joey" Seto warningly growled, Seto then stood there dumbfounded as the two completely ignored him as they talked about miscellaneous things, "Awe good for you Joey, I'm proud of you" she praised, "Ah thanks Nina-" Joey started to reply than was cut off by Seto, "You've got to be _joking_, all Joey did was catch a freaking _boar_, a _FREAKING_ boar, and you think _that_ deserves praise? A child could catch a boar!" Seto raged, "Whatever" he muttered as he rolled his eyes and stomped away over to Atem. Nina knew Seto was right, but for some reason she just couldn't resist any opportunity to mess with him, she loved getting a reaction out of him!

"Pst Joey, why is everyone so freaking calm? Everyone else figured out that the witch is actually Heather, his wife, so what gives?" Nina questioned, "Aahhh, weeell, ummm….I don't know what you're talking about seeya!" Joey stumbled over what to say, then quickly replied, then ran away over in Atems' direction.

"WHAT? Come back here Joey I know you know something I don't!" she yelled chasing after him into Atems' tent!

The moment she enter his tent she was roughly tackled and pinned to the ground by Seto!

She looked around in shock and outrage, "How dare you release me!" she roared, "Shut up!" Seto sneered in their tribal language, "Relax Nina" Atem spoke softly in tribal tongue, Nina looked at Atem in surprise, she then studied him closely noticing his different stance, and attitude, "What's going on here?" she questioned with a hint of confusion in her voice, Atem nodded at Seto giving him the okay to let Nina up, Seto then slowly let her up, she gave a glancing glare at him, then proceeded to brush the dirt and sand off.

"Can you keep a secret Nina?" Atem questioned seriously in tribal tongue, "Um sure I guess, what is it?" Nina cocked her head in puzzlement, "Wise up Nina this is serious!" Seto snapped at her, "I know, I'm not an idiot!" she barked back at him as they get up in each others face barring their fangs, "Easy love birds" Atem called, "What?" Nina and Seto replied in unison looking at him in shock.

Both of them blushed with embarrassment, then smugly turned away from each other, "Whatever get on with it chief!" Seto snapped, "And he called you a hopeless romantic!" Joey teased elbowing Atem, Atem chuckled and winked at him.

"Wait, why is everyone so freaking calm?... wait you know don't you?" she asked, " Hehe yes Nina I know, so you can relax now" Atem winked at her, "Oh thank the spirits, it's about time!" she cheered jumped around the room, "But Nina you can't tell anybody!" Atem quickly retorted, "This is a delicate situation, one wrong move, and our tribe will be in serious hurt" Seto warned, Nina stopped and looked at the three of them, "Alright, what should I do?" Nina asked with a determined look on her face.

"Nothing" Seto quickly replied, "What nothing but I want help?" she exclaimed, "I know you do Nina, but it would be out of character, and those gang men could catch on" Atem explained, "Ya but it wouldn't be out of _my_ character…" she retorted in a pout, she glared around as they broke out chuckling, "We know that Nina, but they don't so we can't take any chances" Atem stated.

"Can we _trust_ you?" Atem seriously questioned as they all gave her a serious look, "Yes oh course my chief, this conversation _never_ happened, soooo when's the _blood_ moon?" she proudly agreed, then changed the subject, the three men gave her a wicked smirk and smile, "Very _soon_!" Atem darkly purred, the unexpected change in Atem sent a familiar chill down her spine, she then gave a respectful bow and turned to walk out, "Oh Nina we're also looking for some willing…_dirty_ dancers" Atem spoke up, but before Nina could reply Seto stepped in front of her, "Oh no, No, No, NO, she's not _interested_!" he snapped to the point of yelling, which caused Joey to break out in laughter, "Heeey, that's my decision Seto _not_ yours!" she angrily retorted, then turned to Atem "Um I'll _think_ about it" she told him, "No she won't!" Seto angrily retorted pushing Nina out of the tent once outside Seto pulled her aside, "What is your problem?" Nina snapped, "Me? I should be asking you that!" he sneered. They then held a few moment of awkward silence until Seto suddenly kissed her!

Nina was to shocked to fully comprehend what was happening until it was over, Seto pulled away and they continued to stare, Seto then rolled his eyes, and turned to walk away "Whatever do what you want I don't care" he grumbled as he started to walk away, "Liar!" she called back, he just gave her a glancing smirk as he walked off.

Nina then turned to see Heather curiously staring at her from within her cage, "Please don't tell anyone" she whispered, Heather replied with an A-Ok gesture, Nina nodded and walked off back to her tent.

By the evening they collected all their willing "Dirty" dancers, which included Tea, Samantha, Ferra, and Nina, which Seto was not thrilled about…Oh lets face it he wanted to kill Atem for even offering Nina the option!

Atem was rather surprised that Tea was one of the willing dancers…but then again once he really thought about it not so much…

The plan was set in place, and everyone who was in on it knew his or her jobs, and places to be, Atem knew that if anything went wrong their could be a lot of innocent blood shed.

That evening Atem after the dinner banquet walked out of his tent to go see Heather, but abruptly halted in his tracks to see Heather talking to Maxwell one of the Mafia henchmen! Atem then slowly stepped back into the shadow of the trees to cautiously listen and watch them from afar,

"Max please, Atem won't kill you if you tell him the truth…now!" Heather urged him, "Yes but, if Atem don't kill me, my boss, and partners will if they find out, and not just me, I have a wife and three kids, Carl Dollarsworth… my boss has a grip on them, all he has to do is dial up a number and they're all dead…I-I can't risk that unless I know they're all out of harms way" Max argued, "Again Max, if anyone can help you it's my husband Atem" as Heather was saying this Max turned to see Atem walked up to them, "Chief, I-I guess I got something to talk to you about, if you'll hear me" Max hesitantly and nervously spoke, Atem nodded and gestured Max to follow him, Max followed him into his tent as several other iron bar cages were being placed next to Heathers.

The moment Max entered Atems' tent, and whipped around, and knocked Max clean off his feet, within seconds Atem had him bound to a pole, and all his weapons removed, Atem then sat over him and started lazily sharpening one of his daggers, "I'm listening" Atem darkly purred, Max gulped "I-I don't know where to start" he choked, "Just start from the beginning" Atem simply replied,

"Okay well made my first mistake when I starting betting money, and ended up owing a huge debt to Carl Dollarsworth-" Max started to explain, "Your charismatic boss?" Atem clarified, "Yes" Max replied, "Go on" Atem nodded.

"So after owing him a lot of money the only way I could pay it off was too commit myself/services to him in anyway he sees fit-" Max explained, "So why didn't you just leave?" Atem questioned, "I wish it were that simple, but he's got my family, my wife and three kids, if I just up and leave he'd have them killed in a heartbeat" Max answered grimly, "How old are your wife and children?" Atem asked with concern, "My wife is twenty-nine and three months pregnant, and I have two girls who are four and five, and one son who is seven" he informed him, "I don't understand why anyone would harm such innocent youth" Atem sadly sighed shaking his head, "But what does that have to do with this?" he questioned in a serious tone, "Heather said you wanted to know who kept her alive, I assure you it was a _risky_ job on my part, I was caught several times feeding, and giving her water, against their orders and received _viscous_ beatings for it, it got to a point to where I had to lie low for a while, but as a result Heathers health only declined further, to the point where she nearly died, in fact she was so weak when I brought her food and water one night, she begged me to end her misery instead, but I ignored her pleas and entered her cage and forced hand fed her, after I finished, I quickly left in order to keep from getting caught, a few days later we brought her here" Max explained, Atems' facial expression changed so much it was nearly impossible to tell what Atem was actually feeling as he held a rather dangerous stare, as he continued to sharpen his dagger.

"So you basically came in here to tell me you saved, _yet_ prolonged my beloveds suffering by denying her pleas for death, even though death was only a sliver away from taking her anyway! So what are you here for, are you here to beg me for MERCY? When you wouldn't even grant my wife any!" Atem sneered, holding his dagger up to his throat, they then turned their heads to hear yelling coming from what sounded like his partners and boss being thrown into cages.

"Ah it sounds like your _boss_ and _partners_ are being seized and caged as we speak" Atem purred, getting to his feet pulling Max up by his hair and out of his tent, still bound by the wrists and ankles.

Atem walked up to the cages, still holding Max roughly by the hair, Duke, Joey, and Seto were guarding over cages holding the newly caught mafia members, Seto stepped up and exchanged hands, having Seto take Max by the hair, while Atem turned to open Heathers cage, the mafia boss and henchmen's cries went silent as they watched as Atem gently picked Heather up and lovingly held and kissed her in front of them.

"I say, now I say you all have lost your minds, that witch has bewitched ya she has!" Carl roared.

"Get in there!" Seto sneered shoving Max into the cage, slamming and locking the door with a key.

"Who's the fool now hmmm? Trying to get me to sacrifice my own wife, you rotten scum will be the tributes to the blood moon!" Atem darkly declared, then turned to walk away, he then glanced back, "Have their cages moved by the river, and prep them for the ceremony" he added, "But the ritual won't be for four days, are you sure my chief?" Abebe questioned, Abebe one of Ninas' younger brothers was given the task/honor to help guard over the mafias' cages along with various other tribe members.

"Yesss" Atem hissed in reply, and then walked off into his tent with Heather.

"Atem, what the hell has gotten in to you, why'd you do that to Max?" she angrily questioned, staring up at him with her arms crossed, "Because he's guilty" he simply stated not looking at her, "Wait a minute, wait a _minute_, put me down, PUT ME DOWN!" she demanded squirming out of his grasp, "You mean to tell me you didn't listen to anything he said?" she questioned, Atem shook his head, "I didn't say that" he argued, "Then why- why Atem are you doing this to that poor man?" she snapped, "POOR _MAN_, What about _YOU_? What about all the _pain_ and hardship he and those other scum have put _us_ through? You mean to tell me that you care more about _him_ then about _yourself_, me or your _people_?" he viciously snarled, "How dare you, HOW _DARE_ YOU! Accuse me of such a thing, all I've done is think of _YOU_ and our _people_ from the moment I was thrown into that _cage_ and hauled off into the _savannah_! You're the one who's being, _selfish_ and _hotheaded Atem_!" she sneered to the point of screaming, however Atem didn't back down all he did was stand there with his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed, "Who the hell is this?" a feminine voice hissed both Atem and Heather turned to see Tea enter their tent.

"Funny I was thinking the same thing" Heather sneered back, Atem held a smug expression getting a kick out of viewing the princesses of the Blue Fang tribe and his queen glare at one another, "Heather this is Tea, Princesses of the Blue Fang tribe, and my blood bound _lover_, Tea this is my _queen_" he introduced them to one another in a purr.

"Your _Queen_ huh…" Tea simply remarked not sounding or looking very impressed, "What? Hold on, you told me you were single?" Heather questioned, "Yes I was, when I married you, I didn't lie to you about that" Atem replied, "I-I don't understand" Heather angrily sighed, "Heh I wouldn't expect you to" he smugly replied, "Grrrr, fine if you're going to be an _ASS_, then fine you can sleep with your perfect _lover_, I'm leaving!" Heather hissed and stormed out the back of the tent, Atem just huffed and rolled his eyes at her, and walked over to his table of tools and weapons and began cleaning/prepping them.

Tea just lazily walked and plopped herself down on one of his big pillows and lazily watched him from afar, after about an hour Atem turned to Tea surprised to still see her sitting there, "Um you can leave now Tea, I'm going to sleep" Atem informed her, Tea said nothing as she slowly stood up and walked out of his tent.

As Atem was preparing for bed, he couldn't help but think, he growled and shook his head about what just accrued, "Damn it what have I done?" he sighed in frustration, Atem then turned his sights on the back entrance of the tent and decided to go make amends with his love.

Meanwhile….

Nina was talking with her brother Abebe who was giving the honor by Atem to help watch over the mafias cages during the night shift and happened to see Heather wander off into the jungle alone, Nina thought this would be a good chance as any to finally meet the women who gave her more freedom, and the life up until she first arrived, had only dreamed of, but Nina knew the jungle was still a dangerous place and decided to quickly rush back to her tent and grab her fathers spear, little did she know that Heather was not a slow traveler!

Upon entering the jungle Nina desperately/aimlessly wandered after her, hoping she'd catch up to her soon, and not get lost…

Hmmm, I know Gisele must've set up camp somewhere nearby, she can't be to far away…I hope.

She thought as she continued to venture on, "Ha you weren't kidding, when you said wandering was a bad habit of yours" Gisele smugly stated perched high in a tree in her snow leopard form.

Gisele jumped down from her tree branch and let Heather to her camp, which consisted of a simple small tent, and campfire with a couple of tree logs served as places to sit.

"Your wounds seem to be healing nicely" Gisele stated as they both plopped down by the fire, Gisele still in her snow leopard form, "So what brings you way out here, at this time of the night?" she added noticing her distressed look, "Atem and I got into a fight not to long ago, and then he introduced me to his lover "bound in blood" whatever that means, you wouldn't happen to be able to shed some light on what he was talking about would you?" Heather stated then asked, "Humph I know of what he _speaks_ of, but it surprises me that he'd do such a thing, since he's already got a _queen_…and to think I was _actually_ starting to think very _highly_ of him" she snarled.

"So she's a…concubine?" Heather growled in clarification, "Pretty much, however it's a little darker then that, if she ever betrays him, she's subject to a gruesome death, like the blood moon" Gisele agreed, "So I assume he's going to be coming through here "looking" for you anytime now right?" Gisele asked in a snappy tone, "_Yeah_, but I'm not going with him, or going to bed him…after all he seemed to have very quickly gotten over me by _replacing_ me with a _concubine_, so he can bed her!" Heather retorted, "I know this may seem weird but, can-can you teach me how to…fight?" she shyly asked, Gisele nearly jumped out of her skin by such an…unexpected question, "Me, you want me to teach you?" she replied in disbelief, "Oh I know it's unexpected, but I don't know how to use a spear…Atems made sure of that, and in my King Cheetah form I only know how to…well…run…" Heather explained, "Ah I see, sure I suppose I could teach a little, I'm not a master or anything but, it's better then nothing" Gisele said in agreement.

Meanwhile Nina continued to wander hopelessly through the jungle in search for Heather, " Heather, psst, Heather-ah the _hell_ with it HEATHER WHERE _ARE_ YOU?" she started to whisper, but ended up yelling in desperation, she then stopped to see in the distance two cat figures fighting, Nina ducked down and sneaked closer to get a better look, to her shock she saw Heather in her king cheetah form fighting a snow leopard!

N-No I can't lose her, I-I mean we-we can't lose Heather, we nearly lost her, and after all she's done, she's brought more power and freedom to our women in this tribe then anyone in our tribes entire history!

Nina desperately thought as she started barring large cat fangs, with a wild wind whipping around her, Heather and Gisele stopped and turned to hear and see a large clouded leopard barreling towards them! Ninas' Clouded leopard form was larger then Heathers' King Cheetah form, but shorter then Giseles' Snow leopard form. In the blink of an eye, before Heather could react Gisele and Nina were dukeing it our teeth and claws up on their hind legs, roaring and snarling about with neither of them showing any signs of backing down or weakness!

After several minutes the two finally seemed to settle down, as they both stood before each other panting heavily in exhaustion, glaring at each other the whole time, just as they were about to start fighting again Heather jumped in-between them "You guys stop it!" she snarled, giving a low cheetah growl.

"You _could've_ jumped in anytime you know" Gisele smugly argued, "What I'm sorry I froze-" Heather protested, "Clearly" Gisele bluntly interrupted, "Hey, be nice you blue spotted meanie!" Nina snapped, "Oh yeah, well why'd you _attack_ me? You worm _eating,_ monkey _brain_!" Gisele sneered, "Come on guys don't" Heather pleaded but it was to late, "Worm eating-_Yuck_ I don't eat worms" Nina protested, their was a long pause with Gisele doing her best to bite back her pending laughter, "AND I _AIN"T_ NO MONKEY BRAIN EITHER!" Nina raged finally catching up with the rest of the previous insult!

Gisele mustered together the most sly, smug smirk she could, "You _could've_ _fooled_ me!" she slyly/smugly mocked, "Why you!" Nina snarled pouncing at her!

Heather just sat back sighing in defeat as she watched the two start to catfight again; they all then suddenly stopped to hear some menacing laughter, then suddenly get silenced!

Nearby up in the trees Bakura did his best to muffle Mariks laugh, "You idiot you nearly gave us away!" he sneered in a whisper, "Gah, get off of me, I couldn't help it they were funny!" Marik quietly retorted shoving Bakura off him.

"Quick give your bird impression" Bakura ordered, Marik did as ordered and gave a birdcall that resembled a laugh to hopefully throw them off their trail.

The girls did their best from breaking out into historical laughter, but ended up failing, as they all rolled around in the dirt laughing, "Hahaw, I wonder what kind of bird that is?" Nina playful questioned, "Hehheheheh, isn't it obvious your _mocking_ birds have gathered!" Gisele cleverly mocked, "H-Heeeeeyyyyy!" Nina started to laugh but then realized she was just insulted again, and then chased after Gisele around the campfire!

"Bwahahaha, I think the mocking birds are here for you both, because of how ridiculous you two are acting!" Heather laughed, she then noticed how the two suddenly stopped and looked at each other then turned in her direction with devious expressions!

"Eheh…. Time to go!" Heather nervously chuckled, then yelped as she ran away from them while screaming like a sissy as they both charged after her!

Bakura and Marik who were in their golden eagle forms slowly, and carefully followed them moving from tree to tree snickering the whole way; little did they know several others followed them from the shadows below…

Gisele and Nina chased Heather up a nearby tree, Heather hissed and swatted her paw at them as they took turns jumping at her, "Cheaters, _Fffft_, _ffft_, _CHEATERS_, Gah not the tail!" Heather cried and hissed in protest, Bwahahahaha…_AH_!" Marik started to hysterically laugh again until Bakura abruptly swatted him off the branch and crashed to the ground!

"Heheheh" Bakura mockingly laughed as he looked down at Marik, Before Marik could say anything Atem suddenly appeared from the shadows of the trees, and silently stepped over Marik, they shared a glancing stare as Atem passed over him and into the shadows of the other trees closer to where the girls were.

Heather then nearly did a backflip off the base of the tree over both Nina and Gisele who watch in shock and awe, Heather landed on her feet as they both spun around and were about to charge her but stopped in their tracks to see her rise on her toes doing the most awkward and hilarious bounce/dance while hissing at them…

Gisele and Nina both sat there looking at her and occasionally at each other, not exactly knowing what to do with themselves as Heather took a whole new turn of humor, "Dun-na-na-na ffft-ffft! Dun-na-na-na ffft-ffft, Dun-na-na-na- Dun-na-na-na, Dun-na-na-na ffft-ffft!" Heather playfully/humorously sung and hissed the Adams family theme song! All three of them were laughing so hard that their sides started to hurt, "Stop,St-Stop Y-You're killing me bwahahahahahaha!" Marik uncontrollably laughed as he rolled around in the dirt in his human form, the girls then looked up in tree to see Bakura still in his golden eagle form, who still held his cool composure, as he rolled his eyes at Marik with disgust.

They all then turned to see Atem step out from the shadows with his spear in hand, "Humph there you are, I wondered when you show yourself" Heather snapped, Atem just looked up at Bakura "Bakura, Marik please leave us, I wish to be alone with them" Atem ordered, Bakura just nodded and turned to Marik who was picking himself up off the ground, "Come on Marik, stop dawdling and lets go!" Bakura barked, then flew off, quickly followed by the grumbling Marik.

Atem then turned his sights past Heather to Gisele and Nina, "Just what do you think you all were doing?" he questioned.

**I know it's a shorter chapter, but hey it's better then none right?**

**Please, please don't forget to vote, and read my profile as often as possible!**

**I am still here and I am still writing, my life is just very busy right now so bare with me I have not forgotten about you, or the stories!**


	8. Chapter 7

Jungle Fever

Chapter 7

By Atemslove

Notes to the readers!

Hello everyone,

Sorry again for taking so long I've had a VERY hectic/busy life; to catch you all up I was in and out of the hospital about a week ago now (still recovering) from food poisoning…

So that put a dead halt to my writing for over a week. Then I was more on an "artsy" trend (drawing) for a while, I still am but I'm going to try to get myself back into writing.

What would help me a GREAT deal is by letting me know you're still here, and still want me to continue (leave a review/reviews) the more the better, also please VOTE for the next story (if you want a suggestion I strongly urge for you to pick Utopia as one of your choices, it is an EXCELLENT story with not only Atem but Yami as well, it has a lot of action, adventure, drama, a little bit of lemony romance, as Atem, Yami, Heather and the rest of the gang travel the world to discover and unravel the worlds legends and mysteries like Atlantis, and Eldorado!, another good choice would be the Collector, or Mama Mia!) There's my suggestion, but the choice is really up to you so please vote, otherwise the choice is mine muwhahahahahaha!.… Anyways Jungle Fever only has a few chapters left (depending on how big I make each chapter)

I just wanted to let you all know that I'm not some 14-16 year old kid with no life; I'm a 24-year-old adult, who has a job, a life, and bills to pay, don't get me wrong I love yugioh, I ADORE Yami-Yugi/Atem, but this is a HOBBIE, (that's what fan-fiction is a hobby) not a profession, so please support me, and not harass me!

Now that I got that off my chest, onto the next chapter shall we :)

Chapter 7

Friend or Foe?

Atem stared at each of them, "Well answer me, what were you doing?" he snapped his dark emerald eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

"We were training" Heather simply stated, not thinking about the consciences, as Nina flinched and Gisele face-palmed.

"Women aren't allowed to train, Nina you of all people surly know this!" Atem sneered, "And why not, what's wrong with women learning how to protect themselves?" Heather arrogantly questioned, "Because they don't need to, that's what men are for, it is the men's job to protect and provide for the women" Atem angrily yelled.

Everyone sighed during the few moments of intense silence, "So that's all we amount to, just a fleshly _sack_ attend to your every _pleasure_ and whim, and bare your _babies_!" Heather calmly stated but then escalated into a roar.

"Why the hell am I still here Atem, I _saw_ and heard about your new _lover_, so what the hell do you need _me_ for again, when you got that _savannah_ girl with the body of a _goddess_?" Heather yelled at him, "It wasn't my fault, that _prostitute_ came onto me, and practically forced herself on me; she caught me off guard, that's all I'm guilty of, if you want to punish me for that then fine…. I-I give up, do what you want I don't care anymore!" Atem angrily argued, then sighed in defeat and began walking away, disappearing into the shadows of the night.

Heather angrily sighed, and followed after him, leaving Nina and Gisele behind to get to know each other more.

Heather quietly followed him through the shadows and moonlit path of the jungle trees, Atem never stopped or turned back once to see if she was following him.

Heather then followed him out into a jungle clearing in front of a familiar river, that she once went spear fishing in, Atem stood perfectly still and silent before the river as a chilling wind whipped through his tri-colored hair.

Heather shivered against the sudden chilling breeze, but she did her best to ignore her own needs and focus on the need to comfort Atem, "S-So you were saying you were _raped_ is that it?" she clarified, Atem looked back in slight surprise that she had followed him here, he then turned half facing her, Atem just nodded in response, Atem then told her in detail about that night when Tea forced herself upon him, and after how he had, no regrettably enacted a very dark, bloody, yet slightly romantic twisted lovers ritual with her.

"I see" Heather replied, "Do you love her?" she hesitantly asked, "_No_, I still hate her with every bone in my body, and to think you think _she_ is the definition of true beauty is…_strange_" Atem stated pulling her into his warm loving embrace, doing his best to keep her warn against the cold wind. "And by the way I don't think that little of you" Atem spoke up, "Huh?" she confusingly replied, "What you said earlier, you thought you were only good for sex and baring children, I don't believe that, I believe women are worth more then that" Atem said.

"Really, but then why can't women train, and hunt like the men?" Heather questioned, "Hmmm, I didn't make those rules you know, they were already in place long before I came into existence, and I couldn't just change the rules, an old, complicated tradition like that would need lots of consulting with the elders of the tribe and probably end up under a tribal vote" Atem explained.

"Oh I see, so you couldn't just up and change the rules even if you wanted to" she clarified. Atem nodded in response, "Yes, however there are several old tribal rules I want to change, but I haven't quite figured out how or in what way I want to change them, what do you think?" Atem stated then asked,

"What, You-you want my help?" Heather questioned in disbelief, "Yes I am surprised that this is so surprising to you, a good leader normally seeks the advice of their partner…darling, besides this tribe is almost begging for an new direction, and has practically been feeding off of every new idea and viewpoint you've presented" Atem warmly added.

"Well uh, um I-I don't know what to say" she bashfully stated, "Hehheh, I know you Heather, you're only shy, and reserved when you're out of your comfort area, or don't have any knowledge of the aspect, but you're not a follower in general like Ukki or Samantha and her sisters, you were the one come up with the _ideas_ and _leading_ them through the motions of each…_prank!_" Atem chuckled as he wildly smirked at her, "Ah-Ha-ha, ya they _never_ would've even come up with the _thought_ of pushing you guys into the lake, or well you know" she humorously stated then they both broke out into laughter.

"I love you" she lovingly whispered then kissed him passionately, "I love you too" he replied tenderly returning the kiss with even more passion, Atem then picked her up and carried her back to their tent.

Heather woke up the next morning to the sound of heavy drums; she turned in her bed blankets and pillows in surprise to not see Atem sleeping with her.  
She slowly sat up, As Ukki Entered her tent, Before Heather was able to say anything shortly after Atem Entered in after her, she was about to speak but then clammed up, noticing how busy and distracted he seemed as he rushed from table to table gathering weapons and supplies.

"Good morning" Ukki Cheerfully greeted, Atem Abruptly stopped and turned with a warm smile on his face, as he rushed over to her and planted many warm kisses on her face, but yet did not say a single word, as he rushed back over to his tables grabbed a few of his daggers and weapons and rushed out of the tent.

"What's gotten into him?" Heather questioned in a confused tone, looking back and forth between Ukki and the front entrance of their tent.  
"It's the day of the blood Moon ritual he's not allowed to speak, until he recites the chants during tonight's ritual, also he is only allowed very limited contact with anyone , as he paints himself with purity , so in his message from him through me , try to stay out of trouble until the ritual is over" Ukki Explained to her.

"AHa I see, so what is painting himself with purity?" She asked.  
"Well technically he's only painting himself with a white paint, but it represents purity, So when order to remain Pure, or to keep from being tainted, He can only have very limited contact with anyone" Ukki Informed her.

"I see, well it's only for one day so I don't think it'll be too bad right?" Heather replied positively,  
"Well that would've been the case if it were only one person, but since there's four of them even after the ritual tonight, the tradition is he has to be silent for four days, one day for each person" Ukki Sadly replied.

"Oh… I see, that could get quite lonesome then" Heather sadly replied.  
"However… He is allowed one visit from one person each day for Up to one hour" Ukki said on a brighter note.

"Oh, well that isn't so bad then, I wonder who he's going to pick?" Haven't replied and more of a happy thought, then question curiously. "You silly, of course he's gonna Pick you, you're his wife and the tribes queen why wouldn't he pick you?" She giggled thinking that Heather wasn't serious, but then suddenly stop giggling noticing that she was indeed serious.

"Oh goodness Heather, you're his wife of course he is going to pick you, why wouldn't he? He loves you!" Ukki Comfortingly explained.

"I know Ukki, I just don't know anymore, I'm worried for him, I'm worried about us and our relationship, our marriage, and this princess, this Tea woman, who just suddenly came in and shook the bottle when it was already upside down, this woman is beautiful, I mean compared to me Ukki-"Heather started to explain but then was interrupted by Ukki,

"Now you listen here, I known this Princess Tea For a long time, And she may have looks on the outside, but she's ugly, she's uglier than ugly, she's evil, and there ain't anything more ugly then pure evil, And I'm not normally the type of person who doesn't get along with people, I always try to look for the good in people, not the bad-" Ukki Protested and exclaimed,

"Okay Ukki, Okay I know ,I know you, we've been together that long I know you look for the good in people, and I know it's a big deal when you don't like or trust someone, Ukki I know you have a good judge of character, and our fellow tribes men and women, our family would be a fool not to take you seriously" Heather reassured her.

Ukki And Heather then soon when out of the tent, And joined the rest of the tribe for the morning banquet. Everyone was cheerful it was a normal banquet plenty of food, water happy smiles to go around, Music, but no Atem, His throne was empty, he was nowhere to be seen, Heather felt out of place and alone sitting up on her throne alone as everyone else was gathered below her, all in their friends and family circles as she remained up there alone at a point her stomach twisted she felt so uncomfortable that she could no longer eat, that she lost her appetite.

After the morning banquet she struggled throughout the whole day to figure out what to do, everyone seems to busy to even pay her a second of their time, not even Nina or Gisele had time to spend with her for they were enlisted to help with the activities to get ready for the ritual. She wandered over to the southern west side of the tribe to see if Samantha or any of her sisters could spend some time with her but to her misfortune they were all enlisted along with their mother Meekio, Who was much nicer to her now and she ever was. Heather then wandered to the northern west side of the tribe, To at least see if she could spend time with Rebecca or Cliff, But no the moment she had to pretend she instantly could tell without even saying a word to them they were too busy they were scrambling about like chickens with their heads cut off running from one side of their turn to another before scrambling out whichever entrance of the tent, at this point Heather felt invisible!

Little did she know that time Atem was actually watching her from the shadows of various tents he too was not allowed to talk to anybody, and he was carefully plotting and deciding when he would want to spend is very short hour with her he didn't want to do it too soon, but then he didn't want to wait too late, for that Hour was what little precious time he would have with her once a day for the next four days!

Atem Couldn't stand to see her suffering like the way she was not being able to help her she couldn't break the tradition not when he was in the very middle of it, he couldn't risk angering the spirits, but he grew more concerned for her as time grow on as hour upon hour past and she continued to be alone, continuing to feel the heat of rejection and loneliness again and again...

Atem Decided to take five of his precious minutes and talk to a trusted friend to make sure that she wouldn't hurt herself during the four days that they would be only be able to spend limited time with each other.  
Seto, Duke, Tristan, and Joey stood outside each entrance of their tent, in a protective manner.  
Heather remained inside their tent now not allowed to leave! Apparently from a new order from Atem...  
Heather was now bored, lonely out of her mind and now trapped, she realized her loving husband was probably trying to help, but it only backfired...

As the hours continue to pass the evening banquet was upon them, and to her surprise she wasn't even allowed to leave her tent to join the rest of the tribe for the evening banquet, instead her meal was brought to her by Ukki, thankfully Ukki Was willing to spend some time with her to talk and give her some company, it wasn't a lot like five or ten minutes, but Heather was grateful that someone was willing to spend some of their day, to give her some company!  
After the banquet was over Ukki abruptly left, as Atem Suddenly entered from the front entrance of their tent!  
Heather didn't say a word as Ukki left, And Atem Sat before her, no words were exchanged they just sat there in front of one another staring into each others eyes. Atem Then abruptly starts kissing her passionately pulling her into a tight embrace, then finally when breaking from the kiss he finally says his first words all day "I've missed you, so much!" He breathlessly exclaims, they are in his arms a tan man covered in white paint, once getting a better look at him he kind of looks like a ghost, or a walking skeleton, or at least one of those primitive tribal people described and displayed in various action-adventure movies like King Kong, but she instantly should… For this was not the time she wanted to be thinking about giant gorillas? Or dinosaurs for that matter...

"I've been watching you" Atem Purred in a rather devious way, Heather just chuckled and kissed him again "Oh, you have you? How cute" She giggled, they then had an awkward pause for a few moments" So um, is this the way we're going to spend our hour every day together?" She shyly asked, "Well we don't have to, we can always do something else if that's what you want to do" He deviously purred winking at her!

Heather knew that they had no time for that kind of fun, as tempting as the suggestion was, their hour went by faster than she thought it would but as he was getting up and getting ready to leave for the ritual he informed her that they would've had five more minutes, but he spent those five minutes telling his friends to keep a close eye on her, because he was concerned about her safety.

For once Heather didn't mind it was just five minutes," Do you want me to watch you during the ritual?" She asked not knowing if he would answer her not, Atem Slowly turned and looked at her "I won't lie, the ritual will be very brutal, explicit, and bloody, it is not for the weak heart or stomach, hence the children who are not of age will be forced to remain in their tents along with selective Men and women to watch over them as the Ritual commences you may come and watch me if you want but I will leave that decision solely in your hands I will think no more or less of you if you decide either way" He explains then walks out.

After a few moments of thought Heather decides that she will watch her husband enact in the ritual despite his warnings, You know she is not one normally who is fond of lots of blood or explicit violence, but she has a stronger stomach then other people, should be used to think it's too much for her she can always leave, Or at least she thought…

Heather left the tent and follows the beat of the drums to the main campfire where a majority of their tribe was gathered,

**(Warning! Warning! Rated M Starts here!)**

As Heather reached the main campfire she was shocked to see all four men completely naked and tied to individual Wooden poles several feet apart, she did her best to avert her eyes from what was in it of itself a very appalling thing to view upon, yet she had no idea what type of "show" she was in for.  
Rebecca ran up to her and Hugged her, "I'm very surprised you decided to come down, I didn't think that you would actually be willing to come down and participate in such thing, I figured you'd be hiding in your tent and just wait for the whole thing to be over" She surprisingly whispered.

"I thought about it for a while, and I thought I could always just come down and see what the whole thing is about, and I could leave if I couldn't handle it… And what do you mean me participating?" She suspiciously questioned, "You mean you don't know?" Rebecca exclaimed with a look of horror on her face!  
"What, what is it?" Heather confusingly questioned, "What! They didn't tell you? Go! Get up there, get up there now, and get back up to that tent! I know in my right mind you probably wouldn't want to this, Get up there before they see you before it's too late!" She exclaimed Frantically pushing her in the other direction!

They were suddenly stopped by a couple other tribes' members' a.k.a. Marik and Bakura,  
"Ah She made it… Excellent!" Bakura Deviously purred, "Awesome, this is going to be an intense ritual I'm going to enjoy this!" Marik Darkly agreed pushing them through the crowd and into the ritual circle, there Atem What's standing by a table Piled with many different types and sizes of weapons of pain and torture!  
Next to the table was a smooth Wooden pole, Heather still didn't know what this was all about and why now she was unable to leave as Marik and Bakura Held her firmly in place in the front row of the circle.  
The beat of the drums got heavier and picked up the pace signaling that the ritual was ready to commence,  
Atem Looked around as if he was looking for something and then they laid eyes upon each other! Heather blushed as Atem danced towards her and enchantingly wrapped around her and seductively pulled her out into the ring towards the table!

Heather viciously shook but she dared not look away from Atems Enchanting dark emerald pools that spoke tenderly of love, and comfort as a devious smirk and wincing eyebrows carved his handsome features.  
Cheers and woo calls rang out from various men and women of the tribe as Atem enticingly and hypnotically pulled her deeper into the circle to the table, He then distracted her with a passionate kiss as he gently pushed her against the pole and gently Bound her to it, As they broke free from the kiss she realized that she was tied to the pole and frantically struggled for a moment in fear for her life!  
But Atem Quickly and quietly Shushed her, whispering calming words into her ear then kissed down her neck, she quickly realized to her sudden pleasure and slight embarrassing misfortune that she was going to be a part of the show…

As the heavy drums beaded on they suddenly changed Rhythm, and as Heather quickly learned as soon as the rhythm of the song changes, so does the dance!  
As the rhythm changed the Atem Dance away from her and over to the main circle, he danced to the table into the middle of the circle as he grabbed various different elements powders, liquids and different tools items and ribbon twirlers to add different effects to the dance/ritual. The liquids, and powders were used or placed in the ritual circle or thrown, Or slathered upon the four naked men by Atem.

Heather had no doubt that each powder, or liquid had some type of meaning behind it, she knew from living here after certain point that they wouldn't just throw random powders or chemicals or liquids on them willy-nilly for no reason whatsoever...  
Atem Then stood in the middle of the circle enchanted in the deep tribal Tongue "Great spirits of the heavens, Open your gates to these lost Wicked souls, so that they may Be put to rest, and have the option to be reincarnated into a new more pure, fruitful, better life"

Atem Continued to chant enriched tribal Tongue "May each slash, cut, stab, Carve and quench the thirst of revenge for all the innocent souls who have been lost to these wicked ones, as their blood is painted on my body, they all the unrestful souls finally be put at ease and return to the gates of heaven" As Atem Finished so did the drums abruptly, The air suddenly felt thicker more ,as Atem Used the moments of silence as he quickly walked back to the table and grabbed his first weapon torture a whip!  
With the crack of whip in the air the drums suddenly recommenced in a different enchanting exotic beat,  
The beat was heavy, Exotic, and intense, as much as Heather wanted To sway and dance to it, it also made her lightheaded and twisted her stomach into knots, as other instruments chimed in giving the whole music have a heavy beat, yet an eerie feel to it!

Atem However was different, the music did not seem to have the same affect on him, and Atem Seductively swayed and danced as the threateningly cracked the whip at each of them as he swayed, danced, and twirled about!  
Atem Then danced in her direction as the rhythm, and beat of the music changed in each and every direction he went, as Atem Started giving Heather a dirty dance of his own, Heather felt so embarrassed she heavily blushed and closed Her eyes, not wanting to look at him and blush further, but Atem With one hand took her by the face and gestured her to open her eyes and her mistake she did which only caused her to blush more as his face moved from hers to the side of her neck as he licked and kissed, As he caressed various parts of the body!

Heather loved it and hated it at the same time, his motions were arousing her, but she hated that he was doing it in front of everybody!  
As Atem Was passionately kissing/making love to Heather, One of the cloth muffles comes off of One of the henchmen Vinny who was not known for holding His tongue...

"Ha! You call this torture, all you're doing is arousing by fucking that whore!"He mockingly sneered, as the beat of the drums suddenly changed Atems Head slowly creaked in his direction with a dark, dangerous, deathly stare!

Heather saw the dangers fire erupted his eyes once Vinny spoke those dangerous words that he could no longer undo, Atem Still kept his dance as he moved over to the table and added an attachment to the whip, claws! He whipped and lashed the whip at Vinny, Though Heather knew that Atem Had excellent hand I coronation and Was trained enough to be an expert at any weapon or tool, so every time Atem Missed She knew he did it on purpose,  
Like a cat playing it's prey!

Like Heather predicted  
Atem Was done playing with his prey, Vinny and started whipping him the claws digging deep into his flesh scratching, cutting, and slashing, Vinny cried out with each slash of The whip, but Atem Did not falter, nor hold back, he continued to with him over and over and over again trying to make the next blow more intense than the last one, The next whiplash the claws sunk deep into Vinny's skin and got stuck!  
Vinny shrieked in pain as Atem cruelly, and harshly yanked at his whip trying to pull the claws out, finally he yanked out the claws, along with a large chunk of Vinny's flesh!

The tribe gasped in shock and some insight horror, but none of the motioned for him to stop, in fact they all encouraged him to continue, with their cheers and chanting!  
Heather truly wondered how many of their own tribe was really rooting for this, since she knew a large portion of the blue fang tribe was a part of the audience.

Atem Retracted the whip into his hands, and pulled the piece of bloody flesh from the claws of his whip, Even carelessly dropped the flesh to the ground as he slowly, enticingly walked towards him.  
Vinny for once held the look of fear, as Atem Approached closer and closer until he was nearly on top of him, he teased and taunted him as he gave a seductive dirty dance around them, even seductively wrapped One of his legs around Vinny as he gripped him roughly by the throat, He choked Out week pleas For his life, but Atem Just gave him a dangerous devious smirk!  
Vinny then shrieked in horrendous pain as the tips of his whip entangled around his manhood!  
Atem Lazily walked back towards the table stretching the whip back as far as he could, in attempts to yank Vinny's Manhood clean off!  
He continued to shriek and beg, but Atem Ignored his pleas, As he continued to yank harder and harder as he reached the table and grabbed the dagger, Vinny's Pleas He came even more desperate as Atem Walked back up to him twirling his dagger in hand.

As he got face-to-face with Vinny again,  
Atem Watch with a smug, devious expression as he cut the Vinny's Manhood clean off!  
Vinny was at the point of passing out in sheer pain until suddenly his manhood was abruptly shoved down his throat!  
There the other three still bound to their poles shivered, cried and watched in horror as they watched Atem Watch in amusement as Vinny choked to death on his own manhood!

A lot of Vinny's Blood was already painted over Atem's White paint, as he turned his attention to Max!

Max trembled in severe fear and gave out weak cries, and whimpers as Atem seductively, and lazily strutted up to him, As he walked around Max he cut, and scratched him slightly as he playfully moved his dagger across his face!

Heather was getting very sick to her stomach and lightheaded, this was not what she signed up for also she Doesn't agree with Atem When it comes to punishing Max, she doesn't believe he deserves to die in such a cruel torturous manner, or all she believes since Max did something to try to help her that in her eyes he doesn't deserve to die.

"Atem, No stop it!" She cried as. Atem slashed him across the chest with his dagger!  
Max cried out in muffled pain, still being muffled by a cloth.  
As Atem Was about to strike him again Heather cried out for him to stop and continue to beg him not to.  
But He paid her heed, as he continued to slash him repetitively of the arms, and down the legs, until there wasn't a single piece of flesh that wasn't Marked By his dagger!

Atem Walked away from Max with a devious smug expression as he continued to bleed.  
Atem Walked back to the table and replaced his dagger with an axe He walked back over to where Vinny Lied slumped over Dead from Torture and suffocation from his own manhood, with the axe Atem Cut his pole down and threw them both into the roaring fire behind them!

Atem Grew tired but he knew he had to finish the ritual; He walked over to snake, and just abruptly cut his pole down and threw him into the roaring fire, where they watched and listened to his muffled screams, as he burned alive in the fire!  
Atem Then turned his sites to Charles Dollarsworth, The so-called charismatic Fat man, Charles gave up muffled pleas For mercy, but  
Atem Only growled in response, He thought how many Innocent lives that he had tortured and killed who begged for the same mercy but had carelessly given them death.  
Atem Stuck his axe the ground and pulled his whip uptight And started to strangle him with it!

Atem Then abruptly stopped just as he was about to strangle the last bit of air out of him, he amusingly watched as the fat man gagged and choked for air, Atem Then cut his pole down with his axe. Atem Then raised his axe executioner style and beheaded him!

Atem Was now standing in a pool of blood, Heather tried her best to keep her eyes closed and to breathe calmly so that she wouldn't become sick, With little to no success.  
Atem Then tiredly walked over to Max, and cut his pole down, At this point Max thought he was going to die, But his, and Heather surprise  
Atem Turned and announced that the blood Moon ritual has been for filled in the spirits have been appeased!

Atem walked over to Heather and gently untied her, holding her tenderly in his arms, he then walked away to clean himself up. As several other tribesmen rushed over to Max to unbind him from his pole and to take him to Cliff to have his wounds treated, Heather was confused for a moment but then realized what was going on, in order for the blood Moon ritual to be fully inactive he had to have shed some of Max's blood it didn't necessarily mean he had to kill him, and she was glad he didn't, Heather was been told by Joey, Duke, and even Seto That Atem Never planned on killing him to begin with after hearing his story, in fact Max was secretly offered to become a part of the Red Winged Tribes family, Max agreed as long as Atem Promised to find and bring his family to safety.

A day had passed, and the atmosphere of the tribe has finally settled down things for once were feeling rather peaceful. Various tribes men and women for cleaning up the main campfire area in where the ritual took place washing and scrubbing away the blood with buckets of water, and Heather was really rather surprised on how good of a job they were doing, Heather was then suddenly then Pulled away by Atem Into a secluded part of the jungle, there they sat and had a secret private, rare lunch together. Atem Stated rather calmly how something that would normally put a tribe on alert and alarm of something that just occurred a few hours ago, Atem Stated that he ordered Tea And her blue fang tribe members to leave and that their deal was off.  
Needless to say they left in the huff, and threatened with war.  
Heather sighed in defeat, just when she thought that there could be a peaceful, normal moment. Now her beloved husband and chief is telling her to prepare for war...

"Haaaa, I don't know what we're going to do love, our numbers against the blue fang Tribe aren't great Enough, and I only see two available options" Atem Grimly stated.  
"What are our options?" She asked.  
"Our first option, is to flee, to leave our homeland and find a new place to live in order to survive forfeit the land, Our second option is to seek help from the SilverStone tribe that lives somewhere in the vast mountains mountain range, North beyond the jungle" Atem Informed her.  
"Which option are you leaning towards?" Heather curiously asked," Honestly, fleeing abandoning their homeland, because I honestly don't foresee the SilverStone tribe wanting to help us" He honestly replied.  
"But what about Gisele, she's from the SilverStone tribe, don't you think her word would make an impact on her tribes decision on whether they would help us or not?" Heather questioned, "As much as that is true, Gisele is a strider, an outsider, she may have abandoned or been abandoned by her tribe, Which means her word may mean absolutely nothing to her people, especially if she has been disowned by them!" tem explained.

"Needless to say love, I'm going to gather the elders and have a meeting to decide what our tribe, our people should do from here" he stated.

Meanwhile Far-off from the jungle past the savannah, In a midsize town An aircraft just landed, Stepping off the plane was none other than Heathers dear old friend Amanda, followed by Heather's parents, and Heathers and Amanda's other friend Mai!  
Heather's parents, Amanda, and Mai Gathered with a small hired group of missionaries, who agreed to help them and safely guide them through the Savannah, and jungle, in search for Heather.

"Wherever you are, I know you're alive Heather, and I'm going to find you!" Amanda proclaimed.

End of chapter 7

Okay guys things are really going to heat up now!

And we're way past the half waypoint! So I am predicting only two yes two chapters left! So don't forget to review and vote!


	9. Chapter 8

Jungle fever

Chapter 8

By Atemslove

Author notes to the readers:

Hello everyone chapter 8 is here (yes that was fast, I'm in a writing frenzy!)

Their will most likely be only two chapters left, so if you haven't done so already please go to the poll (located at the top of my profile) and vote!

Your time left to do so if _**RAPIDLY**_ running out!

And just an upcoming warning on the future chapters, (you'll understand it better once you're done reading this one XD) the warning is "The _**drama**_ is not nearly over!"

**RATED M you have been warned! **

Chapter 8

The drums of war and death!

A couple days have passed, the elders met with Atem and decided under the circumstances that they would speak with the spirits, and gain their blessing/approval to lift  
Atems' Speaking restriction completely.

The day passed rather quickly, too quick for Heather's taste. Everyone in the tribe seemed rather uneasy, and busy but didn't really know what they should be doing, the classic chickens running around with their heads lopped off, Heather and Atem New that their people needed direction and they needed it fast!  
That evening they met with their elders to have what would be one of the most important meetings involving their entire tribe and the direction they should move from here.  
Atem Also decided it would be best if his most trusted friends were part of this meeting, along with Rebecca and Cliff.

"I think we should stay and fight!" Joey probably proclaimed, stepping forward with his fists clenched, Seto Just shook his head at him, "You don't agree Seto?" Atem asked him noticing his reaction to Joey's proclamation.

"No, I don't know what to think yet, we don't know the full situation, we would be fools to just jump into something we are not fully prepared for, granted this is our homeland that we have lived upon for hundreds of generations, but I believe it would be suicide if we just blindly through ourselves into battle, we don't even know how many we are facing, we don't even know how large the blue fang Tribe has grown in numbers since last we dealt with them… In war" Seto Argued.

"Whaa, You coward! You'd rather give up our homeland Then fight for it, especially when our elders, and ancestors worked so hard to obtain and keep for us?!" Joey angrily exclaimed getting in Setos' face.

"I didn't say that, you hog chaser!" Seto Snapped "Easy, easy guys!" Rebecca stepped in,  
"Seto Has a point Joey, we shouldn't just jump into something we have no knowledge in, what if Seto's Write what it forgetting way in over our heads what if their army numbers over 1000?!"Rebecca agreed and warned. "Numbers aren't everything" Tristan Argued.

"No you're right, but you're missing the point-"Rebecca stated back but was interrupted by Joey "We can take em, Even if there are 10,000 of em!" Joey over enthusiastically proclaims. "Oh come on!" Seto sneers, "Come on Joey be realistic" Duke adds, "wow..."Heather quietly whispers to her self, Nina and Gisele were also with her, it didn't seem very impressed by the way the conversation was quickly turning into a chaotic argument, like Heather, Nina, and Gisele the elders also were quiet as the men argued amongst themselves...

"Wow… This is rather pathetic" Nina whispered in a low growl to Heather, and Gisele both nodded in agreement, "For once I agree" Gisele whispered back.  
"Atem, and the other men are obviously in a panic since they're arguing amongst themselves, they clearly don't know what we should do" Heather whispered to them.

"Enough!" Meekio yelled, "This is getting us nowhere young ones" Nana added, "I have an idea!" Heather stated, "Heather wait, since you're not really from around here I don't think-" Atem Started to argue but was interrupted by Keillia "Atem Let her speak"  
He turned and stared at his grandmother in confusion for a few moments then sighed in defeat and nodded his head, gesturing for Heather to continue.

"I don't know why you objected to begin with Atem, After all you said yourself, You thought this tribe could use more of a feminine touch, or direction" Heather stated.

"So then… What do you think we should do?" Atem Seriously questioned.  
Heather felt extreme pressure is everyone stared at her," Well… um... I think – I think… We should analyze the situation more, yeah analyze the situation more– Figure out what we are really up against, Send out spies to find out how many they really have in numbers, to decipher how much of a threat they really are, Until we figure that part out we are really going to know whether we should flee or stay and fight!" Heather at first very awkwardly and hesitantly started to speak but then got more confidence that she spoke on.

"That's… A good idea" Seto Surprisingly agreed, "I agree, well done!" Atem Agreed and praised.  
"Well, I suppose it's not a bad idea so yeah that's cool" Joey hesitantly agreed, "You idiot, of course it's a good idea, it's better than yours!" Tristan exclaimed slapping Joey over the back of the head!

"Why you!" Joey snarled anger, and then tackled Tristan!

Everyone ignored Joey and Tristan as they wrestled about on the ground, as everyone else worked out the fine details of their new plan.

The next morning on her way down to the morning banquet, Heather heard a loud commotion, and rushed over to see Nina being restrained by Seto "Grrr, Let go of me, I can do this, I can help, let me help Abebe, I Can spy as good as anybody else!" Nina exclaimed struggling in Seto's grasp.  
Heather Looked over her shoulder to feel Atems' Loving hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her.  
"Get a grip Nina, you're staying right here where you belong!" Seto Snapped Fighting to keep her in his grasp.  
"Nina stop this, you know women are not allowed to do these things" Atem Scolded.  
"Nina you're dishonoring me, and our family!" Abebe Snapped and turned away.  
"Atem Why can't Nina go with them, it's just a spy mission?" Heather questioned, "Heather it's too dangerous, the likelihood of our spies being cited are very high making this a very high risk mission" Atem Argued.

"That's why more people would be a good idea" Gisele stepped in.  
" Atem-" Heather began to speak but was harshly interrupted by Atem "NO! It is too dangerous and my word is final, Abebe, Joey, Tristan, and Duke will be the only ones going, unless I say otherwise and that's final!" He roared and stomped away.

Heather just shook her head in disapproval watching Atem Storm off. Heather then pulled Gisele and Nina aside, Along with Samantha and her three sisters, "If we can't go spy with the men, we will at least do our part and do some training, whether they like it or not!" Heather whispered her intentions to them, Nina and Gisele's faces Lit up with excitement and determination when hearing this, along with Samantha and her three sisters as they all secretly Snuck off to their secret New spot, known as Panthers point.

For the next few days Heather and her friends snuck off every day to Panthers point to train, surprisingly upon the second day at Panthers point they ran into Yugi Who is a reincarnated Black Panther.  
To their great surprise and joy Yugi Help them train, with his random roughhousing/wrestling, They found Yugi Very sneaky, and mischievous but very helpful, As he would randomly house and wrestle with one of them but then retreat into the bushes and climb up into a random tree, then pounce on another from above!

Few days later In the midst of the early afternoon Heather and her friends' return from Panthers point to a grisly scene, the tribe was under attack!  
Billows of smoke, tents burning. Women and children screaming and running in random directions, debris and rubble laid the grounds at their feet, yelling, roaring, screeching, squawking, screaming and crying could be heard in every which direction from every possible creature, man and animal alike!  
As they rushed through the tribe grounds blood and bodies lay scattered on the ground!  
Their bones ached and their skin went numb, their stomachs twisted into knots, their limbs grew heavy and quaked in fear, and horror. Overwhelmed not knowing where to go or what to do first!

Heather froze, Trapped by her shock overwhelming fear!  
She was training but nothing could prepare her for this gruesome sight, Her sights and senses all went numb, she felt like she was in a wind tunnel all the sounds and voices echoing, sounding more farther away than they really are.  
Not realizing Gisele and Nina were calling her name they both abruptly grabbed her from both sides and pulled her along realizing she was frozen in shock!  
To both Gisele and Nina this was a Heather they were not used to, for her to suddenly freeze up, didn't seem like her.  
Gisele followed Nina Samantha and her three sisters, still pulling Heather along, Nina Samantha and her sisters all knew of all the locations their tribe could have possibly retreated to during/under an attack.

As they ran, they ran past what would look like to any stranger wild animals fighting amongst each other, Massive/overgrown striped, and spotted hyenas, along with gigantic golden Eagles over two times their Natural size!  
The hyenas, and Golden Eagles combated against random/various jungle, and Savannah, and wild Plains animals prey and predator alike.  
Heather then abruptly stopped pulling out of their grasp; causing Gisele and Nina To nearly fall flat on their face!  
Gisele, and Nina stared worriedly from moment to Heather as she stared intently towards hers and  
Atems' Burning tent, Before Gisele and Nina could say anything Heather dashed off towards the tent!

They cried out for Heather to stop, but it was like she couldn't hear them as she kept running and dashed into the burning tent!

"Has she lost her mind!" Gisele exclaimed as her and Nina chased after her, But then abruptly stopped as a massive hyena and Golden Eagle steps and landed directly in their path, The hyena growled viciously as the Golden Eagle flared out its wings and gave out a battle screech, scraping it's large sharp talons across the ground...

Gisele, and Nina transformed into their guardian animals, the clouded leopard, and the Snow Leopard, and gave out snarling, vicious battle roars of their own!

Gisele and Nina charged their opponents, Gisele leapt On top of the hyena, as Nina charged and jumped up at the Golden Eagle that tried to take to the skies, Nina latched onto the Golden Eagle, pulling it back down to the ground with her fangs, and claws Sunk deep into its skin, She then swiped one of his wings clean off!  
The Golden eagle screeched in excruciating pain as it fell over on its side and began to bleed out as she mauled the Eagle to it's death...  
Nina then turned to see that Gisele was having a more difficult time dealing with the massive hyena, with a powerful bite hyenas naturally have, one wrong move and this hyena could cripple her for life if not kill her in one bite!  
Nina rushes over to assist Gisele in taking down this Massive of cold-blooded beast.

"I got it, I got it!" Gisele barked, too prideful to want Ninas help, "Come on Gisele let me help you!" Nina growled in protest as she continued to assist Gisele in taking down the hyena.  
The hyena then made one false fatal move, and Gisele had the hyena in a mauling death grip, within moments the hyena lay dead in a pool of it's own blood.

Gisele and Nina then felt a strange presence, as an eerie aurora crept through the shadows of the jungle trees...

Meanwhile...

Heather seemed in a daze, as a strange mist covered the grounds, with smoke filling up most the room, amongst the ever-building flames.  
Heather's heart dropped that she felt her knees her vision grew Cloudy as her eyes flooded with tears, which Stung against the heat, and thick clouds of smoke.  
There tangled in the blankets stained with blood lay Atem... Dead, His eyes rolled into the back of his head, his scarred and torn body Continued to drip ooze blood into the ever-growing pool that laid beneath him, several daggers jutted out from his chest, and upon closer investigation Heather trailed The tips of her loving fingers across what looked to be his slit throat!  
Heather pulled her beloved husband into her arms and began hysterically cry, and then choke against the smoke as she was rapidly losing oxygen, several flaming support boards from the tent above, fell upon them, the heavy flaming boards instantly crushed against her upper legs/size and waste pinning her in place!  
The hot flames licked against her skin burning her more and more upon contact.

Suddenly a dark shadow loomed over her from behind that emitted dark whispers and threats of death!  
The shadow suddenly and harshly grabbed her as the flaming boards were suddenly pulled off of her, She frantically screamed and cried as she desperately clung on to her dead husband.

Where in truth the very shadow that was gripping her and pulling her away was none other then Atem!  
What she was actually gripping was a bunch of sick twisted blankets from their bed, staying with her blood from the cuts and scars from the boards that had fallen upon her previously, Heather was suffering from a deadly illusion!

"Heather it's me, Heather snap out of it!" Atem Cried as he thought to keep her in his grasp as he pulled her out of the burning, now collapsing tent. Atem Held his frantic wife in place constantly screamed for him, until she suddenly lost consciousness and fell limp in his arms.

Atem Switched her to the bridal position in his arms as he checked to make sure that she was okay, as she now laid peacefully unconscious in his arms.

Gisele, and Nina rushed up to his side,  
Along with Seto Who were with Atem.  
"What happened?" Nina can certainly asked,  
"Is She alright?" Gisele added, Atem Nodded in response and turned to them "She should be okay now, but something strange happened in that tent, like she was under some type of spell" Atem Replied.

"Maybe she was seeing things do to the lack of oxygen?" Gisele replied,  
"That maybe so, but I sensed foul play!" Atem Darkly stated his eyes narrowing as he bared fangs.  
"Dark magic?" Seto Implied,  
"Perhaps" Atem Agreed.

Atem and Seto Lead the small group of remaining tribesmen and women, as they abandoned their burning homeland, deeper to a more secret location in the jungle.

After Walking for nearly an hour, they finally reached a new opening/clearing in the jungle. . There were already a whole bunch of tents that were already resembled and more underway.  
The Clearing was smaller and the tenants were not very spaciously spread apart like in their original Homeland, where there was generous spacing, here the tents were placed up side-by-side wall-to-wall, the walkway pads were narrower, this opening was one of four jungle clearings where their tribe retreated to during the attack.  
As they walked through the clearing past rows and rows of tents towards the back of the clearing the tents got larger, as they passed by peeking through some of the Larger tents, they could tell they were medical tents seeing all the injured people laying on the ground in rows, Some had blankets over them and some Well wrapped in bandages.  
Cliff And Rebecca were frantically rushing from one large tent the other attending to all the sudden mass numbers of Mild to deathly wounded villagers and children!  
"_MOVE_!" Cliff harshly ordered Cutting in front of Atem, storming into the front entrance of the large tent next to them!

Atem Paid him no mind knowing that Cliff was doing his very best to keep as many of his people, and family alive, and well.  
Atem Stop several men that were about to pass by And ordered them To gather as many free hands as possible to go back to the main homelands and search for survivors. The tribesmen bowed in respect and obedience and rushed off to do what they were ordered.

Once they reached the very back of the clearing viewing the back row tents, Atem Carries Heather into the very last tent in the back row. Their tent was much smaller but given the circumstance, who would complain?

Atem Laid Heather down on their new bed of blankets then sighed in exhaustion as he slowly sat down next to her and started to lovingly stroke her hair and the side of her face.  
There was a draping knock against the cloth Of the front entrance of their tent Atem Called for them to enter, then two tribesman guards behind two Blonde haired young women, their attire both suggested that they were not from around here a.k.a. America.  
It was none other than Amanda, And Mai!  
As soon as they entered the tent they both laid eyes on Heather was laying unconscious by Atem and rushed over to her side.

"Oh Heather thank goodness I found you!" Amanda exclaimed,  
"Is she alright?" Mai Asked in concern, "She'll be fine who are you two?" Atem Suspiciously questioned, and not such a welcoming tone.  
"I'm Amanda Heather's _best_ friend, and this is Mai, Another very good friend of hers, I was originally with Heather until we got separated during our Safari trip" Amanda introduced and began to explain.

"I see, Heather has spoken about you a little bit, but how did you come to find us? This isn't exactly a good time, for we are about to go to war" Atem Questioned and stated.

"Well you see it's kind of a _long_ story, but when I got separated from Heather I spent a week looking for her exhausting all of my funds and ended up having to go back to America for help, Which is one of the reasons why Mai Is with me for she is a huge financial support, but anyways me, Mai, And Heather's parents Along with some hired missionaries are all out looking for Heather right now as we speak, but now we've found her, Oh thank God we found her, thank you, thank you so much for keeping her safe!" Amanda explained and then thanked gratefully. Atem Deviously smirks at her.

"Heh, Well thank you, but don't thank me just _yet_, for you see Heather's not going to leave, not ever!" Atem Smugly proclaimed.  
"Come again?" Mai Questioned in disbelief of what she just heard,  
"What, why, why won't you let her leave with us, she's my best friend, and her family is here and they miss her, why – why, why won't you let her leave with us?" Amanda questioned, and exclaimed in frustration and disbelief.  
"Because I said so," Atem Simply smugly states. Amanda growls in deep frustration and anger, looking like she's about to pounce on the chief!  
Until suddenly everyone stops to see Heather slowly regained consciousness, Heather groans while slowly sitting up rubbing her eyes, she looks over the first thing seeing Atem And alive and well for that matter she lunges out and wraps her arms lovingly around him Which he welcomely Embraces her, kissing her on the forehead.  
"Oh Atem Thank God I was so worried and heartbroken, I am glad it was just a nightmare!" She exclaims she then turns and blinks in surprised to see her best friend Amanda sitting before her a small smile creep across both their faces as they crash into each others arms!  
"Oh Heather thank God you're alive, thank God I found you!" Amanda tearfully exclaims, Hugging her tightly "Oh Amanda bless the spirits I thought I'd never see you again!" Heather cries returning her hug with just as much Love, and tightness…

"Ahem" Atem Abruptly cleared his throat, Heather and Amanda then looked back at him, "Grrr, What do you want now? Leave us alone you jerk!" Amanda growled, Atem Just raises an intrigued eyebrow at her.

"Psst, Hey Heather, I don't know who this tribe man is behind you but, I have a feeling he doesn't speak very good English, so he told us he won't let you leave with us but don't worry me and Mai We'll figure out a way to get you want here and get you home!" Amanda proclaimed in a whisper.  
Heather starts to giggle as Atem chuckles little bit, "Heh, Well sorry to burst your bubble, but even know I may not know any ...fancy English words, I understood every single thing you just whispered!" He deviously snapped.  
"Alright that's it, you wanna go!?" Amanda Roared jumping to her feet clutching her hands into fists intending to pick a fight, with this jungle man.

"Whoa, whoa – whoa, Easy, easy two!" Heather quickly jumped to her feet along with Atem, while she talked them down.

"Amanda… This Is Atem, He is the chief of this tribe, and this may be hard to believe but… He's my husband!" Heather slowly and calmly explained, while still in Atems' loving arms sharing a loving glance between the two.

"Really?" Mai Asked in pleasant surprise,  
"WHAT!" Amanda exclaimed in disbelief looking utterly shocked as she looked between the two.  
"No way!" She denied in disbelief,  
"Way!" Heather confirmed in a cool tone,  
"Serious?" Amanda questioned still in slight denial,  
"Totally serious" Heather replied in a serious tone.  
"Wow… I can't believe it, you married, I always hoped but I never thought… I'm so happy for you!" Amanda slowly thought out loud, but then exclaimed her happiness for her, as she jumped into her arms!

Atem Chuckles in amusement as his wife and her best friend hug each other and laugh, and then nearly fall over. Amanda then Turns her attention to Atem And walk slowly around him as she starts "_Checking_ him out"  
Atem Looks at her and slight confusion and suspicion as he stands in place and watches her as she "_examines_" him as she walks around him.  
"Damn" She whispers excitedly under her breath as she continues to check him out, Heather just slightly giggles in response.  
Amanda then walks all the way around him and stands on his other side and exclaims "Damn Heather he's really _hot_!"  
Atem Crosses his arms and blushes slightly, Feeling the heat of a little embarrassment, and flattery from his wife's best friend.  
"As cute as your friend is my wife, I do not find this type of talk appropriate!" Atem Firmly states trying to hide his embarrassed tone.

"Hehehe, awe is the _sun_-_kissed_-_king_ Embarrassed?" Amanda playfully, and mockingly poked fun at him. Which made him turn even more red in the face!  
"Hahaha, Look at how red he's getting!" Amanda observantly laughed.  
Atem Stormed up to Heather and grabbed her by the shoulders speaking into her ear "We're Having sex tonight, _rough_ sex!"  
Amanda in reply breaks out laughing overhearing his statement, Heather turns to reply as he begins to walk out of their tent "What, why, why are you _punishing_ me for this?" Heather exclaims, "It's not punishment!" He yells back as he continues to walk away, "It _is_ if it's _Rough_!" She yells back in protest.

Later that evening during their dinner banquet, the whole tribe was gathered. Or at least what was left of it the casualty list listed over 250 villagers!  
This surprise attack took an extreme heavy toll on the red wing tribes population numbers, Amanda And Mai sat close to Heather, who was seated by Atem Amongst the tribe.

Amanda and Mai We're given permission to stay as long as they were good and didn't get in the way, in these troubling times for their tribe.  
"We have no choice, after the severe hit from the blue fang tribe, we must either abandon our homeland, or seek help from the SilverStone Tribe in the mountains" Atem declared to his people.

Atem And the elders then turned to Gisele and requested to her personally to return to her tribe In seek of Combining forces, Gisele happily agreed and left immediately for the mountains.

Amanda and Mai Also had hired missionaries with them, they ordered them to go back and meet up with Heather's parents letting them know that they are alive, and that they found Heather, but they are in a dangerous situation with a tribe That is about to go to war with another tribe, and tell them not to come looking for them for at least a month's time.

Meanwhile…  
Deep in the Savannah The blue fang Tribe was gathered around huge campfire, music and dancing was all about, laughter and chatter filled the air, as the tribesmen and women ate heartedly.  
On Sandstone, platform that looked hand-built Rested two thrones roughly built from a dark bumpy would decorate with vines, fangs, claws, and feathers of all different colors shapes and sizes.  
Sitting lazily on the thrones was the leaders, the chief and his wife of the blue fang Tribe Dartz and his wife Cora.  
Tea and her husband Marik Along with his close friend Bakura Set amongst the crowd of tribal men and women.  
Cora stared sinisterly, and judgingly amongst her people, and especially her daughter. Cora was always secretly jealous of her daughters' beauty, Cora had even made many attempts to ruin her beauty, and her life, but most attempts were in vain.  
Cora's Guardian was none other than the secretary bird, a graceful elegance and even beautiful in its own right, but very deadly, and jealous Creature!  
Dartz's Guardian was the White backed vulture, like any vulture Dartz feeds and thrives off of others and whatever he has however much land, property, items/treasures is never enough!  
"So my daughter… You failed?" Dartz Calls above the noise of chitchat creating a silence with the sound of his voice is everyone turns and listens to their leader speak.  
"Ah No father, I did not fail, however I did not get them to sign the peace treaty, or at least they didn't hold up to their end of the bargain" Tea Protested defensively.  
Shi One of Dartz's War generals steps up in his huge spotted/striped hyena form "Princess Tea Speaks the truth your Majesty, she presented our offer and we most certainly held up our end of the deal but in return they betrayed us, perhaps growing wise to our plan" Shi Explains.  
Shi Is rarely never out of his hyena form for what reason is only known by him, Dartz and Cora.  
"And what are the position on the Enemy spies?" Cora Coldly questioned.  
"They are in route back to their tribe, would you wish of us to dispose them before they reach their home?" Shi Replied, then excitedly asked.  
"No, I prefer to have my victims die in the presence of the ones they love, and love them the most" Cora carelessly stated.

"I grow tired of waiting Dartz, Why don't you just send the next wave already?" Cora darkly hissed.  
"Patience my darling, everything will fall into place when it needs to fall into place" Dartz Calmly proclaimed.  
"Tea Are you at least pregnancy with that jungle rats child?" Cora Darkly snapped, "Um Well… I don't know yet" Tea Hesitantly replied taken aback by her mother's sudden sharp nastiness.  
"Useless good for nothing child, you weren't even worth spending nine months In my womb!" Cora darkly hissed.  
Tea Winced and recoiled at Her mothers harsh dark words.  
"I'll kill him, I'll kill the jungle chief If it will please you mother and father" Tea Proclaimed in hopes to find some way to gain her mother's approval and affection.  
"Hmmm, Interesting, if you manage to kill the jungle rat chief, During the final battle you'll amount to something after all" Cora Replied sounding rather intrigued by the idea.

I'll do it; I'll kill him, Atem Will die by my hands So that my mother will finally love me!  
Tea Thought with deep dark determination.

End of Chapter 8

Hello everyone!

Yes chapter 8 is here and done! So I hope you enjoyed it!

There are maybe only two chapters left!

So please, please if you haven't already VOTE!

Your time to do so is rapidly running out!


End file.
